I eleniël orco - Die Sternentochter des Orks
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Earenis ist ein Halbblut, Halb Ork und halb Elbin, was sie zu einer Ausgestoßenen macht. Sie verdient ihr Geld mit Sölderaufträgen. Doch eines Tages kreuzen sich ihre Wege mit den Mächtigen Mittelerdes und es soll sich zeigen, dass sie eine entscheidende Rolle dabei spielen wird, Mittelerde vor einer neuen Bedrohung zu retten. Vor einem Halbblut wie sie.
1. Prolog: Schicksale

Wenn ihr euch gern vorlesen lasst, dann schaut doch gern einmal bei der Vertonung der FF vorbei:  www. youtube playlist?list=PLYioyx1ePht4nxDsQhHVZmWoje-N5JKCo

* * *

Viele Schicksale gab es in Mittelerde. So manch ein Äon war seit der Musik der Ainur, der Ainulindale, vergangen, zahllose Leben begannen und vergingen seither in den Strömen der Zeit. Von einigen war in den großen Geschichten ihrer Zeit berichtet worden, der Quenta Silmarillion, der Akallabêth und dem Roten Buch der Westmark, doch viele dieser Schicksale blieben im Verborgenen und verloren sich im Schatten der Historie.

Jenes der Halbelbin Earenis war solch ein Schicksal. Sie war keine der großen Persönlichkeiten, bei weitem nicht. Sie war lediglich eine Waise, die ein raues und hartes Leben in der Wildnis des Nordens führte. Ihre Mutter war eine Noldo gewesen, eine vom alten und weisen Volk der Handwerker und Gemmenschleifer unter den _eldar_ , und von ihr hatte sie ihren Namen erhalten, Frau des Meeres. Einst hatte ihre Mutter zu den Leuten Gildor Inglorions gehört und war mit dem Fürsten des vergangenen Nargothrond durch die Wildnis des Nordens gezogen, bis dieser eine, schreckliche Tag kam.

Man hatte die wandernden Elben angegriffen, und obgleich ein Elbenfürst von einst ein schrecklicher Gegner sein konnte, so war es den Orks dennoch gelungen ihrer Mutter schlimme Dinge anzutun.

Ihr Vater war ein Ork, und obgleich er dafür seinen Kopf verloren hatte, so hatte er noch diese schlimme Saat ins Leben setzen können.

Auch wenn Earenis bei weitem kein Kind der Liebe war, so hatte ihre Mutter sich doch dafür entschieden sie auszutragen. Es war ihre Verdammnis. Man hatte ihr noch gestattet ihr Kind im Schutze Bruchtals auszutragen, doch dann wurde sie mit Schimpf und Schande davon gejagt. Sie hatte einer Missgeburt ein erbärmliches Leben geschenkt.

Earenis' Mutter hatte schwere geistige Schäden davon getragen und sie hatte ihrer Tochter ihr Leben lang keine Liebe entgegen bringen können. Sie hatte sie durchgefüttert, das ja, aber wohl stets mehr mit dem Gedanken, dass ihre Tochter überleben soll und mehr nicht. Und das tat Earenis.

Sie musste zusehen, wie ihre Mutter über die Jahre hinweg mehr und mehr verging wie eine welke Blume. Und eines Tages, als Earenis alt genug war, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, legte sie sich hin und wachte nicht mehr auf.

Earenis hatte an diesem Tag ihre Sachen gepackt und die kleine Hütte verlassen, die sie mit ihrer Mutter in den Trollhöhen bewohnt hatte. Sie war nie wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt. Seither zog sie als Abenteurerin durch die Lande und verdiente sich mit allerlei Arbeiten ihr Geld. Es war ein hartes Leben, gewiss, aber sie hatte es ja nie anders gekannt.

Und wie hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass ausgerechnet sie eines Tages das Schicksal Mittelerdes bestimmen sollte?

Denn bedeutende Ereignisse bahnten sich an. Der Ring wurde gefunden und die Großen Jahre kamen und gingen. Kriege wurden gefochten, und aus der Asche der alten Welt entstand eine neue. Eine bessere? Vielleicht.

Sauron mochte vernichtet sein, doch noch waren nicht all seine Spuren getilgt worden. Denn der Dunkle Herrscher hatte Pläne gehabt, die nie zur Verwirklichung gekommen waren. In den dunkelsten Verließen seiner Festung waren schaurige Experimente durchgeführt worden, Experimente, die auf Finsteres abzielten. Denn noch war Morgoth in der Leere jenseits der Kreise dieser Welt gefangen und mit ihm zahlreiche mächtige Geister, deren Dienerschaft Sauron nur zu gern an seiner Seite zu sehen wünschte.

Nicht alle der Werke Saurons waren bei seinem Sturz vernichtet worden – oder seine Kreaturen. Manche waren entkommen. Und für einen war nun die Zeit gekommen…


	2. Questlog: Die überfallenen Bauern

**Questlog: Die überfallenen Bauern**

Sie machte nicht gerade den besten Eindruck, das war ihr bewusst, wie sie da so stand mit dem grauhäutigen, verhärmten Gesicht, ihrem mattsilbernen Haar und der dunklen, verdreckten Rüstung. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Bastardschwert an ihrer Seite oder gar ihrem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

Am schlimmsten war wohl der Wolfshund an ihrer Seite. Mistaroa hatte sie den riesigen Rüden mit dem unordentlichen grauen Fell getauft, der ihr niemals von der Seite wich.

Zugegebener Maßen sahen die Menschen vor ihr auch nicht minder abgerissen aus. Es war ein Haufen Bauern, die einen Söldner angeheuert hatten, um ihr Problem zu beseitigen, und einen Söldner hatten sie bekommen. Nur eben einen weiblichen. Ganz zufrieden wirkten sie damit nicht.

Earenis musterte die dreckigen Gesichter vor ihr. Die ältesten des Dorfes hatten sich um sie versammelt und berieten nun mit ihr ihre Aufgabe, dennoch schien Misstrauen aus ihren Augen. Sie war jemand, die Geld mit der Not anderer verdiente, und das war verwerflich. Natürlich. Aber besser diesen Menschen für Geld zu helfen statt sie für Geld zu meucheln, sagte sie sich. Die wenigsten ihrer Kunden dachten ebenso.

„Ihr habt also ein kleines Trollproblem", sagte sie und lehnte sich vor.

Ein alter Mann mit weißem Bart und einem von Falten ganz schrumpeligen Gesicht, das an eine alte Kartoffel erinnerte, schnaubte abfällig. „Klein!", stieß er hervor. „Nun werd' mal nicht frech, Mädchen!"

Sie kniff die dunklen Augen zusammen. „Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass ich älter bin als du." Dass sie eine Elbin war, war nicht zu übersehen, auch wenn ebenso nicht zu übersehen war, was anders war an ihr. Die wenigsten wagten danach zu fragen. „Was ist nun?"

„Was soll wohl sein?", konterte der Alte. „Trolle kamen von den Höhen heran, das soll sein. Sie zerstörten zwei der etwas abseits gelegeneren Höfe, plünderten, was sie konnten und gingen dann wieder." Er deutete auf zwei weitere Männer, die nicht gerade besonders freundlich drein sahen. „Ihre Höfe wurden zerstört. Und seitdem kommen die Trolle in regelmäßigen Abständen und rauben uns das Vieh und die Ernte."

„Wie viel?", fragte sie unbeeindruckt. Das übliche Gesülze…

„Wie viel Geld du dafür bekommst?", fragte der Alte verärgert.

„Ja und nein. Wie viele Trolle?", korrigierte sie genervt.

„Zwei, soweit wir das beobachten konnten", sagte der Alte. „Sie kommen aus dem Norden. Wo die Steintrolle stehen. Und…"

„Was und?"

„Nun ja, wenn du feilschen willst… Sie haben die Kleine vom guten Beren hier, das Mädchen haben sie auch entführt. Wenn du sie wohlbehalten wieder bringst, bekommst du einen Bonus."

Earenis seufzte. Na toll, nun auch noch eine Rettungsaktion. „Wie viel bekomme ich?"

Beren schien die ganze Rederei zu lange zu dauern. Er sprang auf. „Alles, was wir haben, nur bring mein Mädchen wieder! Hast du gehört?!"

Er packte sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie kräftig durch. Hastig packte sie seine Hände und schob ihn von sich.

„Ja, ja! Ist ja gut, ich habe es verstanden!", rief sie aus.

Mistaroa erhob sich und knurrte den Mann an; er war ein perfekt abgerichteter Wachhund, der für seine Herrin jedem an die Kehle gehen würde. Schnell gab sie ihm mit einem Laut zu verstehen, dass alles gut war. Der Wolfshund setzte sich wieder neben sie. Beren sah das Tier misstrauisch an und schien dem Frieden nicht zu trauen.

„Ist alles, was wir entbehren können, also genug?", fragte der Dorfälteste.

„Mehr kann ich ja nicht verlangen", stellte Earenis klar. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es ein angemessener Preis ist. Trolle sind keine leichten Gegner."

„Ja, das ist uns bewusst und ebenso, was wir von dir verlangen, Mädchen."

Er nannte sie immer noch so. Verstimmt kniff Earenis die Augen zusammen. „Hoffen wir es…"

Da damit alles gesagt war, erhob sie sich und ging kommentarlos. Mistaroa erhob sich träge und trottete hinter ihr her. Hauptsache, sie bekam das Geld am Ende und wurde nicht wieder einmal übers Ohr gehauen.

Mit einem inneren Schaudern trat sie aus der Hütte, in der das Geschäft abgeschlossen wurde, hinaus in den nasskalten Regen. Ah, wie sie es liebte… Mit finsterer Miene, den Umhang fest um sich geschlungen, stapfte sie ihrer Aufgabe entgegen.

Es war der 14. _quelle_ des Jahres 3020 des Dritten Zeitalters irgendwo im Nördlichen Königreich, auch wenn in solch abgelegenen Gegenden wie dieser noch immer nichts von einem neuen König im Süden zu spüren war. Und das hieß, dass es hier noch immer so rau zuging wie vor zwei Jahren. Banditen, Orkverbände und eben hin und wieder die eine oder andere Trollsichtung alle paar Jahre waren daher durchaus üblich.

Aber so war nun einmal Earenis' Leben. Nicht dass sie jemals eine Wahl gehabt hätte…


	3. Trollsichtungen

**Trollsichtungen**

Mit der üblich missgelaunten Miene stapfte Earenis voran. Sie war froh, dass ihr orkisches Erbe manchmal nicht wirklich stark zu tragen kam, denn sonst würde sie jetzt wohl nicht nur bis auf die Knochen durchnässt sein, sondern auch noch erbärmlich frieren. So war die Kälte in ihrer Rüstung noch zu ertragen. Mistaroa hingegen ließ den Schwanz hängen und trottete neben ihr her; er hasste solcherlei Unbilden, eigentlich ungewöhnlich für ein Tier, das nicht als Haustier aufwuchs. Manchmal hatte er eben seinen eigenen Kopf.

Trolle jagen. Ihr missfiel der Gedanke, aber sie musste diesen Auftrag annehmen. Das Geld wurde langsam knapp und ihre Ausrüstung bedurfte einer dringenden Überarbeitung. Wenn sie sich die Flicken und Risse in ihrem Umhang und die Dellen und nicht mehr komplett problemlos funktionierenden Scharniere ihrer Rüstung ansah, dann wohl mehr als nur dringend.

Die Wege waren vom andauernden Regen der letzten Tage vollkommen durchnässt, mittlerweile hatten sich sogar kleine Seen gebildet, die das Vorankommen noch einmal erschwerten. Earenis schlängelte sich an ihnen vorbei, auch wenn sie dafür nur auf Umwegen die namenlose Siedlung verlassen konnte. Sie hoffte, dass es besser wurde, sobald sie erst einmal den nahen Wald erreicht hatte.

In einem Anflug von Boshaftigkeit fragte sie sich, wer bloß hier draußen siedeln wollte. Hier gab es nichts außer Wildnis und Scherereien. Die Böden waren nicht allzu ertragreich und die nächste größere Siedlung war viele Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt. Und nach Bruchtal ging hier sowieso niemand, obgleich das wohl näher liegen würde.

Elben… Sie hatte es in den Augen der Männer gesehen, mit denen sie verhandelten. Sie hatten sie gefürchtet, nicht, weil sie anders war als andere Elben, sondern einfach, _weil_ sie eine Elbin war. Zwar konnte sie es ihnen nicht verübeln (ihr eigenes Volk, das der Noldor, war unter ihresgleichen nicht überall gern gesehen), aber in gewisser Weise hatte sie es doch amüsiert. Hätte sie noch unheimliche Geräusche von sich gegeben und noch finsterer drein geschaut, sie hätte wohl alles von den Männern verlangen können. Aber nein, sie war keine Räuberin, sie raubte niemandem auch noch das letzte Hemd. So viel Anstand besaß sie dann doch noch.

Im Wald wurde es nur unmerklich besser. Jetzt wurde sie nicht mehr ständig mit Regenwasser begossen, sondern mit kleinen Unterbrechungen dazwischen, wenn das Blattwerk besonders dicht war. Hinzu kam, dass der Waldboden mit Laub des Herbstes bedeckt war, das durch den Regen tückisch glatt geworden war. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht fiel.

Es gab eindeutig Tage, die wollte sie schnellstmöglich vergessen. Dieser gehörte dazu.

Norden, hatten die Dörfler gesagt. Bei den alten Steintrollen. Kurzzeitig überlegte Earenis, ob sie dort noch etwas vom Trollschatz aus der Geschichte finden würde, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Nachdem Bilbos Geschichte einige Bekanntheit erlangt hatte, waren sicher schon einige andere Plünderer auf diese Idee gekommen.

In Anbetracht ihres Zieles stellte sich Earenis auf noch so einige Stunden ungemütlichen Fußmarsches ein. Augen zu und durch, alles Jammern half ja so oder so nichts. Stattdessen meditierte sie im Gehen, eine spezielle Atemtechnik, die sie sich erdacht hatte, um sich besser auf bevorstehende Missionen besinnen zu können. Sie fand zu ihrer inneren Ruhe und einer für sie fast schon familiären Nähe zur Natur um sie herum.

Mistaroas Gedanken durchströmten sie, eine telepathische Verbindung, die für sie völlig normal war, obwohl sie wusste, dass dies bei weitem nicht in jedermanns Augen normal war. Ihr Hund war missgelaunt, das spürte sie, aber sie teilte ihm mit, dass sie da jetzt durch mussten. Mistaroa schien nicht zufriedengestellt zu sein.

Trotz der Widrigkeiten war das Ziel alsbald erreicht. Obwohl der Regen schon tagelang angehalten hatte, roch sie erstaunlicher Weise den Hort, bevor sie ihn überhaupt sah. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie es hier stinken musste, wenn es nicht geregnet hatte. Fast schon bekam der Regen auf diese Weise eine gute Seite.

Sie gebot Mistaroa Vorsicht und schlich nun selbst bedächtig durch das Unterholz. Bald war das Ziel erreicht: eine kleine Lichtung, auf der drei steinerne Trolle standen und dahinter, ein wenig verborgen, eine Höhle, aus der ein fürchterlicher Gestank zu ihr herüber wehte.


	4. Rangeleien

Zwei Trolle saßen vor der Höhle um ein vom Regen abgeschirmtes Feuer. Anscheinend nutzten sie die dichte Wolkendecke, um auch einmal jetzt nach draußen zu kommen. Sie schienen sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen, zumal es ohnehin schon auf den Abend zuging.

Earenis lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen, als sie sah, was die beiden Trolle da an Spießen über dem Feuer brieten: Hammel. Sie wurde an ihren eigenen Hunger erinnert und auch Mistaroa schien der Zahn zu tropfen. Vielleicht blieb nach dem Kampf, wenn sie die Trolle getötet hatte, ja noch etwas für sie über.

Zwei Trolle also, große, kräftige Kerle, die sie um mehrere Köpfe überragten. Aber sie waren grobschlächtig und langsam, sie aber schnell und wendig. Ganz zu schweigen von Mistaroa…

Schwer, befand sie, herausfordernd, aber bei weitem nicht unmöglich. Sie lockerte ihr Bastardschwert in der Scheide und trat mit selbstbewusster Pose aus ihrem Versteck. Die Trolle hielten verwundert inne und sahen sie groß und auch recht dümmlich an. Waren wohl nicht die hellsten. Mistaroa trat neben sie, sein Fell war gesträubt, er bleckte die Zähne.

Einer der Trolle grunzte etwas und stieß seinen Kumpanen an. Dann deutete er auf die zierliche Elbin. Er grunzte noch etwas, legte seinen Hammelbraten zur Seite und griff zu einer Keule.

Earenis lächelte herausfordernd, sie würde sich nicht so einfach zu Sülze zerdrücken lassen.

Die beiden Trolle stapften auf sie zu. Earenis befahl ihrem Wolfshund, sich einem der beiden Trolle zu stellen und ihn von ihr abzulenken, denn nicht einmal sie konnte es mit zwei Trollen zugleich aufnehmen. Sie zog ihr schartiges Schwert, federte in den Knien und stürmte dann auf den anderen Troll zu.

Er sah sie aus kleinen Schweinsaugen verwundert an; anscheinend hatte er von so einem kleinen Geschöpf so viel Dreistigkeit nicht erwartet. Seinem Kumpan erging es nicht besser. Laut kläffend und Zähne fletschend stürzte sich Mistaroa auf ihn. Erst im letzten Moment trat der Troll nach dem grauen Blitz, doch der Rüde war erprobt in Kämpfen gegen übermächtige Gegner und wich flink aus. Schon im nächsten Moment hatte er sich in der dicken, ledrigen Haut am Arm des Trolls verbissen und hing dort wie eine Zecke. Der Troll brüllte auf und schüttelte wie wild seinen Arm, doch Mistaroa ließ nicht los.

Earenis Gegner derweil holte mit der Keule aus und wollte damit nach der Elbin schlagen. Doch sie hatte diesen Angriff schon kommen sehen. Im letzten Moment warf sie sich zu Boden und schlitterte unter der Keule und zwischen den Beinen des Trolls hindurch. In derselben Bewegung schwang sie ihr Schwert und schlug damit nach einem der Beine der Kreatur. Das Biest jaulte auf; das Schwert hatte einen tiefen, blutenden Schnitt hinterlassen.

Flink sprang Earenis wieder auf die Beine und setzte dem Troll weiter zu. Ein Stoß gegen den Rücken ließ den Troll herumwirbeln. Seine Keule beschrieb einen weiten Bogen. In Anbetracht dessen, dass Trolle nicht gerade Intelligenzbestien waren, traf die Keule nicht das anvisierte Ziel sondernden den zweiten Troll, der noch immer mit Mistaroa zu kämpfen hatte, gegen den Schädel. Der Getroffene taumelte benommen zurück und stolperte dabei in das Feuer. Wieder hallte ein markerschütterndes und schmerzerfülltes Brüllen durch den Wald. Funken stoben auf und der Troll trug böse Verbrennungen an seinen Füßen davon. Wütend keifte er, Sabber flog ihm aus dem Maul.

Von den Schmerzen angestachelt und ungeachtet des Faktes, dass sich Mistaroa noch immer in seinen Arm verbissen hatte, griff er sich einen brennenden Holzscheit und stürmte mit der Wucht einer Steinlawine auf seinen Kumpanen los.

Na toll. Erst war ihr Essen ruiniert worden und jetzt keilten sich die beiden Trolle auch noch gegenseitig. Earenis sah zu, dass sie aus der Schusslinie kam und hielt Mistaroa ebenfalls zur Vorsicht an.

In blinder Wut hieben die Trolle nun aufeinander ein, der eine mit seiner Keule, der andere mit dem Holzscheit. Funken stoben auf, als das Holzscheit sein Ziel im Gesicht des Trolls fand. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch.

Der Getroffene jaulte schmererfüllt auf, sank zu Boden und hielt sich das schlimm verbrannte Gesicht. Dies war ihre Gelegenheit. Sogleich stürmten Earenis und Mistaroa wieder voran. Mit einem furchterregenden Knurren ging der Wolfshund den zweiten Troll mit dem Holzscheit an und sprang ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Er verbiss sich in der hässlichen Fratze, kratzte und biss so lange, bis der Troll mit übel zugerichtetem Gesicht hinten über fiel. Dann ging Mistaroa ihm an die Kehle.

Den anderen Troll nahm sich Earenis vor. Zuerst schnitt sie ihm mit einem kräftigen Hieb ihres Schwertes die Kniekehlen durch. Dann klettere sie flink seinen breiten Rücken hinauf. Der Troll bockte und wehrte sich, doch die Elbin war geschickt genug, um sich dennoch auf ihm halten zu können. Sie holte mit ihrem Schwert aus und schlug zu. Mit einem Knirschen gab das Genick des Trolles nach.

Mit einem Male kehrte Ruhe ein auf der Lichtung.


	5. Entdeckungen

Der Titel wird leider nicht vollständig angezeigt, da zu lang: Entdeckungen oder auch Questlog abgeschlossen

* * *

Noch etwas schwer atmend aber zufrieden, besah sich Earenis ihr Werk. Zwei tote Trolle, einer mit halb abgetrenntem Kopf, der andere mit förmlich herausgerissener Kehle. Das sollte ihr erst einmal jemand nachmachen! Hechelnd und mit blutigem Fell trabte Mistaroa zu ihr und wollte sich seine Belohnung abholen.

„Fein gemacht!", lobte Earenis ihren treuen Begleiter und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Er drückte sich zufrieden brummend an ihre Beine.

Aber noch gab es ja etwas zu erledigen. Das Essen war, nachdem der Dummkopf von Troll darin herumgetrampelt war, ja hinüber, aber noch galt es, das Mädchen des Bauern zu finden.

Da sie das Kind auf den ersten Blick nicht sehen konnte, galt ihr nächster Gedanke der Höhle. Es graute ihr davor, dieses stinkende Loch zu betreten, aber sie hatte wohl keine Wahl. Augen zu und durch… Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch und stellte sich dem Unvermeidlichen.

Eine Welle des Gestanks, eine regelrechte Wand der übelsten Gerüche, schlug ihr entgegen. Earenis würgte, verzog das Gesicht und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Nase, um wenigstens die Illusion zu haben, etwas von den Gerüchen abzuhalten. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich voran, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

Mit einiger Überraschung fand sie nebst dem üblichen Plunder einer Trollhöhle auch zahlreiche orkische Waffen und Rüstungen, die noch nicht allzu viel Staub angesetzt hatten. Sie runzelte die Stirn, denn vor allem die Menge erschien ihr doch sehr ungewöhnlich.

„Hallo?", hörte sie ein zartes Stimmchen aus einer dunklen Ecke der Höhle. „Wer ist da?"

Sie hatte wohl das Ziel ihres Zusatzauftrages gefunden. Zufrieden lächelte sie. Und anscheinend würde es noch einen Bonus geben. Zielstrebig hielt sie auf einen Käfig zu, hinter dessen rostigen Stäben ein Menschenmädchen saß. Das Kind sah sie mit großen, angstgeweiteten Augen an. Es war dreckig, die Kleidung war zerrissen und im Allgemeinen wirkte es mager. Aber ansonsten schien ihm nichts weiter zu fehlen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie. „Du bist kein Troll." Dann sah sie ihre Ohren. „Bist du eine Elbin?" Jetzt wurden ihre Augen groß vor Erstaunen.

Der Einfachheit halber bejahte Earenis diese Feststellung, während sie sich daran machte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, um das Schloss zu öffnen. Da es schon recht rostig aussah und auch sonst keinen allzu stabilen Eindruck machte, entschied sie sich für die brachiale Variante und schlug kräftig mit dem Schwert auf das Schloss ein. Es gab sehr bald nach. Rasch kam das Mädchen heraus, offensichtlich froh, endlich wieder frei zu sein. Earenis konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

„Bringst du mich jetzt zu Papa?", fragte das Mädchen hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja…"

„Sehr gesprächig bist du ja nicht gerade."

„Mein Auftrag war es die beiden Trolle zu töten und dich zu finden. Das habe ich getan. Fertig."

Eingeschüchtert schwieg das Mädchen. Earenis war bewusst, dass sie nicht gerade die angenehmste Zeitgenossin war, aber ihr war es egal.

Nachdem diese Verhältnisse zwischen ihnen also recht pragmatisch geklärt waren, beeilten sie sich aus diesem stinkenden Loch zu kommen. Das Mädchen machte schon wieder große Augen, als sie die toten Trolle sah, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen hatte sie andere Fragen.

„Ist das dein Hund?"

„Ja."

„Er hat ganz blutiges Fell."

„Er hat ja auch einen Troll getötet."

„Ui! Und wie heißt er?"

„Mistaroa."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Grauhund."

„Und wie heißt du?"

„Earenis."

„Und was heißt das?"

„Tochter des Meeres."

„Ein schöner Name, ich mag ihn!"

„Hm…"

Nach diesem missmutigen Brummen hielt das Mädchen wenigstens den Mund. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Rückweg, was in Anbetracht des noch immer andauernden Regens, der einsetzenden Dämmerung und des Zustandes des Mädchens jedoch dieses Mal bedeutend länger dauerte. Earenis schlug vor, dass sie einfach im Wald übernachten sollten, doch das schien dem Kind einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen. Entsetzt schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete sie, dass sie Geister erneut rauben können, oder ähnliches.

Also marschierten sie weiter. Irgendwann hörte wenigstens der Regen auf, auch wenn die Wolkendecke noch immer nicht aufriss. Dem Mädchen war kalt, zumal es immer wieder ausrutschte und sie bald über und über mit Schlamm beschmutzt war, was ihre Lage nicht gerade besser machte.

Earenis ertrug all diese Widrigkeiten mit stoischer Gelassenheit.

Irgendwann erreichten sie dann doch das Waldende, auch wenn es recht plötzlich geschah, denn mittlerweile sahen sie kaum noch die Hand vor Augen. Damit war auch das Dorf nicht mehr weit. Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte, Earenis, weil sie endlich wieder ins Trockene wollte, und ihre kleine Begleiterin, weil sie zu ihrem Vater zurück wollte.

Anscheinend rechnete niemand zu so später Stunde mit ihnen, denn als sie das Gemeinschaftshaus im Dorfzentrum betraten, war die Überraschung groß, doch umso größer war auch die Freude. Als Beren seine Tochter sah, sprang er mit einem freudigen Schrei auf, rannte ihr entgegen, schloss sie in seine Arme und wirbelte sie umher. Das Mädchen lachte nicht minder glücklich. Dass sie auch nach dem Regen noch immer fürchterlich nach Troll stank, interessierte niemand.

Der Dorfälteste kam an seinem Stock langsam zu Earenis gewankt. Er hielt ein Goldsäckchen in der Hand. Das sah doch ganz nach ihrem Geschmack aus.

„Wie versprochen", sagte er und drückte ihr das Säckchen in die Hand. „Alles, was wir hergeben können. Hoffentlich genug. Da du die Kleine wohlbehalten wieder gebracht hast, bekommst du auch den versprochenen Bonus. Du kannst die nächsten Tage hier bei uns bleiben und dich ausruhen. Wenn du weiter willst, werden wir dir Proviant überlassen, davon scheinst du ja auch nicht mehr viel zu haben."

Zufrieden lächelte Earenis. „Vielen Dank dafür", sagte sie; hin und wieder konnte sie eben doch höflich sein. „Das ist ein Angebot, das ich nur zu gern annehme." Zu selten hatte sie ein Dach über dem Kopf beim Schlafen.

Dennoch ging ihr der Fund in der Höhle nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie beschloss, dem bei Zeiten nachzugehen.


	6. Begegnungen unter Freunden

Bruchtal, das war allgemein bekannt, war ein Ort der Ruhe und Erholung. Was weniger bekannt war, dass es hier gern einmal recht chaotisch zuging, was zumeist am Hausherrn lag. Dennoch besuchte Legolas diesen Ort nur allzu gern. Er trieb sein Pferd an, als Elronds Haus in der Ferne im Tal sichtbar wurde. Nur raus aus diesem Sauwetter…

„Na endlich", brummte Gimli hinter ihm. „Wenn dieser Regen noch lange anhält, wachsen mir noch Kiemen."

„So einen verregneten Herbst hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr", stimmte Legolas ihm zu. „In Ithiliën könnten wir das gut gebrauchen, auch wird sich Aragorn freuen, dass meine Gärten in Minas Tirith gut gewässert werden. Aber hier im Norden…" Er erschauderte. „Nein, das brauchen wir eindeutig nicht."

Natürlich war er das rauere Nordlandklima gewohnt, immerhin war er hier aufgewachsen und hatte den Großteil seines Lebens hier verbracht. Aber seit er nach Ithiliën gezogen war, hatte er sich doch erstaunlich schnell an das milde Seeklima des Südens gewöhnt.

Ihr Pferd schien ebenso zu denken, denn schon fast von selbst beschleunigte es seinen Schritt, als es den warmen, trockenen Stall witterte, der auf es wartete. Im Nu hatten sie das Letzte Gastliche Haus erreicht. Normalerweise hätte man sie wohl schon längst begrüßt, aber bei diesem Wetter sang nicht einmal mehr Lindir seine Spottlieder. Was wohl Vor- und Nachteile hatte.

Erst als sie in den Vorhof der Feste ritten, kam ihnen ein hochgewachsener, gerüsteter Noldo entgegen. Er hielt die Zügel des Pferdes, damit sie absteigen können.

„Willkommen in Bruchtal", begrüßte er sie. „Man wird Euch so bald als möglich Gemächer zuteilen. Ich nehme an, dieser Besuch hat keinen besonderen Anlass?"

„ _Mae govannen_ , Rethtulu", erwiderte Legolas. Er kannte den Noldo von seinen früheren Besuchen in Bruchtal, immerhin war er kaum von Elronds Seite zu denken. „Und ja so ist es." Auch wenn ihm einfach nicht behaglich zumute war, wenn er den achtzackigen Stern auf der Rüstung des Elben sah. Doriath mochte viele tausend Jahre zurück liegen, und doch…

Gimli hatte noch – wie üblich – damit zu kämpften, halbwegs elegant vom Pferd zu steigen, was Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er half seinem Freund, bevor dieser noch unsanft zu Boden fiel. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck an sich genommen hatten, führte Rethtulu das Pferd in die Ställe.

„Also, ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen, aber ich mag diesen Kerl nicht", murmelte Gimli.

„Ich auch nicht", brummte Legolas und beeilte sich ins Trockene und Warme zu kommen. Gimli folgte.

Eigentlich wollten die beiden Freunde ihre Heimat und ihre Väter besuchen. Nachdem sie aber gehört hatten, dass Aragorn zusammen mit Arwen in Bruchtal auf einen Besuch bei Elrond weilte, hatten sie beschlossen, diesen Umweg zu gehen und ihren Freund ebenfalls wieder zu sehen.

Sie wurden in der Feuerhalle fündig. Arwen saß auf einem Stuhl nahe einer der Säulen und wurde von Elrond und Aragorn umsorgt, während einer der Hunde Elronds – eine eigene Züchtung, auf die er sehr stolz war – seinen großen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt hatte und ihr Kleid besabberte. Sie wirkte über alles nicht gerade glücklich.

„Ich bekomme ein Kind und liege nicht im Sterben!", begehrte sie soeben auf.

Elrond ignorierte sie gekonnt. Stattdessen drückte er ihr mehrere Strickkleider, offensichtlich für Kleinkinder gedacht, in die Hand. „Dennoch muss für alles vorgesorgt sein!", sagte er mahnend. „So etwas ist keine Kleinigkeit, frag deine Mutter."

„Kann ich ja nicht mehr."

„Eben, also muss ich das jetzt wohl machen."

„Du bist mein Vater und nicht meine Mutter!"

„Macht das irgendeinen Unterschied?"

„Ja!"

Aragorn hielt sich königlich im Hintergrund und verkniff sich angestrengt ein Lachen.

In dem Moment bemerkte der Hund die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Mit einem Brummen hob er seinen Kopf. Dann trottete er zielstrebig und einem felligen Gebirge gleich auf die beiden zu. Bei Gimli angekommen, lehnte er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen den Zwerg, um gekrault zu werden. Dummer Weise hatte Gimli mit diesem Übergriff nicht gerechnet und landete recht sang- und klanglos auf seinem Hosenboden und wurde dabei halb unter dem riesigen Hund begraben.

Nun wurden auch der Hausherr und seine Familie auf sie aufmerksam.

„Garahû, hierher!" Elrond pfiff einmal laut, woraufhin sein Hund widerstrebend gehorchte und sich zu ihm begab. Beim Aufstehen landete er jedoch einen zielgenauen und recht kräftigen Tritt in Gimlis Magengegend. Der Zwerg stöhnte gequält auf.

Legolas konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Er kannte Elronds Hunde zur Genüge, immerhin war er schon so manches Mal in Bruchtal zu Besuch gewesen, und er hegte den vielleicht nicht ganz unbegründeten Verdacht, dass Elrond diesen Hunden mit Absicht ihre Verschmustheit angezüchtet hatte, um Celebrían zu becircen und hatte ihnen seitdem diese Eigenheit nicht mehr abzüchten können. Elrond behauptete natürlich steif und fest, seine Tiere seien hervorragende Wachhunde…

Noch immer lachend half Legolas seinem Freund wieder auf die Beine. Dieser brummte irgendetwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart und klopfte sich die Hundehaare von der Kleidung. Indes kam Aragorn zu den beiden.

„Schön, euch wieder zu sehen!", sagte er. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

„Freunde besuchen, was sonst, Jungchen?", erwiderte Gimli.


	7. Spurensuche

Einige Tage später schon packte Earenis ihre Sachen und brach erneut auf. Obgleich die Dorfbewohner höflich zu ihr waren und insbesondere Beren gar nicht mehr aus den Dankesbekundungen wieder herausgekommen war, hatte sie doch gespürt, dass sie hier nicht allzu willkommen war. Sie wollte die Gastfreundschaft lieber nicht zu lange ausreizen.

So stand sie nun also erneut vor der Trollhöhle. Die Kadaver der getöteten Trolle lagen noch immer da, wo sie verendet waren, zeigten mittlerweile allerdings deutliche Bissspuren. Natürlich hatten die Tiere des Waldes schnell ausgemacht, dass hier Beute zu machen war. An der Höhle selbst hatte sich anscheinend nichts verändert.

Sie begann die Fundstücke genauer zu untersuchen. Auch Mistaroa schien eifrig bemüht zu sein, ihr dabei zu helfen, und steckte seine Nase todesmutig in all das Gerümpel. Mittlerweile war der Gestank zwar etwas besser geworden, aber er war noch immer abartig.

„Was meinst du, Mistaroa?", fragte sie ihren Rüden. „Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"

Mistaroa brummte und kratzte am Boden. Earenis sprang an seine Seite, um zu sehen, was er gefunden hatte, aber es war nur ein Mauseloch. Sie gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Such was Richtiges und keinen Happen für zwischendurch", rügte sie ihn. Mistaroa schien nicht begeistert, kam dem aber nach.

Earenis saß sich die Machart der orkischen Waffen und Rüstungen genauer an. Wie sie erhofft hatte, erkannte sie so einiges. Die Schmiedestücke zeigten deutliche Gebrauchsspuren, an manchen klebte sogar noch getrocknetes Blut. Die Schmiedeart selbst war grobschlächtig und wirkte mehr schlecht als recht zusammengeschustert. Es sah ihr sehr nach den Orkstämmen der Nebelberge aus. Damit konnte man etwas anfangen.

„Mistaroa!", rief sie aus.

Der große Rüde hob den Kopf und legte den Kopf schief.

„Such!" Sie hielt ihm einen Handschuh entgegen. Mistaroa sprang zu ihr und schnüffelte an dem dargebotenen Gegenstand. Dann drückte er die Nase an den Boden und schnüffelte dort weiter. Earenis folgte ihm aus der Höhle, während er auch am Waldboden weiter schnüffelte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, inwieweit ihr Hund nach dem Regen der letzten Tage und Wochen überhaupt noch eine Fährte finden konnte, aber auf einen Versuch kam es an.

Stück für Stück arbeitete sich Mistaroa in den Wald voran. Immer wieder hielt Earenis ihm den Handschuh entgegen, damit er den Geruch erneut in seine Nase aufnehmen konnte, dann suchte er weiter. Es ging nur stockend voran. Offensichtlich fand er immer mal wieder eine Fährte, verlor sie aber recht bald wieder.

Am Abend waren sie nicht sonderlich weit gekommen, aber immerhin waren sie vorangekommen. Ihre Spuren schienen nach Norden zu verlaufen, wenn Earenis den Weg richtig einschätzte, den sie von der Trollhöhle bis hierher zurückgelegt hatten.

Da es mittlerweile dämmrig wurde, beschloss sie die Suche für diesen Tag zu unterbrechen und schlug ihr Lager auf. Erst am nächsten Tag wollte sie damit fortfahren.

So ging es in den nächsten Tagen weiter. Während Mistaroa sich ihren Weg erschnüffelte, hielt seine Herrin ebenfalls die Augen offen, ob sie etwas entdeckte. Bald schon hatten sie die Trollhöhen verlassen und sahen sich erneut den kargen Weiten Rhudaurs gegenüber. Nach und nach führte Mistaroa sie immer weiter in das Gebirge hinein und in Richtung der Ettenöden im Norden. Noch in diesen Tagen war dies ein übles Land, der Hexenmeister von einst war noch nicht vergessen. Earenis ahnte nichts Gutes.

Und es sollte sich bestätigen.

Sie wanderten schon einige Tage durch Rhudaur, als plötzlich Mistaroa anschlug. Er bellte laut und rannte los. Sie pfiff, woraufhin ihr Hund still wurde und stehen blieb. Er drehte sich nach seiner Herrin um und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz.

Earenis folgte ihm eilig und sah sich dabei um, was der Wolfshund wohl gewittert haben mochte. In der Nähe ragten einige kaum bewachsene Felswände auf. Auf diese hielt Mistaroa zielstrebig zu, wobei er sich immer wieder umdrehte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Earenis ihm noch folgte.

Bei den Felswänden angekommen, hatte sie bald die Ursache des aufgeregten Verhaltens ihres Hundes gefunden. Der Boden hier schien in naher Vergangenheit oftmals betreten worden zu sein, in der Erde konnte sie einige Fußspuren ausmachen. Zusätzlich fand sie einige abgenagte Knochen.

Als sie auch noch die Höhle fand und den Geruch wahrnahm, war der Fall klar: Orks.


	8. Bibliotheksbestände

Sollte Bedarf bestehen, kann ich die hier zitierten Biographien ebenso posten.

* * *

Wie Rethtulu ihnen gesagt hatte, hatte man ihnen Gemächer zukommen lassen, ebenso für jeden von ihnen ein warmes Bad, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen. Nachdem sie nun also wieder hergerichtet und vorzeigbar waren, hatte Legolas beschlossen, der Bibliothek mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten. Erestor hatte ihn anstandslos durch gewunken, als er ihn kommen sah; Legolas war ein oft gesehener Gast in Elronds Bibliothek. Gimli wurde allerdings streng gemustert, bevor er mit einem mürrischen Brummen ebenfalls eingelassen wurde.

Nun hatte sich der _laegel_ an einem der Tische häuslich nieder gelassen und seine kleine Bücherfestung um sich herum errichtet. Er vertiefte sich gerade in ein Werk über verschiedene Pflanzen und ihre Wirkung in der Heilkunde. Es hatte ihn ehrlich erstaunt, dass dieses Werk nicht aus Elronds eigener Feder stammte; bei den meisten der Bücher über Heilkunde hier war dies der Fall.

Gimli wanderte mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen die Regalreihen ab und musterte die Werke. Gelegentlich zog er einen der Bände heraus und blätterte mehr oder weniger interessiert in ihm herum, stellte die meisten aber sehr bald wieder zurück. Er pfiff leise ein Lied vor sich ihm, was ihm gelegentliche böse Blicke von Erestor einbrachte, welcher hinter seinem Schreibtisch nahe dem Bibliothekseingang saß und in seinem Katalog schrieb.

Dem Zwerg war offensichtlich langweilig.

Ihm stach ein Band besonders ins Auge. Das Buch war in braunes Leder gebunden, goldene Buchstaben und Verzierungen waren in den Einband geprägt.

„Leben und Werk des Hohen Königs Gil-galad", las er. Er schlug das Buch auf. „Von Elrond Peredhel", stand dort.

„Sieh mal, Legolas!", rief er seinem Freund zu und wurde von Erestor wütend angezischt. Er ignorierte ihn. Legolas wühlte sich eine Sichtscharte durch seine Papierfestung und lugte zu Gimli.

„Ja?"

„Sieh mal, eine Biographie über Gil-galad, von dem hab sogar ich schon gehört", erklärte Gimli stolz.

Legolas' Interesse hielt sich in Grenzen. „Gibt es viele", sagte er nur trocken und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

„Herr Elrond hat sie geschrieben."

Jetzt wurde Legolas doch hellhörig. Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Freund. „Zeig mal her."

Gimli reichte ihm das Buch.

„ _Gil-galad war verrückt, zweifelsohne_ ", las Legolas vor. „ _Natürlich ist das in einer positiven Weise zu sehen. Dieser Elb hatte nun einmal hin und wieder äußerst seltsame Ideen und Anwandlungen. Eine seiner verrücktesten Ideen war freilich, mich zu seinem Herold zu ernennen und in die offene Feldschlacht um Eregion zu schicken. Ich, der ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keinerlei Erfahrung im Führen von Heeren hatte! Geschweige denn im Führen von Schlachten mannigfaltigster Art. Als ich ihm genau das vorgehalten hatte, meinte er darauf nur, jeder müsse doch irgendwo einmal anfangen. Nur: Normalerweise fängt man klein an._ "

Gimli sah seinen Freund an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick. Dann lachten sie beide herzhaft, was ihnen ein neuerliches Zischen von Seiten Erestors einbrachte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Herr Elrond der Herold Gil-galads war", sagte Gimli, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Und sein Berater, rechte Hand des Königs, Hofmusiker und im Allgemeinen bester Freund", ergänzte Legolas. „Hier, sieh:

 _Gil-galad war sehr vieles, doch das meiste davon ist der Allgemeinheit nicht bekannt und nicht bewusst. Man sieht ihn als den letzten Hohen König, als Heerführer und großartigen Strategen und Denker. Aber den Elb, der dahinter steht, kennen nur sehr wenige. Ich als sein Berater, Herold und doch vor allem bester Freund sehe mich in der Pflicht, nach seinem tragischen und bedauernswerten Tod diesen Elb der Welt näher zu bringen, auf das er niemals in Vergessenheit gerät. Dies darf nicht geschehen!_ "

Legolas schlug das Buch zu und wedelte damit. „Das scheint ein interessantes Werk zu sein", sagte er und wandte sich Erestor zu. Zielstrebig ging er zu ihm und schob ihm das Buch zu. „Ich würde es mir gerne ausleihen", verkündete er.

Erestor musterte erst ihn, dann das Buch und schließlich Gimli scharf. Er seufzte theatralisch. „Wenn es sein muss…" Schicksalsergeben trug er den Verleih ein.

Strahlend, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, der gerade sein Lieblingsspielzeug erhalten hatte, drückte Legolas seinen neuen Schatz an sich.


	9. Gesprächsrunden

In dem Moment wurde die Tür zur Bibliothek erneut geöffnet und herein kam Aragorn, gefolgt von Arwen, die eine Hand auf ihren mittlerweile deutlich geschwollenen Bauch gelegt hatte. Fast schon intuitiv hielt Legolas nach Elrond Ausschau, konnte ihn aber beinahe schon zu seiner Verwunderung nicht ausmachen. Er kannte die Eigenheit des Hausherrn, seine Familie etwas zu sehr zu bemuttern.

„Hier seid ihr", begrüßte Aragorn sie. „Dachte ich mir ja schon fast. Hallo, Erestor."

„Na, schickt dich wieder Elrond zum Lernen, Estel?", erwiderte Erestor.

Schweigen.

Erestor hielt inne. „Oh…", machte er, als ihm sein Fehler auffiel. „Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals bist." Er lief rot an. „Wie die Zeit vergeht…"

Aragorn schmunzelte. „Das ist doch nicht schlimm." Er wandte sich wieder an seine Freunde. „Wenn ihr schon extra diesen Umweg gemacht habt, um uns zu besuchen, dann können wir uns ja nun auch ein wenig unterhalten, was meint ihr?"

„Gerne doch!", stimmten Legolas und Gimli zu.

Sie verließen die Bibliothek und spazierten ein wenig durch die Gänge des Hauses. Arwen hatte eine versonnene Miene, als sie so durch das Haus gingen.

„Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein", sagte sie. „Ich habe früher auch oft die Sippe meiner Mutter in Lórien besucht, aber an diesem Ort hier hängen doch sehr viele Erinnerungen." Sie musste schmunzeln. „Was ich nicht alles zusammen mit meinen Brüdern angestellt habe!"

„Du scheinst sie auf so einige Ideen gebracht zu haben", sagte Aragorn. „Und dann stifteten sie mich dazu an und schoben es mir in die Schuhe…"

„Der arme Glorfindel, musste er immer auf Elronds Kinder aufpassen!" Arwen lachte glockenhell.

„Aber wie erging es euch, meine Freunde?", wechselte Aragorn das Thema. „Seit wir uns damals im Fangornwald trennten, hatten wir ja nur brieflich Kontakt."

„Nun, was soll schon groß sein? Ithiliën blüht und Aglarond auf seine Weise auch", sagte Legolas. „Faramir ist mir ein guter Nachbar, es lebt sich angenehm mit ihm zusammen. Während meiner Abwesenheit hab ich ihn gebeten, die ganzen Verwaltungsangelegenheiten meiner kleinen Siedlung zu übernehmen, ich habe da vollstes Vertrauen in ihn."

„Und der Wein fließt, das solltest du noch erwähnen", fügte Gimli neckisch an.

Legolas sah ihn böse an.

Gimli grinste zurück, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Aragorn: „Ansonsten ist bei mir wohl dasselbe zu sagen."

„Und privat?", wollte Aragorn wissen und fügte schmunzeln und mit einem Seitenblick auf Arwen an: „Schon die große Liebe gefunden?"

Legolas sah seine Gelegenheit zum Gegenschlag gekommen: „Das musst du nicht mich fragen sondern unseren lieben kleinen Freund hier. Er hat sich verlobt!"

Nun war Aragorn ehrlich erstaunt. Groß sah er Gimli an, der unter seinem Bart ganz rot geworden war und verlegen zu Boden sah. „Na, schau an", sagte Aragorn. „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Wann ist das denn geschehen?"

„Vor gut drei Monaten", nuschelte Gimli.

„Wie ist sie so?", wollte Arwen wissen.

„Sie heißt Freja", sagte Gimli.

„Und sie ist natürlich die schönste Frau auf der Welt!", warf Legolas belustigt ein.

Aragorn sah ihn mahnend an. „Du bist gemein, Legolas."

„Das wärest du auch, hättest du das Drama miterlebt. Es war sehr unterhaltsam", feixte der Elb.

Gimli knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Lass das!"

„Aber du musst zugeben, die Blumen waren meine Idee", erinnerte Legolas ihn.

Gimli knurrte ihn verstimmt an. „Wie lange willst du mir das noch vorhalten?"

„Lange." Legolas mimte die Unschuld in Person.

„Na schön, wenn du es so willst! Deine Idee mit den Blumen war prima, immerhin konnte ich sie damit von mir überzeugen", brauste Gimli auf. „So, zufrieden?"

Legolas überlegte gespielt. „Ich denke, vorerst schon."

Gimli kniff die Augen zusammen. Arwen lachte amüsiert. Um von sich abzulenken, wandte sich Gimli lieber an Aragorn.

„Bei euch hat sich ja einiges getan", sagte er und deutete auf Arwen.

„Das kann man so sagen", stimmte Aragorn zu und schenkte Arwen ein warmes Lächeln.

„Wann ist es denn soweit?", wollte der Zwerg wissen.

„In gut drei Monaten." Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln strich sich Arwen über den Bauch. „Vater ist schon jetzt ganz verrückt."

„Na, das haben wir ja vorhin erleben dürfen", warf Legolas ein.

Gimli senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme. „Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, hohe Frau: Ist er immer so?"

Arwen lachte auf. „Oh ja, das ist er!", beteuerte sie. „Er weiß auf der anderen Seite dann doch manchmal, wie er sich eigentlich verhalten sollte. Bei Familienangelegenheiten vergisst er es nur allzu schnell. Das Alter…"

Sie mussten lachen, wurden jedoch von einer Glocke unterbrochen.

„Ach, ist es schon so spät?", wunderte sich Arwen. „Es wird wohl Abendessen zusammen mit Vater geben. Kommt."


	10. Dunkle Zeichen

Earenis ließ höchste Vorsicht walten. Wenn sie hier wirklich einem größeren Orklager auf die Schliche gekommen war, wie sie es vermutete, dann war hiermit nicht zu spaßen. Mistaroa bemerkte, dass seine Herrin bedeutend vorsichtiger war, und verhielt sich nun dementsprechend.

Langsam schlichen sie näher. Die Fußspuren ließen darauf schließen, dass hier öfters ein- und ausgegangen wurde, ebenso, dass es sich um mehrere Personen handeln musste; die Stiefelabdrücke unterschieden sich in Größe, Form und Tiefe. Manchmal ließen sich auch kaum noch erkennbare barfüßige Abdrücke ausmachen.

Der Eingang, nicht mehr als ein schmaler, natürlich entstandener Tunnel, der nur grob erweitert wurde, schien unbewacht zu sein. Ungewöhnlich. Earenis runzelte die Stirn. Der Geruch, der ihr entgegenwehte, war charakteristisch, das stand fest. Ansonsten war es aber verräterisch ruhig.

Vorsichtshalber zog sie leise ihr Schwert. Dann wagte sie sich langsam voran. Es war dunkel im Orkstollen und schon bald ließ das Licht, das vom Eingang her herein fiel, stark nach. Sie musste aufpassen, wohin sie trat, denn der Boden war uneben und wenn überhaupt, nur grob bearbeitet. Der Gang wand sich, wurde mal breiter, mal schmaler, was ihre Theorie bestätigte, dass hier ein natürlicher Raum genutzt wurde.

Eine Weile war es ruhig. Aus einem ihr unerfindlichen Grund beunruhigte sie das eher, als das Gegenteil der Fall war. All ihre Sinne waren angespannt, sie blickte sich nervös um.

Als sie hinter sich, aus der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, Lärm hörte, wusste sie, welchen Fehler sie begangen hatte: Sie war zu forsch gewesen. Nun steckte sie in der Falle. Nichts ahnend kamen die Hausherren und würden ein kleines Vögelchen finden, das ihnen ganz unverhofft ins Netz gegangen war.

Hastig sah sich Earenis um, doch ein Versteck war nicht auszumachen. Zu allem Übel führten auch noch nicht einmal mehr Seitenwege vom Hauptgang ab. Ihr blieb nur die Flucht nach vorn.

Sie rannte, so schnell sie es im Dunkeln wagte. Beide Arme waren zu den Seiten hin ausgestreckt, damit sie fühlte, wo entlang der Gang führte, denn mittlerweile sah nicht einmal mehr sie etwas in der Finsternis, obwohl sowohl Elben als auch besonders Orks in solch dunklen Höhlen sehr gut sehen konnten. Doch gänzlich ohne Licht würde niemand etwas sehen.

Plötzlich hörten die Wände zu beiden Seiten auf und sie rannte in eine wahrscheinlich durchaus größere Höhle, wie sie am Echo ihrer Schritte und ihres Atems vermutete. Dann stolperte sie in den Rüstungshaufen. Mit einem Schrei fiel sie vornüber. Es schepperte laut und durch das Echo auch noch langanhaltend.

Dann war erschreckende Ruhe.

Sie dauerte nur Momente, dann vernahm sie aus dem Gang, wie die Orks ihre Schritte beschleunigten und dem Lärm nachgingen. Verschreckt übermittelte sie Mistaroa, dass er sich bereithalten sollte. Der Wolfshund schnaufte zur Bestätigung. Sie hörte ihn im Dunkeln knurren.

Nur Augenblicke später tauchte Fackelschein im Gang auf und dann waren die Orks bei ihr. Für eine kurze Zeit waren beide Seiten zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren, doch die Orks hatten sich schnell wieder beisammen. Es war eine Gruppe von wohl mindestens zwanzig Orks, die sie nun umringten und mit ihren Waffen bedrängten.

Earenis sprang auf und schwang ihr Schwert. Die Orks keiften und wurden nun auch ihrerseits rabiater. Mistaroa bellte wie wild geworden und sprang voran, ein grauer Wirbel aus zotteligem Fell, Fängen und Klauen. Die Orks schrien wie wild geworden, als der Rüde unter ihnen wütete und innerhalb weniger Herzschläge zwei von ihnen riss. Erst dann hatten sie sich auch auf diesen Gegner eingestellt.

Es waren dennoch zu viele Orks. Earenis und Mistaroa kämpften mit all ihrem Können und Geschick, doch nichts half. Fünf oder sechs Orks konnten sie töten und weitere verwunden, doch sie waren zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen. Schließlich wurden sie überwältigt. Mistaroa wurde an eine improvisierte Leine gelegt und man band ihm das Maul zu, und auch Earenis wurde das Schwert aus den Händen gewunden und diese gefesselt.

Die Orks lachten.

„Eine schöne Beute haben wir da!", kreischten sie. „Ein kleines, hübsches Vögelchen, das uns da ins Nest geflattert ist!"

Sie wussten, dass sie eine Elbin war, ging es Earenis durch den Kopf. Wenn sie nicht schnellstmöglich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit fand, könnte das noch übel für sie ausgehen. Sie wusste ja nur zu gut aus eigener Erfahrung, was Orks mit gefangenen Elbinnen anstellen konnten.

„Ein komisches Vögelchen", bemerkte nun ein Ork. „So wirklich elbisch sieht sie ja nicht aus."

„Egal", stellte der erste klar. „Bringen wir sie zum Boss, er wird schon sehen, was mit ihr zu machen ist."

Sie nahmen ihre Gefangene in ihre Mitte und führten sie ab. Im Schein der Fackeln erkannte sie, dass sie sich hier nur in einer etwas größeren Vorratshöhle befand. Die Orks führten sie mit vielen Knuffen und Stößen durch ein weites Gangsystem, anscheinend der weitaus größere Teil von dem, was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Nach und nach schien es ihr, dass sie wirklich in ein Wespennest gestoßen war, denn vor sich vernahm sie immer lauter werdenden Lärm.

Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sie eine weitere, weitaus größere Höhle betraten, die schier überzuquellen schien vor Orks. Als sie eintraten, zogen sie sofort einige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und schnell sprach sich herum, dass der Spähtrupp eine Gefangene gemacht hatte. Man brachte sie vor einen besonders großen und besonders hässlichen Ork.

„Chef", sagte einer der Orks, „das Spitzohr hier lungerte vorn am Eingang herum. Dachten, sie wäre schönes Spielzeug."

„Ein Spion!", donnerte der Anführer. „Na so was. Für wen arbeitest du?"

Earenis schwieg und starrte den Ork nur finster an.

„Wie du willst", erwiderte er gelassen. „Du wirst schon reden. Vielleicht bist du ja auch etwas für den Meister…"

Verwundert horchte sie auf. Welcher Meister? Doch die Orks ließen ihr keine Zeit mehr für Fragen.


	11. Neuigkeiten für den Herrn

Elrond hasste Schreibarbeiten, das war schon immer so gewesen. Es kam ihm immer wie eine Strafe vor. Eine gewisse Ironie lag doch darin, dass er solche Arbeiten dennoch selbst übernahm. Früher, als er noch unter Gil-galad gedient und bei ihm in Lindon gewohnt hatte, hatte der Hohe König ihn hin und wieder bei seinen Räten den Schriftführer geben lassen, was bedeutet hatte, dass er das Protokoll hatte führen müssen und nicht mitreden durfte. Gil-galad hatte gewusst, dass er solche Dinge hasste, aber mit einer durchaus nicht abstreitbaren Schadenfreude hatte er es ihm dennoch aufgetragen. Es war eben seine Art gewesen, ihn zu bestrafen, wenn er nicht gespurt hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln dachte Elrond an seinen alten Freund zurück. Er vermisste ihn, ihn und seine seltsamen Scherze und Eigenheiten. Dann besann er sich jedoch wieder auf seine Arbeit. Theoretisch häatte er ja seine Schreiber, die ihm die Finanzen fertig vorgerechnet und ausgewertet vorlegen würden, praktisch fühlte er sich wohler, wenn er solche Dinge selbst in die Hand nahm, denn nur dann war er sich sicher, dass auch wirklich alles stimmte. Theoretisch zumindest.

Es klopfte an der Tür und er bat denjenigen herein. Es war Ceomon, sein Kammerdiener und Freund.

„Herr Elrond", begrüßte er ihn. „Soeben traf ein Bote Gildors ein, er brachte dieses Schreiben. Außerdem ist das Abendessen fertig."

Dankend nahm Elrond das Schreiben entgegen. „Wenn das Essen fertig ist, dann hol doch bitte Arwen und Estel, ja? Und auch Legolas und Gimli, wo wir schon dabei sind." Seit dem Ringkrieg musste ja auch ihnen die Ehre gegeben werden…

Ceomon kam dem nach und Elrond begab sich derweil ins Speisezimmer seiner Gemächer. Man hatte bereits gedeckt und trug soeben das Essen auf. Er setzte sich an seinen Platz am Stirnende des Tisches und studierte nachdenklich die Nachricht, die Gildor ihm hatte zukommen lassen. Kurz darauf kamen auch schon seine Gäste.

„Du hast uns Rufen lassen, Vater", begrüßte Arwen ihn.

„Es gibt Abendessen, Thelmae hat gekocht", sagte er. „Setzt euch."

Bei der Erwähnung des Kochs blitze sofort die Begeisterung in den Augen seiner Kinder auf. Gimli hatte ohnehin schon das Essen erwartungsvoll gemustert und auch Legolas schien zu wissen, dass man bei ihm immer gut aß. Sie setzten sich und Diener teilten das Essen aus.

„Was ist das für ein Brief, den du da hast?", wollte Aragorn wissen. „Er scheint dich zu beschäftigen."

Bevor Elrond zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, wurde er von Arwen unterbrochen.

„Vater, ist das Sonderkost, die du mir hier vorsetzt?", rief sie aus.

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte er gelassen. „Kind, mit so einer Schwangerschaft geht man nicht leichtfertig um."

„Das sollte ich ja eigentlich besser wissen als du, immerhin bin ich schwanger und nicht du."

„Aber ich habe deine Mutter durch gleich zwei Schwangerschaften begleitet!"

„Vater!"

Zumindest von Elronds Seite war dieses Gespräch beendet. Missmutig aß Arwen ihr Essen. Im Hintergrund versuchte Gimli vergebens ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Elronds Tochter einbrachte. Er schwieg sofort.

„Gildor schrieb, dass in letzter Zeit vermehrt Orks gesichtet wurden", ging Elrond nun auf Aragorns Frage ein. „Beunruhigend ist dies insofern, da wir eigentlich davon ausgingen, dass die Zahlen zurückgegangen seien und die Orks sich nun auch nicht mehr allzu weit aus dem Gebirge wagen."

Nun wurde auch Legolas hellhörig. Angelegenheiten Bruchtals betreffend die Orks des Gebirges waren auch oft Angelegenheiten seines Vaters.

„Gedenkst du etwas zu tun?", wollte Aragorn wissen.

„Das entscheide ich, wenn Gildor hier eingetroffen ist", erklärte Elrond. „Er schreibt, dass dies in einigen Tagen der Fall sein wird. Bis dahin werde ich Glorfindel anhalten die Augen offen zu halten und die Grenzwachen zu verstärken."

„Falls dies nötig werden sollte, könnte ich natürlich auch meinen Vater um Unterstützung bitten", bot Legolas an. „Aber das ist natürlich selbstverständlich."

Elrond lächelte höflich. „Ich werde auf das Angebot zurückkommen, sollte es tatsächlich von Nöten sein. Ich glaube es allerdings nicht. Was sollten sich Orks auch jetzt noch so weit vorwagen? Sie haben keine Führung mehr."

Arwen nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und ging bei Aragorn Essen stibitzen.

„Tochter!" Dem scharfen Heilerauge Elronds entging eben doch nichts.

„Aber, Vater! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!", protestierte Arwen.

„Aber immer noch bedeutend jünger als ich. Und jetzt iss dein Essen und bediene dich nicht bei Estel!", ermahnte Elrond sie streng.

Der Trotz sprach aus Arwens Augen, aber sie fügte sich.


	12. Gildors Bericht

Wie Elrond gesagt hatte, traf er die nötigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Sicher war sicher. Er hieß Glorfindel, die Wachen im Tal und zur Wildnis hin zu verstärken und schickte einige Patrouillen auch jenseits des Tales, um die Lage auszukundschaften. Außerdem waren ihm momentan mal wieder seine Söhne abhanden gekommen, da konnte er ebenso nach ihnen Ausschau halten lassen. Diese Bengel, konnten nie auf ihren Vater hören…

Einige Tage später traf Gildor mit seinem Gefolge wieder im Tal ein, ein seltener Anblick, da der Fürst des einstigen Nargothrond lieber in den Landen umherstreifte, statt ein Dach über dem Kopf zu wissen. Wie Elrond erfreut feststellte, fanden sich in seinem Gefolge auch Elladan und Elrohir. Ihm lag schon eine Schimpftirade auf der Zunge, als die Heimkommenden das Haus betraten, aber er schluckte sie herunter. Die Zwillinge konnten auf sich selbst aufpassen (auch wenn er sich dennoch immer Sorgen um sie machte).

Gildor bestand darauf, dass er sogleich Bericht ablegte, also lud Elrond ihn in sein Empfangszimmer ein und ließ etwas zu Essen für Gildor bringen.

„Nun?", begann er. „Ihr schriebt etwas bezüglich Orks."

„Dem ist so", bestätigte Gildor. „Hat mein Bote Euch also rechtzeitig erreicht. Es sind nicht die beunruhigendsten Nachrichten, aber man sollte sie wohl dennoch beachten. Während wir durch die Lande zogen, häuften sich die Nachrichten von Orksichtungen. Die Vögel und andere Tiere verbreiteten diese Nachricht rasch. Es ist insofern recht ungewöhnlich, da anscheinend auch in einiger Entfernung zum Hochgebirge Orks gesichtet sein sollen. Sehr mutig für sie, nun, da sie ohne Führung sind."

Elrond legte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. „Könnt Ihr irgendeinen Grund für dieses Verhalten nennen? Hat sie eventuell irgendetwas aus dem Gebirge getrieben?"

Gildor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er. „Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht ist gerade das das Beunruhigende daran… Dass es so scheinbar grundlos geschieht."

„Seit Ihr diesen Sichtungen in irgendeiner Weise nachgegangen?", wollte Elrond weiterhin wissen.

„Wir suchten durchaus im Land nach Spuren von Orks und fanden auch einige", bestätigte Gildor. „Unter anderem bei den Trollhöhen fanden wir zwei tote Trolle. Als wir sie fanden, waren sie noch nicht lange tot. Einem wurde der Kopf beinahe abgetrennt, dem anderen die Kehle förmlich herausgerissen. Die Bisspuren sahen aus, als würde sie von einem wolfsähnlichen Tier stammen. In Anbetracht der Größe könnte es durchaus ein Warg gewesen sein.

Weiterhin fanden wir in der Höhle zahlreiche von Orks getragene Waffen und Rüstungen, die Zahl war ungewöhnlich hoch. Entweder hatten diese Trolle Orks überfallen oder sie sind in den Konflikt zwischen mehreren rivalisierenden Orkstämmen geraten. So oder so ist es bedenklich, dass sich Orks wieder so weit aus dem Gebirge wagen."

„Ihr denkt also, dass es ratsam wäre, dem nachzugehen", schloss Elrond.

Gildor nickte. „So ist es. Die Orks scheinen aus dem Norden zu kommen, dort sollte man wohl ans erstes beginnen."

„Immer der Norden…", murmelte Elrond. Ob es ein schlechtes Omen war? Ihm gab es durchaus zu bedenken, was er da hörte. So kurz nach Saurons Fall wieder von Orks zu hören, war keine Botschaft, auf die er gehofft hatte. Vor allem jetzt nicht, wo sein Aufbruch in den Westen bevor stand.

„Was gedenkt Ihr zu tun, Herr?", erkundigte sich Gildor.

„Eine kleine Orkjagd hat noch nie jemandem geschadet", sagte Elrond.


	13. Aufbruch in den Norden

Nachdem Herr Elrond verkündet hatte, dass er ausziehen wolle, um Orks zu jagen, hatten Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli natürlich nicht nein sagen können. Arwen war zwar nicht allzu begeistert, dass sowohl ihr Gemahl, als auch ihre Brüder und ihr Vater zu dieser Jagd auszogen, aber sie versicherten ihr, dass sie nicht allzu lang fort bleiben würden.

Einige Tage später war es nun so weit und alle Vorbereitungen waren getroffen. Auf Gildors Anraten hin hatte Herr Elrond gute fünfzig Soldaten aus seinem Hausvolk unter Glorfindels Führung hierfür ausgewählt. Aus Aragorns Gefolge begleiteten sie nebst seiner Königswache noch weitere zwanzig Soldaten, sodass man durchaus von einer kleinen Streitmacht sprechen konnte, die hier auszog.

Aber seit jene Sache mit Celebrían geschehen war, ging Elrond lieber alle Vorsicht ein.

Wie üblich saß Gimli hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd, auch wenn er schon jetzt wieder innerlich fluchte bei dem Gedanken, die Haare des Elben permanent im Gesicht zu haben. Noch warteten sie darauf, dass Arwen sich von ihrer Familie verabschiedet hatte, dann ging es los. Legolas trieb sein Pferd zu Aragorn und Herrn Elrond an die Spitze des Zuges.

Dieser Tag war ausnahmsweise einmal nicht verregnet, auch wenn der Himmel dennoch trüb war. Die Luft war feucht und klamm von all dem Regen, was das Reiten nicht gerade angenehm machte. Bald schon fröstelte Gimli. Er zog sich eine Decke aus seinem Gepäck und wickelte sich in sie ein.

Um sich die Zeit ein wenig zu vertreiben, beobachtete er seine Mitreisenden, von denen er die meisten überwiegend nur aus Erzählungen kannte. Elronds Söhne waren ihrem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und tatsächlich zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Zwar kannte er sie schon ein wenig, als sie im vergangenen Jahr mit der Grauen Schar nach Süden gezogen waren, aber erst jetzt sah er die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Vater.

Charakterlich schienen sie sich aber deutlich von Herrn Elrond zu unterscheiden. Albernd und lachend ritten sie voran und schienen das Leben nur allzu locker zu nehmen. Gelegentlich bezogen sie auch Aragorn in ihre Späße mit ein, der anscheinend durchaus geneigt war darauf einzugehen.

Herr Elrond schien wieder ganz der Fürst zu sein, als den man ihn kannte, auch wenn er recht missbilligend das Treiben seiner Söhne beobachtete. Gimli hatte es zugegebener Maßen sehr irritiert, was er am Tage seiner Ankunft in Imladris erlebt hatte. Er hatte Legolas gefragt, ob Herr Elrond immer so sei, da er wusste, dass Legolas hier schon einige Male zu Gast gewesen war. Zu seinem größten Erstaunen hatte sein Freund dies bejaht.

Glorfindel, ein Elb, dem Gimli bis jetzt noch gar nicht begegnet war, saß auf seinem schneeweißen Hengst, als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt. Legolas hatte ihm gesagt, dass Glorfindel einst ein Fürst Gondolins gewesen war, Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume und Balrogtöter. Zugegebener Maßen: So sah er auch aus. So arrogant und hochnäsig, wie sich Gimli einen Elben üblicher Weise vorstellte. Zwar hatte er noch nicht viel mit ihm zu schaffen gehabt, aber dieses Urteil hatte sich doch recht bald bei ihm festgesetzt.

Und dann gab es noch Ceomon und Rethtulu, Elronds unvermeidliche Schatten. Sie waren, wie Gimli gehört hatte, eigentlich seit vielen hundert Jahren die Kammerdiener des Herrn, aber wohl auch mehr oder weniger seine Freunde. Auch wenn Gimli nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wie irgendjemand Rethtulu etwas abgewinnen konnte. Der Elb war ihm unheimlich. Er trug ausnahmslos stets eine beeindruckende Rüstung und bewegte sich dennoch so lautlos wie ein Schatten und besaß die Fähigkeit, wie aus dem Nichts vor einem aufzutauchen. Ceomon schien da schon umgänglicher und vor allem nicht so förmlich wie Rethtulu zu sein.

An diesem Abend schlugen sie ihr Lager schon früh auf. Zum einen wurde es recht schnell dunkel und zum anderen hatte niemand großartig Lust bei diesen Witterungsbedingungen zu reisen. Also waren schnell die Zelte aufgeschlagen und die Feuer angezündet. Gimli stocherte lustlos mit einem Holzscheit im Feuer herum. Legolas las angestrengt in seinem neuen Schatz, dem er Erestor hatte abluchsen können. Aragorn scherzte mit den Zwillingen. Elrond beobachtete argwöhnisch Ceomon beim Schreiben; Rethtulu war nirgends zu sehen, wahrscheinlich schnitt er irgendwo Elrond das Essen in mundgerechte Portionen. Glorfindel ging im Lager Patrouille und sorgte herrisch für Ordnung.

Um sich ein wenig die Langeweile zu vertreiben, linste Gimli in Legolas' Buch.

„ _Elloth war das einzige Kind dieser Verbindung und somit Erbin des Titels einer Baronin_ ", stand da. „ _Dass sie später Königinmutter werden sollte, ahnte natürlich niemand. Fingon jedenfalls stach sie in ihrem ausladenden Ballkleid sofort ins Auge. Onkel Maedhros wurde nie müde, erheitert zu erzählen, wie Fingon mitten im Gespräch mit ihm plötzlich wie gebannt jene etwas kleine aber doch auf ihre Art herausragende Elbin ins Auge fasste. Ihm soll sogar der Weinpokal aus der Hand gefallen sein…_ "

„Wer ist diese Elloth?", wollte Gimli wissen.

„Gil-galads Mutter", antwortete Legolas. „Hier wird gerade beschrieben, wie Fingon sie kennen lernte, eine interessante Stelle, wie ich finde, da sie auf einiges ein völlig anderes Licht wirf. Aber hier, lies einmal weiter."

Gimli leistete dem Folge.

„ _Noch erheiternder war es aber für meinen Onkel, als Fingon näher zu ihm rückte und ihm zuflüsterte, ob er denn wisse, wer diese Elbin sei, die ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zudrehte. Fingon musste von Anfang an sehr angetan gewesen sein von Elloth, da er allzu offensichtlich verlegen wurde, obgleich er ja ein doch so tapferer Elb gewesen war. Maedhros, schon immer mit einem untrüglichen Instinkt für seine Mitelben gesegnet, hatte ihn daraufhin kurzerhand genommen und ihn Elloth vorgestellt. Diese hatte sich tatsächlich vorher von Fingon abgewandt, da sie sein allzu offensichtliches Starren auf ihre Weise kontern wollte, sah sich nun aber in ein Gespräch mit ihrem Herren Maedhros gezwungen, wodurch es für sie unumgänglich wurde, auch das eine oder andere Wort mit Fingon zu wechseln. So wurden sie beide einander vorgestellt._ "

„Und wer ist dieser Maedhros?", wollte Gimli nun wissen.

Legolas seufzte. „Der älteste von Feanors sieben Söhnen", erklärte er. „Von Celebrimbor hast du schon gehört – jener, der die Schrift in die Türen von Moria schrieb. Er ist der Sohn Curufins gewesen, einer der Brüder Maedhros'. Sie sind Sippenmörder und nun alle berechtigter Weise tot, aber dennoch ist dies hier kein uninteressantes Werk, wie ich finde."

Wie Gimli Antworten hasste, die nur noch mehr Fragen hervorriefen! Also ließ er es lieber. Er hatte ohnehin bemerkt, wie Elrond ihnen missbilligende Blicke zuwarf, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er verbrochen haben sollte. Die Frage wurde nie beantwortet, denn in dem Moment zog etwas Anderes Elronds Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ceomon, das sollst du nicht so schreiben!", brauste er auf. „Muss es denn ständig immer wieder betont werden?!"

„Ja, natürlich", widersprach Ceomon. „Wenn Ihr schon von Melian abstammt, dann sollte das auch erwähnt werden."

„Es interessiert doch niemanden, ob unter meinen Vorfahren eine Maia war oder nicht", hielt Elrond dagegen. „Lass diesen ganzen Teil mit Earendil und Elwing doch gleich aus, das ist ohnehin der uninteressanteste. Ich kann mich doch selbst nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern."

Ceomon sah ihn tadelnd an. „Was wäre das für eine Biographie, wenn ich Eure Eltern nicht wenigstens erwähnen würde?"

„Das waren Onkel Maedhros und Onkel Maglor, das weißt du genau!", protestierte Elrond.

„Ceomon, mach doch einfach mal, was man dir sagt", mischte sich nun Aragorn ein, musste sich aber ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Das kann ich nicht, dass wisst Ihr, Estel!", beschwerte sich Ceomon. „Wenn ich schon eine Biographie über Herrn Elrond schreibe, dann muss so etwas da auch drin erscheinen. Da war es schon ein Kompromiss, dass Herr Elrond das Manuskript noch einmal korrekturliest."

„Das ist ja auch _meine_ Biographie, die du da schreibst!", erinnerte Elrond ihn.

„Und ich kenne Euch quasi Euer ganzes Leben lang", hielt Ceomon dagegen.

Elrond schnaubte missbilligend und lies Ceomon gewähren.

Gimli warf Legolas einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur grinsend die Schultern. So war es nun einmal manchmal.

* * *

Die hier zitierten Biographien existieren in der Tat, wie ich es vielleicht schon erwähnte. In absehbarer Zeit werden sie unter den Titeln "Leben und Werk des Gil-galad" sowie "Elrond Peredhel - Leben und Werk" ebenfalls online gestellt.


	14. Eine Überraschung kommt selten allein

In den nächsten Tagen besserte sich das Wetter tatsächlich. Zumindest regnete es nun nicht mehr fast ununterbrochen und hin und wieder brach die Sonne durch die Wolkendecke. Es wurde zwar nicht gerade angenehm warm, doch immerhin war es auch nicht mehr so nasskalt wie in den vergangenen Tagen.

Wie Gildor berichtet hatte, zogen sie nach Norden und suchten dort nach Spuren. Herr Elrond hatte Späher ausgesandt, die das Land auskundschafteten und in regelmäßigen Abständen Bericht erstatteten. Erstaunlicher Weise fanden sie recht bald Hinweise auf Orks, Geflüster und Gerüchte und tatsächlich auch so manche Spur. Allmählich begannen sie, die Lage doch als ernster einzustufen, als bisher gedacht, zumal sich niemand erklären konnte, warum auf einmal wieder Orks auftauchten.

Ihr Weg führte sie in karge nördliche Regionen, in denen der Winter spürbar nahte. Das Land wirkte leer, als habe es sich schon für den kommenden Winter vorbereitet. Weit und breit war kein Leben zu sehen, obgleich Legolas dennoch behauptete, dass hier viele Tiere hausten, die Gimli einfach nur nicht ausmachte.

Nach einigen Tagen Wegstrecke wurden sie fündig. Elronds Fellgebirge mit dem Namen Garahû schlug plötzlich an und stürmte los. Der Herr musste seinen Hund zurückpfeifen, da er sonst auf und davon gestürmt wäre. Unruhig kehrte Garahû um, trabte aber erneut los, als Elrond ihn hieß, ihnen zu zeigen, was er gefunden hatte. Immer wieder drehte sich der Hund um und sah, ob sie ihm noch folgten oder sich schon in Luft aufgelöst hatten.

Garahû führte sie zu einer steilen und zerklüfteten Felswand. Aufgeregt am Boden schnüffelnd lief er an der immer wieder selben Stelle auf und ab und scharrte im Dreck. Kläffend lief er zu Elrond und sprang freudig um sein Pferd, um sich seine Belohnung für den Fund abzuholen. Elrond musste von seinem nervösen Pferd steigen und seinen Hund beruhigen, bevor sie fortfahren konnten.

Was Garahû gefunden hatte, war eine Höhle, aus der ein nur allzu charakteristischer Geruch strömte: Orks.

„Wenn ich mir die Spuren hier so ansehe, scheinen wir die Wurzel des Übels gefunden zu haben", sagte Aragorn. „Viele der Spuren sind frisch, man scheint hier regelmäßig ein und aus zu gehen."

„Ha!", rief einer der Zwillinge aus. Elladan oder Elrohir? Gimli konnte sie einfach nicht unterscheiden! „Das wird ein Spaß! Mit uns haben sie mit Sicherheit nicht gerechnet!"

Gimli war es egal, ob sie erwartet wurden oder nicht. Hauptsache sie waren am Ziel und er konnte endlich vom Pferd steigen. Etwas umständlich schwang er sich vom Rücken des viel zu großen Tieres und war froh, endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Was er ebenso war, war ein Zwerg, dem die Axt in der Hand unruhig wurde und der froh war, endlich wieder Messerarbeit vor sich zu haben. Ja, das wurde mit Sicherheit ein Spaß! Vielleicht etwas gefährlicher, da sie nicht genau wussten, was sie erwartete, aber darin lag durchaus ein gewisser Reiz.

Herr Elrond besah sich die Gegend, dann gab er seine Befehle. Aragorn übernahm sie stillschweigend für seine Soldaten, auch wenn sie pro forma nicht der Befehlsgewalt des Fürsten unterstanden. Jeder war in Alarmbereitschaft und stets auf Gefahren achtend betraten sie die Höhle.

Dunkelheit umfing sie, doch schnell waren Fackeln entzündet. Es wurde bald ersichtlich, dass dies kein wirklich geeigneter Ort für einen Kampf war, denn der Gang war nicht allzu breit und uneben. Abzweigungen konnten sie nicht ausmachen, dafür jedoch bald Spuren von Orks. Weiter voraus hörten sie Stimmen und charakteristisches Geschrei.

Elrond, sein antikes Schwert Nahtanár fest im Griff, ging mit Glorfindel, Ceomon und Rethtulu voran, gefolgt von seinen Söhnen und den drei Freunden. Bald schon sahen sie vor sich Feuerschein und eine Höhle tat sich auf. Einige Orks saßen um mehrere Feuer, doch in Anbetracht der Vorräte und Rüstteile, die an den Wänden gestapelt waren, waren dies nichts die einzigen Orks. Herr Elrond gab einen stummen Befehl, dann ging er zum Angriff über. Die Truppe folge ihm.

Erschrocken sprangen die Orks auf, doch waren sie diesem unerwarteten Ansturm nicht gewachsen. Schnell waren sie erschlagen, doch blieb der Lärm des Kampfes nicht unbemerkt. Die Höhle besaß einen weiteren Ausgang, der tiefer in den Berg hinein führte. Aus diesem schienen weitere Orks zu kommen, um zu erkunden, was dieser Lärm zu bedeuten hatte. Sie formierten sich neu, um dem Angriff zu begegnen.

Es war wohl ein gutes Dutzend Orks, das da herbeigeeilt kam, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie wurden von scharfen Elbenklingen und dem einen oder anderen Pfeil begrüßt. Einige von ihnen rannten wieder zurück, um Alarm zu schlagen, der Rest war schnell getötet. Dann stellten sie den Flüchtenden nach.

Nach einigen Windungen des Tunnels erreichten sie eine weitere, größere Höhle. Und eine böse Überraschung. Hier waren nicht nur ein dutzend Orks, hier lauerte eine große Horde der Unholde, die ihnen zahlenmäßig durchaus ebenbürtig war.

Herr Elrond zögerte keinen Moment. Schnell hatte er die Situation erfasst und seine Befehle gegeben. Gimli war zugegebener Maßen beeindruckt. Aber was hatte er anderes erwartet? Er kämpfte hier Seite an Seite mit dem Herold des Letzten Bundes. Also tat er, was er tun sollte, und schwang fleißig seine Axt.

Ein hitziger Kampf entbrannte. Die Orks waren überrascht doch keineswegs wehrlos. Ihre einzige Schwäche war jedoch, dass sie sich in ungeordneten Reihen der Disziplin der Noldor stellten. Gegen die großen Breitschilde und tödlichen Schwerter der Elben kamen sie nicht an und auch Aragorns Soldaten bildeten ein allzu schwieriges Hindernis.

Gimli teilte nach allen Seiten aus. Mit einem Zwerg hatten die Orks wohl nicht gerechnet, denn die wenigsten sahen auch einmal nach unten. Also stutze er sie auf seine Größe zurecht. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie sich ein besonders großer Ork, wohl der Anführer dieser Horde, durch die Reihen seiner Untergebenen drängte und auf Aragorn zuhielt. Da den Orks um den Zwerg herum jedoch recht bald der Mut verließ, nahm er an, dass Aragorn seinen Gegner hatte besiegen können. Bald darauf trugen sie auch den Sieg davon und die Orks waren erschlagen.

Jubelrufe wurden laut und man klopfte sich lachend auf die Schultern. Sie hatten gute Arbeit hier geleistet. Gimli grinste in seinen Bart, als er Legolas auf sich zu kommen sah.

„Ich hab elf", verkündete er.

„Da bist du mir wohl voraus", gestand Legolas ein. „Gut gekämpft!"

„ _Canu Elerrondo!_ ", rief in dem Moment einer der Elben aus. „Wir haben eine Gefangene gefunden!"

Sofort eilten sie zu der Stelle, auf die der Elb deutete. Was sie vorfanden, war wohl wahrlich eine weitere Überraschung: eine dunkelhäutige Elbin, die ihnen finster entgegen sah.


	15. Unliebsame Begegnungen

Earenis wollte lieber nicht auf ihr Bein sehen. Wenn sie dieses seltsam verdrehte Ding sah, schmerzte es gleich noch mehr. Verfluchte Orks! Zum Glück hatten sie sich noch nicht an ihr vergangen, die Schläge und Schnitte waren schlimm genug.

Man hatte sie zusammen mit Mistaroa in einen kleinen Käfig gesperrt, aus dem man sie gelegentlich zerrte, um sich seinen Spaß mit ihr zu erlauben. Eine Fluchtmöglichkeit hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht ergeben. Umso erstaunter war sie, als ganz unverhofft Rettung nahte. Weniger erfreulich war, wie diese Rettung aussah.

Es waren Noldor, das erkannte sie gleich, und als sie das Banner sah, wusste sie auch, wer der hochgewachsene Anführer der Soldaten war: Elrond von Bruchtal.

Unbeteiligt verfolgte sie den Kampf aus ihrer dunklen Ecke heraus. Auch wenn die Orks zahlreich waren, so war der Kampf doch bald entschieden. Ebenso bald hatte man sie gefunden und das Schloss des Käfigs aufgeschlossen. Finster sah die dem Fürsten entgegen, als er kam und sich ansah, was seine Männer da gefunden hatten. Er hatte ihre Mutter damals aus Bruchtal vertrieben, er war Schuld an allem!

„Ceomon, Rethtulu, schnell, meine Tasche! Sie ist verletzt", wandte er sich an zwei hochgewachsene Noldor an seiner Seite.

Diese eilten sogleich los, während zwei der Menschen, die die Noldor begleitet hatten, sie vorsichtig aus dem Käfig hoben. Schon längst hatte sie König Elessar ausgemacht, immerhin besaß er eine zu markante Gestalt, um ihn nicht sofort als den König Gondors und Arnors zu erkennen. Im Moment hatte sie jedoch andere Sorgen, als sich den Kopf über den König zu zerbrechen, denn ihr Bein schmerzte wieder höllisch. Zischend sog sie die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein.

„Vorsicht!", mahnte Elrond die Männer.

Sie legten sie auf einen eilig ausgebreiteten Umhang und sogleich nahm Herr Elrond ihre Wunden genauer unter die Lupe. In dem Moment kamen auch Ceomon und Rethtulu mit der Tasche wieder, die verdächtig nach Kräutern roch.

„Haltet sie fest", befahl der Fürst ihnen nun. An Earenis gewandt fügte er an: „Dein Knie ist ausgerenkt. Bevor wir irgendetwas anderes mit dir anstellen, muss es wieder gerichtet werden. Das wird wehtun, also sei tapfer."

Missmutig brummte sie ihre Zustimmung. Es passte ihr gar nicht, dass ausgerechnet dieser Halbelb ihr über den Weg lief. Bis jetzt hatte sie das Verborgene Tal erfolgreich meiden können.

Die beiden Noldor, anscheinend Diener des Fürsten, packten sie bei den Schultern und Armen und drückten sie fest zu Boden. Elrond kniete sich neben ihre Beine und griff fest nach dem verletzten. Dann gab es einen kurzen Ruck, gefolgt von einem fürchterlichen Schmerz und Earenis schrie peinvoll auf, auch wenn sie sich vorgenommen hatte, es nicht zu tun. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Hände auf, die sie fest hielten, doch schon bald war alles vorbei. Elrond holte aus seiner Tasche Verbandszeug, welches er noch vorläufig provisorisch fest um das verletzte Knie band.

König Elessar hatte mittlerweile die Höhle durchsuchen lassen, doch keine weiteren Orks waren auffindbar. Sie hatten alle getötet. Da es damit hier nichts mehr zu tun gab, hieß Elrond Rethtulu sie vorsichtig nach draußen zu tragen und sie verließen diesen stinkenden Ort.

Endlich wieder frische Luft atmen! Zunächst war Earenis von der Helligkeit des Tages geblendet, doch sie genoss den Wind auf ihrer Haut. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie gefangen gewesen war, wahrscheinlich mehrere Tage. So tat es gut, endlich wieder in Freiheit zu sein.

Herr Elrond sah zusammen mit König Elessar nach den Verletzten, deren Zahl nicht allzu hoch war. Indes gab man Earenis zu essen und zu trinken. Beides schlang sie gierig hinunter. Dann kamen die beiden hohen Herrschaften wieder zu ihr, dieses Mal gefolgt von einem blonden Noldo, von dem Earenis annahm, er sei Glorfindel, und, zu ihrem Erstaunen, auch Legolas und Gimli. Nicht, dass sie die beiden jemals zuvor gesehen hatte, aber einen _laegel_ in Begleitung eines Zwergs sah man wohl nur einmal im Leben.

Herr Elrond versorgte nun auch ihre übrigen Wunden und verband ihr Bein ordentlich. Erst, als er ihr noch etwas zu essen hatte bringen lassen, erlaubte er es, ihr die obligatorischen Fragen zu stellen.

„Wie ist dein Name?", wollte König Elessar von ihr wissen.

„Earenis", antwortete sie widerstrebend. Ihr gefiel die ganze Situation nicht.

„Was treibt dich in diese Gegend?", fragte der König weiter ungeachtet des Knurrens Mistaroas, der das Unwohlsein seiner Herrin spürte und so alle warnte ihr etwas anzutun.

„Dasselbe wie Euch, nehme ich an", antwortete sie schnippisch. „Nur dass ich dummer Weise nur meinen Hund dabei habe."

„Weißt du etwas über diese Orks?", mischte sich nun Herr Elrond ein. „Weißt du, warum sie auf einmal wieder in so großer Zahl so weit abseits des Gebirges auftauchen?"

Sie sah ihn hasserfüllt an, doch auch wenn ihm dieser Blick freilich nicht entgangen sein konnte, zuckte er nicht mit der Wimper.

„Nein, ich weiß nichts davon", sagte sie bemüht beherrscht. Elrond sehen zu müssen, ließ alles in ihr wieder aufkochen, was sie über Jahre tief begraben geglaubt hatte. „Das heißt, vielleicht doch. Während meiner Gefangenschaft habe ich die Orks reden hören. Sie erzählten von einem neuen Herrn weiter im Norden, aber ich weiß nicht, wer das ist. Sie nannten ihn lediglich Ghâshburz."


	16. Nach Imladris

Für diesen Tag schlug man das Lager in der Nähe der Höhle auf. Earenis wurde nach dieser Befragung vorläufig in Ruhe gelassen. Da Elrond durchaus mitbekommen hatte, dass sie nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, auch wenn er den Grund vielleicht nicht kannte, hatte sich König Elessar weiterhin um ihre Wunden gekümmert. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sich der König höchstselbst um sie scherte, doch sie stellte schnell fest, dass man nicht umsonst sagte, die Hände eines Königs seien die Hände eines Heilers. Bald schon ließen die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper nach.

Nach und nach hatte sich auch Mistaroa beruhigt, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass so schnell niemand seiner Herrin etwas tun konnte. Nun lag er dösend neben ihrem Lager und hielt Wache.

In dem Moment kam dieser Fellberg zu ihnen, der anscheinend zu Herrn Elrond gehörte. Erst blieb er in einiger Entfernung stehen und schnupperte respektvoll. Mistaroa schlug ein Auge auf und beobachtete den fremden Hund. Langsam kam dieser näher. Er war nur neugierig, das erkannte Earenis, dennoch schien seine Anwesenheit Mistaroa nicht zu gefallen. Er hob die Lefzen und knurrte bedrohlich. Der andere Hund hielt erst kurz inne, wagte sich dann aber doch weiter vor.

Das war zu viel für Mistaroa. Zähnefletschend und mit einem fürchterlichen Gebell sprang er auf und war drauf und dran, sich auf den anderen Hund zu stürzen. In dem Moment schritt Elrond ein, als er bemerkte, was sein Hund da angerichtet hatte.

„Garahû!", rief er laut durch das halbe Lager. „Hierher!"

Garahû spitze die Ohren und drehte unbeeindruckt von Mistaroas Drohgebärden ab. Nur langsam beruhigte der Wolfshund sich wieder. Earenis übermittelte ihm, dass sie sich vorläufig mit diesen Leuten würden arrangieren müssen. Mistaroa schien dies nicht sonderlich zu gefallen.

Sowohl aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen als auch ihrer Nachricht, gerüchteweise hätten die Orks einen neuen Meister, hatte Elrond beschlossen, dass es wohl klüger war, sie nach Imladris zu bringen. Es sei sicherer für sie, hatte er gesagt. Sie hatte nur innerlich abfällig geschnaubt. Wenn er wüsste, wer sie war! Aber nein, sie musste sich zurückhalten. Trotz aller Abneigungen war er noch immer ein mächtiger Fürst der Elben und sie nur eine einfache Söldnerin.

Nahebei hörte sie Gimli und Legolas miteinander reden. Sie glaubten wohl, sie würde sie nicht hören.

„Sie ist ungewöhnlich, ist dir das auch aufgefallen?", sagte der Elb in diesem Moment.

„Vor allem ist mir aufgefallen, dass sie nicht sonderlich begeistert war, als sie uns sah", erwiderte sein Freund.

„Ja, das habe ich auch bemerkt", stimmte Legolas dem zu. „Ich frage mich, wer sie ist. Schon ihr Name ist nicht normal. Es ist Quenya, äußerst ungewöhnlich für diese Tage."

„Elben und ihre Sprachen…", brummte der Zwerg.

„Sprachen sind äußerst wichtig für uns!", beteuerte Legolas. „Die ersten Elben, die am See Cuiviénen erwachten, nannten sich selbst Quendi, die, die mit Stimmen reden, denn in diesen Zeiten kannten sie keine anderen Wesen, die wie sie sprachen. So etwas ist natürlich sehr prägend."

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut", wiegelte Gimli ab. „Aber ganz ehrlich: Nicht nur ihr Name ist nicht ganz normal an ihr. Hast du schon mal jemanden mit so einer Hautfarbe gesehen?"

„Nein. Das heißt…" Und Legolas senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme, dass Earenis ihn kaum noch verstand. „Orks haben eine ähnliche Hautfarbe."

„Meinst du wirklich…?" Earenis konnte das Stirnrunzeln förmlich hören.

„Dass sie etwas mit den Orks zu schaffen hat?" Stille. Dann: „Nein. Das heißt, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie sagt selbst, dass sie auch Orks gejagt hat. Aber dennoch ist einiges an ihr nicht ganz stimmig. Wer ist sie wirklich? Wo kommt sie her? Was führt sie in diese Gegend? Warum ist sie überhaupt allein in der Wildnis?"

„So viele Fragen und keine Antworten", stimmte Gimli zu. „Frag sie doch einfach."

Legolas schnaubte. „Das kann ich doch nicht, das ist doch unhöflich! Sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben so schweigsam zu sein."

Gimli lachte leise. „Du magst sie und jetzt bist zu schüchtern, um auf sie zu zu gehen!"

„Ach sei still!"

Earenis hörte nicht weiter zu, der Rest war nur noch freundschaftliches Geplänkel. Sie mochte Legolas nicht, beschloss sie. Er war ein Reinblüter und er stellte zu viele Fragen. Das sagte ihr freilich gar nicht zu. Sie musste aufpassen, das sah sie jetzt, denn sie wollte nicht, dass man ihr Geheimnis erfuhr. In den nächsten Wochen würde sie achtsam sein müssen.


	17. Die Tochter des Orks

König Elessar hatte zwei Soldaten für sie abgeordnet, die sich um sie kümmern sollten. Sie hatten aus zwei starken Ästen und einem Umhang eine Trage für sie gebastelt, mit der sie sie bequem und möglichst erschütterungslos transportieren konnten, da Earenis mit ihrem verletzten Bein nicht selbst laufen konnte. Da Herr Elrond anscheinend sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht allzu gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, pflegte nun König Elessar ihre Wunden. Er war einst ein Waldläufer gewesen, das wusste sie, und er hatte von Herrn Elrond gelernt, und das spürte man in der Tat.

Die nächsten Tage waren eintönig. Earenis konnte nichts weiter tun als auf ihrer Trage zu liegen und den Himmel anzustarren. Mistaroa hielt sich stets nahe bei ihr, auch wenn er die beiden Soldaten Gondors nervös machte. Nachdem er sie ein paar Mal angeknurrt und ihnen so vermittelt hatte, dass Earenis ihm gehörte, gab er jedoch Ruhe, da auch die Männer ihre Grenzen verstanden hatten.

Sie sah es jedem hier an: Sie alle fragten sich, wer sie wirklich war, denn eine Elbin wie sie hatte wohl noch niemand gesehen. Es gab viele hier, die ihre Mutter gekannt hatten, und Earenis befürchtete, dass früher oder später jemand sie doch erkennen konnte. Sie verfluchte ihr Pech, ausgerechnet in diese Orkhöhle gestolpert zu sein.

Schließlich bogen sie in ein versteckt liegendes Tal ein, und obwohl sich Earenis bis jetzt ihr ganzes Leben lang erfolgreich von hier fern gehalten hatte, wusste sie doch, dass sie Imladris erreicht hatten. Sie wünschte sich ganz weit weg.

Man brachte sie sogleich in ein kleines Zimmer, mit einem Fenster zu einem kleinen Garten hinaus. Der Geruch von Kräutern lag in der Luft. Kurz darauf kam eine Elbin zu ihr, die ihr aus ihrer Rüstung half und sie bequem auf das Bett legte. Dann ließ man sie zunächst eine Weile allein mit sich und ihren Gedanken. Earenis zog die Decke bis zu den Ohren hoch und hoffte, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Alles in ihr schrie nach Flucht. Ihr Leben war davon bestimmt gewesen, vor ihrer Herkunft davonzurennen, doch hier… Sie wollte lieber gar nicht daran denken.

Eine Weile später kam einer der beiden Noldor zu ihr, die sie stets bei Herrn Elrond gesehen hatte. Es war der mit der freundlicheren Miene, Ceomon, wenn sie sich recht entsann.

„Der Herr schickt mich", begrüßte er sie. „Deine Ausrüstung sieht recht mitgenommen aus und er sagt, dass es sicher in deinem Sinn wäre, das reparieren zu lassen. Daher wollte ich fragen, ob du es mir gestattest, sie zu einem Schmied zu bringen."

Earenis nickte nur. „Wie viel wird es kosten?", fragte sie und hoffte, dass sie es bezahlen konnte.

Ceomon runzelte die Stirn. „Nichts natürlich", beteuerte er.

Das war erstaunlich.

Da sie keine weiteren Widerworte sprach, nahm sich Ceomon ihrer Rüstung und ihres Schwertes an. An der Tür hielt er jedoch noch einmal inne und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Schlaf noch ein bisschen", sagte er. „Das wirst du sicher nötig haben. Heute Abend wird der Herr noch einmal zu dir kommen. Es gibt da noch einige offene Fragen." Dann ging er.

Earenis versank noch tiefer in den Kissen. Mistaroa legte brummend seinen Kopf auf die Bettkante und steckte seine feuchte Nase in ihre Hand. Das gab ihr immerhin etwas Sicherheit.

Wie Ceomon gesagt hatte, versuchte sie ein wenig Ruhe zu finden, auch wenn es lange auf sich warten ließ. Und auch dann war ihr Schlaf unruhig und wenig erholsam. Stets hatte sie im Hinterkopf, wo sie hier war, und wo sie am liebsten sein würde: ganz weit weg.

Wie Ceomon angedroht hatte, kam gegen Abend der Hausherr in Begleitung König Elessars zu ihr. Sie konnte die beiden verfluchten. Reichte es nicht schon, wenn Herr Elrond mit ihr reden wollte? Mussten sie sie auch noch unbedingt mit dem König unter Druck setzen? Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Ein wenig haben wir uns bereits ja unterhalten", begann Herr Elrond, während er sich einen Stuhl an ihr Bett zog und sich setzte. Mistaroa schnüffelte an seiner Hand und hob kurz die Lefzen, ließ ihn aber ansonsten in Ruhe. König Elessar hatte sich indes lässig an die Fensterbank gelehnt.

„Ich hoffe, es ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit geschehen", setzte Elrond fort. „Du kannst natürlich jederzeit sagen, wenn du etwas wünscht."

„Hmmhmm…" Mehr nicht.

Wenn er sich von dieser kargen Antwort beleidigt fühlte, dann ließ Elrond es sich nicht anmerken. „Warum warst du hinter diesen Orks her?", fragte er und kam nun endlich zum Kern der ganzen Angelegenheit.

„Neugierde", antwortete sie knapp.

„Ein wenig ungewöhnlich ist es doch schon, findest du nicht auch?"

Er ließ einfach nicht locker! Earenis fügte sich innerlich seufzend in ihr Schicksal, denn sie erkannte, dass sie dieser Situation wohl nicht entkommen würde. „Ich hab einigen Bauern in einem Dorf nur wenige Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt geholfen. Sie hatten ein Problem mit zwei Trollen, also hab ich sie für sie erledigt. In der Höhle fand ich jedoch sehr viele Orkrüstungen und Waffen. Es erschien mir seltsam, also ging ich dem mit Mistaroa nach. Ich war nur ein wenig unvorsichtig…"

„Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu, allein durch die Wildnis zu streifen?", mischte sich nun der König ein. „Ich kenne keine Elbin, die das tut, nicht einmal die Frauen der Dúnedain."

„Ich bin Söldnerin, na und?", antwortete sie patziger, als sie sollte. „Mit irgendetwas muss ich mir ja mein Essen verdienen, oder?" _Kann ja nicht jeder König sein_ , fügte sie in Gedanken an, aber das wagte sie dann doch nicht auszusprechen.

„Und was zwingt dich zu diesem… Beruf?", fragte Elessar weiter.

„Soll das ein Verhör sein?" Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Ja."

Die Unverblümtheit, mit der Herr Elrond das sagte, ließ sie erstaunt aufhorchen.

„In letzter Zeit gehen einige seltsame Dinge vor sich", erklärte der Halbelb nun. „Und du scheinst irgendetwas damit zu tun zu haben. Vielleicht bist du ja auch nur zufällig in die ganze Angelegenheit hineingestolpert, aber das können wir erst wissen, wenn du unsere Fragen beantwortest, wofür wir dir sehr dankbar wären."

Earenis merkte, wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen. Vorsichtshalber ballte sie sie zu Fäusten. Sie würde nicht lügen können, das war ihr klar, die Wahrheit konnte sie aber ebenso wenig sagen. Dummer Weise blieb ihr keine Wahl.

„Meine Mutter stammt von hier", sagte sie leise und widerstrebend. Vielleicht erinnerte sich Herr Elrond nicht mehr an sie, vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht… „Aber sie war hier nicht mehr willkommen, nachdem sie mich zur Welt brachte. Wir lebten in einer kleinen Hütte in den Trollhöhen, und als ich alt genug war, legte sich meine Mutter eines Tages hin und wachte nicht wieder auf. Das einzige, was ich kann, ist kämpfen, also mache ich es."

„Oh…" Denn natürlich erinnerte sich Elrond an diese unbequeme Wahrheit von damals.

„Und dein Vater?", wollte Elessar nichts ahnend wissen, wurde aber sogleich von Elrond unterbrochen.

„Estel, komm mit", sagte er streng.

Der König schien verwundert, folgte aber dem Hausherrn aus dem Raum. Eine Weile hörte Earenis Getuschel vor der Tür, das schließlich aufhörte. Daraufhin kam Elrond wieder zu ihr, dieses Mal allerdings allein. Er wirkte betreten, so sehr es Earenis auch verwunderte.

„Hör mal…", begann er und schien nicht recht zu wissen, wo er anfangen sollte. „Das, was damals geschah… Ich wollte es verhindern, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Ich mag zwar der Fürst dieses Tals sein, aber auch ich habe Verpflichtungen meinen Leuten gegenüber. Ich kann nicht einfach so über ihre Köpfe hinweg entscheiden, besonders dann nicht, wenn so entschieden gefordert wurde, deine Mutter wegzuschicken. Mir waren die Hände gebunden und mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als mich dem Willen meines Volkes zu beugen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das…"

Sie schwieg, zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie auch gar nicht wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Hatte sich _Herr Elrond_ bei ihr _entschuldigt_?!

Da sie keine Anstalten machte, darauf etwas zu sagen, hielt es Elrond für besser nun zu gehen. Earenis starrte die geschlossene Tür noch lange an, nachdem er gegangen war.


	18. Die Geister, die ich rief

Der Abend war mittlerweile weit voran geschritten, doch Elrond fand immer noch keine Ruhe. Er saß in seinen Gemächern mit einem Glas Wein und starrte in sein Kaminfeuer. Warme Flammen knisterten und vertrieben die Kälte des Spätherbstes. Earenis ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Natürlich hatte er von Anfang an gespürt, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich leiden konnte, aber erst jetzt kannte er den Grund dafür: Das Mädchen machte ihn für alles Üble verantwortlich, was ihm widerfahren war. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

Elrond wusste nicht, ob Earenis ihm wirklich glaubte, doch er hatte jedes Wort ernst gemeint. Die unschöne Angelegenheit vor sechshundert Jahren kam wieder in ihm hoch. Er hatte für Lothwen gesprochen, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie fortgeschickt wurde. Sie hätte seine Hilfe benötigt. Jetzt zu hören, dass sie einsam in der Wildnis gestorben war, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Hätte man ihm gestattet, sie hier zu behalten, ohne das ganze Tal gegen sich aufzubringen, hätte sie überlebt. Vielleicht wäre sie wie seine Celebrían in den Westen gegangen, aber sie würde leben und ihre Tochter hätte kein solch schweres Schicksal zu tragen.

Er merkte, dass sein Kelch schon wieder leer war und griff nach der Karaffe, die nehme ihm auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch stand. Als er nachgießen wollte, merkte, dass er schon allen Wein getrunken hatte. Oh…

In dem Moment hörte er hinter sich Schritte und als er sich umwandte, sah er Ceomon und Rethtulu in der Tür stehen.

„Herr, ist sie wirklich das Mädchen von Lothwen?", fragte Rethtulu für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich direkt. Tiefe Verwunderung klang in seiner Stimme mit. „Sie lebt wirklich noch?"

„Scheint so", kommentierte Elrond und hoffte, dass man ihm nicht anhörte, dass er ein wenig zu viel Wein getrunken hatte, als gut für ihn war.

Seine beiden Freunde kannten ihn dafür allerdings zu gut. Ceomon bemerkte die leere Weinkaraffe.

„Ist die leer?", fragte er.

Elrond nickte nur und wurde mit einem tadelnden Blick bestraft.

„Herr, Ihr wisst doch, dass Ihr nicht so viel vertragt!", rügte Ceomon ihn.

Manchmal fragte sich der Fürst, wer hier über wem stand. Verübeln konnte er es den beiden allerdings nicht, sie kannten sich immerhin tatsächlich schon fast sein gesamtes Leben. Die wenigen Jahre in Arvernien konnte man ja kaum zählen.

Rethtulu rettete ihn allerdings vor einer Standpaukte. „Was wollt Ihr jetzt mit ihr machen?", fragte er. „Sie gesund pflegen, ja, aber danach? Und bezüglich dem, was sie von den Orks berichtet hat… Dieser Name, Ghâshburz, ist mir völlig fremd."

„Mit ergeht es da kaum anders." Elrond deutete auf seinen Kelch. „Das hat entgegen meiner Planung auch nicht zu einer Lösungsfindung beigetragen."

Ironischer Weise wünschte er sich, dass er noch Vilya benutzten könnte. Aber der Ring hatte mit der Vernichtung des Einen auch all seine eigene Macht verloren. Jetzt fühlte er sich so blind und taub ohne hin. Erstaunlich, wie schnell er sich doch auch an solch ein außergewöhnliches Artefakt hatte gewöhnen können. So nun war er ganz auf sich allein gestellt.

„Was ich mit Earenis mache, wenn sie wieder gesund ist, weiß ich nicht", fuhr er fort. „Wahrscheinlich ist es das Beste, sie gehen zu lassen, wenn es ihr Wunsch ist. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht, ob und inwiefern eine Widergutmachung angebracht ist – wenn man so etwas überhaupt ausgleichen kann." Er seufzte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das alles meine Schuld ist."

Ceomon winkte ab. „Ach, Blödsinn!", sagte er. „Was könnt Ihr schon dafür? Das war einfach Unglück. Auch Ihr habt Verpflichtungen Eurem Volk gegenüber, das habt Ihr dem Mädchen sicher auch gesagt."

„Wäre Celebrían an ihrer Stelle gewesen, niemand hätte sich so etwas heraus genommen!", begehrte er auf. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm übel.

„Und wenn schon!", fuhr Ceomon ihm über den Mund. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ihr könnt jetzt so oder so nichts mehr daran ändern. Wenn Ihr wollt, dann richte ich dem Mädchen aus, dass Ihr Widergutmachung leisten wollt. Sie wird dann sicher schon auf Euch zukommen."

„Wenn du meinst…" Elrond war sich da nicht so sicher. Wieder seufzte er, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte die Beine. „Und was das angeht, was Earenis uns berichtete… Wir werden wohl abwarten müssen, wie es sich in den nächsten Wochen entwickeln wird. Glorfindel schickt bereits seine Späher aus."


	19. Questlog: Ein Dieb in der Nacht

In den nächsten Wochen konnte Earenis nicht viel mehr tun, als in ihrem Bett zu liegen und zur Decke zu starren. Mehrmals am Tag kam eine Elbin herein, brachte ihr Essen und erkundigte sich, ob sie etwas wünschte. Wenn es nötig war, brachte sie frische Wäsche, machte ihr Bett und lüftete das Zimmer. Herr Elrond ließ sich nur selten blicken, meist sah König Elessar nach ihr.

Sie hatte vernommen, dass es Herrn Elrond anscheinend wirklich leid tat, was geschehen war, und dass er alles wieder gut machen wollte, aber so wirklich wollte sie es immer noch nicht glauben. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie diesen Ort gemieden, die Emotionen, die damit verbunden waren, ließen sich nicht so leicht wegwischen.

Ebenso hatte sie natürlich vernommen, dass man mittlerweile über sie redete. Irgendwer schien mitbekommen zu haben, wer sie war, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit wusste nahezu das ganze Tal Bescheid. Auf allzu große Gegenliebe stieß sie nicht. Niemand sprach offen gegen sie, aber sie spürte, dass viele es wollten und nur das Wort ihres Fürsten sie zurückhielt. Selbst die Elbin, die sich um sie kümmerte, sah sie immer mit diesem Blick an, der Earenis gar nicht gefallen wollte.

Als ihr Bein weit genug abgeheilt war, dass sie mit Hilfe wieder laufen konnte, bekam sie Krücken, so dass sie auch allein das Bett verlassen konnte. Sie war äußerst froh darüber, denn die ewige Bettlägerigkeit hatte sie innerlich unruhig werden lassen. Wie befreit drehte sie nun tagtäglich ausladende Runden durch Imladris, denn sie hatte schnell den Umgang mit ihren Krücken gelernt.

Ihre Genesung ging rasch voran, wenn auch bedingt durch das orkische Erbe nicht so schnell wie bei Elben. Aber sie befand sich hier doch zugegebener Maßen in guten Händen und so konnte sie sich nicht beklagen. Nur wenige Wochen später konnte sie sogar die Krücken ablegen. Herr Elrond riet ihr dennoch, noch einige Tage hier zu bleiben, damit sie absolut sicher gehen konnten, dass alles abgeheilt war.

Als sie nach einer ihrer abendlichen Runden wieder auf ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, fand sie dort eine Überraschung vor. Das Fenster war geöffnet, die Elbin hatte bereits das Abendessen gebracht. Das, was Earenis' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war jedoch ein kleiner Zettel, der auf ihrem Bett lag. Verwundert hob sie ihn auf und las, was darauf stand.

„Komm nach Einbruch der Nacht zur alten, gespaltenen Eiche", stand da. Mehr nicht.

Earenis sah sich um, ob sie einen Hinweis auf den Absender dieser Nachricht fand, doch dem war nicht so. Sie ließ Mistaroa daran schnüffeln, doch auch das brachte kein Ergebnis. Seltsam.

„Meinst du, wir sollen da heute hingehen?", fragte sie ihren Hund, während sie nach ihrem Essen griff.

Mistaroa legte den Kopf schief und schien nur Augen und eine Nase für die Wurst zu haben, die man für ihn immer ihrem Abendessen beilegte.

„Verfressener Köter", brummte sie und gab ihrem Hund seinen Anteil. Gierig stürzte er sich darauf. Eine Antwort blieb er seiner Herrin schuldig. Earenis beschloss, dass es wohl nicht schaden konnte, dem nachzugehen.

Wie es auf dem Zettel stand, wartete sie, bis es dunkel geworden war im Tal. Dann schlich sie sich aus dem Haus, immer darauf achtend, dass niemand sie beobachtete. Unbemerkt konnte sie das Haus verlassen und suchte dann nach der Eiche, die beschrieben war. Schnell wurde sie fündig, denn der Baum war selbst bei Sternenschein kaum zu übersehen. Niemand war zu sehen, dennoch beschloss Earenis, wenigstens ein wenig zu warten.

Der geheimnisvolle Autor der Nachricht ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Plötzlich und völlig unbemerkt trat eine verhüllte Gestalt aus den Schatten zu ihr. Earenis fuhr erschrocken zurück, hatte sich aber sofort wieder gefangen. Der Unbekannte trug einen weiten, dunklen Umhang, der ihn um Dunklen nahezu völlig unsichtbar machte. Eine Kapuze verhüllte sein Gesicht.

„Hast du mir die Nachricht zukommen lassen?", fragte Earenis.

„Ja."

Die Stimme klang männlich. Sie war tief und dunkel, doch selbst aus ihr konnte Earenis nicht viel über ihren Besitzer schließen.

„Wer bist du und was willst du von mir?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Besser das schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Wer ich bin, tut nichts zur Sache", erwiderte der Fremde. „Und was ich von dir verlange, ist nur eine Kleinigkeit. Du musst mir einen Ring beschaffen, der sich in Herrn Elronds Besitz befindet, mehr nicht."

Mehr nicht?! „Das ist keine Kleinigkeit, Vilya ist einer der Drei!", erinnerte sie den Fremden.

„Nein! Nicht diesen Ring!", beeilte sich der Fremde zu sagen. „Ich habe kein Interesse an _diesem_ Artefakt – wenn auch durchaus einem ähnlichen. Es handelt sich um einen kleinen, goldenen Ring mit smaragdenen Einlegearbeiten. Du findest ihn in der Schatzkammer Bruchtals, Fürst Glorfindel hat den Schlüssel."

Da er Earenis' Zögern spürte, griff er unter seinen Umhang und holte einen prall gefüllten Geldbeutel daraus hervor. „Du bist doch eine Söldnerin", versuchte er es. „Eine ganz gute, wie ich hörte. Und du magst sicherlich auch Gold. Das hier wird alles dir gehören, wenn du mir bringst, was ich möchte."

Zugegebener Maßen war dies tatsächlich verlockend. Dennoch grübelte Earenis darüber nach. Sie kannte diesen Fremden nicht und wusste nicht, was er mit diesem Diebstahl bezwecken wollte. Andererseits wusste sie solche Dinge selten; sie hinterfragte ihre Kunden nicht. Und diese Goldmenge war tatsächlich verlockend…

„Na gut, ich mach's", stimmte sie schließlich doch zu. Für Gold tat sie immerhin fast alles.

Sie hörte ein leises Lachen unter der Kapuze. „Sehr schön. Du erweist mir damit einen großen Nutzen", sagte der Fremde. „Und jetzt geh und beeile dich. Der Winter naht."


	20. Der Smaragdring

Der Winter naht… Die Worte gingen Earenis nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie bedeuten sollten. Noch eine ganze Weile, nachdem sie gegangen war, grübelte sie darüber nach, kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis, das mehr als nur mit der kommenden Jahreszeit zu tun hatte. Und die war wohl kaum gemeint.

Mistaroa ließ sie in ihrem Zimmer, da er hier nur stören würde. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Der Fremde hatte gesagt, dass Fürst Glorfindel den Schlüssel für die Schatzkammern besaß, also würde sie wohl zuerst ihn bestehlen müssen, bevor sie sich an Herrn Elronds Besitztümern vergreifen konnte. Da sie nicht sonderlich gut darin war, Schlösser mit etwas anderen als dem Schwert aufzubrechen, würde sie wohl diesen Weg gehen müssen.

Glorfindels Gemächer waren schnell gefunden und niemand schien in der Nähe zu sein. Sehr gut. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Fürst schon zu Bett gegangen war.

Vorsichtig prüfte sie die Tür und fand sie zu ihrem Erstaunen unverschlossen. Hier schien man einiges Vertrauen in die Mitbewohner zu hegen. Möglichst leise trat sie ein. Innen war alles still und dunkel, Glorfindel schlief wohl wirklich schon. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie durch die nur von Mondenlicht erhellten Räumlichkeiten, während sie überlegte, wo sie wohl fündig werden könnte.

Ausgerechnet im Schlafgemach des Fürsten fand sie ihr erstes Ziel. Sie fluchte stumm und schlich besonders vorsichtig in das Zimmer, ein Auge immer auf den schlafenden Glorfindel gerichtet. An der Wand neben der Tür hing ein Schlüsselbund an einem Nagel. Darunter würde sicher der für die Schatzkammer sein, hoffte sie. Den Atem anhaltend streckte sie die Hand nach den Schlüsseln aus. Langsam, Stück für Stück…

Irgendwie gelang ihr das Kunststück, die Schlüssel ohne ein Geräusch an sich zu nehmen. Glorfindel schlief immer noch in aller Seelenruhe. Sie sah zu, dass sie von hier verschwand. Ihr Herz pochte vor Aufregung wie wild.

Dies war nun also geschafft, jetzt galt es die Schatzkammer zu finden, welche sie in den Kellern vermutete. Auch hier wurde sie schnell fündig, sah sich jedoch nun einem weiteren Problem gegenüber: Elronds Wachhunden, die vor einer großen Tür lagen, dem Ziel ihrer Mission. Und diese schienen im Gegensatz zu Garahû tatsächlich auf die Wache abgerichtet zu sein. Sobald sie auch nur den kleinsten Verdacht witterten, spitzten sie die Ohren. Earenis fluchte stumm. Dies würde nicht so leicht werden.

Aber wer wäre sie, wenn sie sich davon aufhalten ließe? Noch besaß sie ihre ganz spezielle Fähigkeit, von der niemand etwas wusste. Zwar würde es mehr Mühen erfordern, da sie diese Tiere nicht so gut kannte wie Mistaroa und sie zudem mehrere waren, aber es sollte möglich sein.

Möglichst sanft versuchte sie eine Verbindung zu den Tieren aufzubauen. Erst schienen diese das gar nicht zu mögen, doch mit einigem Fingerspitzengefühl gelang Earenis auch dies. Dann machte sie den Tieren klar, dass sie gute Absichten hatte und unterdrückte dabei jeden Gedanken an den Diebstahl. Nach einigem guten Zureden waren die Wachhunde schließlich besänftigt und ließen sie anstandslos vorbei. Zufrieden grinsend begann sie sich am Schloss zu schaffen zu machen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie den richtigen Schlüssel gefunden hatte, doch schließlich hatte sie die Tür zu ihrem neuen Reichtum öffnen können. Denn wer sagte, dass sie nur den Ring stehlen würde? Wenn sie schon einmal hier war, konnte sie sich ihre Taschen ebenso noch ein wenig mehr füllen.

Und das tat sie. Die Schatzkammer, ein großer Raum mit mehreren Ebenen, stand voll mit Kisten und Podesten voller wertvoller Schätze und Reichtümer. Sogar einige antike Rüstungen und Waffen fand sie hier. Wem sie wohl gehört hatten? Denn normalerweise schien Herr Elrond solche Dinge im Haus auszustellen; Earenis hatte dort schon Gil-galads Speer und Rüstung gefunden und war zugegebener Maßen sehr beeindruckt gewesen.

Nun sah sie sich jedoch der Frage gegenüber, welcher der vielen Ringe, die hier auslagen, derjenige war, den sie suchte. Ein goldener Ring mit grünen Smaragdeinlagen wurde ihr gesagt. Während sie die Regale und Kisten nach diesem Ring absuchte, steckte sie das eine oder andere ein, das sie unauffällig mitgehen lassen konnte, fand jedoch erstaunlicherweise keinen Ring, auf den diese Beschreibung passen könnte.

In einer dunklen Ecke schien sie jedoch ihr Ziel gefunden zu haben. Hier stand eine besonders schwere und gut gesicherte Truhe. Sie stutzte. War sich der Fremde wirklich sicher, dass er hieraus etwas haben wollte? Dann jedoch zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Das war nicht ihre Angelegenheit. Sie suchte aus Glorfindels Schlüsselbund den richtigen Schlüssel heraus und öffnete die Truhe.

Sie war nicht besonders groß und ihr Inneres bestand überwiegend aus einem Samtkissen. Auf diesem lagen mehrere Ringe. Earenis spürte sofort, dass etwas an diesen Schmuckstücken besonders war, auch wenn sie nicht benennen konnte, was es war. Jeder der Ringe war ein Unikat, alle von ihnen meisterlich gearbeitet. Sie zögerte einen Moment und nahm schließlich nur den Ring, der ihr aufgetragen worden war zu stehlen. Hieran wollte sie sich nicht die Finger verbrennen.

Die Tat war getan und nun hieß es, schnellstmöglich alle Spuren zu beseitigen und zu verschwinden. Rasch waren wieder alle Schlösser verschlossen und die Schlüssel an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurückgebracht. Glorfindel weilte noch immer tief im Reich der Träume und hatte nichts mitbekommen. Earenis verschwand so schnell wie möglich und kehrte zu ihrem mysteriösen Auftraggeber zurück.

Dieser wartete noch immer dort, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Als er sie sah, glaubte sie ein freudiges Aufblitzen unter der Kapuze zu sehen, aber vielleicht hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet.

„Ah, da bist du ja wieder", begrüßte er sie. „Hattest du Erfolg."

Als Antwort hielt sie ihm die offene Hand mit dem Ring darin hin. Er wollte schon danach greifen, doch sie zog die Hand rasch wieder weg.

„Erst das Geld", sagte sie. „Und vielleicht überlege ich es mir ja noch anders. Das Stück hier scheint sehr wertvoll zu sein."

Unter der Kapuze war keine Regung zu erkennen. „Das wirst du nicht wollen", sagte er ruhig. „Er ist zu heiße Ware für dich, als dass du ihn gefahrlos hier bei dir behalten könntest. Und wenn du jetzt spurlos damit verschwindest, wird Herr Elrond sofort wissen, dass du die Diebin bist. Gib ihn mir. Ich schwöre dir, das Gold ist ein angemessener Gegenwert."

Earenis ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber im Grunde gab sie ihm Recht. Dennoch zögerte sie nach außen hin, gab den Ring aber schließlich im Austausch mit dem Gold doch her.

„Gutes Mädchen", sagte der Fremde. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen." Und dann war er so spurlos verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Nichts erinnerte mehr an ihn außer der unerwartete Reichtum in Earenis' Händen.


	21. Gewisse Differenzen

Der Diebstahl war bald in aller Munde und das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Herr Elrond war natürlich außer sich und wahrscheinlich durfte halb Bruchtal mit anhören, wie Fürst Glorfindel verbal zerfetzt wurde. Dann begann das große Suchen, doch keine Spur vom Täter war zu finden. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Einige Tage später nutzten Legolas und Gimli den ersten wirklich schönen Tag seit Wochen und spazierten ein wenig durch Bruchtals Gärten. Sie waren entgegen ihrer Planung länger in Imladris geblieben, denn das Wetter hatte sie gebunden, denn bei solchen Witterungsbedingungen war es kein Zuckerschlecken die Berge zu überqueren. Sie hatten bereits Kunde zu ihren Vätern geschickt, dass diese sich keine Sorgen machten, warum sich ihre Ankunft verzögerte.

„Und, hast du eine Ahnung, wer es gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Gimli nun.

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich es wissen?", entgegnete er. „Ich habe in der Nacht genauso tief geschlafen wie du. Und du weißt ja, was man sich sagt: Nicht einmal Herr Elronds Wachhunde haben Alarm geschlagen."

„Wenn ich an Garahû denke, ist das ja auch kein Wunder", frotzelte Gimli.

Der _laegel_ knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Sei nicht so gemein", sagte er zwinkernd. „Garahû ist das einzige Tier des Rudels, das so schlimm ist."

„Bist du sicher, dass sich das nicht doch auf die anderen Hunde überträgt? Sind immerhin dieselbe Züchtung."

„Gimli…"

„Ja, ja, ich hör ja schon auf." Nach einer Weile des Schweigens kam Gimli dennoch wieder auf sein ursprüngliches Thema zurück: „Hast du denn nicht einmal eine Vermutung, wer der Dieb gewesen sein könnte?"

„Keiner von hier, das steht wohl schon einmal fest", meinte sein Freund. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendein Elb hier Herrn Elrond bestehlen würde."

„Meinst du…", und hier senkte der _naug_ seine Stimme beschwörend, „meinst du, einer von Aragorns Leuten könnte es gewesen sein?!"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall!", sagte Legolas vehement. „Das wollte ich damit nun nicht sagen! Irgendjemand komplett Außenstehendes muss es gewesen sein, jemand, der nicht hier verweilt."

„Das macht wohl Sinn", stimmte Gimli dem zu. „Zumal ich hörte, dass der gestohlene Ring sehr wertvoll sein soll."

„Ja, ein Ring der Macht, ich hörte ebenso", sagte Legolas. „Zwar keiner der großen, sondern nur einer jener Ringe, die die Mírdain von Eregion im Zweiten Zeitalter zu Übungszwecken anfertigten, aber immerhin! Mit solch einem Diebesgut in der Tasche würde es niemand wagen sich noch länger als nötig hier aufzuhalten."

„Ein Ring der Macht?", staunte Gimli. „Ich dächte, die gäbe es alle nicht mehr. Wie kommt dann Herr Elrond noch an so ein Artefakt? Zumal ich dachte, dass Eregion schon vor langer Zeit von Sauron zerstört wurde."

„Es wird ihn vielleicht gelungen sein, diesen Ring noch zu retten, bevor er Eregion endgültig an Sauron verlor – er hatte zu jener Zeit in Gil-galads Namen dessen Heere in Eregion im Krieg gegen den Schwarzen Feind geführt. Oder jemand brachte sie ihm nachträglich. Celebrimbor soll sehr kreativ gewesen sein, was die Verstecke seiner Kostbarkeiten anging", erklärte Legolas.

„Viel genützt hatte es ihm ja nicht." Bevor Legolas aber etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Gimli schon etwas Neues ausgemacht: „Sieh mal da, da ist Earenis. Komm, lass uns zu ihr gehen!"

Sogleich verdüsterte sich Legolas' Mine. „Ich weiß nicht, Gimli…", versuchte er sich herauszureden. Seit er wusste, wer ihr Vater gewesen war, konnte er einfach nicht anders als genauso negativ wie die meisten anderen hier über sie zu denken. Ja, sie konnte nichts dafür, aber dennoch fand er es abscheulich, dass sie eine halbe Ork war.

Gimli schien sein Zögern nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen und hielt schon auf das Mädchen zu, das noch nichtsahnend auf einer Bank saß und die spätherbstlichen Sonnenstrahlen genoss. Seufzend folgte Legolas. Es konnte ja nur in einem Desaster enden.

„Hallo!", begrüßte Gimli Earenis enthusiastisch und ließ sich noch nicht einmal von dieser Wolfsbestie namens Mistaroa aus der Ruhe bringen, die ihn schon wieder misstrauisch beobachtete.

„Hallo", brummte Earenis wenig erfreut. Ihre Miene wurde noch verschlossener, als sie Legolas ausmachte. Die Abneigungen waren also immerhin beidseitig.

„Ein schöner Tag, nicht wahr?", plapperte Gimli munter darauf los.

„Hm…"

Legolas hatte sich neben der Bank positioniert, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah auf den Bastard hinab. Earenis erwiderte den Blick ebenso feindselig. Erst jetzt schien Gimli die eisige Stimmung zwischen den beiden zu bemerken.

„Du hättest ruhig auch guten Tag sagen können", sagte er zu seinem Freund.

„Nein", kam es sofort und bestimmt von diesem.

Earenis funkelte ihn noch finsterer an und nun knurrte auch Mistaroa. Dieses Vieh schien selbst für einen Hund viel zu gut auf seine Herrin zu hören, es war Legolas unheimlich.

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so unfreundlich, sie hat dir doch nie etwas getan", nahm Gimli das Weibsbild in Schutz.

„Aber sie könnte", konterte Legolas bestimmt.

„Rassist!", zischte Earenis nun wütend. „Als könnte ich etwas für meine Eltern!"

„Das nicht, aber du lebst, das reicht", knurrte Legolas.

„Legolas!", fuhr Gimli ihn an.

„Halt dich da heraus!", hielt der _laegel_ dagegen.

„Das edle Prinzchen ist sich also zu fein, um sich mit Abschaum wie mir zu umgeben oder was? Hättest mich ja auch in der Höhle verrecken lassen können!", keifte Earenis.

Legolas war drauf und dran, ihr an die Gurgel zu gehen. „Wage es ja nicht, so mit mir zu reden!"

„Hört auf, beide! Das ist ja schlimmer als mit zwei Kleinkindern!", versuchte Gimli zu retten, was zu retten war, wurde allerdings gänzlich ignoriert.

„Wie schade, das Papa so weit weg ist!", konterte Earenis bissig. „Kannst du dich gar nicht bei ihm ausweinen, kleiner Junge!"

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, du Bastard!" Nicht mehr viel und er vergaß sich…

„Ha!", machte sie arrogant. „Versuch's doch." Und mit diesen Worten stiefelte sie davon. „Mistaroa, komm!"

Der Hund sprang auf und eilte ihr nach. Legolas starrte beiden wütend nach und wünschte sich seinen Bogen herbei. Orks sollten getötet und nicht von Herrn Elrond gesund gepflegt werden!

Gimli sah ihn entgeistert an und schien zu überlegen, ob er Earenis nacheilen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. „Was sollte das denn soeben?!", fuhr er seinen Freund an.

Legolas hingegen ging nicht darauf ein und stapfte in der entgegengesetzten Richtung davon.


	22. Ernste Neuigkeiten

Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Freunden war in den nächsten Tagen merklich abgekühlt. Gimli nahm es Legolas immer noch übel, dass er so gemein zu Earenis war, auch wenn er den Grund dafür nicht wirklich verstehen konnte. Er selbst hatte nichts gegen das Mädchen. Sie schien etwas bärbeißig und verschlossen, aber im Grunde schien sie ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Und für das, was ihrer Mutter passiert war, konnte sie ja nun wirklich nichts! Legolas konnte sie kaum dafür verantwortlich machen.

Da auch Aragorn bemerkt hatte, dass die Stimmung zwischen seinen Freunden nicht die beste war, hatte er einige Tage später Gimli abgepasst. Nun saßen sie Pfeife rauchend (von Bilbo hatten sie Langgrundblatt bekommen) in einer ruhigen Ecke Bruchtals und genossen die schlichte Existenz. Man musste ja nicht ständig König Elessar sein, vor allem hier in der Heimat nicht.

„So, du hattest also eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Legolas?", wollte Aragorn irgendwann in die Stille hinein wissen.

„Kann man so sagen", stimmte Gimli dem zu und paffte einen Rauchring in die Luft. „Er hat sich Earenis gegenüber nicht gerade nett verhalten."

Aragorn hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Zugegebener Maßen war sie auch nicht allzu liebreizend", gab der Zwerg zu. „Sie haben sich recht böse in die Haare bekommen, wahrscheinlich wegen dieser Sache, die ihrer Mutter passiert ist. Wobei ich das einfach nicht verstehen kann! Sie trifft diesbezüglich ja keine Schuld."

Aragorn seufzte. „Natürlich hast du Recht. Aber du kannst es Legolas ja auch nicht verübeln – nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Er ist eben ein Waldelb, und du weißt ja, wie dieses Volk ist. Da ist Legolas schon in gewisser Maßen eine Ausnahme."

„Nett ist es dennoch nicht, was er gemacht hat", hielt Gimli dagegen.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall", stimmte der König zu. „Aber trag es ihm vielleicht nur nicht zu lange nach."

Der Zwerg schwieg eine Weile und paffte überlegend an seiner Pfeife. Schließlich nickte er. „Wirst schon Recht haben", brummte er in seinen Bart.

Aragorn legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass ihm nur ein bisschen Zeit, ihr seid ja schließlich auch Freunde geworden."

Gimli musste grinsen, als er an die Anfangszeit dachte. „Ich glaube, er hatte schon rein aus Prinzip, weil ich für den Weg durch Moria war, dagegen gesprochen!"

Der König lachte. „Siehst du! Gib Legolas nur ein wenig Zeit, sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dann wird das schon. Immerhin finde selbst ich es ein wenig befremdlich – zumal, wenn ich bedenke, wie _ad_ … ich meine, Herr Elrond darin involviert war." Er lehnte sich zurück. „Nun ja. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das wohl momentan wohl unsere geringste Sorge."

„Du meinst wegen des Diebstahles?", fragte Gimli.

„Auch", stimmte Aragorn zu. „Viel mehr jedoch erhielt ich heute die Nachricht, dass ein großer Orkverband im nördlichen Königreich gesichtet wurde. Offensichtlich hält er auf Fornost zu."

„Oh…", machte Gimli. „Was gedenkst du zu tun?"

„Ich werde weiterziehen nach Fornost, auch wenn das ursprünglich nicht geplant war", sagte Aragorn. „Arwen wird hier bleiben, dafür hat Herr Elrond seine Hilfe angeboten und wird mich mit seinen Soldaten unterstützen. Und vielleicht wollen du und Legolas ja auch mitkommen."

„Ich hätte gewiss nichts dagegen, Legolas wohl auch nicht", war sich der Zwerg sicher. „Aber meinst du, dass das etwas mit diesem neuen Herrn der Orks zu tun? Wie nannte Earenis ihn?"

„Ghâshburz", erwiderte Aragorn. „Es ist die Schwarze Sprache und bedeutet Dunkles Feuer. Und nein, ich weiß nicht, ob es da einen Zusammenhang gibt, hoffe es aber nicht. Wenn doch, wären es wahrlich böse Neuigkeiten."

„Hast du schon einmal vorher diesen Namen gehört?", wollte Gimli wissen. „Immerhin bist du recht weit herum gekommen."

Auch das musste Aragorn verneinen. „Das einzige, was wir wissen, ist das, was Earenis uns sagen konnte. Und das ist quasi nichts. Die Orks haben einen neuen Herren, ja, aber welche Ausmaße nimmt das an? Sind es nur einzelne Stämme oder… mehr?"

An letzteres wollten sie lieber gar nicht erst denken.

„Wann willst du denn aufbrechen?", fragte Gimli weiter.

„So schnell wie möglich, sobald alles vorbereitet ist."


	23. Der Gasthof

So kam es auch. Als Earenis erfahren hatte, wohin König Elessar aufbrechen wollte und warum, hatte sie darum gebeten, ihn begleiten zu dürfen. Sie hatte ohnehin etwas bei Herrn Elrond gut, also hatte sie den Gefallen auf diese Weise eingelöst.

Sie wusste nicht genau, weshalb sie unbedingt mit nach Fornost gehen wollte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie all das hier losgetreten und vielleicht auch irgendetwas damit persönlich zu schaffen hatte. Außerdem brannte sie darauf, all den offenen Fragen nachzugehen. Sie hatte immerhin schon vorsichtig nachgefragt, aber niemand schien jemals zuvor diesen Namen gehört zu haben. Ghâshburz … Ein Mysterium, denn sie besaßen kaum mehr als diesen Namen.

Das Einzige, das Earenis nicht sonderlich schmeckte, war, dass sowohl Herr Elrond selbst als auch vor allem Legolas König Elessar begleiteten. Gegen Gimli hatte sie insgeheim nichts einzuwenden, der Zwerg schien ihr recht freundlich zu begegnen, eine angenehme Abwechslung. Aber Legolas hatte sie schon einige Male dabei erwischt, wie er ihr bitterböse Blicke zuwarf. Sie hatte ja auch nichts Anderes von einem Elb wie ihm erwartet. Natürlich nahm man es nicht gut auf, was sie war. So war es schon immer gewesen.

Sie mied ihn, so gut es ging, und gesellte sich lieber zu König Elessars Männern, sobald sie die Gesellschaft der anderen, die in diesem kleinen Heer marschierten, nicht mehr gänzlich meiden konnte. Doch größtenteils stapfte sie schweigend daher und beachtete die Menschen und Elben um sie herum kaum.

Mittlerweile hatte das kleine Heer von gut zweihundert Mann, Elben wie Menschen, unter der Führung Herrn Elronds und König Elessars einen Großteil der Strecke nach Fornost zurückgelegt. Der Winter rückte immer näher und die Temperaturen waren empfindlich gesunken. In den Nächten gab es nun immer häufiger Frost. So waren wohl alle froh, als sie nach mehr als zwei Wochen Fußmarsch ein größeres Dorf erreichten. Es besaß einen Gasthof, welcher, sobald die Bewohner erfahren hatten, wer hier anreiste, für die Heerführer hergerichtet worden war. Earenis hatte sich von ihrem eigenen Geld, welches sie für die zwei toten Trolle erhalten hatte, ebenfalls ein kleines Zimmerchen gemietet.

Der Abend war hereingebrochen und so manch einer der Soldaten gönnte sich im Gasthaus einen Humpen Bier. Earenis hatte sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Schankraumes zurückgezogen und gönnte sich das süffige Bier des Wirtes sowie etwas Brot, Wurst und Käse. Während sie schweigend aß und Mistaroa hin und wieder kleine Leckerbissen zusteckte, beobachtete sie die anderen Leute. König Elessar und Herr Elrond waren nirgends zu sehen, wahrscheinlich war ihnen das Treiben hier unten zu turbulent. Dafür sah sie Legolas und Gimli an der Theke stehen. Anscheinend versuchte der Zwerg seinen Freund zu einem Schluck Bier zu überreden, der ganz offensichtlich nicht allzu viel vom Gerstenbräu hielt. Richtig, die königliche Familie des Eryn Lasgalen waren ja Weinliebhaber, ganz feine Leute …

Sie schnaubte. Eitler Gockel.

Unter dem Tisch brummte Mistaroa und stieß mit seiner feuchten Nase gegen ihr Bein, um noch einen Bissen zu erbetteln. Seufzend gab sie ihm auch den Rest der Wurst.

Vielleicht hätte sie ihre Rüstung doch anbehalten sollen, überlegte sie. Wie es Ceomon gesagt hatte, war sie repariert worden, ebenso ihr Schwert, und sie hatte nichts dafür zahlen müssen. Nun hatte sie ihre Ausrüstung in der kleinen Dachkammer gelassen, die sie sich für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes hier gemietet hatte. Immerhin würde sie hier weder Rüstung noch Waffen benötigen. Aber mit so vielen Leuten um sie herum fühlte sie sich ohne ihre Ausrüstung schutzlos.

Sie beschloss ihr Essen schnell zu verzehren, und kehrte rasch zurück auf ihre kleine Kammer. Es war nicht die beste Unterbringung (die hatten freilich Herr Elrond und König Elessar bekommen), aber zum Schlafen reichte es. Die Matratze war mit Stroh gefüllt und sogar eine eigene Decke und ein Kissen hatte sie, auch wenn beides etwas dünn war. Aber sie wollte sich nicht beschweren, sie hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt. Das Einzige, was sie störte, war der pfeifende kalte Wind. Das Dach war nicht an allen Stellen absolut dicht gedeckt und an manchen Stellen zog die kalte Winterluft herein. Es könnte eine frische Nacht werden.

Earenis bemerkte, wie Mistaroa plötzlich unruhig wurde. Leise winselnd lief er in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab, legte sich immer wieder hin, fand aber keine Ruhe. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Na, da ist doch nichts", redete sie auf ihn ein. „Leg dich hin und schlaf. Oder ist es dir zu kalt?"

Mistaroa stellte die Ohren auf und sah sie fast schon entrüstet an. Als wolle er sagen, was seine Herrin nur wieder von ihm denke. Sie grinste schief, kraulte ihn kurz zwischen den Ohren und begab sich dann selbst in ihr Bett.


	24. Nächtliche Übergriffe

Earenis fand lange keinen Schlaf. Zum Einen zogen immer wieder kalte Schauer von draußen unter ihre Decke, doch das war nicht das Hauptproblem. Mistaroas Unruhe hatte sie angesteckt und nun wälzte sie sich ebenfalls hin und her. Ihr Wolfshund schien mittlerweile Schlaf gefunden zu haben, doch er war anscheinend nicht allzu tief.

Ein unbestimmt ungutes Gefühl hatte von Earenis Besitz ergriffen. Sie konnte es nicht genau bestimmen, aber insgeheim fühlte sie, dass etwas nicht ganz stimmte. Ihre Instinkte trügten sie normalerweise nie, doch dieses Mal konnte sie sich einfach nicht erklären, warum sie so alarmiert war.

Nach einigen Stunden des unruhigen Liegens beschloss sie, dass es wohl so schnell keinen Sinn machte Schlaf zu suchen. Sie setzte sich an den Bettrand und fuhr sich seufzend über das Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte sie ein paar Dehnübungen machen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Mistaroa war von ihrer Bewegung munter geworden, doch das war nicht der Grund, warum er plötzlich tief in der Kehle zu knurren anfing. Earenis hielt inne. Und dann hörte sie das Knarren.

Es war leise und kam definitiv vom Dach. Da sie direkt unter dem Dachstuhl schlief, konnte sie nicht davon ausgehen, dass sich hier ein Tier herumtrieb. Jemand lief auf dem Dach und schien bedacht zu sein kein Geräusch zu machen.

Sie bedeutete Mistaroa leise zu sein und griff nach ihrem Schwert und der gefütterten Unterkleidung, die sie normalerweise unter der Rüstung trug. Sie würde ihr wenigstens etwas Schutz bieten. Dann schlich sie mit gezückter Klinge aus ihrem kleinen Zimmer, um im Gasthaus nach dem Störenfried zu suchen. Etwas ging hier eindeutig nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Sie kam gerade an der Tür zu den Räumlichkeiten des Königs vorbei, als sie spürte, wie jemand sie fest an der Schulter packte und herumwirbelte. Sie wollte schon mit dem Schwert ausholen, als sie gerade noch rechtzeitig Legolas erkannte und inne hielt.

„So ist das also", zischte der Elb erbost. „Du bist eben doch ein Ork. Was hast du hier zu schaffen?!"

Sie schnaubte und machte sich mit einem Ruck los. „Nachsehen, was diese Geräusche verursacht."

„Und dafür brauchst du ein Schwert?"

Sie würde ihn am liebsten für seine Arroganz schlagen, doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen. Laut kläffend sprang Mistaroa an ihnen vorbei und kratzte an der Tür zu König Elessars Räumen. Nur Momente später hörten sie aus diesen ein lautes Rumpeln, gefolgt von Kampfgeräuschen.

Earenis schien für den Moment vergessen. Legolas stürmte an ihr vorbei, riss die Tür auf und stürmte in den Raum. Earenis konnte auf die Schnelle nicht viel erkennen, was dort vor sich ging, doch eine gebückte, dunkelhäutige Gestalt zu sehen, reichte ihr vollkommen. Das Schwert erhoben stürmte sie mit einem Kampfschrei dem _laegel_ hinterher.

Sie sah sich einen fürchterlichen Durcheinander gegenüber, das eine Handvoll Orks angerichtet hatte. In der kurzen Zeit war es dem König nicht gelungen an sein Schwert Andúril zu gelangen und half sich so lange mit den Trümmerteilen eines Stuhles aus. Auch Legolas hatte vorerst keine andere Waffe finden können als einen noch schwelenden Holzscheit aus dem Kamin.

Mit einem furchterregenden Gebell stürzte sich Mistaroa auf die Orks und Earenis tat es ihm nach. Immerhin war sie offensichtlich die einzige, die im Moment eine brauchbare Waffe führte. Einer der Orks, die König Elessar bedrängten, war innerhalb eines Herzschlages tot, die anderen wandten sich überrascht dem neuen und weitaus bedrohlicheren Feind zu. Dies gab dem Menschen die Gelegenheit nach seinem legendären Schwert zu greifen und nun auch ernsthaft anzugreifen.

Mittlerweile war der Tumult natürlich auch von anderen bemerkt worden. Gerade als Earenis dem letzten der Orks ihr Schwert in den Schädel rammte, kamen nun auch Elrond und seine Söhne sowie Gimli dazu. Rasch erfassten sie die Situation, doch sie kamen nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, denn schon vernahmen sie, wie sich womöglich weitere Orks am Haupteingang des Gasthauses zu schaffen machten.

„Schnell, wir müssen Alarm schlagen!", rief Herr Elrond aus und stürmte voran. Die anderen folgten.

Kaum hatten sie die Treppe erreicht, die zum Schankraum hinabführte, wurde die Tür auch schon aufgebrochen und weitere Orks strömten in das Gebäude. Ein Tumult brach im ganzen Wirtshaus aus. Von all dem Lärm waren mittlerweile auch die anderen Soldaten Elronds und Elessars geweckt worden, die hier untergebracht worden waren. Auf die Befehle des Königs hin bewaffneten sie sich und schlossen sich der Verteidigung an.

Es waren weitere zwanzig Orks, die das Gasthaus stürmen wollten. Ein wildes Handgemenge entbrannte, alle schrien sie wild durcheinander. In all dem Chaos gelang es erst nach einer Weile, die Orks zurückzudrängen, so dass sie den Gasthof verlassen konnten.

Anscheinend hatte sich eine größere Orkhorde in das Dorf geschlichen, um das Gasthaus zu belagern. Die Feinde waren jedoch mittlerweile auch von den außerhalb lagernden Soldaten bemerkt worden, die bereits unter den Befehlen der Lagerkommandanten Jagd auf die Eindringlinge machten. Anscheinend war die Gefahr so schnell gebannt, wie sie gekommen war.

Earenis spürte, wie ihr anerkennend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. Als sie sich nach demjenigen umsah, sah sie König Elessar neben sich stehen.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet und Schlimmes verhindert", sagte er. „Du beweist wirklich deinen Wert."


	25. Questlog: Der Störenfried

To my loyal reader TMI Fairy:

I'm so sorry, that I didn't answer all of you comments. I read them all because I love to read what you think about my little text and I'm allways so happy, when you write me. But it's a little bit chaotic in my life so I sometimes have no time of a update or an answer or just forget ist :(

* * *

Anscheinend hatten sie es hier mit einem Stoßtrupp von gut dreißig Orks zu tun bekommen. Vielleicht hatten sie spähen sollen, vielleicht waren sie gezielt zu diesem Gasthof geschickt worden. Letzteres wäre allerdings ein durchaus beunruhigender Gedanke für alle Beteiligten.

Dennoch war es noch einmal glimpflich ausgegangen. Keiner der Soldaten war gefallen, es gab nur einige Verletzte, die allerdings schnell versorgt waren. Auch von den hier ansässigen Zivilisten war niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Lediglich der Wirt hatte einiges an Inventar einbüßen müssen, wurde dafür aber von König Elessar entschädigt. Auch Earenis versprach er eine Belohnung, ein neues Schwert, sobald sie in Fornost seien, auch wenn sie diese auszuschlagen versuchte. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass nun alle von ihr sprachen, wie sie gerade im rechen Moment auf ihre Instinkte vertraut und den König gerettet hatte.

Nun, am nächsten Morgen, ging sie gemütlich mit Mistaroa an ihrer Seite durch die Siedlung. Überall waren die Soldaten des Königs und Meister Elronds zu sehen, wie sie durch die Straßen gingen und die Leichen der Orks wegschafften. Die meisten von ihnen lagen um das Gasthaus herum, dort, wo ihr Ziel gewesen war. Earenis dachte darüber nach, was all das zu bedeuten hatte und ob und wenn ja wie sie in die ganze Sache verstrickt war. Sie hatte nur dieses Gefühl, nichts Bestimmtest aber. Seltsame Dinge waren hier am Werk und sie alle tappten im Dunkeln, selbst die hohen Herren, die sich momentan zur Beratung in das Feldlager außerhalb der Siedlung zurückgezogen hatten.

Was ging hier vor sich? Diese Frage stellte sich wohl jeder und keiner konnte diese Frage zu diesem Zeitpunkt beantworten. Blieb die Frage, ob es vielleicht zu spät war, wenn sie es konnten. König Elessar jedenfalls hatte nun auch seinerseits Späher in das Umland geschickt, um die Lage auszukundschaften, denn er war sich sicher, dass dies nicht alle Orks gewesen waren, die zurzeit Fornost bedrohten.

Ganz in diese Gedanken versunken, hatte Earenis nicht bemerkt, wie eine Frau aus der Siedlung an sie herangetreten war. Sie räusperte sich verlegen und sah schüchtern zu ihr auf.

„Darf ich… darf ich Euch um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte die Frau leise.

Mistaroa legte die Ohren an, Earenis bedeutete ihm jedoch, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Nur zu", munterte sie die Frau zum Sprechen auf. „Worum geht es denn?"

„Ich lebe mit meiner Familie in dem Haus dort drüben." Die kräftig gebaute Frau deutete auf besagtes Haus. „Seit einiger Zeit werden wir des Nachts von unheimlichen Geräuschen wachgehalten, die direkt aus dem Boden zu kommen scheinen. Außerdem verschwindet, seit diese Geräusche auftreten, immer mehr von meinem Schmuck. Könntet Ihr der Sache auf den Grund gehen? Ich würde Euch auch entlohnen, wenn das der Weg ist, wie Ihr solche Sachen handhabt; hab ja gehört, dass Ihr Söldnerin seid."

Earenis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist."

Die Frau lächelte dankbar. „Das ist zu freundlich! Kommt mit, dann zeige ich Euch, von wo die Geräusche kommen."

Sie folgte der Frau zu dem Haus aus Holz und Lehm. Ein kleiner umzäunter Kräutergarten schloss sich dem Haus an, den sie nun betraten. Die Frau trat an die Außenwand unter ein gardinenverhangenes Fenster. Ein Busch wuchs hier, den sie ein wenig zur Seite schob und dann gegen die Wand klopfte.

„Dahinter ist unser Schlafzimmer und ungefähr auf dieser Höhe sind auch stets die Geräusche", sagte sie. „Vielleicht findet Ihr ja etwas."

Mistaroa schnüffelte bereits im Garten herum, offenbar ganz begeistert vom intensiven Geruch der hier angebauten Kräuter. Auch Earenis blickte sich um und suchte am Boden nach Hinweisen auf den Störenfried. Lange musste sie nicht suchen.

„Ha!", rief sie aus. „Mistaroa, bei Fuß!" Sofort schoss der große Wolfshund zu ihr. Earenis deutete auf Spuren am Boden und lies ihren Hund daran schnüffeln. „Such!", befahl sie.

Begeistert drückte Mistaroa seine feuchte Nase an den Boden, lief um den Busch herum und kroch schließlich in das Gehölz.

„Das sind Dachsspuren", erklärte Earenis. Wie auf Kommando begann Mistaroa infernalisch zu bellen und scharrte wie wild am Boden, dass die Erdklumpen hinter ihm hoch in die Luft flogen. Die beiden Frauen mussten Abstand nehmen, um nicht beschmutzt zu werden. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Mistaroa den hinter dem Busch verborgenen Dachsbau gefunden und grub ihn nun aus. Nur kurze Zeit später begann ein fürchterliches Geschrei und Keifen. Mistaroa knurrte und bellte und brachte mit seinem Toben den ganzen Busch zum Erbeben. Der Dachs schien gefunden zu sein und kämpfte nun um sein Leben.

Die schaurigen Geräusche dauerten nur Momente an, dann war Ruhe. Mistaroa schnaubte und kam kurz darauf mit blutigem Maul und dem toten Dachs im Schlepptau wieder hervor. Er trabte zu Earenis, präsentierte ihr seine Beute und sah sie mit bettelndem Blick an. Lobend tätschelte sie ihm den Kopf.

„Damit dürfte wohl das geklärt sein", sagte sie. Dennoch kroch sie nun selbst in den Busch und spähte in den Bau, den ihr Hund ausgegraben hatte. Er war nicht allzu tief und dank Mistaroas Erweiterung des Baues konnte sie ebenso mit einiger Mühe in ihn hinein kriechen, auch wenn sie kaum noch etwas sah. Nahezu blind und nur tastend erkundete sie den Bau und stieß dabei auf mehrere metallene Gegenstände. Die nahm sie an sich und kroch wieder aus dem Bau hervor. Das Tageslicht enthüllte mehrere Gabeln und einige Ringe. Das Leuchten in den Augen der Frau verriet ihr, dass sie das Richtige gefunden hatte.

„Das ist mein Schmuck!", rief die Frau aus. „Und das Besteckt, das ich verlegt glaubte. Ich danke Euch vielmals."

Diesen Tag konnte Earenis mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und einem volleren Geldbeutel beschließen.


	26. Fornost

Nachdem alle Angelegenheiten in diesem Dorf geklärt waren, ließen König Elessar und Herr Elrond am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen. Noch immer waren die Kundschafter unterwegs, wurden aber für diesen Tag zurück erwartet. Diese Zeit wollte der König nutzen und bereits ein weiteres Stück des Weges nach Fornost zurückzulegen. Es wurde erwartet, dass sie, sollten keine weiteren Zwischenfälle dazu kommen, ihr Ziel in wenigen Tagesmärschen erreichen würden. Auch nach Fornost hatte König Elessar einen Boten entsandt, um den Bürgermeister von seiner baldigen Ankunft in Kenntnis zu setzen, so dass er die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen konnte.

Earenis hielt sich nun nicht mehr stets in der Nähe des Heeres auf, sondern erkundete nun immer öfters die nähere Umgebung auf eigene Faust aus. Die Vorfälle im Gasthaus hatten sie misstrauisch werden lassen und sie vertraute nicht mehr nur den Soldaten des Königs und Herrn Elronds. Selbst wenn sie auf die Natur um sich herum lauschte, konnte sie vernehmen, dass etwas im Wind lag, das keine gute Kunde mit sich brachte.

Gegen Abend, als das Lager aufgeschlagen wurde, kehrten die Kundschafter wieder, die der König einen Tag zuvor entsandt hatte. Auch wenn sie zu den Heerführern sprachen, wusste dennoch nur wenige Zeit später das gesamte Lager von der Kunde. König Elessar hatte von einem größeren Orkverband gesprochen, der auf Fornost zuhielt. In Wahrheit war es ein Heer von mehreren hundert durchaus gut gerüsteten Orks, das eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung für die Stadt darstellte. Unruhe kam im Lager auf und auch Earenis fühlte Besorgnis in sich aufsteigen. Als Söldnerin hatte sie sich schon öfters umherziehenden Soldatentrupps angeschlossen, meist hatten sie jedoch versprengte Orkgruppen oder Banditen gejagt. Schlachten konnte man das nicht nennen, was sie da ausgetragen hatte. Es war zwar schnell durchgesickert, dass sie Fornost vor ihrem Feind erreichen würden, da dieser damit beschäftigt war das Land zu brandschatzen, aber damit wurde ebenso deutlich, dass sie an einer Belagerung teil nehmen würde.

Allerdings stellte sich Earenis die Frage, warum dann noch niemand etwas gegen den heranrückenden Feind unternommen hatte. Das Nördliche Königreich, auch wenn es sich noch im Aufbau befand, nachdem es unter König Elessar mit Gondor vereint worden war, besaß durchaus genügend Soldaten, die schnell genug hätten herangezogen werden können, um den Orks zu begegnen. Wenn sie den König an diesem Abend beobachtete, fiel Earenis auch seine Besorgnis auf, anscheinend dachte er dasselbe.

Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich. Sie hasste diese Ungewissheit!

Die Nacht war kurz, die Heerführer ließen am nächsten Morgen früh aufbrechen und lange marschieren. Sie wollten keinen Moment verschwenden, um genügend Vorbereitungszeit zu gewinnen. Langsam fragte sich Earenis, was sie sich nur dabei gedacht hatte, von Herrn Elrond zu verlangen das kleine Heer begleiten zu dürfen. Zum einen wusste niemand so wirklich, wie er mit ihr umzugehen hatte, besaß sie doch keine genau definierte Rolle im durchstrukturierten noldorischen Heereswesen, geschwiege denn in jenem des königlichen Heeres Elessars, und zum anderen hatte sie nicht einmal einen handfesten Grund für diese Reise. Nur wieder einmal ihr Gefühl…

Tatsächlich erreichten sie einen Tag eher als geplant Fornost. Die alte Stadt hatte nach dem Zerfall des nördlichen Königreiches lange als Ruine in der wilden Weite des Nordes gestanden, bewohnt nur von den Geistern der Vergangenheit und Banditen. Unter der Regentschaft König Elessars war nur kurz nach seiner Krönung auf seinen Geheiß hin begonnen worden, sie wieder zu errichten, neu zu besiedeln und sie zu ihrem alten Glanz zurückzuführen. Noch immer wurde überall gebaut, doch man erkannte schnell, dass die Urbanisierung des Nordens gute Fortschritte machte. Schon jetzt besaß die Stadt wieder zahlreiche Einwohner, die die einst toten Steine der Stadt mit neuem Leben erfüllten.

Aufgrund dessen, dass Elessar seine baldige Ankunft angekündigt hatte, hatte man die Vorkehrungen dafür zur Genüge treffen können. Offenbar hatte die Kunde vom unerwarteten Orkheer aus den Nebelbergen auch die Stadt und ihre Einwohner erreicht und Earenis konnte schnell erkennen, dass man glücklich und erleichtert war sie hier zu sehen. Besonders die Elben, die mit ihnen gekommen waren, wurden von den Menschen hier mit großen Augen bestaunt. Earenis selbst sah zu, dass sie sich zwischen den Soldaten verborgen hielt, um die Blicke nicht allzu sehr auf sich zu lenken. Herr Elrond und Fürst Glorfindel zogen aber wohl ohnehin die allergrößte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wie sie mit dem König an der Spitze des Heeres auf ihren edlen Rössern in die Stadt einritten.

Dies war also Fornost, eine alte Stadt des nördlichen Königreiches. Jetzt blieb abzuwarten, wie sich die weiteren Geschehnisse entwickelten.


	27. Verdachtsfälle

Elrond ritt Seite an Seite mit Estel in die Stadt ein. Natürlich starrten die Bewohner, aber er war solches schon seit jeher gewöhnt. Ein Heer von Elben zog in die Stadt ein, angeführt von einem Halbelb, einer noch größeren Kuriosität. Und dann war er auch noch nun einmal er. Manchmal war Berühmtheit ein Klotz am Bein, befand er. Gil-galad hatte immer gelacht, wenn er sagte, dass er genauso zufrieden mit seinem Leben wäre, wäre er Bauer geworden oder einfacher Landheiler. Wobei… wahrscheinlich eher letzteres. Schlussendlich lag diese Einstellung wohl einfach nur an seiner Kindheit: Er war recht bescheiden aufgezogen worden; am Ende hatten Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros kaum noch etwas von ihrem einstigen Reichtum besessen.

Immerhin starrte man nicht nur ihn an sondern auch Estel. Es stand dem Jungen wohl auch ganz gut zu Gesicht, von ihm begleitet zu werden, so sahen gleich alle, dass er zu seinem Ziehsohn stand und welche Verbündeten dieser hatte. Und immerhin konnten sich Elladan und Elrohir wenigstens für diesen Moment beherrschen.

Aus alter Gewohnheit heraus nahm er sogleich die Wehranlagen der Stadt in Augenschein. Er sah schnell, dass hier noch viel zu tun war, aber verständlicherweise hatte man beim Wiederaufbau zunächst Wert auf die Stadt an sich gelegt und nicht auf ihre Verteidigung. Wer rechnete auch jetzt noch, nach Saurons Fall, mit einer größeren Bedrohung durch Orks?

Vielleicht hätten sie es ja tun sollen. Aber wenn weder er noch Galadriel etwas geahnt hatten… Und von Círdan hatte er ebenso keine Nachricht erhalten. Wie also hätten sie es wissen können? Er sollte sich keine Vorwürfe machen, schalt er sich selbst.

„Das wird keine leichte Aufgabe", hörte er hinter sich Rethtulu leise auf Quenya raunen.

„ _Cenanye_ ", erwiderte er ebenso. „Aber wir werden das schon regeln können. Wir hatten schon weitaus aussichtslosere Kämpfe gefochten. So schlimm wird es schon nicht."

„Würde ich deinen Optimismus teilen können", warf Estel leise genug ein, dass die Passanten ihn nicht hören konnten. „Mir wurde eigentlich zugetragen, dass die Bauarbeiten schon viel weiter fortgeschritten seien, als sie es tatsächlich sind."

Elrond sah ihn fragend an. „Willst du damit sagen, dass man dich belogen hat?"

„Nun…" Estel druckste ein wenig herum. „Ich will mich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen und zu schnell urteilen. Aber es sieht doch fast danach aus… Wir werden es zumindest vielleicht bald in Erfahrung bringen, dort vorne ist der Bürgermeister."

Elrond prüfte noch einmal, ob sein Äußeres stimmte, immerhin hatte er recht schnell, nachdem er damals zu Gil-galad gekommen war, gelernt, dass viel von Äußerlichkeiten abhing. Leider, wie er befand, aber es war nicht zu ändern. Daher bemühte er sich um eine möglichst hoheitsvolle Miene und saß gerade auf seinem Pferd – während er sich insgeheim fragte, warum nicht jeder sah, wie aufgesetzt das doch wirken musste.

Der Bürgermeister war, wie klischeehaft, ein kleiner und dazu auch noch dicklicher Mann in viel zu übertriebenen, überteuerten Roben, der die Neuankömmlinge auf den Stufen des Rathauses in Empfang nahm. Estel und Elrond ritten vor, während ihre Leute auf dem Platz vor dem Rathaus Aufstellung nahmen, so gut es eben ging. In angemessenem Abstand stiegen sie von ihren Pferden und gingen zum Bürgermeister. Dieser verneigte sich tief aber händereibend vor ihnen, während seine ihn flankierende Garde auf die Knie sank.

„Willkommen", sagte der kleine Mann und Elrond bemerkte still bei sich, dass er ihn nicht ernst nehmen konnte, so ausstaffiert, wie er war. „Mein Name ist Valandil, Euer Gnaden haben sicherlich schon von mir gehört."

„Ich bin erfreut Euch nun persönlich kennen lernen zu dürfen, Valandil", tauschte Estel die üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln aus.

Valandil verbeugte sich erneut äußerst tief; für Elronds Geschmack schon fast zu tief. Dann riss er sich zusammen. Warum nur war er diesem Mann gegenüber so voreingenommen? Es konnte doch nicht wirklich nur am Äußeren liegen!

Aber am Verhalten, wisperte eine leise Stimme in sein Ohr.

Und das stimmte wohl, stellte er fest. Valandil war zu unterwürfig. Hatte Estel nicht außerdem soeben angedeutet, dass nicht alles ganz so aussah, wie man ihm berichtet hatte? Vielleicht sollte er einige kleine Nachforschungen anstellen, überlegte er.

Valandil wandte sich nun ihm zu. „Auch Euch soll die Ehre gegeben werden, Meister Elrond", sagte er. „Ich bin höchst erfreut Euch in meiner Stadt willkommen zu heißen. Man hört so viel von Euch, da hoffe ich, dass ich Euch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt bereiten kann!"

Elrond lächelte kühl. „Ich bin erfreut Eure Gastfreundschaft genießen zu dürfen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie ist vorzüglich."

Ein breites Lächeln huschte über Valandils Gesicht und er klatschte in die Hände. „Dann soll alles gerichtet werden!"


	28. Besprechungen

Valandil hielt, was er versprach, und man hatte alsbald den hohen Besuch angemessen untergebracht und auch für das Heer eine Unterbringung organisiert. Elrond hatte dennoch Glorfindel losgeschickt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, auch wenn es diesem nicht passte, dass er ständig das Kindermädchen spielen musste. So sagte er jedenfalls.

Nun, nachdem sie ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen waren, hatten sich Elladan, Elrohir, Estel sowie Legolas und Gimli in den Elrond zugeteilten Gemächern eingefunden. Auch Ceomon und Rethtulu waren nicht weit und sorgten für Wein (was insbesondere Legolas zuzusagen schien) sowie ein wenig Obst. Für den Abend hatte Valandil sie alle zum Essen eingeladen, daher wollten sie jetzt noch nicht allzu viel zu sich nehmen.

„Anscheinend geht hier nicht alles so wirklich mit rechten Dingen zu", eröffnete Estel die Runde. „Die Berichte, die mir in Minas Tirith vorliegen, sprechen von einem weitaus größeren Baufortschritt, als er tatsächlich existiert."

„Und jetzt haben wir das Problem, dass eine Horde Orks bestrebt ist genau diese bröckelnden Mauern zu überrennen", kommentierte Elladan. „Abgesehen davon, dass diese Mauern selbst dann, wenn sie nicht so baufällig wären, nur dann ein wirkliches Hindernis darstellen würden, wären sie besser gefugt."

„Ich sag's dir, Aragorn", brummte Gimli. „Einhundert Zwerge und das ist alles kein Problem mehr. Das Angebot steht."

„Das ist nett von dir, Freund Gimli", sagte Estel. „Nur leider werden sie es dennoch nicht mehr rechtzeitig ankommen können. Ich werde dennoch später auf das Angebot zurückkommen, das kann so nicht weiter gehen."

„Wie hoch waren die Baukosten bisher?", hakte der Zwerg noch einmal nach.

Estel nannte ihm die Summe.

Gimli schnaube abfällig. „Danach sieht das aber nicht aus! Ich verwette meinen Bart, dass dieser Valandil dich über den Tisch zieht. Für das Geld hätten die Bauarbeiten nicht nur weiter sein müssen, sondern auch von weitaus besserer Qualität."

„Ich schließe mich dem Verdacht Gimlis an", ergriff nun auch Elrond das Wort. „Der Bürgermeister gefällt mir nicht, sein ganzes Auftreten wirkt falsch und aufgesetzt. Traue ihm nicht, Estel. Nimm die Sache hier zumindest für den Moment selbst in die Hände und setze danach einen würdigeren Repräsentanten als diesen Mann ein."

Ein wenig erstaunt sah Estel zu ihm. „Du urteilst selten so schnell", sagte er. „Aber du verstehst vieles besser als normale Sterbliche, sogar besser als so manche der Eldar. Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dass du schon jetzt dein Urteil getroffen hast, dann wird dem so sein. Ich werde es so handhaben. Dennoch wäre es besser, hätten wir wirklich handfeste Beweise."

Ein schelmisches Glitzern trat in Elrohirs Augen und Elrond ahnte schon, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht die Wirkung von _adaro_ Blick anzweifeln!", rief er aus. „Mit seinem bösen Blick hätte er selbst Sauron niederstarren können."

Elrond sah ihn finster an, doch sein Sohn grinste nur.

„Da, genau den meine ich!", sagte er.

Die Anwesenden lachten, auch wenn das Elronds Blick nur noch finsterer werden ließ.

„Stimmt, so gesehen hast du wohl Recht", ging Estel auf den Scherz ein.

„Es ist genug", brummte Elrond miesepetrig.

Estel bemühte sich zum Ernst der Lage zurückzufinden. „Das dringendste Problem ist und bleibt jedoch das feindliche Heer", sagte er. „Dem müssen wir mit den vorhandenen Mitteln irgendwie Herr werden, egal wie. Ich werde das Thema nachher vor Valandil ansprechen und ihm deutlich machen, dass er sich damit, egal, was er bezwecken wollte, ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten hat."

„Wenn ich darf, kann ich vielleicht noch einiges richten", bot Gimli an. „In Helms Klamm, brachte es doch durchaus ein bisschen was, das wenige, das ich da tun konnte."

Estel lächelte schief. „Das wird Valandil gar nicht gefallen", sagte er mit einem ironischen Unterton. „Wir kommen und bringen alles durcheinander."

„Aber es ist seine Schuld", warf Elladan trocken ein. „Dann inspiziert Meister Gimli die Wehranlagen, während wir uns die Soldaten der Stadt genauer ansehen sollten."

„Insbesondere Bogenschützen werden bald gebraucht, ich kann diese übernehmen, wenn es gewünscht ist", mischte sich nun auch Legolas ein und fügte schmunzelnd an: „Dann kann auch ich etwas dazu beitragen und stehe nicht nur nutzlos daneben und schaue zu!"

„Dann ist es beschlossene Sache", sagte Estel zum Abschluss. „Valandil wird wahrlich nicht erfreut sein, aber damit muss er nun leben."

„Und ich werde in der Zwischenzeit einige Nachforschungen anstellen", schloss Elrond die Runde. „Es kann nicht mit rechten Dingen hier zugehen, sollte dieser Mann dich wirklich betrügen, Estel."


	29. Questlog: Aus Feind mach Freund

Wie Gimli es versprochen hatte, hatte er sich (zumindest nachdem Valandil offiziell vorgewarnt und jeder Protest im Keim erstickt worden war) die Wehranlagen aus nächster Nähe genauer angesehen. Legolas hatte ihn dabei begleitet und gleichzeitig ein Auge auf die Wachen auf den Mauerkronen geworfen. Aragorn war nicht allzu begeistert gewesen von dem, was sie berichteten, lebte aber wie sie in der Hoffnung, dass sie die missliche Lage noch irgendwie rechtzeitig zurecht biegen konnten. Nach dem, was ihre Späher berichteten, hatten sie nur noch wenige Tage, bis der Feind vor den Stadttoren stand.

Nun, einen Tag später, schlenderten die beiden Freunde über den Markt und besahen sich die Auslage, überwiegend Trockenobst oder Haushaltswaren wie Bastkörbe oder Tontöpfe. Es war nicht allzu voll, denn das Wetter wurde von Tag zu Tag unangenehmer und kälter. Immerhin regnete es nicht, was wohl eine deutliche Verbesserung im Vergleich zum Wetter der letzten Wochen war. Gelegentlich kam sogar die Sonne durch die Wolken.

„Viel Arbeit, die wir da vor uns haben", bemerkte Gimli.

„Ja, das haben wir wohl", sagte Legolas lakonisch. Dem Elb schmeckte es wohl nicht ganz so sehr, dass es mehr Arbeit war als gedacht. Gimli überlegte, ob er seinem Freund eine Peitsche kaufen sollte, damit dieser die Schützen besser antreiben konnte, so dass er es schneller hinter sich bringen konnte.

In dem Moment bemerkte er jedoch etwas anderes. „Sieh mal dort, Earenis", sagte er und deutete auf die Elbin. Jene befand sich am Stand eines Schmiedes und besah sich die Auslage. Zumeist waren es einfache Küchengeräte oder Werkzeuge für die Feldarbeit, es befanden sich allerdings auch einige Messer darunter, die Earenis' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatten.

„Na toll …" Murrend wollte Legolas schon abdrehen, doch dieses Mal war Gimli schneller. Er hielt seinen Freund am Ärmel fest.

„Schön hiergeblieben", sagte er. „Wir gehen jetzt beide zu ihr hin und führen ein vernünftiges Gespräch wie unter zivilisierten Leuten. Wir giften uns nicht gegenseitig an und wollen uns nicht die Köpfe einschlagen. Ja?"

Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hast du dir vorgenommen, dass wir Freunde werden, Earenis und ich?"

Gimli legte eine Unschuldsmine auf. „Mehr oder weniger", gestand er. „Müsst ja nicht gleich beste Freunde werden, aber ich bin sicher, dass du erkennen wirst, dass man mit ihr auch bestimmt gut reden kann. Du weißt ja, wie das mit dem Starrsinn der Zwerge ist …"

Legolas seufzte schicksalsergeben. „Ja, das weiß ich. Leider."

„So!" Gimli stapfte daraufhin zielgenau auf Earenis zu, allerdings darauf achtend, dass Legolas ihm auch wirklich folgte und nicht heimlich floh. „Hallo!", begrüßte er die Elbin enthusiastisch. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde.

Earenis wandte sich den Neuankömmlingen zu. Zuerst bemerkte sie Gimli und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr sonst durchwegs finsteres Gesicht, doch als sie Legolas' gewahr wurde, verfiel sie gleich in altbekannte Mimiken zurück.

„Hallo", grummelte sie zurück.

Legolas hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund und versuchte möglichst wie Luft zu wirken.

„Wir sahen dich hier so allein stehen und dachten uns, dass du dich vielleicht über ein wenig Gesellschaft freust", versuchte Gimli ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

„Hmmhmm. Nett."

So wirklich schien sie nicht begeistert zu sein.

„Was besiehst du dir denn da?", versuchte er es erneut.

„Messer."

Sie ließ sich ja auch wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen! Aber das würde sicher noch werden. „Gute Qualität, oder?", urteilte Gimli nach einem raschen Blick über die Auslage. Die Schmiedearbeiten machten in der Tat einen guten Eindruck.

„Das Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis stimmt nicht wirklich", bemerkte Earenis. „Gute Messer, ja. Aber nichtsdestotrotz überteuert."

Allmählich schien auch Legolas' Interesse geweckt worden zu sein. Gimli klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schultern, als der Elb neben ihn trat und eines der Langmesser genauer in Augenschein nahm. Prüfend balancierte er es auf dem Finger.

„Ein Fleischermesser", stellte er abwertend fest. „Gut zum Hacken aber für einen Kampf, wofür dieses wahrscheinlich angedacht war, nicht geeignet."

„Ich habe ja auch nie gesagt, dass alle Messer gut sind", grummelte Earenis, offensichtlich schon wieder noch ein ganzes Stück verstimmter.

„Das stimmt wohl." Legolas' Blick fiel auf das Schwert, das an Earenis Hüfte hing. Es war neu, jenes, das Aragorn ihr versprochen hatte. „Darf ich einmal?", fragte er, und dass er in einem vernünftigen Ton fragte, sah Gimli als noch viel größeren Erfolg des Tages an.

Earenis jedenfalls schien dem Frieden nicht ganz zu trauen. Dennoch lockerte sie das Schwert in der Scheide, zog es und reichte es ihm mit dem Heft voran. Legolas trat ein wenig zurück, um mehr Platz zu haben, dann schwang er es probeweise und prüfte die Schneiden.

„Das ist gute Arbeit", stellte er anerkennend fest.

„Der König gab es mir", sagte sie leise. „Er ist gerecht und weise, es wäre sicher niemals sein Ansinnen gewesen mich zu verspotten, indem er mir ein schlechtes Schwert gibt."

„Es ist eine angemessene Waffe, denke ich", warf Gimli ein. „Du hast sie dir verdient."

„Eigentlich Mistaroa", korrigierte Earenis. „Er hat mich auf die Gefahr aufmerksam gemacht."

Der Hund hatte bis jetzt in einer Ecke des Marktes gedöst und hin und wieder träge an einem Knochen zwischen seinen riesigen Pfoten geknabbert. Als er nun seinen Namen hörte, sprang er sofort auf und trabte zu seiner Herrin. Bei ihr angekommen, setzte er sich vor sie hin, sah sie aus großen Hundeaugen an und erwartete wohl wieder einmal Streicheleinheiten. Sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

Legolas reichte das Schwert zurück. „Vielleicht … vielleicht sollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen." Verlegen wie ein Schuljunge, der Unfug angestellt hatte, starrte er auf seine Stiefelspitzen. „Mein Misstrauen an jenem Abend war wohl nicht ganz gerechtfertigt."

Das war eine interessante Entwicklung der Dinge! Gimli nickte anerkennend und auch Earenis schien verblüfft. Sie hatte wohl noch am allerwenigsten damit gerechnet.

„Schon gut", sagte sie nur. Anscheinend war ihr dieses Thema unangenehm, denn sie wechselte es rasch. „Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr die Verteidigung dieser Stadt neu aufbauen wollt."

„Zwangsweise, ja", bestätigte Gimli. „Bruchbude trifft es ganz gut als Bezeichnung, finde ich. Aber irgendwie wird es schon." Da er Earenis besorgte Mine bemerkte, fügte er an: „Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen um irgendetwas bezüglich der paar Orks, die bald vor den Toren stehen?"

„Na ja …" Sie druckste ein wenig herum. „Ich habe noch nie an einer Belagerung teilgenommen. Bei diversen Söldnertruppen angeheuert und vielleicht auch die eine oder andere Bande von Banditen, aber das … ist doch etwas größer, als gelegentlich einen Troll jagen oder dergleichen."

„Mach dir da keinen Kopf, Mädchen", versuchte Gimli sie zu trösten. „Aragorn wird schon alles ordentlich hinbekommen, das hat er immer, du wirst schon sehen."

Earenis lächelte dankbar.

Legolas legte eine nachdenkliche Mine auf. „Mir kommt gerade ein Gedanke … Hast du vielleicht die Trolle in den Trollhöhen getötet?", fragte er. „Als wir in den Norden zogen, zu der Höhle, wo wir dich fanden, fanden wir auf dem Weg zwei tote Trolle. Einer von beiden sah so aus, als habe ein großer Wolf oder Hund ihn gerissen; was es genau war, konnte man nicht mehr erkennen."

„Ja, das waren Mistaroa und ich", bestätigte sie. „Einige Dörfler hatten mich angeheuert, dass ich mich des Problems annehme." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also hab ich's gemacht."

Legolas schien mit sich zu ringen, aber dann nickte er doch anerkennend. „Nicht jeder wird mit zwei Trollen zugleich fertig."

Sie brummte nur zur Bestätigung. Anscheinend schien sie dem Frieden nicht mehr ganz zu trauen. Aber immerhin war Gimli mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, Legolas war über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Er wusste doch, er konnte den Jungen dazu bewegen! Auch wenn es vielleicht für's Erste genug war.

„Wir haben noch ein paar Gänge zu erledigen", sagte er daher. „Es war ein nettes Gespräch und wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und ihre Wege trennten sich wieder.

Im Weggehen sagte Gimli leise zu seinem Freund: „Siehst du, das ging doch."

„Ach, sei still!" Legolas hasste es, wenn der Zwerg Recht hatte.

Gimli grinste in seinen Bart hinein. Der Tag war ein voller Erfolg!


	30. Gedankenwirrwarr

Earenis konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie froh war, als Legolas und Gimli wieder gegangen waren. Das Gespräch hatte sie sehr verwirrt und sie wurde einfach nicht schlau daraus. Bei Gimli war sie sich recht sicher, dass er es ehrlich meinte, wenn er nett zu ihr war (auch wenn sie auch das irritierte), aber Legolas… Hatte er es gespielt, um von seinem Freund Ruhe zu haben? Immerhin hatte sie sehr wohl auf der Reise hierher mitbekommen, dass es Gimli anscheinend wirklich störte, dass sein Freund sie so sehr hasste.

Und da war auch noch diese plötzliche Entschuldigung. Earenis hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass der Elb seine Meinung so schnell ändern würde. Sie misstraute ihm, irgendetwas war da im Gange, das ihr nicht gefallen wollte.

Zu all dem Chaos kam nun auch noch die Erkenntnis hinzu, dass diese Stadt in keinster Weise auf eine Belagerung durch einen größeren Truppenverband vorbereitet war. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass König Elessar etwas unternehmen konnte, irgendetwas. Denn auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde, hatte sie Angst. Sie hatte noch nie an einer ausgewachsenen Schlacht teilgenommen, immer nur kleine Scharmützel. Sie konnte ja nicht einmal besonders gut kämpfen. Ja, sie war wendig und schnell, aber wenn es darum ging, im Gefecht das Schwert zu führen, hackte sie meist doch einfach wild los ohne darauf zu achten, wie sie ihre Waffe führte. Bisher war sie damit ganz gut durch's Leben gekommen, aber das hier würde immerhin ihr wohl bisher größter Kampf werden.

Recht bald, nachdem Legolas und Gimli gegangen waren, hatte auch sie sich in ihrem kleinen Kämmerchen in einer der Kasernen der Stadt zurückgezogen, welche man ihr gegeben hatte. Anscheinend hatte das hier ansässige Militär stillschweigend angenommen, sie würde zu Herrn Elronds Leuten gehören, und auch Glorfindel hatte nichts gesagt, als er am vorigen Abend seine Runden gedreht hatte. Also wohnte sie jetzt vorübergehend hier, hatte ein halbwegs annehmbares Bett, geregelte Mahlzeiten und musste nichts dafür bezahlen.

Nun, am Abend nach der unangenehmen Begegnung mit Legolas und Gimli, saß sie auf ihrem Bett und grübelte immer noch darüber nach. Zu ihrem eigenen Befremden stellte sie fest, dass sie Gimli anscheinend durchaus zugetan war. Lag es daran, weil er so freundlich zu ihr war? Es war ja sonst niemand jemals wirklich freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Er war so ziemlich der erste, der einfach so über ihre Herkunft hinweg sehen konnte und der auch wirklich darum bemüht schien, freundlich und zuvorkommend zu ihr zu sein.

Aber warum nur? War es Mitleid? Dann war er genauso wie jeder andere auch. Mitleid half ihr in keiner Weise – abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht einmal Hilfe benötigte, sie kam ganz gut allein zurecht in ihrem Leben, tat sie ja schon immer. Oder war es doch etwas anderes als Mitleid? Tat er es vielleicht wirklich nur aus reiner Freundlichkeit? Es fiel ihr schwer, sich das vorzustellen.

So viele Fragen und keine Antworten! Die Unwissenheit nagte an ihr, denn sie hasste Unwissenheit. Und das waren nur ihre persönlichen Probleme, da war noch immer diese Ahnung, dass etwas momentan im Norden von Mittelerde vor sich ging, das nicht gut sein konnte – und das irgendetwas mit ihr zu tun haben musste. Aber was? Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie darin noch eine Rolle spielen würde. Allerdings blieb die Frage bestehen, welche dies sein würde und ob sie ihre Rolle erfüllen konnte und auch wollte.

Die Stunden verrannen und es taten sich nur immer mehr und mehr Fragen auf. Mittlerweile war es schon seit geraumer Zeit dunkel und Ruhe kehrte in den Kasernen und auch in der gesamten Stadt ein. Aufgrund all der offenen Fragen bemerkte Earenis eine innere Unruhe bei sich, die ihr nicht gefiel. Sie beschloss sich mit einigen Dehnübungen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Für heute sollte sie es dabei belassen. Besser wäre es, die kommenden Ereignisse einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen.


	31. Die Belagerung Fornosts

Nur wenige Tage später verbreitete sich die Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer in der gesamten Stadt, dass der Feind bald vor den Toren stünde. Earenis bemerkte, wie sie bei dieser Neuigkeit kurzzeitig in Panik verfiel, bis es Mistaroa wohl zu bunt wurde, er sie laut ankläffte und sie damit wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurückholte. Sie war dennoch froh, dass man sie mehr oder weniger in Elronds Leute eingliederte und sie jemanden hatte, der klare Anweisungen verteilte, nach denen sie sich richten konnte. Auch wenn dieser Jemand Elrond war.

Dennoch, sie schätzte einen Anführer, der strikte und präzise Befehle erteilte, weitaus mehr als einen planlosen Angriff.

Der Plan war, dass zunächst die Bogenschützen unter Legolas' Befehl auf den Mauern den Angriffen begegnen sollten. Zusätzlich hatte Gimli in den letzten Tagen so gut es ging die Mauern ausbessern und mit Fallen versehen lassen, die weitestgehend verhindern sollten, dass die Mauern erklommen wurden. Sollten wider Erwarten doch Orks die Mauern oder Tore überwinden könne, so würden dahinter die restliche Stadtwache sowie König Elessars und Herrn Elronds Leute auf sie warten.

Für Earenis bedeutete dies, dass sie inmitten der anderen Noldor in den Straßen wartete und nur zusehen und zuhören konnte, was auf den Mauern vor sich ging. Wie es ihr zugetragen worden war, erwarteten sie mehrere Hundertschaften Orks. Möglich, aber keine allzu leichte Aufgabe in Hinblick auf den Zustand der Wehranlagen. Die erwarteten Verluste würden wohl durchaus höher ausfallen.

Earenis bemerkte, dass Angst in ihr aufstieg, kein unbekanntes Gefühl für sie. Vielleicht war es auch gut, dass sie Angst hatte, überlegte sie. So konzentrierte sie sich voll und ganz auf den Kampf und ließ nichts anderes mehr zu.

Irgendwann einmal ertönte ein Hornsignal, das Zeichen, dass der Feind nun da war. Earenis konnte ihn freilich nicht sehen, aber sie hörte ihn schreien und höhnen. Schon lange war kein Bürger mehr auf den Straßen zu sehen, sie alle hatten sich in ihren Häusern verbarrikadiert und Wassereimer bereitgestellt für den Fall, dass der Feind mit Feuer angriff.

Irgendwo vor ihr hielt König Elessar eine kurze Ansprache, die mit einem ebenso kurzen aber dafür umso kräftigeren Jubel aufgenommen wurde. Dann gab er Legolas und Gimli hinter ihm auf dem Wehrgang der Stadtmauer ein Zeichen, woraufhin der Elb den Befehl zum Angriff gab und sein kleiner Freund los eilte, wahrscheinlich um irgendwelche in Windeseile errichteten Mechaniken in Gang zu setzen.

Was danach geschah, war für Earenis nur mehr eine verschwommene, traumartige Erinnerung. Pfeile flogen hin und her, nicht wenige fanden ihr Ziel weit über die Mauer hinaus. Die meiste Zeit dieser Angriffsphase verbrachte sie unter dem Schildwall der Noldor. Auf den Mauern schrien immer wieder Soldaten auf, vor Schmerzen oder im Triumph. Sie selbst hatte das Trommeln der Pfeile auf den Schilden in den Ohren, hier unten schrie kaum jemand getroffen auf; der Schildwall hielt dicht.

Eine ganze Weile veränderte sich nichts an dieser Situation, nur die Geräuschkulisse schwankte immer wieder, so dass sie nur erahnen konnte, was vor sich ging. Anscheinend konnten aber die Schützen auf den Mauern den Feind doch nicht komplett aufhalten, denn gelegentlich hörte sie doch Schwerter klirren und schließlich auch das dumpfe Pochen gegen das Haupttor der Stadt.

Bald würden die Orks durchbrechen, das hörte Earenis am Knacken und Krachen des Holzes des Tores. Dann würde es Messerarbeit geben. Immerhin besser als das ewige Warten und Bangen unter dem Schild. Sie hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu viele Orks wurden.

Herr Elrond erteilte seine Befehle wie auch König Elessar und Bewegung kam in ihr Heer. Earenis fügte sich in die große Masse ein und versuchte sich zu fügen, auch wenn sie mit der ausgesprochenen Disziplin der Elben um sie herum nicht wirklich mithalten konnte.

Man stellte sich zur Verteidigungsformation auf, um dem bald kommenden Angriff zu begegnen. Earenis sah zu, dass sie irgendwo in der Mitte des elbischen Heeres blieb. Hier hoffte sie die sicherste Position, denn immerhin besaß sie keinen der großen Schilde der anderen Soldaten, der sie vor dem Ansturm der Orks schützen konnte.

Nur Augenblicke später flogen die Torflügel mit einem splitternden Geräusch auf. Kaum dass die Orks ihren Rammbock fallen gelassen hatten und voranstürmten, rief auch schon Herr Elrond weitere Befehle. Ein Wall aus Schilden und Speeren erwartete die Orks, an dem viele von ihnen aufliefen und ihr Ende fanden.

„Haltet stand!", hörte sie immer wieder Leute rufen. „Lasst sie nicht durch! Haltet sie auf!"

„Khazâd! Khazâd!", rief Gimli von der Mauer herab. „Barûk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-menû!"

Ein heftiges aber kurzes Gefecht entbrannte. Schreie hallten durch die Stadt, Pfeile flogen wild durch die Gegend. Irgendwann einmal gelang es den Orks doch die Verteidigung weitestgehend zu überwinden und die meisten strukturierten Linien lösten sich auf. Es kam zu harten Einzelgefechten, in denen jeder für sich allein stand. Hierin war Earenis stark, immerhin war sie eine ausgesprochene Einzelkämpferin. Bis jetzt hatte sie Mistaroa bedeutet, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, da er einem geschlossen Soldatentrupp nur im Wege gewesen wäre, doch nun rief sie ihn an ihre Seite. Freudig sprang ihr treuer Hund herbei und ging jedem Ork an die Kehle, der den Fehler beging, ihm zu nahe zu kommen.

Der Kampf war brutal, aber schnell entschieden. Die Verteidiger waren zu entschlossen, als dass die Orks ihre Linien vollends überwinden konnten ohne selbst völlig aufgerieben zu werden. Ihnen wurde dies anscheinend irgendwann einmal bewusst, denn mit einem Male bemerkte Earenis, dass immer mehr Orks die Flucht ergriffen und sich ihr immer weniger Feinde in den Weg stellten.

Schließlich rief irgendwer das entscheidende Wort aus: „Sieg!"


	32. Ein neuer Feind

Die Verluste waren zu beklagen, doch verschmerzbar und nicht zu hoch ausgefallen. Ihre Verteidigung hatte am Ende doch viele Leben gerettet. Überall waren Hochrufe auf den König und seine Verbündeten zu vernehmen. König Elessar ließ sich von seinen Untertanen hochleben, auch wenn Earenis beobachten konnte, dass sich Herr Elrond nicht allzu viel aus solcher Koketterie zu machen schien, denn schon hatten seine beiden Schatten ihm seine Medizinertasche gebracht und er versorgte mit seinen Söhnen die ersten Verwundeten noch auf dem Schlachtfeld notdürftig. Seltsame Leute, befand sie und machte sich mit diesem Gedanken selbst auf die Suche nach einem Heiler. Auch sie war freilich nicht ungeschoren aus dem Kampf gekommen und hatte so manche Wunde erlitten. Mistaroa schien ebenfalls auf einer Pfote leicht zu humpeln. Dennoch war er bei ihr geblieben, sie war stolz auf ihn. Leicht lächelnd tätschelte sie ihm den Kopf.

Ein Heiler war schnell gefunden, und aufgrund dessen, dass sie sich nicht davon hatte aufhalten lassen sich feiern zu lassen, musste sie auch nicht allzu lang warten, bis sie an der Reihe war. Schnell hatte der Mann ihre Wunden in Augenschein genommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da hast du schon eine Rüstung getragen und dennoch hast du einiges abbekommen", sagte er mit einer unangenehm hohen Stimme.

Earenis verzog das Gesicht und zuckte nur wortlos mit den Schultern. „Mach deine Arbeit, dafür habe ich dich bezahlt", sagte sie trocken.

„Jaja", nörgelte der Heiler.

Schnell waren die Wunden mit Alkohol ausgewaschen, auch wenn es höllisch brannte. Es gab schlimmere Schmerzen, befand sie und biss die Zähne zusammen. Manche der Wunden waren nicht allzu tief, manche jedoch mussten, nachdem sie auf diese Weise ausgewaschen worden waren, noch einmal genäht werden. Dies nahm einige Zeit in Anspruch, bevor Earenis gehen konnte. Der Heiler hatte ihr noch angeboten, auch nach Mistaroa zu sehen, aber das wollte sie lieber selbst in die Hand nehmen. Sie wusste, wie schnell Mistaroa bei anderen bissig wurde, vor allem wenn diese ihm in vermeintlich böser Absicht Schmerzen bereiteten.

Sie begab sich mit ihrem Hund wieder auf ihre kleine Kammer in den Kasernen. „Dann wollen wir einmal", sagte sie mehr zu sich als zu Mistaroa. Diesen hieß sie sich hinzulegen und ihr die Pfote zu zeigen, die ihm Probleme bereitete. Schnell war das Bein abgetastet und zu ihrer Erleichterung konnte sie keine Brüche feststellen. Lediglich an den Fußballen machte sie einen tiefen Schnitt aus, wo sich Mistaroa vielleicht an einer fallen gelassenen Waffe oder einem Rüstungsteil geschnitten hatte. Sie wusch die Wunde aus und verband sie. Damit sollte es wohl getan sein.

In dem Moment klopfte es an ihre Tür.

„Herein!", rief sie und einer der beiden Noldor in Elronds Schatten trat ein. Es war wohl Ceomon, wenn sie sich recht entsann. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte er hier von ihr?

„Der Herr schickt mich", begann er sogleich. „Wir haben ein Problem und es scheint auch dich zu betreffen."

Sofort wurde sie stocksteif. Es war doch wohl nicht wegen des gestohlenen Ringes?! „Was… ist es?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Wir haben einen Gefangenen gemacht", erklärte Ceomon, „und wollen ihn nun zum Reden bringen, wer uns die Orks geschickt hat. Allerdings verlangt er nach Euch oder würde eher sterben, bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagt." Da er Earenis' verwirrte Miene bemerkte, fügte er an: „Wir verstehen es genauso wenig, aber… Auf einen Versuch kommt es jedenfalls an."

Earenis meinte, dass ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Wenn es weiter nichts war! Mistaroa befahl sie in der Kammer zu bleiben, damit er seine verletzte Pfote ausruhen konnte, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Dann folgte sie Ceomon.

Der Noldo führte sie zum Stadthaus, allerdings in den Teil, wo die Gefängnisse untergebracht waren. Dort öffnete er ihr eine Tür und ließ sie hinein. Nebst dem Bürgermeister Valandil, traf sie hier auch auf Herrn Elrond und seine Söhne, König Elessar, Legolas und Gimli. Sie hatten sich um einen am Boden gefesselten Ork versammelt, der sie alle giftig anstarrte und gelegentlich halbherzig versuchte seinen Fesseln zu entkommen. Als er Earenis sah, stahl sich jedoch ein boshaftes Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Redest du nun, du Scheusal?", zischte einer der Zwillinge, während er sein Schwert auf die Kehle des Gefangenen richtete. „Da ist sie, warum auch immer du sie sehen willst."

„Die Gerüchte stimmen", knurrte der Ork, als er sie sah. „Du bist wie ER."

Earenis verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. „Wie… wer?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Wie Ghâshburz, wie mein Herr", lautete die hämische Antwort. „Er will dich haben und er wird dich bekommen."

In dem Moment entglitten ihr wohl die Gesichtszüge. Auch die anderen Anwesenden waren nicht minder überrascht.

„Ist er es, der euch schickte?", fragte der König, der als erstes zu seiner Stimme zurückfand.

„Ja."

„Was will er?"

„Eure Köpfe."

„Die er nicht bekommen wird. Einige wenige Hundertschaften hätten niemals dafür gereicht", stellte König Elessar klar.

„Nein. Die waren nur eine Warnung und um euch zu testen."

„Dann hat er noch mehr Armeen? Größere?", mischte sich nun auch Herr Elrond ein.

„Ja."

„Wie groß?"

Doch darauf gab der Ork keine Antwort mehr. Elronds zweiter Sohn trat auf ihn zu und schlug ihn hart mit dem gepanzerten Handschuh ins Gesicht, doch selbst darauf gab der Ork nicht die gewünschte Antwort.

„Und er hat viele Verbündete", sagte er stattdessen. „Viele Spione, manche freiwillig und manche wissen nicht einmal, dass sie für ihn arbeiten." Dabei warf er einen Blick in die Runde, der absolut nicht gefallen wollte.

Earenis bemerkte die beunruhigten Blicke, die Herr Elrond und König Elessar miteinander tauschten. Anscheinend fand nicht nur sie die Situation so bedrohlich.

„Und was noch viel schöner ist", und hierbei wandte sich der Ork Legolas zu, „ist, dass mein Herr sich nicht nur mit Eriador begnügen wird."

Der _laegel_ sah alarmiert auf. „Was soll das heißen? Sprich!"

„Dass König Thranduil ebenso bald Besuch bekommen wird wie diese Stadt hier."

„Plant er also größere Eroberungen zu machen?"

„Mehr als das."

„Was mehr?"

Doch wieder schwieg der Ork und alle Schläge halfen nichts, um ihn wieder zum Reden zu bringen. Es wurde schnell ersichtlich, dass er auch nicht mehr reden würde.

Elrond wandte sich seinem Sohn zu, der den Ork immer noch mit seinem Schwert bedrohte. „Elladan, wir haben genug gehört."

Elladan nickte und versenkte die Klinge in der Kehle des Orks. Röchelnd ging die Kreatur zu Boden. Elrond wandte sich ab.

„Ich ziehe mich zurück, ich muss nachdenken", sagte er. „Ceomon, Rethtulu, kommt mit." Damit ging er.

„Das werden wir wohl alle müssen", murmelte König Elessar und folgte ihm. Als einziger von den Anwesenden blieb Gimli noch für einen Moment bei Earenis stehen. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, denn er hatte wohl gesehen, dass sie blass geworden war.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte sie abweisend. Das war auch für sie zu viel gewesen. Hatte der Ork wirklich angedeutet, dass es ein anderes Halbblut wie sie gab? Dass ihr unbekannter Feind eines war? Das konnte nicht sein!

Der Zwerg klopfte ihr auf den Arm. „Komm vielleicht nach diesem turbulenten Tag ein wenig zur Ruhe", sagte er. „Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus."

„Womöglich…" Sie war sich da allerdings nicht allzu sicher.


	33. Nur immer neue Fragen

Legolas befand sich auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumlichkeiten, die er für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes in der Stadt bekommen hatte, als er bemerkte, dass Gimli ihm folgte. Er hielt inne und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. „Was gibt es?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nun, ich dachte, wir könnten ein wenig miteinander reden", sagte Gimli. „Ist immerhin soeben einiges geschehen."

Da dem nichts widersprach, setzten sie sich auf eine Bank, die in einer nahen Fensternische stand.

„Ich bin in diesem Moment sehr hin und her gerissen", begann Legolas sich seine Sorgen von der Seele zu reden. „Einerseits muss Vater vor der drohenden Gefahr gewarnt werden und am liebsten wäre ich es, der zu ihm reitet. Doch andererseits möchte ich hier bei Aragorn bleiben und ihm helfen."

„Ich verstehe das", sagte Gimli. „Doch du würdest ihm doch auch helfen, wenn du deinen Vater warnst. Wenn das stimmt, was der Ork uns sagte, dann wird Ghâshburz einen Krieg an zwei Fronten führen. Ist dein Vater gewarnt, wird er es unserem Feind bestimmt nicht leicht machen und damit einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit von Aragorn abziehen."

„Krieg …" Legolas atmete tief durch. Dieses Wort lag ihm schwer im Magen. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir das nach Saurons Fall nie wieder werden erleben müssen. Zu lange hatte dieser Kampf schon gewährt."

„Das hatte ich auch." Gimli seufzte. „Mir war klar gewesen, dass wir noch in so manchen Jahren Probleme mit Orks bekommen würden, aber dass sie so groß werden …"

„Mich erstaunt vor allem die Schnelligkeit, mit der es von statten gegangen war", bemerkte der _laegel_. „Vor nicht einmal zwei Jahren trugen wir unseren Sieg davon, und nun schon das!"

Eine Weile schwiegen sie nachdenklich.

„Wenn ich mir das so durch den Kopf gehen lasse …", begann Gimli langsam. „Solch ein Volk wie die Orks hätte sich wohl nur so schnell so geschlossen hinter einen neuen Anführer gestellt, wenn es diesen schon lange vorher gekannt hätte."

Legolas gefiel dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht, der von Gimlis Überlegung aufgetan wurde. „Entweder hatte er also seinen Aufstieg schon lange im Voraus geplant und Vorkehrungen getroffen oder er ist ein Diener Saurons, der entkommen konnte."

„Oder beides."

„Und keines schöner als das andere." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich sollte wohl wirklich gehen. Aragorn wird sicher nichts dagegen haben."

„Ich werde mitkommen, wenn du willst", bot Gimli an.

„Und ich. Wenn ich darf", vernahmen sie die unerwartete Stimme Earenis'. Erschrocken wandte sich Legolas ihr zu.

„Hast du uns belauscht?", wollte er wissen und sofort kam das altbekannte Misstrauen in ihm hoch. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Er wollte ihr zumindest eine Möglichkeit geben sich zu beweisen, davon hatte Gimli ihn überzeugen können.

„Zugegebener Maßen, ja", erwiderte sie kühl. „Aber Ihr habt gehört, was der Ork gesagt hat: Irgendwie hänge auch ich mit in der ganzen Sache. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich hier für eine ganze Weile nur untätig sitzen werde und das mag ich nicht."

„Nun …" Legolas zögerte und rang mit sich.

„Eigentlich spricht ja nichts dagegen, oder?", nahm ihm Gimli munter die Entscheidung ab.

Ein dankbares Lächeln legte sich auf Earenis' sonst so grimmiges, vernarbtes Gesicht. „Dann danke ich", sagte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung, womit es beschlossene Sache war. Aragorn in Kenntnis zu setzten, war nur mehr eine Formsache.


	34. Erste Erkundungsgänge

Indes war auch Elrond zu ähnlichen Erkenntnissen gelangt wie Legolas und Gimli und auch er war nicht minder beunruhigt. Zusätzlich dazu beschäftigten ihn jedoch noch einige andere Gedanken, die er seinen Söhnen mitzuteilen gedachte. Er hatte einige Pläne für die nahe Zukunft und dafür würde er ihre Hilfe benötigen.

„Was denkt ihr von Valandil?", eröffnete er das Gespräch, sobald Elladan und Elrohir sich bei ihm eingefunden hatten.

„Er verbirgt etwas", begann Elladan.

„Nur was?", fügte sein Bruder an.

„Ja, was… Das gilt es herauszufinden", sagte Elrond. „Auch Estel hat ihn auf dem Prüfstand, immerhin betrifft es ihn. Aber da er momentan andere Dinge im Kopf hat, werden wir das übernehmen."

„Und wer würde schon etwas vor dir verbergen können, wenn du nur lange genug bohrst?", sagte Elrohir.

Ja, wer würde das schon können? Immerhin war er ein mächtiger Fürst der Eldar und dazu derjenige, der bis zur Vernichtung des Einen über die Macht Vilyas, des mächtigsten aller Ringe der Macht, geboten hatte. Wenn Valandil etwas vor ihm verbarg, was er tat, dessen war er sich schon jetzt sicher, dann würde er dies nicht lange können.

„Wo sollen wir also anfangen?", frage Elladan.

„In den Archiven", erklärte Elrond. „Wenn die Buchhaltung nicht auch in diesen Betrug verwickelt ist, werden wir dort am schnellsten fündig."

„Das fällt doch auf", gab Elladan zu bedenken. „Valandil missfällt doch schon jetzt, was wir ihm so sehr ins Handwerk pfuschen und Estel das Ruder in der Stadt übernommen hat."

„Dann sorgen wir eben für ein wenig Ablenkung", war Elronds schlichte Antwort. Einen wirklichen Plan hatte er diesbezüglich noch nicht, aber hin und wieder spontan zu entscheiden, war nicht das allergrößte Problem.

Damit war es also beschlossene Sache und sie begannen ihr Werk. Die Bibliothek der Stadt befand sich ebenfalls im Stadthaus, und da ohnehin bekannt war, dass Elrond viel belesen war, würde es wohl nicht auffallen, wenn er die Bibliothek zusammen mit seinen Söhnen besuchen wollte.

Wie es in einer guten Bibliothek üblich war, saß gleich am Eingang ein Bibliothekar. Elrond konnte ihn durch die offene Tür schon aus einiger Entfernung ausmachen und hieß seinen Söhnen anzuhalten.

„Ich werde ihm sagen, dass wir uns ein wenig umsehen wollen", sagte er leise. „Danach verwickelt ihr ihn in ein Gespräch und das möglichst lange, das könnt ihr doch so gut. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit umsehen."

Elladan und Elrohir nickten als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten. Dann machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Ganz in ihrem Element stürzten sich die Zwillinge sogleich auf den armen Bibliothekar und belagerten ihn. Nachdem sich Elrond sicher war, dass der Mann genügend abgelenkt war, entfernte er sich unauffällig und suchte in den Regalreihen nach einigen ganz bestimmten Büchern.

Wie er vermutet hatte, fand er diese in einem gesonderten Teil, der zwar als verboten für normale Besucher ausgeschrieben aber ansonsten nicht besonders abgesichert war. Elrond ließ sich davon freilich nicht abhalten.

Da er zu seinem Leidwesen so einige Erfahrung mit dem Rechnungswesen besaß und auch diese Bibliothek gut sortiert war, hatte er schnell gefunden, was er suchte. Er warf einen raschen, prüfenden Blick zu seinen Söhnen, die jedoch noch immer den Bibliothekar in Beschlag genommen hatten. Gut.

Rasch hatte er einige der Akten aus dem Regal gezogen und zog sich mit diesen in eine geschützte Ecke zurück, wo man ihn nicht so schnell sehen konnte. Dann blätterte er eilig durch. Er wusste, dass es nicht gut war, wenn er all die Zahlenkolonnen in Eile durchsuchte, da er vielleicht etwas übersehen konnte, aber es ging wohl nicht anders.

Schnell jedoch sah er sich einem anderen Problem gegenüber: Die Angaben waren verschlüsselt. Er fluchte stumm. Die Angaben zu entschlüsseln, würde zu lange dauern und diese Zeit hatte er nicht. So lange konnten seine Söhne nicht auf den Bibliothekar einreden, ohne dass er Verdacht schöpfte. Kurz entschlossen nahm sich Elrond also etwas Pergament und Tinte (beides war auf dem Tisch bereitgestellt worden, an den er sich gesetzt hatte) und schrieb eilig eine der Seiten ab.

Gerade als er zu den letzten Zeichen kam, hörte er Schritt. Hastig faltete er das Pergament und steckte es in eine Falte seines Gewandes. Dann räumte er hastig auf und stellte die Folianten an ihre Plätze zurück. Ihm gelange es gerade noch rechtzeitig möglichst unschuldig auszusehen, als auch schon ein weiterer Mitarbeiter der Bibliothek zu ihm trat.

„Herr Elrond", begrüßte er ihn mit einer Verneigung. „Es erfreut mich, dass Ihr Interesse an unserer Sammlung hegt. Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass dieser Teil Besuchern nicht zugänglich ist."

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht", sagte er mit einer Unschuldsmine. „Aber Ihr werdet für mich doch sicher eine Ausnahme machen können, oder?"

„Leider nicht, nein." Bedauernd schüttelte der Mann den Kopf.

Ah, schade. Es hätte klappen können. „Da kann man wohl nichts machen", sagte er daher und entfernte sich brav.

Damit wurde es wohl nun auch Zeit, diesen ersten Versuch abzubrechen. Er hielt auf seine Söhne zu. „Elladan, Elrohir, es wird Zeit zu gehen", sagte er zu ihnen.

„Adar!", moserten sie unisono. „Wir hatten solch ein anregendes Gespräch. Und die Bibliothek wollten wir auch ansehen."

Ihre Rolle spielten sie wirklich gut. „Ihr hattet eure Zeit", gab er den unnachgiebigen Vater und zog unbeeindruckt weiter. Leise maulend folgten seine Söhne.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren, fragte Elrohir sogleich leise: „Und?"

„Verschlüsselt", erwiderte er ebenso leise. „Aber ich habe einen Auszug kopieren können, bis man mich unterbrach. Das ist zumindest ein Anfang."

Es sollte hoffentlich reichen, als dass er damit arbeiten konnte. Auch wenn es dauern konnte. Er hoffte, dass sie diese Zeit hatten.


	35. Weggespräche

Natürlich hatte Aragorn dem zugestimmt, dass es Legolas war, der zu seinem Vater reisen würde, um ihn zu warnen. Aragorn schien sogar recht froh gewesen zu sein, dass Legolas noch am selben Tag von sich aus zu ihm gekommen war, da er selbst schon überlegt hatte, seinen Freund zu schicken, ebenso aber auch geahnt hatte, dass dieser eventuell auch lieber bei ihm bleiben würde, ansonsten vielleicht aber niemanden auf die Schnelle hätte finden können. Dass Earenis mitkommen wollte, fand er zwar ebenso verwunderlich wie Legolas und Gimli, fand aber auch wie sie keinen Grund, der dagegen sprechen würde.

Also hatte Earenis ein Pferd bekommen und brach nun, am nächsten Morgen, zusammen mit den zwei Freunden auf. Legolas, nachdem er Gimli hinter sich auf sein Pferd geholfen hatte, trieb sein Tier an, warf aber dabei einen abschätzenden Blick auf die Halbelbin. Seit den Geschehnissen im Gasthaus wurde er einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Noch in dem Moment, in welchem er sie mit der Waffe in der Hand erwischt hatte, war die Welt so einfach für ihn gewesen. Ihr Vater war ein Ork, also besaß auch sie böses Blut, das sie zu bösen Taten verleitete. Immerhin verlangte sie Geld dafür, um anderen Leuten zu helfen!

Aber dann… Statt zu den angreifenden Orks überzulaufen, hatte sie für Aragorns Rettung gekämpft (und Legolas musste sich eingestehen, dass sie in diesem Moment die einzige gewesen war, die nennenswert etwas hatte ausrichten können). Das hatte sein gesamtes Bild von ihr auf den Kopf gestellt. Noch immer war sie raubeinig und hüllte sich in eine harte Schale. Aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sich darunter ein weicher, verletzlicher Kern verbarg, der geschützt werden wollte.

Und das verwirrte ihn mehr als alles andere: dass er, seit er so sehr über sie nachdachte, immer mehr das Bedürfnis verspürte sie schützen zu wollen. Sie musste in ihrem Leben viel Unrecht erfahren haben. Das hatte sie mit Sicherheit zu dem gemacht, was sie war. Allmählich glaubte er sie zu verstehen.

Diesen Gedanken nachgehend, ritt er gen Osten. Earenis hielt sich ein wenig hinter ihm, so dass er sie, wenn er sich nicht gerade auffällig umdrehen wollte, nicht beobachten konnte.

Was ging in ihrem Kopf vor sich? Was bewegte sie zu dem, was sie tat? War es ein Bedürfnis nach Gerechtigkeit? Oder doch nur ein Erfüllen niederer Triebe?

Gelegentlich sprang Mistaroa kläffend davon und erschreckte die Pferde. Manchmal jagte er einfach nur Luft, manchmal hatte er tatsächlich Beute ausgemacht. Ansonsten passierte nichts Spannendes. Die Natur war friedlich, wintergrau doch ereignislos. Stille hatte sich über das Land gelegt, der Winter war nah. Bald würde mit Sicherheit der erste Schnee fallen.

„Erzähl uns doch ein bisschen von dir", bat Gimli mitten in die Stille hinein.

„Ich bin Söldnerin, was soll man da groß erzählen?", lautete die knappe Antwort.

„Nun, es ist doch sehr ungewöhnlich, dass eine Frau das Schwert schwingt", versuchte es Gimli erneut.

„Sehe ich gewöhnlich aus?", antwortete Earenis pampig. Kurz darauf fuhr sie dennoch fort: „Die Welt ist gefährlich und ich stehe für mich allein; ich habe sonst niemanden, der mich beschützt. Also mache ich das selbst."

„Und wer hat dich dann das Kämpfen gelehrt?", fragte nun auch Legolas erhielt allerdings nur ein Schnauben als Antwort. Missmut kam in ihm auf. Gimli brachte sie zum Reden und bei ihm wurde sie gleich böse? Er hatte sich doch entschuldigt, das sollte doch reichen!

„Du hast jedenfalls einen… eigenwilligen Stil", fuhr Gimli fort.

„Hab's mir selbst mehr oder weniger beigebracht", sagte sie leise. „Manchmal gab es jemandem in dem einen oder anderen Söldnertrupp, der mir ein bisschen was gezeigt hat, aber das meiste hab ich mir angeeignet. Ist nicht perfekt, ich weiß, aber Orks macht es einen Kopf kürzer."

Gimli lachte tief auf. „Was ja die Hauptsache ist, will ich meinen! Und natürlich, dass man selbst aus der Sache wieder heraus kommt!"

Earenis kicherte. „Das stimmt wohl. Und es klappt ja, wie man sieht!"

Legolas bemerkte, wie der Missmut sich verstärkte. Oder war es vielleicht doch etwas anderes? Warum missfiel es ihm, dass sein Freund so gut mit Earenis reden konnte und er nicht? Schon allein dieser Umstand, dass er sich das tatsächlich fragte, verstärkte seinen Missmut noch mehr. Gimli und Earenis jedenfalls verfielen in ein angeregtes Gespräch über die kuriosesten Begebenheiten während diverser Kämpfe, die ihnen passiert waren. Legolas hielt sich vornehm zurück und richtete den Blick stur geradeaus. Wenn die beiden sich so prächtig verstanden, wollte er ja nicht mehr stören…


	36. Ansichtsfragen

Die drei Reisenden kamen gut voran, auch, weil Legolas stets zur Eile trieb. Er befürchtete, dass Ghâshburz sein Werk schon fortgesetzt haben könnte und sie zu spät kamen, um seinen Vater zu warnen. Earenis stellte während dieser Tage fest, dass sie dem Ende der Reise mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen sah. Man hörte doch, wenn man viel in der Welt herum reiste, so manches über den König des Waldlandreiches, selbst dann, wenn man selbst nie dort gewesen war. Und das, was sie gehört hatte, wollte ihr nicht wirklich gefallen. Thranduil sei recht jähzornig und schnell voreingenommen, hieß es. Nicht zuletzt das, was sie manchmal aus Gimlis Worten zu hören meinte, sobald die Sprache auf Legolas' Vater kam, bestätigte ihr das.

Wenn Thranduil erkannte, was sie war… Ungemütlich wäre sicher kein Ausdruck. Sie wagte es dennoch, nicht zuletzt, weil irgendetwas sie zu diesem Weg trieb, was auch immer es war.

Außerdem sagte eine leise Stimme in ihr, die sie beharrlich zu ignorieren versuchte, dass sie Gimlis Gesellschaft genoss. Blendete man Legolas aus, war der Zwerg ein äußerst erheiternder Gesprächspartner, mit dem sich gut reden ließ. Abends am Lagerfeuer sprach sie gern mit ihm und konnte mit ihm lachen, wie schon seit so vielen Jahren nicht mehr. Es tat überhaupt gut wieder lachen zu können, schon zu lange hatte sich für sie kein Anlass mehr dafür gegeben.

Mistaroa bemerkte natürlich ihre ungewohnt fröhliche Stimmung und schien einigermaßen irritiert darüber zu sein; er kannte sie so schon gar nicht mehr.

Was Earenis hingegen bemerkte, war, dass Legolas erstaunlich still wurde in dieser Zeit. Je besser sie sich mit Gimli verstand, desto mehr zog sich sein elbischer Freund zurück. Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm! Erst hasste er sie und jetzt… Ja, was jetzt? Was ging in seinem Kopf vor? Beinahe war es ihr lieber, wenn er sie offen anfeinden würde, dann wüsste sie wenigstens, woran sie war. Aber diese Stille war ihr unheimlich…

Grübeleien über Grübeleien und sie kam nicht voran! Und mit diesen Grübeleien zogen auch die Meilen in das Land.

Nicht lange, nachdem sie Fornost verlassen hatten, sanken die Temperaturen innerhalb weniger Tage merklich und die ersten Schneeflocken des neuen Winters fielen. Von da an wurde es stets kälter, der Schnee fiel häufiger und dichter, bis wenige Tage später eine dichte, weiße Decke über dem Land lag, in welcher die Pferde tiefe Hufspuren hinterließen.

Sie ritten fast gerade nach Osten mit nur einer leichten Südrichtung, da ihr Ziel der Hohe Pass nördlich von Bruchtal war. Gelegentlich plapperte Gimli aus dem Nähkästchen, was sein Vater während der Überquerung eben jenes Passes erlebt hatte, damals, im Jahr, als der Ring gefunden und der Drache besiegt worden war. Earenis war allerdings nicht sonderlich erpicht auf ein Nachempfinden dieser Abenteuer, besonders nicht zu dieser Jahreszeit, wo eine Überquerung des Gebirges so schon nicht angenehm werden würde.

In all der Zeit schwebte die Frage der Ungewissheit über ihnen. Noch immer wirkte das Land friedlich. Legolas sagte, dass selbst die Tiere nichts von einer neu aufkommenden Gefahr wussten. So blieb auch ihnen keinerlei Möglichkeit zu erfahren, was zurzeit vor sich ging. Was plante ihr noch gesichtsloser Feind Ghâshburz? Was war sein nächster Schritt?

Und war er wirklich halb Elb halb Ork, wie der gefangene Ork nach der Schlacht behauptet hatte? Diese Frage machte Earenis wohl am meisten zu schaffen, auch wenn sie es nicht einmal Gimli, zu dem sie mittlerweile einiges Vertrauen gefasst hatte, gegenüber andeutete. Gab es noch andere wie sie? Hatten sie auch so leiden müssen wie sie? Oder hatten sie einen anderen Weg finden können als sie? Einen, der mit weniger Leid verbunden gewesen war?

Wer war Ghâshburz? Das war noch immer die alles entscheidende Frage.


	37. Bürgermeister Valandil

Mit einem Kopfschütteln aber Schmunzeln besah sich Estel das Blatt, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Elrond war schon kurz, nachdem er die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, zu seinem Ziehsohn gegangen, um ihm die Ergebnisse seiner ersten Nachforschungen vorzulegen. Elladan und Elrohir waren bei ihm und tuschelten miteinander. Elrond wollte lieber nicht wissen, was sie nun schon wieder ausheckten. Sie konnten einfach nicht erwachsen werden.

„ _Adar_ , dass ausgerechnet _du_ solche Dinge anstellst, hätte ich nicht gedacht." Estel konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Elrond zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Gewisse Namen können auch vorteilhaft sein", sagte er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Valandil ausgerechnet mich so schnell verdächtigen würde in seinen Unterlagen herumzuschnüffeln."

„Das stimmt wohl", bestätigte Estel. „Allerdings wird er nicht gerade erfreut sein, sollte er es doch herausfinden."

„Du bist der König und er scheint dich zu hintergehen", stellte Elrond klar. „Also soll er sich nicht wundern, wenn ich es nicht lassen kann, auch meine Finger im Spiel zu haben."

„Das wissen wir ja alle", mischte sich nun Elrohir ein. „Vater, der uns alle ständig bemuttert. Valandil hat sich den falschen Gegenspieler ausgesucht!"

Es brachte ihm lediglich einen mahnenden Blick seines Vaters ein, der jedoch gekonnt ignoriert wurde. Elrond befürchtete langsam, dass seine Söhne diesen Blick zu oft gesehen hatten, als dass sie ihn noch ernst nehmen konnten. Er sollte sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen.

„Das hierzu entschlüsseln", fand Estel zum eigentlichen Thema zurück und wedelte mit der Pergamentseite, „könnte allerdings eine Weile dauern. So lange müssen wir Valandil bei Laune halten, sodass er keinen Verdacht schöpft. Zumindest nicht mehr als ohnehin schon."

„Heute Abend soll es doch ohnehin eine Feier zu unserem Sieg geben, nicht wahr?", sagte Elladan.

„Ganz Recht, _unser_ Sieg!", rief sein Bruder aus. „Was Valandils Leute dazu beigetragen haben…"

„Elrohir, genug", fuhr Elrond ihm über den Mund. „Du tust ihnen Unrecht. Sie können nichts für die Unfähigkeit ihres Herrn. Estel muss heute Abend ohnehin zu dieser Feier, also können auch wir gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und uns dort ebenfalls hinbegeben."

„Aber bitte nimm Ceomon und Rethtulu, mit, ja?", bat Elrohir. „Sie können besser Wein ausschenken als die Stümper hier."

„Ja, ich habe mitbekommen, dass es euch hier nicht gefällt", stöhnte Elrond genervt. Manchmal waren seine Söhne auch wirklich zu anstrengend!

Wenige Stunden später befanden sie sich wie abgesprochen auf der Feier. Valandil hatte sich erfreut gezeigt, dass auch seine elbischen Gäste seiner Einladung gefolgt waren. Estel war ohnehin der Ehrengast. Sich auch noch mit Elben und dann auch noch solch namhaften zu schmücken, stand dem Bürgermeister gut zu Gesicht.

Die große Festhalle am Rathausplatz war eigens für diesen Anlass hergerichtet worden und auch auf dem Platz selbst hatte man Raum für das gemeine Volk zum Feiern geschaffen, und auch wenn das Wetter nicht gerade einladend war, so waren doch viele gekommen. Vielleicht auch einfach nur, um die Elben zu sehen. Elrond musste sich eingestehen, dass er es immer wieder aufs Neue äußerst amüsant fand, wie Menschen in Elben eine regelrechte Attraktion sahen.

Zu Beginn hatte Valandil eine flammende Rede über den Sieg gehalten und dann als Zeichen des Bündnisses und der gegenseitigen Freundschaft mit Estel und Elrond angestoßen. Auch wenn sich Elrond insgeheim sagte, dass dies kaum mehr als ein Scharmützel denn eine wirkliche, ausgewachsene Schlacht war. Zumindest gab sie den Menschen für die nächsten Jahre einigen Gesprächsstoff.

Nun waren die Gespräche schon seit einiger Zeit rege im Gange und Estel schien beschlossen zu haben, dass es nun Zeit wurde, mit Valandil über ernstere Themen zu sprechen.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin erstaunt, Bürgermeister Valandil", begann er. „Die Berichte, die mir zum Zustand des Wiederaufbaus der Stadt in Minas Tirith vorliegen, zeigten mir das Bild einer Stadt auf, die in weit fortgeschrittenerem Zustand sei, als es tatsächlich der Fall ist."

Valandils Verblüffung wirkte täuschend echt. „Dann muss Euch ein bedauerlicher Irrtum vorliegen, mein König", sagte er. „Oder meine Schreiber konnten sich nicht vernünftig ausdrücken, was mir natürlich äußerst Leid tut, sollte dies der Fall sein. Ich kann Euch jedoch versichern, dass wir Eure von Euch zur Verfügung gestellten Gelder nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen umgesetzt haben. Nur könnt Ihr Euch sicher vorstellen, dass, nachdem eine Stadt so lange in Ruinen gelegen hat, ein Wiederaufbau mit so einigen Komplikationen verbunden ist."

„Die Wohnhäuser sind in der Tat in einem recht guten, wenn auch noch immer verbesserungswürdigen Zustand", stimmte Estel zu. „Dennoch war ich schon bei meiner Ankunft über den Zustand der Wehranala hättet es tun müssen", setzte Estel gen verblüfft. Zwar konnten wir mit der Hilfe des Zwergs Gimli in Eile einige notdürftige Verbesserungen vornehmen, die, wie Ihr selbst gesehen habt, doch einiges ausrichten konnten, doch eine Lösung von Dauer kann dies nicht sein. Ihr hättet wissen müssen, dass den Wehranlagen eine wesentlich höhere Priorität hätte zukommen müssen."

Valandil rieb sich aufgrund des Tadels die Hände und zog den Kopf ein. „Natürlich, natürlich", sagte er kleinlaut. „Das war wohl mein Fehler. Aber wer hätte schon nach Saurons Fall noch einmal solch eine feindliche Bedrohung erwartet?"

„Ihr hättet es tun müssen", setzte Estel seinen Tadel fort. „Das Nördliche Reich ist schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr so sicher, wie es einmal war. Solche Zustände legen sich nicht von einem Jahr auf das andere."

„Natürlich, mein König…" Valandil legte eine totunglückliche Miene auf.

„Dieses Mal ist noch einmal alles gut gegangen. Doch das nächste Mal kann schon gänzlich anders aussehen. Für die Dauer meines Aufenthaltes, wie lange dies auch sein mag, werde ich die Angelegenheiten dieser Stadt übernehmen", sprach Estel offiziell aus, was er ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte. „Danach werden wir weiter sehen."

Elrond bemerkte sehr wohl den gehetzten und durchaus leicht panischen Blick Valandils, auch wenn er es mit einem raschen, zustimmenden Neigen des Kopfes zu vertuschen versuchte.

„Natürlich, mein König", sagte der Mann. „Wie Ihr befehlt."

Er verbarg etwas, irgendetwas, und er wollte nicht, dass dies ans Tageslicht kam. Elrond ahnte, dass dies nicht nur mit Geldwäsche zu tun hatte, dass Valandil nicht einfach nur Estels Gelder teils in seine eigenen Taschen gesteckt hatte. Aber was war es dann? Er hoffte, dass die Entschlüsselung der Kopie der Schlüssel zur Lösung dieses Problems war.

Und dann war da auch noch das plötzliche Auftauchen eines neuen Feindes. Und alles zur selben Zeit. Bestand da vielleicht irgendein Zusammenhang? Er hoffte es nicht. Denn wenn doch, wäre dies ein böses Omen.


	38. Die Überquerung des Nebelgebirges

Die drei Reisenden bereiteten sich auf einige ungemütliche Tage im hohen Gebirge vor. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis der Winter sich hier im Norden etabliert hatte und es nun deutlich geworden war, dass sie so schnell keine Temperaturen über dem Gefrierpunkt mehr erwarten konnten. Dies hieß ebenso, dass, je höher sie ins Gebirge stiegen, es noch einmal empfindlich kälter werden würde. Schon längst hatten sie ihre Winterkleidung angezogen, die nun wirklich nötig wurde, und hatten nun auch auf ihrem Weg begonnen Feuerholz zu sammeln, jeder so viel, wie er tragen konnte, und auch Mistaroa und die beiden Pferde mussten Holzbündel tragen. Erst hatte Mistaroa nach Gimlis Händen geschnappt, als er versucht hatte ihm das provisorische Geschirr anzulegen, womit der Hund das Holz tragen konnte, doch dann hatte Earenis ihm die Arbeit abgenommen. Mistaroa wirkte dennoch nicht gerade glücklich.

Das Land stieg mittlerweile merklich an und war deutlich hügeliger geworden. Das Vorgebirge war erreicht und stieg rasant zu der hohen Gebirgskette an, die sich auf so viele Meilen von Nord nach Süd durch Mittelerde zog.

„Damals, als die Welt jung war und auch die Eldar soeben erst erwacht waren, zog der Vala Orome mit ihnen vom See Cuiviénen auch durch dieses Land", erzählte Legolas eines Tages. „Manche von ihnen, meine Vorfahren, fürchteten sich jedoch vor diesen gewaltigen Bergen, hatten sie doch bis dahin nichts Vergleichbares gesehen. Also wandten sie sich unter der Führung Lenwes ab und gingen zunächst nach Süden und waren für viele Jahre aus den Erzählungen verschwunden. Erst lange Zeit später führte Lenwes Sohn Denethor sie nach Beleriand, in das Reich König Thingols. Diese Elben nennt man Nandor, Waldelben."

Es gab noch einiges dazu zu erzählen, das wusste Earenis, und auch Gimli hatte schon ein wenig davon gehört. Doch Legolas brach an dieser Stelle ab, denn er wusste, dass alles Weitere die Noldor und damit das Volk von Earenis' Mutter in ein schlechtes Licht stellen würde.

Das Nebelgebirge war ein wahrlich imposantes Gebirge; auch wenn sich Gimli beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, wie man sich davor fürchten konnte. Vielleicht war er aber einfach nur vorbelastet, eben weil er ein Zwerg war. Er jedenfalls freute sich, wieder einmal ein paar Berge um sich herum zu haben, egal, wie ungemütlich es werden konnte.

Vielleicht eine Woche später erreichten sie den Fuß des Gebirgspasses. Schmal und steil wand er sich in das Hochgebirge. Hier mussten sie absteigen und zu Fuß weiter gehen. Sie banden die Pferde aneinander und führten sie vorsichtig auf den Pfad.

Nur langsam konnten sie hier voran gehen, immer darauf bedacht, keinen Stein loszutreten. Schnell wurde der Abgrund zu ihrer rechten immer tiefer und auch der Weg wurde mal schmaler, mal breiter. Hin und wieder scheute sogar eines der Pferde. Dann wand sich Legolas, der die beiden Tiere führte, zu ihnen um und wisperte ihnen leise Worte in seiner Sprache ins Ohr. Gimli bestaunte noch immer, wie Legolas mit Tieren umgehen und sie dazu bewegen konnte, alles zu tun, was er von ihnen wollte. Nun, bis auf Mistaroa, der Hund hatte selbst nach ihm geschnappt, als er ihm einmal zu nahe gekommen war…

Earenis ging voran und stocherte mit einem der Stöcke, die sie gesammelt hatten, im Schnee herum, der den Pfad bedeckte. Auf diese Weise prüfte sie, ob der Weg noch sicher war – zumindest so sicher, wie es eben sein konnte. Dennoch bemerkte Gimli das Eis unter dem Schnee. Nur gut, dass seine Stiefel eisenbeschlagen waren, auf diese Weise hatten sie mehr Halt. Er beneidete Legolas um seine Fähigkeit, einfach so auf dem Schnee laufen zu können. Earenis jedenfalls konnte dies auch nicht. Ob es daran lag, dass sie nur zur Hälfte eine Elbin war?

Mit einem Male jedoch strauchelte sie, schrie vor Schreck auf und ruderte wild mit den Armen. Die Pferde schnaubten erschrocken. Legolas sprang vor und packte sie am Arm, bevor sie noch in den Abgrund stürzen konnte. Rasch zog er sie zu sich heran und hielt sie fest.

Gimli bemerkte, wie auch sein Herz vor Schreck wild pochte. Das hätte auch wesentlich schlimmer enden können als mit einem Schreckmoment! Aber zum Glück war es nicht so weit gekommen. Und sogar mit einem Schmunzeln bemerkte er die Sorge in Legolas' Blick. Er hatte es ja geahnt! So langsam fing der Elb doch an, das Mädchen zu mögen!

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Legolas.

„Ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung." Ein wenig verlegen löste sie sich von ihm und wischte sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Muss wohl eine Eisplatte übersehen haben und bin ausgerutscht." Mit einem Zögern fügte sie kleinlaut an: „Danke…"

Gimli schmunzelte. _Aha_ … „Dann ist ja gut", sagte er. „Nichts passiert und alles noch heil. Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir weiter kommen und einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht finden. Es wird bald dunkel, sagt diese Zwergennase."

So hielten sie es. Nun weitaus vorsichtiger setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Wenige Meilen später fanden sie auch tatsächlich eine Art kleine Höhle, mehr eine Mulde in der Felswand, die jedoch immerhin tief genug war, dass sie dort ihr etwas beengtes Lager aufschlagen und sogar leidlich vor den Witterungsbedingungen geschützt waren.

In den nächsten Tagen stiegen sie immer höher in das Gebirge, das Wetter wurde immer ungemütlicher. Irgendwann begann auch Legolas zu bemerken, dass ihm unangenehm kalt war, von Earenis oder gar Gimli gar nicht zu sprechen. Selbst Mistaroa klemmte den Schwanz ein und auch die Pferde wurden immer störrischer, egal wie sehr Legolas auf sie ein redete.

Doch alles hatte ein Ende und irgendwann einmal wurde das Wetter besser und der Pfad führte wieder mehr und mehr gen Tal. Ohne weitere große Zwischenfälle hatten sie schließlich das Gebirge überqueren können und befanden sich nun auf der Ostseite. Ein weites, wildes Land erstreckte sich hier und am Horizont ein grünes Band. Der Eryn Lasgalen. Bald waren sie am Ziel.


	39. Dinge, die Kopfzerbrechen bereiten

Das Kratzen der Feder auf Pergament war schon seit einer geraumen Zeit nahezu das einzige, was zu hören war. Garahû lag in seiner Ecke und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Gelegentlich raschelte das Pergament und hin und wieder hörte man vor der Tür jemanden geschäftig entlang laufen.

„Nein, nein, nein!", stöhnte auf einmal Ceomon auf.

Elrond zuckte erschrocken zusammen und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er einen hässlichen Tintenstrich quer über den Brief an seine Tochter zog. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so!", zeterte er.

„Entschuldigt bitte", sagte Ceomon. „Aber was Ihr mir vorgelegt habt, bereitet mir einiges an Kopfzerbrechen. Könnt Ihr Euch nicht eine andere Aufgabe für mich ausdenken als die herauszufinden, wie Valandils Schreiber ihre Aufzeichnungen verschlüsseln?"

„Irgendjemand muss es ja machen", war Elronds trockene Antwort. „Außerdem habe ich schon damit zu tun Estel zu helfen hier alles ins rechte Lot zu bringen und solch eine Aufgabe wie deine würde meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erfordern. Immerhin musst du dafür nichts anderes machen."

„Was dann Rethtulu für mich übernimmt", grummelte Ceomon. „Ob das gutgehen kann…"

Elrond sah ihn mahnend an.

Ceomon zog den Kopf ein. „Ja, ich arbeite ja schon."

„Versuch doch einmal, diese Zeichen durch Buchstauben oder Zahlen zu ersetzen", schlug Elrond vor. „Oder sie rückwärts lesen oder auf den Kopf stellen. Oder –"

„Dann macht Ihr es doch, wenn Ihr es besser könnt", unterbrach Ceomon ihn missgelaunt.

„Ja, ja, schon gut." Kurz darauf fügte er noch an: „Dann lasse ich dich eben jetzt allein und geh zu Estel, es gibt noch einige Dinge zu klären. Lass keinen hinein."

„Geht in Ordnung." Ceomon klang sehr verstimmt und Elrond sah zu, dass er den Raum verließ.

Estel hatte seine Gemächer nur unweit von seinen bekommen, so dass der Weg nicht allzu weit war. Er klopfte an und trat dann, als Estels Ruf ertönte, ein. Er fand seinen Ziehsohn an einem Tisch über eine Karte des Nördlichen Königreiches gebeugt.

„Was überlegst du?", erkundigte sich Elrond.

Estel blickte auf und lud ihn ein sich zu setzen. Dann griff er nach einer Weinkaraffe und schenkte ihm ein. Dankend nahm Elrond den Weinkelch entgegen.

„Ich versuche zu verstehen, was unser noch nahezu unbekannter Feind planen könnte", sagte er. „Was selbstredend eigentlich nahezu unmöglich ist mit dem Wissensstand, den wir aktuell besitzen."

„Wir werden Spähtrupps in das Land entsenden müssen, weitaus mehr als bisher", sagte Elrond.

„Was gleichzeitig die Verteidigung schwächen würde", gab Estel zu bedenken.

„Haben wir eine andere Wahl?"

Estel schwieg. „Da hast du wohl Recht…", gab er dann zu. „Sollte tatsächlich diesem Heer ein noch größeres folgen, werden wir es bemerken müssen, es kann sich nicht ewig verbergen. Ich habe ohnehin bereits Boten zu den anderen Städten Arnors geschickt. Mehr kann ich im Moment wohl wirklich nicht machen außer den weiteren Wiederaufbau dieser Stadt zu regeln. Man mag es kaum glauben, aber sobald ich da bin, läuft alles wie geschmiert, auffallend…

Wie läuft es bei dir?"

„Ceomon ist nicht begeistert von dem, was ich ihm aufgetragen habe, aber ich glaube er schafft das schon", sagte Elrond.

Estel musste schmunzeln. „Du und Ceomon und Rethtulu, ihr seid schon ein seltsames Gespann."

„Sie kannten mich schon, da konnte ich noch nicht einmal laufen", war Elronds einzige Erwiderung. „Und laut ihnen war das einzige, was ich zu der Zeit, als Onkel Maglor mich fand, sagen konnte, ‚Hunger!'. Sagen sie jedenfalls…" Was ja auch stimmte. In gewisser Weise hatten Ceomon und Rethtulu ihn genauso großgezogen, wie es Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros getan hatten.

In dem Moment unterbrach ein heftiges Klopfen an der Tür sie.

„Herein!", rief Estel erneut und beinahe sofort stürmte Ceomon den Raum, gefolgt von Garahû. „Der Hund hat nahezu all meine Notizen gefressen, die ich mir in mühevoller Kleinarbeit angefertigt habe!", zeterte er.

Estel musste lachen.

„Das ist _nicht_ lustig!", keifte Ceomon.

„Wenn er solch einen Hunger hat, dann gib ihm doch etwas zu fressen", lautete Elronds Universallösung. Auf Ceomons ungemein finsteren Blick hin zog er jedoch schleunigst den Kopf ein. „Ich bin ja schon ruhig…"

Estels Lachen verfolgte ihn noch geraume Zeit später.


	40. Stadtrundgang

Um in der nächsten Zeit Vorfälle wie den vergangenen zu verhindern, hatten Estel und Elrond mit Bürgermeister Valandil für den Folgetag eine Visite in der Stadt vereinbart. Nun warteten sie beide jedoch schon seit geraumer Zeit auf den Bürgermeister, er war spät dran.

„Wo sind eigentlich Elladan und Elrohir?", wollte Estel wissen, um die Zeit ein wenig tot zu schlagen.

Elrond sah ihm an, dass er nicht gerade froh darüber war, dass man sie warten ließ, und er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Es war nicht gerade die feine Art, die Valandil an den Tag legte. „Sie erledigen gewisse Dinge", sagte er und meinte, dass seine Söhne erneut versuchen wollten an Informationen zu gelangen. „Danach wollten sie Glorfindel einen Besuch abstatten."

„Der bestimmt sehr froh darüber sein wird, von ihnen bei der Folter deiner Truppen unterbrochen zu werden", lachte sein Ziehsohn. Er kannte Glorfindel immerhin gut genug, um dessen enorm große Vorliebe zur Disziplin zu kennen.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte hinter sich. Einigermaßen überrascht wandte sich Elrond um und erblickte Valandil. Wo kam dieser so plötzlich her? Der kleine Mann schien außer Atem, als sei er in Eile gewesen. Immerhin schien er sich des Umstandes bewusst zu sein, dass er spät dran war. Elronds Miene verfinsterte sich. Dass dies nicht mehr bei seinen Söhnen funktionierte, hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass es auch auf andere zutraf. Valandil zog intuitiv den Kopf ein.

„Ich bitte mein verspätetes Kommen zu entschuldigen", sagte er. „Eine überraschende Verpflichtung hatte mich ereilt."

Elrond brummte nur missmutig, Estel nickte immerhin noch.

„Als würden wir das nicht alle kennen", sagte er gönnerhaft, wenn auch weniger freundlich, als es vielleicht möglich wäre.

Valandil nickte eifrig. „Aber jetzt soll uns nichts mehr stören", sagte er. „Wichtige Dinge erwarten uns!"

Estel wartete ein weiteres Wort nicht ab und wandte sich um. Zu dritt verließen sie das Atrium des Stadthauses und betraten die Stadt. Es war einer jener Tage, an welchen Elrond am liebsten im Bett bleiben und sich die Decke über die Ohren ziehen wollte. Es war kalt und nass und zusätzlich wehte ein klammer Wind. Er schlug den Kragen seines Gewandes höher. Wie er solches Wetter hasste! Es erinnerte ihn immer wieder daran, dass er eben auch Menschen unter seinen Vorfahren hatte, und auch wenn die Zeiten, in denen er dafür schikaniert wurde, schon seit vielen tausend Jahren vorüber waren, so war es ihm hin und wieder doch immer noch unangenehm.

Estel hatte sich für diesen Tag vorgenommen sich ein genaues und detailliertes Bild der Situation der Stadt zu machen; ihre Vorräte und Versorgungslagen, die Wohnsituation und vor allem auch der Zustand der Stadtwache und der Wehranlagen standen auf seiner Liste. Gemeinsam mit Elrond und Valandil besichtigte er alles und lies sich vom Bürgermeister genauestens instruieren. Elrond schwieg die meiste Zeit über und konzentrierte sich auf Valandil. Er musste herausfinden, was hinter der Stirn dieses Mannes vor sich ging. Eines war offensichtlich: Er war nervös, und es schien Elrond, als sei er dies in der Regel nur, sobald Estel oder er in der Nähe waren. Er hatte Valandil schon das eine oder andere Mal angetroffen, als dieser sich unbeobachtet meinte, stets hatte er einen entspannteren Eindruck gemacht. Was verbarg er also? Etwas, das ihn wahrscheinlich in einige Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte, sollte Estel davon erfahren.

Welche Strafe stand auf Geldhinterziehung, vor allem von Hinterziehung königlicher Gelder? Seines Amtes würde er mindestens enthoben werden, doch das würde er ohnehin, überlegte Elrond. Valandil hatte schlampige Arbeit verrichtet, Estel würde dies sicher nicht weiter dulden. Die Versorgung der Bevölkerung war weitestgehend gesichert, wenn auch nicht optimal, doch die Stadtwache war ein chaotischer Haufen von zumeist schlecht ausgebildeten Männern verschiedensten Alters. Es gab nur wenige, die wirklich das nötige Können besaßen, zu wenige, als dass eine effektive Ausbildung der restlichen Wachen in naher Zeit gewährleistet werden könnte oder gar die Sicherheit der Region.

„Ich werde einige meiner Leute zur Verfügung stellen", warf Elrond schließlich ein, während sie gerade das Übungsgelände der Wache besichtigten. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, diese jungen Burschen dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich damit abmühten auch nur das Schwert richtig zu halten. Glorfindel wäre mit Sicherheit nicht begeistert über seine Idee…

„Die Jahrtausende alte Erfahrung der Elben an unserer Seite zu wissen, wird uns sicher sehr von Nutzen sein", sagte Valandil. „Ich danke Euch für das Angebot."

Einer der Jungen, Neulinge, die in der Nähe übten, hatte ihn anscheinend gehört und warf ihm einen leicht panischen Blick zu. Ob er ahnte, was damit auf ihn zu kam? Elrond konnte es ihm nicht verübeln und überlegte gleichzeitig, was man potenziellen Rekruten der Wache hier sagte, bevor sie sich einschrieben. Dass es ein Kinderspielplatz war? In einem Anflug von Sarkasmus war Elrond gewillt dies zu glauben. Zumindest sah es danach aus. Wenn Glorfindel das herausfand, würde er ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen wollen, dessen war sich Elrond sicher.

Die Wehranlagen kannten sie bereits gut, dennoch wollte sich Estel auch diese noch einmal in Ruhe ansehen. Die ganze Zeit über befragte er den Bürgermeister zu diesen und jenen Dingen, vor allem die Verteidigung betreffend. Valandil schien gewisse Dinge zwar verschleiern zu wollen, aber Elrond entging die Wahrheit dennoch nicht. Wenn sie wieder unter sich waren, sollte er Estel darauf ansprechen, ob er dies auch bemerkt hatte. Die Wache war nicht nur schlecht ausgebildet sondern auch noch völlig desorientiert. Es wäre Valandils Pflicht gewesen, die zu Fornost gehörenden Ländereien genügend abzusichern, doch dies war nicht geschehen. Was über die Grenzen der Stadtmauern hinweg geschah, schien Valandil kaum interessiert zu haben, zu wenige Patrouillen waren ausgesandt worden.

Auch Estel schien sich irgendwann einmal nicht mehr täuschen zu lassen. „Ihr habt viele Fehler begangen und mit dem angreifenden Heer hatte sich dies nun gerächt", platze ihm schließlich der Kragen. „Eure missliche Erfüllung Eurer Aufgaben hätte viele hunderte Bürger sinnlos das Leben kosten können. Es war allein Euer Glück, dass wir rechtzeitig von Bruchtal aus aufgebrochen waren und selbst den Feind früh genug entdeckt hatten. Denn das hattet Ihr nicht getan. Ihr versucht es zu vertuschen, aber erst mein Bote hat Euch von der drohenden Gefahr unterrichtet, auch wenn dies nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen war."

„Euer Majestät…", versuchte es Valandil kläglich und kleinlaut. „Ich versichere Euch, ich tat mein bestes. Doch Ihr müsst Euch des Umstandes bewusst sein, dass hier im Norden anders als im warmen Gondor nichts von allein kommt. Ich hatte doch kaum mehr als Ruinen, als Ihr mir dieses Amt übertrugt."

„Es reicht!", donnerte Estel.

Elrond steuerte einen finsteren Blick bei. Bei Sterblichen wirkte dies meist mehr als jedes Machtwort und so war es auch hier. Valandil schrumpfte vor ihren Augen merklich zusammen.

„Es reicht endgültig", fuhr Estel etwas ruhiger aber immer noch merklich zornig fort. „Ihr seid Eures Amtes enthoben, sobald ich einen Nachfolger gefunden habe. Da wir im Moment andere Sorgen haben, könnt Ihr Euch des Titels noch für ein paar weitere Tage erfreuen, auch wenn er für Euch keinerlei Macht mehr beinhaltet. Bis auf weiteres habe ich die Befehlsgewalt in dieser Stadt inne."

„Mein Kö…", wollte Valandil protestierend ansetzen, kuschte aber, als er Estels finsteren Blick bemerkte. „Wie Ihr befiehlt…", sagte er kleinlaut und geknickt.

„Ihr hattet Eure Möglichkeit und Ihr habt sie nicht genutzt." Mit einem Schnauben wandte sich Estel ab.

Elrond klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schultern. Er hatte Estel gut erzogen. Nun zu sehen, wie er seines Amtes gerecht wurde, erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Ja, Estel war tatsächlich würdig die Flügelkrone Gondors zu tragen und seine Tochter zur Frau zu haben. Auch wenn er natürlich auch seinen Teil dazu beigesteuert hatte…

Er trat an Estels Seite, während sie zum Stadthaus zurückkehrten, Valandil, der ihnen wie ein getretener Hund folgte, nicht beachtend.

„Hast du schon Kunde aus den anderen Städten Anors erhalten?", fragte er.

„Ja, so ist es, mehrere Raben erreichten mich heute", bestätigte Estel. „Sie sind über die aktuelle Lage informiert und werden Unterstützung liefern, so gut sie können und wie wir ihrer bedürfen. Ebenso habe ich Kunde in den Süden zu Stadthalter Faramir gesandt, dass er einen Teil des Heeres hierher entsenden soll, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob es überhaupt jemals rechtzeitig hier ankommen wird."

„Gut. Auch ich habe Kunde in die Heimat entsandt, dass uns noch mehr meiner Leute nachfolgen sollen", ergänzte Elrond. „Auch aus den anderen Städten des Nördlichen Königreiches sollten uns, so denke ich, zumindest jeweils ein Teil der Soldaten geschickt werden. Im Moment ist dies hier die schwächste Garnison, bis diese genügend aufgebaut ist, wird es seine Zeit benötigen. Erst dann können wir ohne Gefahren Kundschafter in das Land aussenden und es im weiteren Umkreis erforschen. Wir müssen wissen, was dort vor sich geht, was uns droht!"

„Du hast es doch gehört, ein neuer Feind ist es, den wir durchaus ernst nehmen sollten", sagte Estel. „Auch wenn wir die Details nicht kennen. Und das ist es, was mir Sorgen bereitet. Bei Sauron wussten wir, woran wir waren, doch nun?"

„Wir werden es früher oder später in Erfahrung bringen", sagte Elrond. Wenn es da nicht schon zu spät war.


	41. Grünwald der Große

Legolas blühte regelrecht auf, als er seine Heimat in der Ferne erblickte. Er war eben sehr heimatverbunden. Gimli warf zwar sehnsüchtige Blicke dem Einsamen Berg weit in der Ferne jenseits des Waldes zu, schien aber ansonsten doch auch erstaunlich gelassen dem Besuch bei den Waldelben entgegen zu blicken. Lediglich Earenis' Laune verfinsterte sich zusehends. Sie wollte gar nicht erst an die zwangsläufige Begegnung mit dem König denken. Ob sie Legolas bitten sollte, sie von seinem Vater fern zu halten? Aber wahrscheinlich würde er sie nur wieder auslachen, weil er ihre Bedenken nicht verstehen konnte oder wollte. Und womöglich würde dies ohnehin nicht gehen. Wenn Thranduil hörte, dass auch sie in die ganze Angelegenheit irgendwie verstrickt war, würde er gewiss mit ihr reden wollen. Und dann würde er erkennen, was sie war… Ihm würde gewiss nichts an ihr passen! Nicht nur, dass ihr Vater ein Ork gewesen war, nein, beinahe genauso schlimm war es bestimmt für ihn, dass ihre Mutter den Noldor angehört hatte! Und jeder wusste, dass Thranduil nicht nur Zwerge sondern auch Noldor hasste. Auch wenn Earenis bis heute nicht verstanden hatte, warum es hieß, dass der König der Ansicht war, der Tod seines Vaters sei dem Hohen König Gil-galad zuzuschreiben. Wie sie die Sache verstanden hatte, war es Orophers eigene Schuld gewesen, aber das sagte sie wohl lieber nicht laut.

Nördlich des Carrock fanden sie eine Überquerung des teils zugefrorenen Anduin, der hier im Norden noch nicht jener reißende Strom war wie in Gondor. Das Land östlich der Berge war wilder, rauer, denn schon lange hatten sie die Grenze zur Wildnis hinter sich gebracht. Nun galt es noch größere Vorsicht walten zu lassen.

Der Winter hatte das Land hier schon länger im Griff als westlich der Berge, auch wenn bedingt durch den Fakt, dass allgemein weniger Niederschlag fiel, der Schnee noch nicht allzu hoch lag. Das Wetter war klirrend kalt und hatte das Land erstarren lassen. Nichts regte sich mehr, kein Leben war zu sehen.

Earenis betrat in diesen Tagen das erste Mal den Großen Grünwald, Eryn Lasgalen, wie er nun, da der dunkle Einfluss Dol Guldurs von ihm genommen worden war, genannt wurde. Sie hatte ihn sich finsterer vorgestellt, natürlich, wenn man so viele Jahre lang nichts anderes als Geschichten über einen verfluchten Wald hörte. Mittlerweile wirkte er wie ein ganz normaler großer Wald, vielleicht etwas wilder als seine kleineren Vettern, doch ansonsten war an ihm kaum etwas Ungewöhnliches. Legolas strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wir haben sogar kaum noch Spinnen zu beklagen", berichtete er stolz. „Selbst die Tiere sind freundlicher geworden, jetzt, wo der böse Hauch aus dem Wald verschwunden ist."

Wahrscheinlich erwartete er jetzt Begeisterungsstürme von ihr, da er das offensichtlich an sie gewandt hatte, doch sie brummte nur. Gimli klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Komm, ist gut", sagte der Zwerg. „Wir wissen, dass du sehr heimatverbunden bist. Und jetzt reit weiter, es ist kalt und ich will endlich ins Warme."

Legolas grummelte missmutig, kam dem aber nach.

Ihr Weg führte sie noch mehrere Tage lang durch das dichte Blätterdach ohne auch nur einmal eine größere Lücke im Geäst über ihnen ausmachen zu können. Da Legolas anscheinend tatsächlich jeden Stein hier zu kennen schien, kamen sie allerdings trotz des unwegsamen Geländes rasch voran. Die ganze Zeit plapperte der Elb fröhlich aus dem Nähkästchen über seine Heimat und hoffte anscheinend Earenis damit zu beeindrucken. Es interessierte sie nur mäßig, sie nickte lediglich hin und wieder aus Höflichkeit. Er gab dennoch nicht auf.

Hier im Wald war die Kälte nicht ganz so schneidend wie noch auf der offenen Ebene zwischen Gebirge und dem Eryn Lasgalen. So gestaltete sich dieser Weg bedeutend angenehmer als noch zuvor. Auch die Aussicht auf die warmen Hallen Thranduils ermutigte sie noch einmal. Anscheinend hatte Legolas den Pferden zugeflüstert, das warme Ställe und frisches Heu auf sie warten würden, denn auch die beiden Tiere schienen wesentlich motivierter als noch bei der Überquerung des Gebirges zu sein.

Es erstaunte Earenis zugegebener Maßen wirklich, aber bis auf den beinahe Absturz von ihr (an den sie sich nicht gern erinnerte, vor allem an den Fakt, am Ende in Legolas' Armen gelegen zu haben) waren sie tatsächlich ohne Zwischenfälle an ihr Ziel gelangt. Ein wenig ließ dies sie misstrauisch werden, denn für die Androhung eines neuen, noch weitestgehend unbekannten Feindes war es doch erstaunlich ruhig im Lande. Die nächste Zeit würde zeigen, wie sich die Lage entwickelte.

Doch vorerst hieß es, die Kunde der Ereignisse auch an König Thranduil heranzubringen – und sich aufzuwärmen, der einzig positive Aspekt an ihrer momentanen Lage, befand Earenis.


	42. Der König des Waldlandreiches

Wenn hier einer Lee Pace vor Augen hat, setzt's was! Mein Headcanon ist wesentlich älter als diese unsäglichen Filme.

Ihre Ankunft schien bereits erwartet worden zu sein, so schien es Earenis, denn sonderlich überrascht wirkten die Wachen nicht, als sie über die Brücke auf das große Tor zuritten, welches in den Berg hinein und in Thranduils Hallen führte. Sie wurden freundlich empfangen, besonders natürlich Legolas. Auch Gimli schien man bereits zu kennen. Nur Earenis wurde, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schief angesehen, schon allein, weil sie ein für eine Elbin ungewöhnliches Äußeres besaß.

Noch, als man ihnen ihre Pferde abnahm, wurden die Palasttore aufgestoßen und eine kleine Elbin mit nussbraunem Haar stürmte heraus. Freudig rufend sprang sie Legolas in die Arme, der sie lachend an sich drückte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„ _Ada_ , da bist du ja wieder!", rief sie aus.

„Lothmiw, welch Überraschung!", lachte Legolas. „Ich dachte, du seiest in Ithiliën."

„Das gleiche könnte ich aber von dir auch sagen", hielt sie ihm vor. „Du hast gesagt, dass du Aragorn in Bruchtal besuchen willst und nicht Großvater hier."

„Es kamen einige unerwartete Dinge dazwischen, vielleicht hast du davon etwas schon mitbekommen", sagte Legolas, nun ernster. „Komm doch mit uns, wir werden Vater ohnehin davon berichten."

Earenis war verwirrt. War diese Elbin dort Legolas' Tochter? Aber wer war die Mutter? Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er verheiratet war! Aber vielleicht klärte sich dies nun, als Legolas sie Lothmiw vorstellte.

„Sie ist meine Adoptivtochter", fügte er erklärend an, als er ihren verwirrten Blick bemerkte. „Ich fand sie in einem zerstörten Dorf im Süden, und da weder ihre Mutter noch ihr Vater überlebt hatten, habe ich sie aufgenommen."

„ _Ada_ hat ein viel zu weiches Herz." Lothmiw stupste ihn an. „Gib es doch einfach zu, du kannst großen Kinderaugen einfach nicht wiederstehen."

Er winkte ab. „Lass gut sein. _Adar_ wartet sicher schon", lenkte er vom Thema ab.

Die unerwartete Verwandtschaft Legolas' war eine willkommene Ablenkung gewesen. Jetzt wieder daran erinnert zu werden, was ihr bevorstand, schmeckte Earenis ganz und gar nicht. Es war ein wenig wie der Sprung ins eisige Wasser. Sie folgten dem Prinzen in die Hallen hinein.

Die Söldnerin sah sich mit großen Augen um. Noch nie hatte sie so viel Pracht gesehen. Selbst Bruchtal, das erste Herrenhaus, das sie von innen gesehen hatte, hatte eine bescheidenere Ausstattung besessen. Es war bekannt, dass Thranduil eine Schwäche für Reichtümer besaß und er zeigte dies auch. Die Wände waren nicht selten mit edlen Steinmetzarbeiten und Mosaiken geschmückt und um die Gänge zu erhellen, begnügte der König sich nicht mit einfachen Fackeln sondern mit wahrscheinlich sündhaft teuren, fein gearbeiteten Silberlaternen, die ein angenehmes, gleichmäßiges Licht verströmten. Earenis fühlte sich an die berühmten Lampen der Noldor erinnert, auch wenn diese doch verschieden waren.

Wo sie hinkamen, wurde Legolas freundlich begrüßt, Gimli erhielt das eine oder andere höfliche Nicken und Earenis all die verwunderten Blicke. Sie wünschte sich, sich in Luft auflösen zu können, nur damit sie nicht mehr so angestarrt wurde wie der Sonderling, der sie nun einmal war. Gimli, der anscheinend ihr Unbehagen bemerkte, hielt sich bei ihr, während Legolas fröhlich mit seiner Tochter schnatternd vorauslief.

„Einfach nicht beachten", riet der Zwerg ihr und meinte die scheelen Blicke der Elben hier. „Das ging mir am Anfang auch so. Wenn du erst einmal gemeinsam mit ihnen betrunken warst, akzeptieren sie dich schon."

„Na toll…", grummelte Earenis.

„Das geht schneller, als man denkt, glaub mir", sagte Gimli. „Auch wenn die meisten hier sehr trinkfest sind. Da muss man schon selbst einiges vertragen können, um mit ihnen mitzuhalten. Aber Thranduils Wein ist gut."

„So gut, wie man sagt?"

„Besser! Das muss man ihm wirklich lassen", und hier senkte Gimli die Stimme: „Er hat einen schrecklichen Charakter, aber von Wein versteht er etwas."

Sie kicherte. Ja, mittlerweile mochte sie Gimli wirklich sehr. So sehr, wie sie mit ihm hatte lachen können, hatte sie sich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr amüsiert. Außerdem schien er sie zu verstehen.

„Aber eines muss ich jetzt wissen", sagte sie leise. „Hat Legolas nun eine Frau oder nicht? Die Angelegenheit mit seiner Adoptivtochter verwirrt mich noch immer."

„Nein, er ist immer noch zu haben. Also wenn du interessiert bist…" Gimli zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu und sie zog eine Grimasse. Nein, das war sie sicher nicht! „Ich glaube auch, dass einer der Gründe, warum Legolas Lothmiw adoptierte, sein Vater ist", fuhr er fort. „Er redet schon sehr lange auf ihn ein, dass er für einen Erben sorgen soll. Du siehst ja, was daraus wurde. Unser Elblein hat es da lieber mit den schönen Künsten, statt mit den Damen." Gimli grinste durch seinen Bart. Anscheinend fand er selbst Gefallen daran Legolas damit aufzuziehen.

Inzwischen schienen sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben. Legolas hielt vor einem großen, zweiflügligen Portal. Prunkvolle Schnitzereien waren in das dunkle Eichenholz eingebracht und zeigten verschiedenste Waldszenen. Die Wachen, die vor dem Portal standen, standen stramm, als ihr Prinz vor sie trat. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die vier traten ein.

Dies war also der Thronsaal, eine weite Halle, die gestützt wurde von hohen Säulen. Im ersten Moment hatte Earenis den Stein tatsächlich für lebende Bäume gehalten, so detailgetreu waren die Säulen ihren Vorbildern nachempfunden. Zahlreiche Banner hingen von der Decke, wahrscheinlich versehen mit den Bannern der einflussreicheren Adelsfamilien des Eryn Lasgalen. Immer wieder dazwischen hing das königliche Banner, ein gekrönter Hirsch auf waldgrünem Hintergrund.

Am Ende des Saals stand erhöht auf einem Podest der hölzerne Thron, nachempfunden einer eigenwilligen Symbiose aus Elchgeweih und Baumgeäst. Und darauf saß Thranduil. Earenis erkannte ihn sofort, die Ähnlichkeit zu Legolas war bemerkenswert. Am liebsten wäre sie umgekehrt und davon gerannt. Sie bemühte sich möglichst unauffällig und nichtig zu wirken.

Vorerst schien der König aber tatsächlich keine Notiz von ihr zu nehmen, denn als er sich erhob und ihnen entgegen kam, hatte er nur Augen für Legolas. Über das ganze Gesicht strahlend schloss er seinen Sohn in die Arme.

„ _Ion nîn_ , es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen!", begrüßte er ihn. „Zwar brachte mir ein Rabe die Kunde deines Kommens schon vor vielen Tagen, aber dennoch freue ich mich natürlich dich nun wieder nach so langer Zeit zu sehen." Er winkte einem Diener, welcher ihnen daraufhin ein Tablett mit mehreren Weinkelchen brachte. König, Prinz und Prinzessin nahmen sich jeweils einen Kelch und stießen miteinander an. Legolas schien den heimatlichen Wein sichtlich zu genießen.

Auch Earenis und Gimli erhielten einen Kelch. Während der Zwerg den Wein sofort stürzte, roch sie zunächst vorsichtig daran. Wenn der Wein wirklich so gut war, wie Gimli ihn proklamierte, dann wollte sie ihn auch gebührend genießen! Wann kam man immerhin schon an solch ein kostbares Getränk? Zumindest sollte sie die Gelegenheit nutzen, bevor Thranduil herausfand, was sie war.

Behutsam nahm sie einen Schluck und schon allein diese wenigen Tropfen auf ihrer Zunge zeigten ihr, dass Gimli fürwahr nicht übertrieben hatte. Wie gut der Wein nach dieser Reise tat! Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß sie, wo sie war.

Thranduil wies auf eine nahe Sitzgruppe, in der es sich gewiss besser reden ließ. „Die Nachricht des Raben war mit König Elessars Siegel versehen", sagte der König, als sie sich niedergelassen hatten. „Weitere Raben erreichten mich nur kurz darauf. Was sie berichteten, gibt mir zu denken. Ist es das, weshalb ihr zu mir gekommen seid?"

„So ist es, Vater", bestätigte Legolas. „Anscheinend hat sich verborgen vor unseren Augen und im Schatten von Saurons Niedergang ein neuer Feind bereit gemacht, um zu vollenden, was Sauron begonnen hatte. Eigentlich hatten Gimli und ich nur Aragorn besuchen wollen, der, wie wir wussten, selbst seine Familie in Bruchtal besucht hatte. Dort erhielten wir die Nachricht, dass anscheinend ein bedenklich großer Zusammenschluss von Orks den Weg in Richtung Fornost eingeschlagen hatte. Wir hatten uns gemeinsam mit Herrn Elrond unverzüglich auf den Weg dorthin begeben. Wir kamen rechtzeitig an und gewannen auch die Schlacht. Ebenso machten wir einen Gefangenen, von welchem wir die Kunde erhielten, dass die Orks anscheinend einem neuen Herren folgen, Ghâshburz mit Namen. Der Gefangene erzählte uns ebenso, dass dieser Ghâshburz gewillt ist, den gesamten Norden Mittelerdes einzunehmen. Und vielleicht sogar mehr…"

Thranduil schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich. „Orks lügen", sagte er schließlich nur.

„Aber mit einer Klinge am Hals und mit dem Wissen, dass sie ohnehin sterben werden?", hielt Legolas dagegen.

„Das stimmt wohl." Nun richtete Thranduil seine Aufmerksamkeit doch auf Earenis, die immer mehr und mehr in den Stuhl einsank. „Und wer ist sie, die du hier mitbringst? Du hast sie noch nicht vorgestellt."

Earenis bemerkte, dass auch Legolas nicht recht wusste, wie er die Kunde seinem Vater übermitteln sollte.

„Ihr Name ist Earenis", sagte er und schon da bemerkte sie das Blitzen in Thranduils Augen, war ihr Name doch immerhin offenkundig Quenya. „Sie verdient sich ihr Geld mit Söldnerarbeiten, aber anscheinend ist sie aus welchen Gründen auch immer ebenso in diese ganze Angelegenheit eingebunden, auch wenn wir die Zusammenhänge noch nicht kennen."

„Du erscheinst mir sehr ungewöhnlich", wandte sich Thranduil nun direkt an sie.

Schüchtern sah sie zu ihm auf. Seine äußerst beeindruckende, königliche Präsenz schüchterte sie enorm ein, in dieser Hinsicht war er gänzlich anders als sein Sohn.

„Schon allein dein Name ist… gewöhnungsbedürftig." Thranduils Begeisterung hielt sich merklich in Grenzen. „Ganz zu schweigen von deinem Äußeren. Woher kommst du?"

Earenis bemerkte den Blick, den Legolas ihr unauffällig zuwarf, doch sie beschloss es zu wagen. Ihr Herz sank ihr in die Hose und sie wusste, dass es gleich sehr böse für sie ausgehen konnte. Doch gab es einen anderen Weg?

„Meine Mutter war eine Noldo aus Herrn Elronds Hausvolk, doch sie starb schon vor vielen Jahren", sagte sie leise. „Sie begleitete oft Gildor Inglorion auf seinen Wanderungen, doch auf einer davon wurden sie überfallen und…" Sie beschloss es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen: „Mein Vater ist ein Ork."


	43. Königliche Wutausbrüche

Legolas konnte in ausgezeichneter Qualität mitverfolgen, wie der alte Zorn in seinem Vater aufkochte. Er hatte es gewusst! Vielleicht hätte er Earenis vorher einbläuen sollen, auch ja nichts über ihre Herkunft zu erzählen. Aber womöglich hätte es sein Vater so oder so herausgefunden.

Jedenfalls schien Thranduil tatsächlich zunächst seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Nebst der Wut konnte Legolas auch Irritation bei ihm ausmachen, und er konnte es seinem Vater nur allzu gut nachsehen. Wer glaubte auch schon im ersten Moment wirklich daran, dass es Wesen gab, halb Ork, halb Elb? Dann jedoch schien er eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben und sie war wohl abzusehen gewesen.

„Ergreift sie!", befahl er den nahe stehenden Wachen. „Sperrt sie in den tiefsten Keller und lasst sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie ist eine Gefahr für uns alle!"

Legolas konnte den Schock, der in Earenis' Augen stand, nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Dass sein Vater so radikal handeln würde, hatte sie vielleicht nicht erwartet.

„Vater!", versuchte er zu retten, was zu retten war. „Handle nicht so voreilig und verurteile sie nicht ohne sie angehört zu haben."

„Das musst gerade du mir sagen!", fuhr sein Vater ihn an. „Warum bringst du solch eine Kreatur in unsere Mauern, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du weißt, dass sie nichts weiter als Mord und Totschlag im Sinn haben."

„Sie ist anders, ich schwöre es!", versuchte es Legolas erneut. „Das hat sie mehr als nur einmal vor meinen eigenen Augen bewiesen!"

„Was nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass sie ein Ork ist. Und eine Noldo!" Das letzte spie er förmlich aus. Dann wandte er sich an die Wachen, die bereits näher getreten waren, und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Na los, habt ihr mich nicht gehört, oder worauf wartet ihr? Sperrt sie ein!"

Earenis hatte das ganze schockstarr verfolgt. Verzweifelt sah sie zu Legolas. Als ob er etwas auf die Schnelle dagegen unternehmen könnte! Er hoffte, dass er seinen Vater dennoch recht zeitnah umstimmen konnte. So musste er allerdings vorerst tatenlos zusehen, wie Earenis abgeführt wurde und sich dabei nach Leibeskräften wehrte. Es half ihr nichts, gegen die vier starken Elben kam sie nicht an.

Ihre wütenden Schreie waren bald verhallt. Legolas sah seinen Vater finster an.

„Wirklich nett war das nicht", sagte er verstimmt.

„Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen, Sohn!", drohte Thranduil ihm an. „Und jetzt lass uns über wichtigere Dinge reden."

Damit war das Thema anscheinend vorerst für ihn durch und Legolas wusste aus Erfahrung, dass nun nicht mehr mit ihm zu reden war. Thranduil holte etwas aus seinem Gewand und reichte es Legolas. Es war ein kleiner Zettel, auf dem eine Art große, goldene Katze auf karmesinrotem Hintergrund zu sehen war. Eine Nachricht in unbeholfener Schrift stand dort.

„Höre mich brüllen!", las Legolas verwundert. „Was bedeutet das, Vater?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Thranduil. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es mir sagen kannst. Diese Botschaft erreichte mich vor wenigen Tagen, der Absender ist selbstredend unklar."

Gimli griff nach dem Zettel und besah ihn sich genauer. „Sonderbare Botschaft, geheimnisvoller Absender", sinnierte er laut. „Vielleicht ist es dieser Ghâshburz."

Legolas sah ihn fragend an. „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Zumindest wäre es eine Option."

„Wenn auch keine allzu beruhigende", sagte Thranduil. „All dies sind ungute Vorboten. Die Raben, die ich von Herrn Elrond und König Elessar erhielt und das, was ihr mir nun berichtet, ergeben ein ernst zu nehmendes Bild. Ich werde das Heer zusammenziehen und die Grenzen stärker bewachen lassen. Gegebenenfalls werden wir auch den Erebor und Thal benachrichtigen. Was sagst du dazu, Legolas?"

„Wir werden dieses Mal auch weiter über unsere Grenzen hinaus denken müssen", warf dieser ein. „Unser Feind ist uns noch nahezu vollkommen unbekannt. Wir wissen nicht, wo er zuschlagen wird oder wann. Wenn wir uns nur auf unsere Grenzen konzentrieren, werden wir zu leicht überrascht. Mindestens die Anduinebenen und die nördlichen Ebenen bis zum Grauen Gebirge werden wir ebenso patrouillieren müssen."

Thranduil legte eine nachdenkliche Mine auf. Schließlich nickte er. „Ja, das sind gute Gedanken", sagte er. „Es ist wohl wirklich besser so. Aber lassen wir das vorerst. Die ersten Neuigkeiten sind überbracht und eure Reise war lang. Ihr werdet müde sein und selbstredend sind eure Gemächer schon gerichtet."

Legolas lächelte. Das waren doch angenehme Nachrichten! „Ich bekomme meine alten Zimmer?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Selbstredend!", beteuerte Thranduil.

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich und machten sich auf den Weg, um sich von ihrer Reise zu erholen. Kaum, dass sie den Thronsaal verlassen hatten, wandte sich aber Gimli sogleich an seinen Freund.

„Du wirst doch etwas wegen Earenis unternehmen, oder?", fragte er besorgt. „Das war nicht sonderlich angebracht von deinem Vater, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf."

„Natürlich werde ich tun, was ich kann!", sagte Legolas energisch. „Nur kann nicht einmal ich mich über den Befehl meines Vaters hinweg setzen. Aber immerhin wird er mir zuhören. Geh du schon einmal vor, ich werde nach Earenis sehen. Auch wenn sie mich bestimmt fressen wird…"

Lothmiw kicherte. „Dann muss ich mitkommen und dich beschützen!", sagte sie. „Außerdem will ich sie kennen lernen. Du hast bestimmt deine Gründe, dass du so eine Kreatur zu uns bringst."

„Rede nicht so von ihr!", rügte er seine Tochter streng. „Du tust ihr Unrecht damit. Sie verdient es besser behandelt zu werden."

Gimlis neckischen Blick kommentierte er mit einem Schnauben. Man durfte doch wohl noch einmal seine Meinung ändern!

Er machte sich mit Lothmiw auf den Weg in die Kerker. Innerlich bereitete er sich bereits auf eine tobende Earenis vor, die ihn für ihre missliche Lage verantwortlich machen würde. Auch wenn er es ihr nicht allzu sehr verübeln konnte… Die Wachen in den Kerkern schienen überrascht zu sein ihn so schnell hier unten anzutreffen und ihre Verwirrung würde sicherlich um einiges wachsen, sobald sie herausfanden, was er vor hatte. Earenis jedenfalls war schnell ausfindig gemacht, er musste einfach nur den wütenden Schreien folgen.

Man hatte die Ärmste tatsächlich in die dunkelste und ungemütlichste Zelle verbannt. Missmut kam in ihm auf.

„Glotz nicht so dumm und hol mich hier raus!", keifte Earenis ihn sogleich erwartungsgemäß an, als sie ihn an erblickte.

Er machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Das ist nicht ganz so einfach", versuchte er es auf dem diplomatischen Wege.

„Doch! Hol die verdammten Schlüssel!", keifte sie.

Lothmiw trat bereits provisorisch einige Schritte zur Seite.

„Ich kann nicht gegen die Befehle meines Vaters verstoßen!", konterte er energisch. „Ich bin zwar sein Sohn, aber er ist der König! Also beruhige dich und hör mir zu."

Earenis stierte ihn noch immer mit dem finstersten Blick an, zu welchem sie im Stande war, doch immerhin schien sie ihm nun tatsächlich zuzuhören.

„Ich kann nicht einfach so in die Wachkammer spazieren, mir die Schüssel nehmen und dich hier heraus lassen", sagte er noch einmal. „Was ich aber kann, ist dir zumindest eine bequemere Zelle zu verschaffen. Ebenso werde ich mit Vater reden, mir hört er in der Regel zu. Ich werde ihn schon davon überzeugen können, dass er übereilt und vor allem zu Unrecht gehandelt hat. Habe einfach nur ein wenig Geduld, du wirst nicht allzu lange hier bleiben müssen."

Wirklich begeistert wirkte Earenis immer noch nicht, aber immerhin schien sie vorerst Frieden zu geben. Dann jedoch wurde ihr Blick weicher. „Meintet Ihr das vorhin mit dem Beweisen wirklich ernst?", fragte sie zurückhaltend.

„Bleib bitte beim du", sagte Legolas zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. „Und ja, natürlich meine ich das ernst. Ich habe mich doch schon einmal für mein Fehlverhalten entschuldigt und meine noch immer alles genau so, wie ich es dir damals sagte."

Earenis wirkte etwas verwirrt. „Nun gut, dann… dann probiert, ich meine, probier dein Glück mit deinem Vater." Allzu überzeugt wirkte sie nicht, aber immerhin schien sie es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen zu wollen.

„Verhalte dich am besten ruhig", riet Legolas ihr. „Auch wenn ich mir denken kann, dass du diese Situation nicht allzu schön findest."

„Ach…"

„Wir sprechen uns wieder so bald wie möglich. Ich beeile mich meinen Vater umzustimmen", versprach Legolas.

Nun schlich sich langsam doch ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Es ging doch.

„Bis dann also. Sei schön lieb."

Das letzte quittierte sie mit einem missmutigen Brummen. Damit verabschiedeten sie sich und Legolas ging wieder nach oben. Auf dem Weg nahm er noch Earenis' Schwert an sich, jeden Protest des wachhabenden Elben beiseite wischend. Das Schwert war wertvoll, immerhin war es ein Geschenk Aragorns. Earenis würde sicher nicht wollen, dass es einfach so achtlos in einer Truhe mit den Besitztümern der Gefangenen verwahrt wurde.

„Sie ist ja sehr liebenswürdig", stellte Lothmiw nüchtern fest.

„Sie kann auch anders, glaub mir", versicherte er ihr.


	44. Kriegswolken

Die Wolken des Krieges zogen auf. Sie wussten es in dem Moment, in dem die ersten Nachrichten von überfallenen und gebrandschatzten Bauernhöfen sie erreichten. Die ersten Opfer schienen jene Bauern im Osten nahe des Nebelgebirges zu sein, doch es war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Feind sich weiter vor wagte.

Estel und Elrond hatten noch am Abend des Tages, an dem der Bote in Fornost eingetroffen war, beschlossen, dass sie sich vor Ort den Schaden mit eigenen Augen ansehen wollten. Sie hofften, weitere Hinweise auf jenen noch nebulösen Ghâshburz zu finden. Am nächsten Tag waren sie aufgebrochen. Estel hatte einen seiner Generäle in der Stadt belassen, um in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit die Verwaltung zu übernehmen und den Bürgermeister im Auge zu behalten. Valandil selbst zog dieser Tage durch die Stadt, als habe man ihm Land, Einkommen und Familie entzogen statt lediglich sein Amt als Bürgermeister.

Nun, einige Tage später, hatte die kleine Reisegesellschaft um Estel und Elrond den niedergebrannten Bauernhof erreicht. Mit ihnen waren Elronds Söhne, Ceomon, Rethtulu, Glorfindel und die Leibwache des Königs gekommen.

Mit kritischem Blick stiefelte Glorfindel über das zerstörte Gut und begutachtete jeden noch so unbedeutend scheinenden Stein, als ob er versuchen wollte, ihm allein durch sein Anstarren seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken.

Estel beobachtete das ganze amüsiert. Er hatte mittlerweile auch seine Leute auf der Suche nach Hinweisen auf die Geschehnisse hier ausgesandt und überwachte nun gemeinsam mit Elrond das Treiben.

Elrond bemerkte, wie sich einer seiner Söhne, die bis jetzt Estels Leuten geholfen hatten, ihm näherte. Es war Elladan.

„Was gibt es denn?", erkundigte er sich.

„Meinem Bruder und mir fielen einige Ungereimtheiten in Fornost auf", begann Elladan.

Elrond hob eine Augenbraue. „Die fielen uns allen auf", hielt er dagegen.

„Mehr als das." Elladan senkte die Stimme und schlug einen ernsten Ton an. „Dir ist doch bestimmt schon aufgefallen, dass unser Freund Valandil das eigenwillige Talent hat, wie aus dem Nichts an unerwarteten Orten aufzutauchen. Oder wie schnell sich Gerüchte verbreiten."

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. „In der Tat. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Valandil hat Leichen im Keller", flüsterte Elladan nun schon beinahe. „Mehr als einfach Geldhinterziehung, so große Folgen sie auch haben mochte."

„Was für Leichen im Keller?", erkundigte sich nun Estel.

„Wir glauben, dass mindestens das Stadthaus von Geheimgängen durchzogen ist", erklärte Elladan. „Manchmal hören wir sogar seltsame Geräusche aus den Mauern. Wir kamen noch nicht dazu, dem nachzugehen, aber wir alle sollten das im Auge behalten. Wer weiß, zu was das noch führen kann."

„Mein König!", rief da einer der Soldaten aus und unterbrach damit ihr Gespräch. Er winkte sie zu sich und deutete auf etwas an einer verkohlten Wand, die als eine der wenigen auf dem Gehöft noch stand. Als sie näher kamen, sahen sie einen Dolch im Holz stecken. Ein Zettel war daran befestigt, der eine große, goldene Katze auf rotem Grund zeigte.

„Das ist ein Löwe", erklärte Estel. „Ich kenne diese Tiere aus meinen Wanderungen durch den Süden."

„Das sieht aus wie ein Wappen", bemerkte Elrond und nahm den Zettel an sich, um ihn sich genauer zu besehen.

„Höre mich brüllen!", stand in goldenen Buchstaben unter dem Löwen.

„Eine Botschaft unseres Feindes?", fragte sich der Elbenfürst laut.

Estel nickte. „Es sieht ganz danach aus."


	45. Leichen im Keller

Als sie einige Tage später in Fornost waren, begaben sie sich zur Lagebesprechung zusammen. Valandil schmollte noch immer und benahm sich mehr denn je wie ein bockiges Kind. Niemand nahm ihn mehr für voll, selbst seine eigenen Bürger nicht. Eine allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung herrschte in der Stadt, die Ankunft des Königs und der ausgetragene Sieg schienen die Bürger regelrecht zu beflügeln.

Mittlerweile hatte Ceomon das von Elrond hastig kopierte Dokument vollständig entschlüsselt, womit sie es nun auswerten konnten – und Ceomon endlich und zu Elronds Missfallen weiter an dessen Biographie arbeiten konnte.

„Ich komme mir ein bisschen wie bei einem geheimen Kriegsrat vor", scherzte Elrohir.

„Wir stibitzen geheime Dokumente, spionieren Valandil nach und sind Feuer und Flamme, ihm all seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken, die er vor uns verbergen will", stimmte sein Bruder ihm zu.

„Ein wenig mehr Ernst bei der Sache", ermahnte Elrond sie und wandte sich dann an Ceomon. „Was steht also in diesem Dokument, das ich gefunden habe?"

„Es sind Valandils Finanzen", eröffnete Ceomon. „Sogar vergleichsweise aktuelle von Beginn dieses Jahres. Sie listen wahrscheinlich alle Ausgaben und Einnahmen, die Valandil in diesem Zeitraum tätigte oder zumindest eine ganze Menge davon. Anscheinend sind dies Dokumente, die auf gar keinen Fall für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht sind, denn ständig ist von ‚vertraulichen Geschäften' die Rede."

„Klingt fast nach einem Glückstreffer", bemerkte Estel. „Aber warten wir ab." Er nahm das Dokument, das Ceomon angefertigt hatte, an sich und besah es sich eine Weile genau. Seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm, als er wohl im Kopf nachrechnete, wie viel Geld Valandil in dieser Zeit von ihm bekommen hatte.

„Hm", machte er schließlich. „Es ist erstaunlicherweise tatsächlich nur ein geringer Teil der Gelder, der in seinen eigenen Taschen landete. Ich hätte mehr erwartet. Dennoch sind die Angaben nicht ganz stimmig, manchmal fehlen scheinbar Angaben und manchmal sind die Empfänger des Geldes oder Gründe für die Ausgaben sehr nebulös. Wer zu Beispiel ist mit ‚unsere Freunde' gemeint?"

Elrond warf einen Blick auf das Papier. Es brauchte einen Moment, bevor er das System durchschaute und sich zu Recht gefunden hatte. Es war eine recht eigenwillige Art der Buchführung, wahrscheinlich noch eine Methode, um Schnüffler wie sie abzuhalten die Geheimnisse des Bürgermeisters aufzudecken.

„Es sind in der Tat einige bemerkenswerte Lücken auszumachen", stellte nun auch er fest. „Geld verschwindet auf geheimnisvolle Weise und neue Gelder und, wenn ich das richtig sehe, auch andere Waren wie Lebensmittel und sogar Waffen tauchen hierauf. Aber warum? Und wo kommen diese her?"

„Valandil hat in der Tat Leichen im Keller", sagte Elladan. „Nun ist es an uns, diese zu identifizieren. Mitunter keine schöne Angelegenheit. Wir sollten dabei auch dem Verdacht auf die Geheimgänge nachgehen. Glorfindel sollten wir da aber besser nicht fragen, er kann nur mit dem Schwert umgehen und würde sonst noch mit dem Kopf durch die Wand rennen, darauf wette ich."

Elrond widmete ihm einen mahnenden Blick. Seine Söhne konnten selten etwas dauerhaft mit dem nötigen Ernst betrachten. „Und wie machen wir das am besten?", erkundigte er sich.

„Wände abklopfen!", rief Elrohir aus.

„Valandil beschatten und beschatten lassen!", ergänzte sein Bruder eifrig. „Wenn er sich weiter wie ein Kleinkind benimmt und so schmollt wie bisher, dann wird er sicher uns in einem unachtsamen Moment verraten, was wir wissen wollen. Wir müssen nur etwas Geduld haben."

„Und wenn wir diese Zeit nicht haben?", wollte Estel von ihm wissen.

„Dann drängeln wir eben ein wenig und helfen ihm auf die Sprünge", sagte Elladan, als sei es das Leichteste der Welt.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. So wirklich überzeugt war er nicht, zumal er wusste, was für Kindsköpfe seine Söhne sein konnten. Und momentan wirkten sie nicht, als seien sie mit wirklichem Ernst bei der Sache. „Ihr wisst aber, was ihr da tun wollt?", fragte er vorsichtshalber nach. „Vielleicht sollte ich euch lieber dabei begleiten, sicher ist sicher."

„Ach, Vater …", sagte Elladan in einem mahnenden Ton. „Wir sind schon erwachsen, hast du das vergessen?"

„Aber ihr wirkt selten so", wies Elrond sie darauf hin.

„Und wir weichen gerade vom Thema ab", mischte sich Estel ein. „Elladan und Elrohir haben mitunter gar nicht so sehr Unrecht, wir sollten das wirklich weiter verfolgen. Als letztes bleibt aber noch zu klären, was wir auf dem niedergebrannten Bauernhof gefunden haben. Dass die Zeichen auf Krieg stehen, sollte uns allen klar sein. Aber was können wir daraus für uns schließen? Was erwartet uns? Worauf müssen wir vorbereitet sein?"

Er holte aus einer Gewandfalte den Zettel hervor, den sie gefunden hatten, und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Es ist zweifelsohne ein ungewöhnliches Zeichen und ein ungewöhnlicher Spruch. Ich habe Vergleichbares noch nie gesehen."

Nun mischte sich auch Rethtulu ein. Er trat vor und an den Tisch und besah sich den Zettel nachdenklich. „Doch, es gibt etwas Vergleichbares", sagte er. „Es ist ein Brauch, der mittlerweile kaum noch im Umlauf ist, aber Herr Elrond wird sich seiner noch erinnern können. In früheren Tagen hatte jedes der großen Häuser der Noldor und auch viele der kleineren eigene Banner und, und das ist das Entscheidende, eigene Sprüche, die dieses Haus kennzeichneten. Es war wichtig, die Heraldik zu kennen, um keine Peinlichkeiten auf großen Zusammenkünften zu begehen. Auch ich wusste einst alle Gebräuchlichen. Aber das hier ist mir noch nie unter gekommen."

Elrond sog zischend die Luft ein. „Meinst du also, dass dies eine Anspielung auf dieses alte Brauchtum ist?"

„Denkbar wäre es jedenfalls", sagte Rethtulu.

„Aber warum?", fragte sich Elrond. „Der Ork, den wir gefangen genommen hatten, hatte behauptet, dass sein neuer Meister von derselben Abstammung wie Earenis sei. Ist es eine Anspielung darauf? Und was will er uns damit sagen?"

„Vielleicht ist es ja auch einfach nicht mehr als das: eine schlichte Anspielung auf seine Abstammung", sagte Elladan. „Und der Spruch darunter … Hm … Vielleicht ist es ja auch einfach nur eine einfache Drohung, ein schlichtes Prahlen mit Kräften, die vielleicht vorhanden sind, vielleicht auch nicht. Was sagst du, Estel, zu dem Tier, das hier abgebildet ist? Du kennst sie ja anscheinend. Warum steht es hier?"

„Löwen sind sehr große Katzen", erklärte Estel. „Größer noch als ein großer Mann, wenn sie aufrecht stehen. Sie leben in kleineren bis größeren Gruppen zusammen, meist ein Männchen und mehrere Weibchen, die für ihn jagen. Im Gegenzug beschütz er das Rudel vor allein umherziehenden Männchen. Im Süden werden diese Großkatzen sehr verehrt für ihre Kraft und Ausdauer und für ihren Mut, selbst Tiere zu erlegen, die um ein Vielfaches größer sind als sie selbst."

„Also ist auch dieser Löwe ein Symbol für die Kraft und die Macht unseres Feindes", schloss Elrond. „Oder soll es zumindest sein. Ob es auch an dem ist, sei einmal dahin gestellt."

„Zumindest lässt er tatsächlich die Muskeln spielen", sagte Estel. „Und ich glaube, dass er uns nicht so sehr provozieren würde, wenn er nicht zumindest gewisse Sicherheiten hätte, es auch mit uns aufnehmen zu können. Erst schickt er eine Armee für eine Belagerung aus, nun beginnt er, die Bauernhöfe zu plündern und uns auf diese Weise schwächen zu wollen. Er will uns aus der Reserve locken."

„Und uns dann auf seinem Gebiet und nach seinen Regeln bekämpfen", schloss Elrond den Gedankengang. „Wir sollten nicht darauf eingehen, aber dennoch auch für die Sicherheit der entlegensten Siedlungen sorgen. Notfalls müssen die Einwohner evakuiert und in sicherere Städte gebracht werden."

„Sie werden nicht glücklich sein, Hab und Gut zurücklassen zu müssen", gab Estel zur Erinnerung.

„Besser sie leben und können sich eine neue Existenz aufbauen, als wenn sie tot sind", hielt Elrond sofort dagegen. „Was denkst du, wie es uns erging, als wir damals aus Eregion fliehen mussten, nachdem Sauron auch mich besiegt hatte?"

Dazu sagte Estel nichts. Schließlich nickte er aber. „Dann lass uns die Details unseres weiteren Vorgehens besprechen."


	46. Familiengespräche

Es war Legolas, als sei er nie von hier weggezogen und hatte auch nicht sein eigenes kleines Heim im Süden in Ithiliën errichtet und die Gärten Gondors erneuert. Schon bald nach ihrer Ankunft in seiner alten Heimat hatte sein Vater ihn wieder in all seine alten Pflichten eingespannt. Wie in alten Tagen griff Legolas nun seinem Vater nun bei dessen alltäglichen Staatsangelegenheiten unter die Arme und unterstützte ihn mit dessen Arbeit. Meist hieß dies, dass er irgendwelche Schreiben mit dem königlichen Siegel versehen und sich mit den Beratern seines Vaters absprechen durfte. Er fragte sich, wie sein Vater es ohne ihn und seine Zuarbeit ausgehalten hatte.

Gimli ließ die meiste Zeit die Seele baumeln und genoss das Nichtstun und den elbischen Wein. So oft er konnte, besuchte er auch Earenis in ihrer Zelle. Auch Legolas versuchte immer wieder Momente am Tag für diese Besuche zu finden, denn es war ihm äußerst unangenehm, dass es ausgerechnet sein Vater gewesen war, der Earenis in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Jedes Mal brachte er ihr Wein und frisches Essen mit, um ihr den unfreiwilligen Kerkeraufenthalt wenigstens ein bisschen zu erleichtern. Sein Vater war nicht allzu begeistert darüber, doch dieses Mal ließ sich Legolas nicht beirren.

Er überlegte krampfhaft, wie er seinen Vater davon überzeugen konnte, Earenis wieder frei zu lassen, dass sie nicht jene Bedrohung war, die er in ihr sah. Oder auch einfach nur, dass seine übereilten Vorurteile weder Hand noch Fuß besaßen. Als ihn sein Vater gut eine Woche später am Abend zu sich rief, schien ihm die Gelegenheit gekommen zu sein, seinen Vater darauf anzusprechen.

Thranduil empfing ihn in seinen eigenen Privatgemächern bei einem Kelch Wein. Legolas gesellte sich zu seinem Vater und goss sich ebenfalls Wein ein. Nichts ging über den Tropfen aus Dorwinion! Nicht einmal in Ithiliën wollte er ihn missen, weshalb er keine Kosten und Mühen scheute, um ihn dorthin importierten zu lassen.

„Also, mein Sohn", begann Thranduil, nachdem Legolas sich bequem hingesetzt hatte. „Du hast freilich mitbekommen, dass ich in den letzten Tagen meine Späher aussandte und unsere Grenzen erkunden ließ. Ihre Berichte sind nun bei mir eingegangen und tatsächlich stehen die Zeichen auf Krieg. Etwas braut sich da im Nebelgebirge und im Norden zusammen, das mir nicht gefallen will. Ich will, dass du in den nächsten Tagen selbst mit einigen Männern aufbrichst und die Grenzwachen verstärkst und überwachst. Wir müssen wissen, wann und wo diese neue Bedrohung als erstes zuschlagen wird."

„Mit deiner Erlaubnis werde ich auch einige Patrouillen in das Umland schicken", schlug Legolas vor.

Der König nickte. „Du hast meine Erlaubnis." Dann jedoch seufzte er und wirkte mit einem Male schrecklich alt und niedergeschlagen. „Aber es gibt noch etwas anderes", eröffnete er.

Nun wurde Legolas besonders hellhörig. Diesen Ton hatte sein Vater noch nie angeschlagen. Wie als habe er Schwierigkeiten ihm etwas zu sagen. Was war es wohl? Es musste etwas sehr Bedeutendes sein.

Thranduil ergriff seine Krone und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Eine geraume Zeit besah er sie sich nachdenklich und schweigend. Er seufzte. Schließlich setzte er fort: „Ich erhielt dies von meinem Vater, nachdem er in der Belagerung Barad-dûrs gefallen war. Über ein Zeitalter ist dies nun schon her, über dreitausend Jahre, in denen ich unzählige Schlachten hatte schlagen und unser Volk gegen den Schwarzen Feind verteidigen müssen. Zu viele Jahre …"

„Vater …", begann Legolas zögernd. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Der Westen ruft", sagte Thranduil traurig. „Deine Mutter wartet dort auf mich, nachdem sie uns vor so vielen Jahren hatte verlassen müssen, als sie hinterrücks ermordet worden war."

Der Erinnerungen, wie seine Mutter nach dem Orküberfall in seinen Armen verstorben war, schmerzten noch heute.

„Mich hält hier nichts mehr", sagte Thranduil schließlich nach einer kleinen Pause des Sammelns. „Es wird allmählich Zeit, dass du nun diese Krone erhältst und unser Volk in den letzten Jahren führst, in denen es hier noch verweilt."

Legolas entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Natürlich war er der Erbe seines Vaters und bereits sein gesamtes Leben dafür ausgebildet worden, eines Tages selbst König zu sein. Aber dennoch war dieser Gedanke stets fern und unreal gewesen. Dass dieser Tag nun plötzlich vor seiner Tür stand, überrannte ihn förmlich.

„Vater, du kannst nicht gerade jetzt dein Amt an mich weitergeben", versuchte er es. „Ein neuerlicher Krieg steht an. Dies kann nicht gut gehen."

„Gerade deswegen, mein Sohn", hielt sein Vater dagegen. „Ich habe zu viel Krieg gesehen in meinem Leben, irgendwann einmal ist das Maß voll. Du hast noch nicht so lang gelebt wie ich, hast nicht das Erste Zeitalter erlebt, doch auch du wirst sicher nachvollziehen können, was ich empfinde. Immerhin hast du an Saurons endgültigem Fall mitgewirkt und nun scheint doch alles für die Katz' gewesen zu sein."

„Ich kann jetzt nicht gekrönt werden", versuchte es Legolas weiterhin schwach.

„Doch, du kannst. Mehr denn je", sprach Thranduil ihm Mut zu. „Nicht heute und nicht morgen, das versteht sich von selbst. Ich gebe dir noch ein paar Tage, damit du dich mit diesem Gedanken anfreunden kannst, bevor ich es offiziell bekannt gebe. Aber du schaffst das schon, habe nur Vertrauen in dich." Er schob ihm die Krone über den Tisch zu.

Legolas starrte das kunstvolle Gebilde aus Zweigen und Laub wie ein feindliches Objekt an. All die Jahre war er vertraut mit der Krone gewesen, immer hatte er sie an seinem Vater gesehen, so dass sie für ihn nun schon beinahe wie ein Teil Thranduils geworden war. Ohne sie würde einfach etwas an seinem Vater fehlen! Und wie sollte er sie da jemals tragen können?

Abgesehen davon, dass er dieser Verantwortung niemals gerecht werden konnte! Sein Vater war ein großer König, von allen geliebt. Er würde niemals das erreichen können, was sein Vater erreicht hatte.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte er leise und schob die Krone zurück.

Thranduil hielt ihn auf. „Du kannst", sagte er ein letztes Mal.


	47. Im Dienste des Staates

Freilich bemerkte Gimli noch am selben Abend die sonderbare Stimmung seines Freundes und sprach ihn auch prompt darauf an. Es hatte ihn schon verwundert, als Legolas an seiner Tür klopfte und mit der Begründung, er hätte Redebedarf, um Einlass bat. Dann musste ihm in der Tat etwas auf der Seele lasten. Zumal er auch seine Adoptivtochter mitgebracht hatte, deren Namen Gimli immer noch nicht aussprechen konnte und die er kurzentschlossen bei ihrem von ihrem Vater verliehenen Spitznamen Blümchen rief.

„Also, was gibt es?", brummte der Zwerg, während er den Wein (nichts lief hier ohne Wein, das hatte er schnell bemerkt) in drei Kelche eingoss und diese auf dem Tisch verteilte. Als er sich auf den mit Kissen erhöhten Stuhl setzte, baumelten seine Füße in der Luft. Es war eindeutig nichts, als Zwerg unter Elben zu weilen, egal wie gut der Wein war. „Lässt dein Vater Earenis immer noch nicht frei, ist es das?"

„Ja. Das heißt: nein." Legolas wirkte sehr durch den Wind und auch Blümchen runzelte die Stirn ob des sonderbaren Verhaltens ihres Ziehvaters. „Ich kam nicht einmal dazu, ihn darauf anzusprechen, weil er mich gleich wieder überfallen musste mit seinen neuesten Ideen." Er lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch. „Nun, wo anfangen?" Er schien tatsächlich mit sich zu ringen und nach Worten zu suchen. „Vater will in den Westen gehen, die Sehnsucht nach meiner Mutter treibt ihn."

Legolas hatte nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, was mit seiner Mutter geschehen war, Gimli konnte es sich aber denken. Immerhin hatte er sein Lebtag noch nichts von einer Königin der Waldelben gehört.

„Das bedeutet also …?", begann Blümchen und machte eine zutiefst erstaunte Miene.

Bei Gimli dauerte die Erkenntnis ein wenig länger. „Dann habe ich ja wirklich Aufholbedarf!", rief er aus. „Erst Aragorn, jetzt du!" Er wusste selbst, dass das kein allzu qualifizierter Beitrag war, aber die Neuigkeit, dass nun auch Legolas das Erbe seines Vaters antreten sollte, überraschte ihn zu sehr. Er konnte sich den Elbling ja nicht einmal als König vorstellen!

Legolas warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Ich bin in dieser Angelegenheit nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt", mahnte er seinen Freund. „An die viertausend Jahre, in denen ich mich wunderbar an das Leben als Prinz gewöhnt habe, sind selbst für einen Elben keine kurze Zeit. Und nun kommt mein Vater ohne die geringste Vorwarnung auf die Idee, sein Amt an mich abzutreten. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sich eine neuerliche Kriese anbahnt!"

„Du warst doch ohnehin schon immer, seit du alt genug dafür warst, der zweite Mann im Staat", warf Blümchen in der Hoffnung ein, Legolas wenigstens ein wenig Trost zu geben. „So viel anders wird das sicher nicht. So lange ich denken kann, hast du immer an der Seite deines Vaters gestanden und dein Wort hat kaum weniger gegolten als das von Großvater. Im Prinzip habt ihr euch ja schon lange das Amt geteilt."

Legolas schwieg und starrte nachdenklich in seinen Kelch, als könne der Wein die Antworten auf all seine Probleme verraten. „Im Prinzip hast du ja Recht, Lothmiw", räumte er ein. „Und doch … Es ist eben diese Gewöhnungssache, zumal es nun auch bedeutet, dass Vater mit allen, die mit ihm gehen und nicht mehr bleiben wollen, in den Westen segelt und ich alleine hier bleibe. Ohne seine Unterstützung. Dieser Gedanke macht mir Angst."

Und das wiederum verunsicherte Gimli auf eine sonderbare, abstrakte Weise. Er hatte Legolas als unerschrockenen Kämpfer kennen gelernt und erlebt, der vor so gut wie gar nichts den Kopf einzog. Der einzige Moment, in dem er tatsächlich die Furcht in Legolas' Augen gesehen hatte, war im Angesicht des Balrog von Moria gewesen. Nicht einmal die Pfade der Toten hatten ihn verschreckt! Und nun hatte er Angst vor einem einfachen Reif aus Ästen und Laub. Es war paradox, würde nicht hinter diesem Reif so viel stehen.

Er versuchte sich Legolas anstelle seines Vaters vorzustellen und je mehr er es versuchte, umso deutlicher wurde ihm, warum Legolas all diese Bedenken hatte. Es ging einfach nicht!

„Warum aber kommt dein Vater so plötzlich auf diese Idee?", fragte er schließlich.

Der Elb zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß", sagte er. „Wahrscheinlich hatte er diesen Gedanken schon länger still und leise für sich gehegt und nun den Zeitpunkt für geeignet empfunden, mir seine Gedanken mitzuteilen. Irgendwo kann ich ja auch verstehen, warum er seines Amtes müde wurde, für uns alle und besonders für ihn waren es oftmals schwere Zeiten. Und dennoch …" Er seufzte.

Blümchen ergriff seine Hand. „Das wird schon!", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. „Ich bin ja auch noch da, oder? Und Gimli! Und vielleicht kann auch König Elessar dir ein wenig unter die Arme greifen, er wurde ja ähnlich wie du ins kalte Wasser geworfen."

Legolas lächelte ihr dankbar zu und strich ihr durch das nussbraune Haar. „Ach, mein kleines Mauerblümchen, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?" Er zog sie in seine Arme und Blümchen kuschelte sich an ihn.

Die beiden waren schon ein sonderbares Gespann, befand Gimli. Er kannte Legolas' Ziehtochter auch erst kaum ein Jahr und erinnerte sich noch zu gut, wie verblüfft er gewesen war, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Irgendwie hatte er ja doch erwartet, dass sie Legolas irgendwie ähnlich sah, so, wie sich Legolas und Thranduil beinahe wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten waren, doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Wo Legolas glattes, sandblondes Haar besaß, war ihres nussbraun und leicht gelockt. Wo seine Gesichtszüge markant und eckig waren, waren ihre sanft und fließend. Während seine Augen ein eisiges blau besaßen, waren ihre groß und dunkel und sanft wie die eines Rehkitzes. Sie waren ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht und doch sah man ihnen auf eine ganz subtile Art und Weise an, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

„Über all dem sollten wir Earenis aber nicht vergessen", kam Gimli schließlich doch auf ihr Hauptproblem der letzten Tage zu sprechen. „Sie wird es herzlich wenig interessieren, ob du König wirst oder nicht, so lange zwischen ihr und uns die Gitterstäbe deines Vaters sind."Legolas musste schmunzeln bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie getobt hatte, als er zu ihr gekommen war, kurz nachdem sein Vater sie hatte einkerkern lassen. „Gleich morgen früh beim Frühstück werde ich mit Vater darüber reden."


	48. Hinter Gittern

Earenis hasste es, den ganzen Tag lang nur die Gitterstäbe anstarren zu können. Sie hatte schon schlimmerer Kerker gesehen, keine Frage. Dieser war immerhin angenehm trocken und dazu auch noch warm und ihr Lager hatte sogar eine Matratze. Keine sonderlich weiche zwar, aber immerhin war dies noch immer ein Kerker und kein Gästezimmer.

Irgendwo den Gang entlang hörte sie Mistaroa heulen. Man hatte ihn in einen Hundezwinger gesperrt und ihr nicht erlaubt, ihren treuen Gefährten bei sich zu behalten.

Sie könnte es schlechter haben, keine Frage. Und dennoch war es eine Belastung, wenn die einzige Abwechslung in den Schichtwechseln der Wachen und ihrem Essen zweimal am Tag bestand. Immerhin war auch das Essen nicht das schlechteste, was sie bereits bekommen hatte. Nur das Brot vermisste sie. Es erstaunte sie, dass hier nicht einmal die Gefangenen altbackenes Brot bekamen wie andernorts, sondern tatsächlich so etwas Gutes wie getrocknete Waldfrüchte und Äpfel. Sie musste unbedingt herausfinden, warum ausgerechnet Thranduil seine Gefangenen – und dann auch noch solche wie sie! – so gut behandelte, als wären sie beinahe keine Gefangenen.

Sie fragte sich, was Legolas wohl machte, dass er so lange brauchte, um sie hier heraus zu holen. Immerhin musste er ja nur seinen Vater umstimmen. Zugegebener Maßen war dieser immer noch Thranduil, aber Legolas war sein einziger Sohn und Erbe. Wären die Verhältnisse hier im Eryn Lasgalen nicht völlig verschieden von den Sitten und Gebräuchen in anderen Ländern, so dürfte Legolas' Wort fast ebenso viel Gewicht besitzen wie das seines Vaters. Da konnte es doch nicht allzu schwer sein, sie hier wieder heraus zu holen!

Immerhin kam wenigstens Gimli täglich vorbei und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr. Gleichzeitig brachte er ihr auch stets Neuigkeiten aus dem Palast sowie den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch. Es war erstaunlich, welch große Freude die Waldelben an dem Gerede der Waschweiber fanden.

Bei einem dieser Gespräche erkundigte sich Earenis auch nach der eigenwilligen Versorgung der Gefangenen.

„Es stimmt, dass man hier durchaus gut versorgt wird", sagte Gimli. „Mein Vater kann immerhin ein Lied davon singen. Nur dass du bestimmt nicht darauf erpicht bist, mithilfe eines magischen Ringes und der Fässer befreit zu werden und dir den Zorn des Königs aufzuladen."

„Mehr als ohnehin schon, meinst du wohl", brummte sie missmutig.

Gimli winkte ab. „Das wird schon, du wirst sehen. Der König ist manchmal ein wenig starr in seinen Ansichten. Nun, meistens … Jedenfalls gibt es hier im Grünwald kaum Backwaren, um auf deine ursprüngliche Frage zurück zu kommen."

Das erstaunte Earenis. Es gab doch überall in jedem Land, in das sie bisher gekommen war, Brot und Kuchen! Warum hier nicht?

„Die Waldelben bewirtschaften kaum Felder", erklärte der Zwerg weiter. „Sie haben ja auch kaum Flächen, die sich dafür eignen. Zudem ist auch noch der Boden nicht allzu fruchtbar, trotz der Größe des Waldes. Das meiste an Backwaren, das du hier findest, sind Importe aus anderen Ländern, meist jedoch aus der Seestadt und Thal. Damit sind sie im Vergleich zu anderen Orten in diesem Teil der Welt durchaus sehr teuer und in der Regel ein Luxus, den es nur an besonderen Tagen zu genießen gibt. Der Speiseplan der Waldelben besteht überwiegend aus verschiedensten Waldfrüchten wie Beeren und Äpfeln und auch Pilzen. Nicht zu vergessen verschiedenste Tiere, die die Jäger erlegen, meist Hirsche und Rehe und auch Wildschweine. Was andernorts als Delikatesse gilt, ist hier Alltag."

„Das leuchtet ein", sagte Earenis sinnierend. Immerhin bestand Thranduils Reich fast ausschließlich aus Wald. Also war sicher auch die gesamte Wirtschaft an diese Naturlandschaft angepasst. „Das gleiche gilt dann sicher auch für Lórien, oder?"

„So ist es", bestätigte ihr kleiner bärtiger Freund. „Du hast sicher schon vom Lembas gehört, dem Reisegebäck der Waldelben Lóriens. Dies ist eine so besondere Rarität, dass sie sogar nur von der Herrin Galadriel ausgegeben wird. Sie erwies uns auf unserer Reise die Güte und versorgte uns reichlich damit. Nicht nur einmal hatte es uns gute Dienste geleistet."

Earenis hörte gespannt zu und hatte beinahe schon den Verdacht, dass ihre Augen leuchteten wie die eines kleinen Kindes. Wann hatte man schon einmal die Gelegenheit, einem der Ringgefährten zuzuhören, wie er aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte? So gut wie niemand würde jemals solch eine Gelegenheit wie sie besitzen.

Legolas kam dieser Tage nur selten vorbei, was ihm Earenis' wachsenden Groll einbrachte. Nicht einmal Gimlis Erklärungen, Legolas habe viel mit den Staatsgeschäften des Reiches zu tun, besänftigten sie. Immerhin hatte sein Vater sie in diese missliche Lage gebracht, und nun hatte er dies gefälligst auszubaden! Nach gut einer Woche jedoch änderte sich die Lage plötzlich.

Sie döste gerade ein wenig, als sie Unruhe vor ihrer Zelle bemerkte. Sie schreckte auf und sah zu der Gittertür. Legolas stand dort mit einigen der Gefängniswärter. Einer der Elben hatte einen großen Schlüsselbund in der Hand und sah seinen Prinzen skeptisch an.

„Nun schließ schon auf!", mahnte Legolas ihn. „Oder soll ich meinen Vater persönlich hierher zitieren, damit er dir den Befehl noch einmal bestätigt?"

„Nur, mein Prinz", eierte der Elb mit den Schlüsseln. „Erst wurde uns eingebläut, dass wir sie unter keinen Umständen frei lassen sollen, immerhin ist sie zu einem Teil ein Ork! Und nun … Ich meine …"

Er schlingerte noch ein wenig um den heißen Brei herum und verstummte schließlich unter Legolas' strengem Blick. „Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass dies ein Missverständnis war!", sagte er streng, und Earenis hörte seiner Stimme an, dass seine Geduld dem Ende entgegen ging. „Und wenn ihr ihr schon nicht traut, so vertraut wenigstens mir. Und jetzt schließ endlich die Tür auf!"

Der andere Elb tat Earenis fast schon leid. Er zog den Kopf ein und beeilte sich, dem Befehl nachzukommen. Die Schlüssel rasselten und schon schwang die Tür auf. Grob drängte sich Legolas an dem Wärter vorbei und betrat die Zelle. Sogleich wurde seine Miene sanfter, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete, wie sie sich bereits einigermaßen verblüfft auf ihrem Lager aufgerichtet hatte.

„Na endlich!", begrüßte sie ihn schnippisch. „Lang genug hat's gedauert."

Legolas legte eine schuldbewusste Miene auf. „Es kamen einige unerwartete Ereignisse dazwischen, die es mir nicht ermöglichten, meinen Vater eher umzustimmen. Aber das besprechen wir lieber, wenn wir unter uns sind, denn dies betrifft noch nicht öffentliche Beschlüsse meines Vaters. Jedenfalls bist du zunächst einmal auf Bewährung frei und stehst unter meiner Verantwortung. Mein Vater hat deiner Freilassung nur unter dieser Bedingung zugestimmt. Du sollst dich beweisen, hat er gemeint, und zu diesem Zweck in den nächsten Tagen mit mir und einigen anderen Soldaten mit auf Patrouille durch den Wald kommen."

Earenis verzog das Gesicht. „Ist das nicht ein wenig albern?", beschwerte sie sich. „Als sei ich eine Schwerverbrecherin, der keine eindeutige Schuld zugewiesen werden kann!"

„In den Augen meines Vaters bist du es." Als er schon bemerkte, wie Earenis lauthals zum Protest ansetzen wollte, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. „Aber wir wissen doch beide, dass dies nicht stimmt. Gib einfach keinen Grund zur Beschwerde und nicht einmal mehr Vater wird etwas gegen dich sagen können. Es war schon schwer genug, ihn überhaupt zu diesem Schritt zu bewegen."

Earenis beschloss, dass dies tatsächlich zumindest ein Anfang war und sie ihn nutzen sollte. „Aber ich bekomme Mistaroa wieder", sagte sie.

„Natürlich!", beteuerte Legolas sogleich.

Zumindest war sie nun endlich wieder frei. Sie grollte ihm dennoch noch immer, bemerkte sie.


	49. Erkundungsgänge

Nun galt es also für Elrond und seine Familie, Valandils Leichen in seinem Keller zu identifizieren. Es stellte sich als die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen heraus, denn sie hatten keinerlei Anhaltspunkte als die bloße Vermutung der Existenz der geheimen Gänge in den Wänden. Elrond beauftragte Ceomon und Rethtulu damit entweder in den Archiven Pläne vom Grundriss des Stadthauses aufzutreiben oder selbst Pläne anzufertigen, so gut es ihnen möglich war. Er selbst machte sich mit seinen Söhnen, leiblichen wie adoptiert, auf die Suche nach Eingängen.

Ihnen war bewusst, dass diese sicher gut versteckt waren, sehr unauffällig und mit Sicherheit auch für Elbenaugen nur schwer zu erkennen. Sie vermuteten, dass sich mindestens ein Eingang in Valandils privaten Gemächern befand oder zumindest würden sie dort solche Gänge anlegen, wenn sie ihrer bedurften. Ihnen war allerdings auch klar, dass sie zumindest diesen Eingang mit Sicherheit nicht von außen erreichen würden ohne Verdacht auf sich zu lenken. Das hieß also, dass sie an anderer Stelle suchen mussten.

Estel machte den Vorschlag, dass sie zuerst an jenen Stellen suchten, an denen ihnen Valandils plötzliches Erscheinen aufgefallen war. Dort konnten sie durchaus Erfolg mit ihrer Suche haben, statt ohne jegliche Anhaltspunkte im Dunklen zu tappen.

Also teilen sie das Stadthaus in verschiedene Abschnitte auf, welche immer einer von ihnen untersuchen sollte. Elrond bezog auch Glorfindel in die Suche mit ein, auch wenn dieser nicht begeistert war, sich mit Estel in die Arbeit hineinzuteilen. Aber immerhin hatte Estel im Gegensatz zum Rest von ihnen noch andere Geschäfte in der Stadt zu erledigen. Glorfindel protestierte zwar, dass er die Truppen in Übung halten musste, aber Elrond ließ dieses Argument nicht gelten, denn dafür hatten sowohl er als auch Estel genügend weitere Offiziere. Glorfindel schmollte, fügte sich aber.

Elladan und Elrohir wurden als erste fündig, auch wenn sie noch nicht den eigentlichen Schatz, einen Eingang, ausmachten. Zumindest konnten sie einen ersten Gang ausmachen. In einem wenig benutzten Flur hatten sie ein auffällig platziertes Bild ausgemacht, das recht fehl am Platz wirkte. Als sie es genauer untersuchten, hatten sie dahinter ein Loch in der Wand ausgemacht und als sie das kaum daumengroße Loch genauer untersuchten, konnten sie dahinter einen schmalen, dunklen Gang ausmachen, der dort in einer normalen Wand sicher nichts zu suchen hatte.

Immerhin wussten sie damit, dass es tatsächlich geheime Wege gab.

Elrond war es jedoch, der einige Abende später durch puren Zufall auch den ersten Zugang ausmachte. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht suchen sondern sich lediglich ein wenig in der Bibliothek – wohlgemerkt dem öffentlich zugängigen Teil – aufgehalten, denn es war ein langer Tag gewesen, in welchem er Estel bei vielen seiner täglichen Aufgaben geholfen hatte. Da hörte er plötzlich sonderbare Geräusche in den Wänden.

Alarmiert sah er auf und horchte, ob er ausmachen konnte, aus welcher Richtung die Geräusche kamen. Dann ging er ihnen unauffällig nach. Der Bibliothekar am Eingang der Bibliothek schien nichts gehört zu haben, anscheinend waren die Geräusche für ihn zu leise gewesen. Und auch Elrond hätte sie womöglich überhört, wenn er nicht in den letzten Tagen verstärkt auf solche Ungereimtheiten geachtet hätte.

Noch einmal sah er sich um, ob auch niemand ihn beobachtete, dann folgte er den Geräuschen zu einer der Wände. Er horchte. Es war ihm, als höre er Stimmen, die leise aber erregt miteinander sprachen. Was genau sie besprachen, konnte er allerdings nicht ausmachen. Dann verstummten die Stimmen für einen Moment. Kaum hörbar meinte er sich entfernende Schritte auszumachen. Kurzzeitig war Stille und er befürchtete schon, diese einmalige Gelegenheit verpasst zu haben.

Dann jedoch vernahm er das leise Geräusch aneinander reibenden Steines. Er blickte sich in der Bibliothek um, denn das Geräusch schien aus diesem Raum zu kommen. Unauffällig ging er durch die Regalreihen und sah sich um. Und da sah er doch tatsächlich Valandil, wie er durch ein Loch im Boden im für die Öffentlichkeit unzugänglichen Teil der Bibliothek nach oben stieg.

Ha! Ein Volltreffer! Hastig verbarg sich Elrond hinter einem Bücherregal und spähte um die Ecke. Valandil schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn noch immer blickte er sich wachsam um und schob dann leise die Steinplatte über das Loch im Boden.

Elrond merkte sich die Stelle gut, um sie, wenn die Luft rein war, genauer zu untersuchen. Zunächst jedoch wartete er geduldig ab, bis wieder Ruhe in der Bibliothek eingekehrt war. Valandil lief nichts ahnend und ihn immer noch nicht bemerkend an dem Regal vorbei, hinter dem er sich verbarg. Er nickte kurz dem in keinster Weise verwundert wirkenden Bibliothekar zu und verließ dann den großen Raum. Dann war wieder Stille.

Bedachtsam schlich sich Elrond nun zu der Stelle, an der er Valandil aus dem Boden hatte kommen sehen. Die Steinplatte unterschied sich kaum von den anderen um sie herum. Nur wenn man genau hinsah, bemerke man unter dem Regal, an welchem sich die Platte befand, leichte Schleifspuren des Steines, als er dorthin verschoben wurde. Elrond merkte sich das Regal gut, um seinen Söhnen seinen Fund mitzuteilen. Er konnte jetzt noch nicht mit der Untersuchung beginnen, denn so leise, dass der Bibliothekar bei dieser Stille nichts hörte, konnte man die Bodenplatte nicht verschieben.

Zumindest waren sie nun einen großen Schritt vorangekommen. Zufrieden lächelnd kehrte Elrond zu seinem Buch zurück. Sie würden Valandil schon seine Geheimnisse entreißen, da war er sich sicher. Blieb nur die Frage, was für Geheimnisse es waren.


	50. Eifersüchteleien unter Freunden

Seit Earenis wieder frei war, war es Gimli, als sei eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden, wenngleich die Stimmung unter den Waldelben eisige Temperaturen angenommen hatte. Meist bemerkte er dies, wenn er mit dem Mädchen durch den Palast spazierte. Earenis hatte nun ein eigenes kleines Zimmer bekommen, und Gimli hatte sich ihrer angenommen, um ihr alles zu zeigen, soweit es ihm möglich war.

Mittlerweile hatte er absolut kein Verständnis mehr für jene, die in Earenis nur eine boshafte Missgeburt sahen, mit der niemand auskam und die es zu meiden galt. Er hatte mittlerweile gänzlich andere Erfahrungen gemacht. Sie beide konnten scherzen und albern und mittlerweile ging Gimli durchaus so weit, Earenis als eine gute Freundin zu bezeichnen. Und auch ihr schien dieses Verhältnis zuzusagen, sie schien regelrecht aufzublühen, wenn sie bei ihm war.

Nur Legolas legte dieser Tage ein sonderbares Verhalten an den Tag, das Gimli einfach nicht mit der kommenden Krönung seines Freundes in Verbindung bringen konnte. Der _laegel_ war recht einsilbig, wenn er mit ihm sprach, und ging ansonsten ganz bewusst auf Abstand. Natürlich schob er seine Pflichten vor, doch Gimli kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um es besser zu wissen.

Mittlerweile war der gesamte Eryn Lasgalen in einen weißen Wintermantel gehüllt. Da Wälder im Winter auch für einen Zwerg sehr ansprechend waren, hatte er kurzerhand Earenis gefragt, ob sie gern die königlichen Gärten sehen wollte. Sie hatte zugesagt und nun spazierten sie durch die winterlichen Gartenanlagen.

Irgendwann einmal bemerkte Gimli, wie Legolas ihnen folgte, sich aber nicht näherte. Er winkte seinem spitzohrigen Freund zu und bedeutete ihm, zu ihnen zu kommen. Doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und blieb, wo er war. Gimli runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, er mag mich noch immer nicht allzu sehr", befürchtete Earenis. „Ich war ja auch nicht gerade nett zu ihm …"

„Ach, Blödsinn", winkte Gimli ab. „Jeder andere an deiner Stelle wäre auch sehr ungehalten gewesen. Aber ich gehe einmal zu ihm, ob es etwas Wichtiges gibt. Momentan weiß man hier ja nie. Schau du dich derweil ruhig ohne mich um."

Earenis nickte und Gimli begab sich zu seinem Freund. Jener wirkte erstaunlich ernst und sah nachdenklich Earenis nach.

„Na, will dein Vater dich morgen schon auf seinen Thron setzen?", versuchte der Zwerg zu scherzen. Da Legolas ihn jedoch nur finster ansah, räusperte er sich hastig. „Nun, dummer Scherz. Vergiss ihn."

„Du magst sie, oder?", fragte Legolas stattdessen.

„Wen? Freja?"

„Nein, sie." Er nickte in Richtung Earenis.

„Ach so. Nun, sie ist eine gute Freundin, wenn man ihr die Möglichkeit gibt, ihre guten Seiten zu zeigen."

„Und sie mag dich."

Etwas in Legolas' Ton gefiel Gimli nicht. „Jedenfalls fällt mir der Umgang mit ihr leichter als den meisten anderen."

„Und sie hat nur Augen für dich." Legolas verkniff missbilligend den Mund.

Konnte sein Freund damit wirklich zum Ausdruck bringen, was Gimli gerade dachte?! Er sah Legolas groß an. „Mein Freund, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, dass du eifersüchtig auf mich bist."

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

Das verblüffte und entsetzte Gimli zugleich. „Ich bin verlobt, das weißt du!", rief er aus. „Außerdem würde das doch sicher nicht gut gehen. Ich meine, Elb und Zwerg, wo hat man _das_ schon einmal gehört?"

Legolas schnaubte abfällig. „Das verstehst du nicht." Er wollte sich schon abwenden.

Gimli hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Das hier konnte einfach nicht in einen Streit um eine Frau ausarten, nicht ausgerechnet zwischen ihm und Legolas!

„Nun warte doch!", rief er seinem Freund nach und versuchte beim Folgenden so viel Feingefühl wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen. „Ich verstehe das sehr wohl, ich würde doch genauso denken, wenn mir jemand Freja abspenstig machen wollen würde. Aber an Earenis habe ich keinerlei Interesse außer einem rein freundschaftlichen. Ich schwöre es! Und ich weiß doch noch, was mir damals Herr Elrond über solche Schwüre sagte."

Legolas schwieg und warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Dann sah er zu Earenis, die einige verschneite Hecken betrachtete. Gimli folgte seinem Blick.

„Ich freue mich sehr für dich, wenn du endlich jemanden gefunden hast, für den du mehr empfinden kannst", versuchte Gimli weiter seine Schlichtung. „Aber das ist doch kein Grund, gleich auf mich wegen irgendetwas eifersüchtig zu sein."

Langsam wandte sich Legolas zu ihm um. „Verstehst du es noch nicht?", sagte er. „Was ich für sie zu empfinden beginne, scheint sie für dich zu empfinden."

Dem Zwerg fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Das war ihm nie so aufgefallen! „Darauf habe ich es niemals angelegt", beteuerte er. „Ich wollte lediglich freundlich zu ihr sein, da das Mädchen ja sonst niemanden hat. Aber das weißt du doch! Legolas, noch einmal: Ich bin verlobt!"

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Seine Gedanken rasten. Was konnte er nur tun, um die Situation zu entschärfen?

„Hör mal", begann er von neuem. „Ich kann mich, wenn du das willst, bemühen, nicht mehr all meine Zeit hier mit ihr zu verbringen. Aber von nichts kommt nichts, du musst dich, so schwer es dir bei deinem vollen Tagesablauf auch fällt, auch mit ihr beschäftigen, ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Gimli konnte seinem Freund ansehen, wie sehr es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.

„Sie ist dir immer noch ein wenig böse für das, was dein Vater mit ihr angestellt hat", setzte Gimli fort. „Vielleicht … versuche es mit kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten, netten Worten. Irgendwann in nächster Zeit gibt es hier doch bestimmt wieder ein Fest, lade sie vielleicht zum Tanzen ein. Oder irgendetwas in der Art."

Eine ganze Weile schwieg Legolas, doch er wirkte zumindest für den Moment etwas besänftigter. „Vater will, dass sie sich beweist", sagte er schließlich leise. „Vorher traut er ihr nicht über den Weg. Dafür soll ich sie auf meinen nächsten Grenzgang mitnehmen und im Auge behalten."

„Nun, nicht gerade der beste Anfang, aber immerhin ein Anfang", überlegte Gimli.

Sein Freund rang einen Moment mit sich. Er schluckte. Dann sagte er: „Ich war wohl ein wenig voreilig. Das tut mir leid."

Gimli klopfte ihm lächelnd auf den Arm. „Jeder war ein erstes Mal verliebt", sagte er. „Auch wenn es sonderbar ist, dass du tausende Jahre älter bist als ich, und ich dir da dennoch ein wenig voraushabe."

Aber dafür, dass Legolas und Earenis sich am Anfang gar nicht hatten riechen können, entwickelte sich nun alles doch allmählich ganz gut.


	51. Fundstücke unter der Erde

„Es ist viel zu früh, _adar_ ", maulte Elladan.

„Oder zu spät, das kommt auf dasselbe hinaus", fügte sein Bruder an.

„Es ist die perfekte Stunde", hielt Elrond ihnen dagegen. „Niemand ist nun mehr im Stadthaus unterwegs, alles schläft. Und nun kommt, Estel wartet bereits draußen."

„Du solltest dir abgewöhnen, ihn so zu nennen", wies Elrohir ihn darauf hin. „Er ist nun König Elessar Telcontar."

Elrond winkte nur ungeduldig ab. Darüber wollte er nun nicht diskutieren. Nun galt es, Valandils Geheimnisse zu enttarnen. Einige Tage nach seinem zufälligen Fund in der Bibliothek hielt er die Zeit für angebracht, um endlich Licht in die Machenschaften ihres Gastgebers zu bringen.

Seine Söhne bemühten sich aus ihren Betten und räkelten sich. Ihr Vater warf ihnen finstere Blicke zu, dass sie sich beeilen sollten. Die Zwillinge grinsten sich an, spurten dann jedoch. Auch sie konnten hin und wieder doch zurück zum Ernst der Sache zurückfinden.

Nur Momente später waren die beiden gerichtet, und Elrond reichte ihnen ihre Schwerter. Einst hatten er und sein Bruder sie getragen und davor Amrod und Amras. Es waren antike Stücke, wertvolle Schmiedekunst aus den frühesten Tagen der Welt, aus Valinor. Seine Onkel hatten sie ihm und seinem Bruder einst vermacht und als seine eigenen Söhne alt genug gewesen waren, waren die wertvollen Waffen an sie übergegangen.

Elladan sah ihn fragend an. „Meinst du, das wird nötig sein?", wollte er wissen.

„Man kann nie wissen", hielt er dagegen. „Ich traue Valandil nicht, irgendetwas geht hier vor sich, das man nicht unterschätzen sollte."

„Nun denn", meinte Elrohir.

„Besser zu gut vorbereitet als zu schlecht", rezitierte sein Bruder eine der Weisheiten, die ihnen ihr Vater immer und immer wieder eingebläut hatte.

So machten sie sich auf den Weg. Vor der Tür des Gemachs der Zwillinge trafen sie auf Estel. Dieser trug zwar Andúril bei sich, hatte allerdings schlichte Kleidung angelegt und darüber seinen alten Waldläuferumhang. Er konnte sich einfach nicht von dem schmuddeligen Ding trennen, auch wenn er freilich genügend Verstand besaß, um es nicht bei Hofe zu tragen. Immerhin kam es ihm nun zu Gute. Sie alle trugen einfache und funktionelle Kleidung, da sie nicht wussten, was sie erwarten würde.

So gerüstet machten sie sich auf den Weg. Leise wie Schatten schlichen sie durch die schlafenden Gänge des Stadthauses. In der Tat regte sich nichts. Selbst die Fackeln an den Wänden und die Feuerschalen waren heruntergebrannt. Nur noch einige wenige Wachen waren auf, doch diese konnten sie leicht umgehen, da sie mittlerweile genau wussten, wo diese postiert waren und welche Gänge unbewacht gelassen wurden – ebenfalls ein Mangel, den Estel zu beheben gedachte, der ihnen aber nun zugutekam.

Auch die Bibliothek war verlassen, selbst der übereifrige Bibliothekar gönnte sich dann doch die eine oder andere Stunde Schlaf um diese Zeit. Schnell und ungesehen huschten sie hinein und Elrond führte sie zu dem Regal mit der Geheimtür.

„Sie ist wirklich gut versteckt", stellte Estel flüsternd fest. „Halb unter dem Regal verborgen und dadurch nur schwer zugänglich und ebenso an einem Ort gelegen, der nur selten aufgesucht wird."

„Ich bin gespannt, was uns erwarten wird", sagte Elladan. „Los, komm, Bruder, lass uns die Platte beiseiteschieben."

Gemeinsam packten die Zwillinge an und hoben die Platte an, um sie unter das Regal zu schieben. Es ging erstaunlich leicht, anscheinend war irgendein Mechanismus eingebaut, der das Öffnen erleichterte, um möglichst wenige Geräusche zu verursachen.

Zu ihren Füßen tat sich ein Schacht in einen dunklen Abgrund auf, eine Leiter führte hinab, aber keine Fackel war zu sehen. Doch Elrond hatte vorgesorgt. Aus seinen Kindertagen noch wusste er, was für eine hervorragende Erfindung die Lampen der Noldor waren und hatte in seinem Haus stets dafür gesorgt, dass diese nicht in Vergessenheit gerieten. So hatte er auch nun eine der Lampen dabei. Er öffnete den Schirm leicht und stieg voran. Die anderen drei folgten ihm. Estel, der letzte, schloss den Geheimgang über ihnen. Stille umfing sie.

Die Luft in dem Abstieg war kalt, staubig und muffig. Der Abstieg selbst war eng, klaustrophobisch durfte man hier nicht sein, denn ein Mann passte gerade so hinein und Elrond hatte Mühe, die Laterne zu händeln. Hinzu kam, dass ihm ständig sein Schwert im Weg war. Er erlaubte sich einen kleinen Fluch.

Zum Glück ging es nicht weit hinab und bald trafen sie auf ebenen Boden. Der Abstieg hatte sie direkt in einen weiteren Gang geführt, ebenso eng wie ebenjener, durch welchen sie hier herabgestiegen waren. Elrond hielt seine Laterne hoch und sah sich um, während seine Söhne nach und nach ebenfalls ankamen.

Der Gang führte zu beiden Seiten ein Stück geradeaus, bis er abbog. Die eng zusammenstehenden Wände waren mit Backsteinen gemauert und anscheinend schon vor einiger Zeit errichtet worden. Es war trocken und der Boden staubig, jedoch nicht so staubig, wie man es erwarten würde, wenn man einen vermeintlich jahrhundertelang nicht genutzten Gang entdeckte. Er konnte sogar schwache Fußabdrücke ausmachen, die mal in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung führten.

„Aha", machte Estel. „Anscheinend haben wir in der Tat einen Treffer gelandet. Es sieht so aus, als sei der Gang in jüngerer Vergangenheit vermehrt genutzt worden."

„Freu dich noch nicht zu früh, erst müssen wir herausfinden, wohin uns dieser Weg führt", blieb Elrond skeptisch. „Bleibt zusammen und seid wachsam. Wer weiß, was uns hier unten erwartet."

Auf einmal fühlte er sich wieder jung, bemerkte er, zurückversetzt in die Tage seiner Kindheit und Jugend, als er mit seinem Bruder durch die Wälder Ossiriands gestromert war und allerhand Geheimnisse aufgedeckt hatte. Wie er diese Abenteuer geliebt hatte! Onkel Maglor hatte es gehasst, wenn er sie wieder einmal im dichtesten Gestrüpp suchen musste, wo sie sich eine Räuberhöhle gebaut hatten, doch sie hatten es geliebt. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, während er mit erhobener Laterne voran ging. Ein Hauch der Abenteuerlust jener fernen Tage umwehte nun auch jetzt seine Nase.

Der einzige Unterschied war, dass dies Ernst war und kein Spiel zweier Kinder mit zu viel Energie.

Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich voran, Schritt um Schritt. Elrond ließ seinen Blick wachsam umher schweifen, stets nach Fallen Ausschau haltend. Er war auf alles gefasst. Doch bis auf ein paar lose Steine am Boden ließ sich nichts ausfindig machen.

Der Gang wand sich alle paar Schritte in die eine oder andere Richtung. Wenn Elrond sich nicht völlig verschätzte, so befanden sie sich nun im Erdgeschoss des Hauses auf der Höhe der Bibliothek, da der Gang zu Beginn steil angestiegen war und sich einige Male im Kreis gewunden hatte. Hin und wieder gingen weitere Leitern nach oben ab, anscheinend in andere Geheimgänge in höher gelegenen Stockwerken. Und manchmal konnten sie von der anderen Seite wahrscheinlich gut verborgene Zugänge zu dem Gangsystem ausmachen. Er hätte Ceomon und Rethtulu mitnehmen sollen, bemerkte der Herr Bruchtals, dann hätten seine beiden Freunde eine Karte des Gangsystems anfertigen können, noch während sie es das erste Mal erkundeten. Er musste sie unbedingt in der nächsten Nacht noch einmal hier herein begleiten.

„Still!", zischte mit einem Male Estel. „Hört ihr das?"

Auch die drei Halbelben hatten es gehört. Alle vier verharrten sie still. Ein leises Murmeln war vor ihnen zu hören, wie von Stimmen. Noch waren sie nur undeutlich zu vernehmen, doch je näher sie sich an die Quelle heranschlichen, desto deutlicher waren die Stimmen zu vernehmen. Elrond dimmte die Lampe und spitzte die Ohren. Anscheinend wurde irgendwo vor ihnen im Gang ein Streitgespräch geführt, auch wenn er noch nicht sagen konnte, worum es ging.

Plötzlich war ein boshaftes Zischen zu vernehmen, gefolgt von einem schrillen Kreischen und einem gurgelnden Geräusch. Etwas Schweres fiel dumpf zu Boden. Wie versteinert blieben sie stehen.

„Das Kreischen war das eines Orks!", keuchte Elrohir, was sie alle bereits dachten.


	52. Funde in der Fisternis

„Zieht eure Schwerter!", befahl Elrond, auch wenn sich dies nur schwer umsetzen ließ in der Enge des Ganges. Nun zahlte es sich jedoch aus, dass er auf die Waffen bestanden hatte.

Mit gezückten Waffen gingen sie voran, eilig aber vorsichtig. Die Klingen glühten in einem eisigen, zornigen Licht und bestätigten, was sie gehört hatten. Irgendwo in der Nähe hielt sich ein Ork auf.

Der Gang führte alsbald steil abwärts, anscheinend bis auf Kellerebene hinab, wenn Elrond sich nicht völlig verschätzte. Meter um Meter tasteten sie sich im fast völligen Dunkel voran, denn der Herr Bruchtals hatte seine Laterne gedimmt, um sie nicht zu früh zu verraten; auch Orks konnten hervorragend im Dunkeln sehen. Einzig Estel war nun im Hintertreffen, doch seine beiden ältesten Söhne hatten ihn in ihre Mitte genommen, um ihn zu decken.

Die Geräusche waren von irgendwo vor ihnen gekommen und schienen nicht allzu weit entfernt zu sein. Hin und wieder hörten sie ein missmutiges Grunzen, das mit jedem Mal lauter wurde, je weiter sie gingen.

Dann hielt Elrond inne und hielt auch seine Söhne hinter ihm mit einer Geste auf. Sie waren an eine scharfe Biegung des Weges gekommen. Er drückte sich an die Wand und lugte um die Ecke. Und siehe da! Dort war der Ork.

Eine Fackel lag verlöschend am Boden und spendete kaum noch Licht, doch es genügte, um die schaurige Szenerie zu erkennen. Der Ork hatte sich über eine menschliche Leiche am Boden gebeugt und durchwühlte die Taschen des anscheinend soeben Getöteten; das sich am Boden ausbreitende und an die Wand gespritzte Blut war noch frisch. Neben dem Unhold lag nicht beachtet eine blutige, rostige Klinge, anscheinend die Tatwaffe.

Eisiger Zorn durchfuhr Elrond und ließ sein Blut heiß aufkochen. Wie er diese Kreaturen verabscheute! Schon allein daran zu denken, was diese Bestien seiner geliebten Celebrían angetan hatten, ließ ihn rasend werden, ganz zu schweigen von all den anderen Untaten, die sie und alle von ihrer Art verbrochen hatten. Er packte sein Schwert Nahtanár fester, geschmiedet eigens für ihn von Onkel Maedhros, und versicherte sich seiner Söhne, dass auch diese bereit waren. Die Zwillinge und Estel nickten. Dann stürmte er mit einem Aufschrei um die Ecke.

Der Ork war von dem plötzlichen Angriff des Elbenfürsten völlig überrumpelt und kam nicht weiter dazu, als erschrocken aufzublicken, panisch zu quieken und nach seiner Waffe greifen zu wollen. Da war Elrond schon über ihm, trat das Messer aus der Reichweite seines Gegners und packte ihn an der Kehle, um ihn an ebenjener hochzuheben und gegen die Wand zu pressen.

„Wie kommst du hierher und was hast du hier zu schaffen?", zischte er.

„Töte ihn, Vater!", rief Elladan an.

„Nein", widersprach Estel geistesgegenwärtig. „Es ist gut so, er soll uns Antworten geben."

Der Ork keuchte, schnappte nach Luft und zappelte vergebens in Elronds eisernem Griff. Hass und Angst brannten in den boshaften, gelben Augen, während er ohne Erfolg nach den Händen zu schnappen versuchte, die ihn gefangen hielten. Elrond ignorierte die Kratzer, die die Klauen des Untiers in seine Arme rissen, und setzte die Spitze seines Schwertes an dessen Brust.

„Sprich rasch und erspare dir unnötige Qualen", befahl er. „Elrohir, untersuche den Toten. Der hier hat irgendetwas in dessen Kleidung gesucht."

Er brauchte nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass sein Sohn ihm Folge leistete. Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf den Ork. Selbst ohne die Kraft Vilyas an seiner Seite fiel es ihm nicht sonderlich schwer, sich den Willen des Orks untertan zu machen. Das Biest quiekte erneut verzweifelt und konnte ihm nicht standhalten.

„Sprich!", befahl er erneut in gebieterischem Tonfall.

Der Ork knickte unter seinem strengen Blick ein, anscheinend war er nur einer vom niederen Gezücht aus dem Nebelgebirge, Kreaturen, die auf einfache Bosheiten aus waren und keine solch bodenlose Grausamkeit aufwiesen wie die Soldaten Mordors. „Hatte Geschäfte zu erledigen", krächzte der Ork. „Mit dem da." Mit einer Hand wies er auf den Toten. „Sollte Botschaft abholen."

Just in diesem Moment fand Elrohir besagte Botschaft in einer Tasche des Toten. Er entfaltete das Papier und entzifferte die blutverschmierte Botschaft. Während er las, wurde er aschfahl im Gesicht.

„Es ist ein Handelsabkommen", sagte er. „Der Handelspartner wird nicht genannt, sondern nur mit ‚G.' abgekürzt. Es geht um Lieferungen von Waffen und anderen Rohstoffen, welche nicht mehr gewährleistet werden sollen, weil dieser G. seinen Teil des Abkommens gebrochen hat … indem er die Stadt angriff."

Die vier sahen sich schockiert an.

„Ghâshburz", sprach Elladan den Namen aus.

Der Ork zappelte erneut in Elronds Griff. „Mein Herr hat kein Abkommen gebrochen, Valandil ist es, der seinen Wert verloren hat!", ereiferte er sich, in der Hoffnung, sich ein unrühmliches Ende zu ersparen, wenn er alles ausplaudern würde. „Also musste er beseitigt werden. Aber dann kamt ihr in den Weg!"

Er spuckte aus und Elrond konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht.

„Valandil ist ein elender Verräter!", explodierte Estel und trat gegen einen losen Stein am Boden, der mit Wucht durch den Gang schoss. „Er hat Pakte mit unseren Feinden geschlossen, wissend, dass diese keine guten Absichten gegen mein Reich hegen! Er muss gerichtet werden für seinen Hochverrat!"

„Doch nicht ohne Beweise", warf Elrond ein und sah den Ork durchdringend an. „Du kommt mit uns und wirst vor aller Augen berichten, was du uns erzählt hast. Und wehe dir, ich überführe dich einer Lüge! Du weißt, mit wem du es hier zu tun hast."

Die Augen des Orks wurden weit und weiter, die Angst war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wusste ganz genau, mit wem er es hier zu tun bekommen hatte.

Elrond schleuderte ihn vor sich auf den Boden und richtete sofort sein Schwert auf seinen Rücken. Dann führten sie ihren Gefangenen aus dem Gang heraus, um ihn zu verhören und um Valandil bloß zu stellen.


	53. Winterwaldwanderungen

„Jetzt bin ich also auf Bewährung", bemerkte Earenis einige Tage später, während sie die Gruppe Waldelben betrachtete, die Legolas und sie begleiten sollten. Ihr Groll auf Legolas hatte mittlerweile etwas nachgelassen, zumal er sie wirklich sehr zuvorkommend behandelt hatte, um all ihre Unannehmlichkeiten wieder wett zu machen.

Dennoch war während ihrer Gefangenschaft irgendetwas vorgefallen. Legolas benahm sich anders als sonst, in sich gekehrter und nachdenklicher, und wenn er sprach, dann mit einer ungewohnten, königlichen Autorität in der Stimme. Ihr gegenüber hielt sich dies in Grenzen, doch auch sie hatte es bereits zu spüren bekommen. Schon immer hatte sie Schwierigkeiten im Umgang mit Autoritäten gehabt, weshalb sich eine gewisse Kälte in ihre Beziehung zu Legolas geschlichen hatte. Sie fragte sich, was nur vorgefallen war. Denn dass dies der Fall war, war gewiss, er hatte bereits eine dementsprechende Andeutung ausgesprochen.

Die vier sie begleitenden Elben wirkten nicht sonderlich erfreut über Earenis' Anwesenheit. Dennoch sagten sie nichts und waren sogar diszipliniert genug, um ihr keine scheelen Blicke zuzuwerfen. Legolas besah sie sich genau. Dann nickte er.

„Das wird schon, du wirst sehen", sagte er. „Sieh einfach zu, dass du keine Schwierigkeiten verursachst, was ich ohnehin nicht glaube." Er wandte sich seiner Tochter und Gimli zu, die beide vor den Palasttoren warteten, um sie zu verabschieden.

„Beeilt euch", brummte der Zwerg und schlang die Arme um sich, während weiße Atemwölkchen vor seinem Gesicht standen. „Mir ist kalt, ich will wieder ins Warme."

„Wie lange werdet ihr weg bleiben?", wollte Lothmiw wissen.

„Ich schätze einmal eine Woche, vielleicht ein wenig länger", sagte Legolas. „Je nachdem, was wir an den Grenzen vorfinden. Es sollte aber eigentlich nur ein Kontrollgang werden, also nichts Ungewöhnliches."

Earenis war gespannt, wie diese Reise nun werden würde. In den letzten Tagen war Legolas, soweit sie es mitbekommen hatte, sehr von den Staatsgeschäften seines Vaters eingespannt gewesen. Er wirkte froh, nun endlich wieder raus zu kommen aus den unterirdischen Hallen. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Einige knappe Abschiedsworte wurden gesprochen, dann ging es auch schon los. Anscheinend war solch ein Kontrollgang nichts allzu Ungewöhnliches, wenn niemand sich allzu große Sorgen um sie alle machte.

Ihr Weg wurde in Schweigen beschritten. Earenis setzte immer mal wieder an, Legolas zu fragen, was genau während ihrer Gefangenschaft vorgefallen war, ließ es dann aber doch aus selbst ihr nicht ganz ersichtlichen Gründen bleiben.

Die anderen Waldelben plauderten locker miteinander, dämpften aber dennoch die Stimmen. Legolas schritt still voran und hatte eine ernste Miene aufgelegt. Anscheinend war er tief in Gedanken versunken und grübelte über etwas nach, das nur er wissen konnte.

Einer der Elben, Findrilas mit Namen und, wie Earenis es mitbekommen hatte, Legolas' wohl ältester Freund, schien schließlich auch ein Wort gegen die Stille des Prinzen ergreifen zu wollen. Er trat an die Seite des Königssohnes.

„Nun erzähl: Was bedrückt dich?", begann er. „Denn irgendetwas ist es doch, ich kenne dich zu gut und zu lange, um es nicht erkennen zu können."

Legolas seufzte, musste aber schmunzeln. Dann jedoch wurde er wieder ernst. „Eigentlich sollte ich noch nicht darüber sprechen, mein Freund. Dies betrifft staatliche Beschlüsse meines Vaters, die erst nach unserer Rückkehr Bekannt gegeben werden sollen. Andererseits kann es wohl nicht viel schaden, wenn ich hier schon zu euch darüber rede, meine Freunde. Mein Vater gedenkt, die Krone an mich abzugeben und das Zepter weiterzureichen."

Earenis zuckte zusammen. Dies waren Neuigkeiten, die ihr nicht so ganz behagen wollten. Legolas würde in nicht allzu ferner Zeit König sein und nicht mehr jener unternehmungslustige Elb, bei dem man leicht vergessen konnte, dass er der Thronerbe eines mächtigen Reiches der Waldelben war. So vieles würde sich damit ändern, auch für sie. Dass auch sie sich davon betroffen fühlte, erstaunte und erschreckte sie zugleich am meisten.

Sie würde Legolas dann keinen Freund mehr nennen können, ging ihr auf. Jemand wie sie konnte nicht mit einem König befreundet sein. Eigentlich dürfte sie ja nicht einmal mit solchen Leuten wie Gimli oder Legolas befreundet sein! Und doch war sie es. Seit sie von den Orks im Nebelgebirge gefangen genommen und von Herrn Elrond und König Elessar befreit worden war, war sie überhaupt in eine Reihe von Dingen geraten, von denen sie sich normalerweise fern halten würde. Sie wollte nichts mit Obrigkeiten zu tun haben, in der Regel bedeutete das nur Ärger.

Dennoch bedauerte sie es, dass Legolas auf diese Weise keine Freundschaft weiter mit ihr pflegen konnte.

Ja, auch Legolas war trotz ihrer anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten doch ein Freund geworden. Zwar kein so guter wie Gimli und er würde es vielleicht auch nie sein, aber dennoch.

Die Reaktion der anderen Elben fiel ausgelassener aus.

„Ha!", rief Findrilas aus. „Das ist doch einmal eine Neuigkeit! Da wird unser ewiges Prinzlein doch König und tritt das Erbe seines Vaters an. Das wird ein Abenteuer!"

Legolas schnaubte. „Du hast leicht reden. So vieles wird sich ändern!"

Findrilas winkte ab. „Ach, das glaube ich nicht. Du hast doch schon jetzt viele der Pflichten deines Vaters übernommen und quasi die Rolle des Königs an der Seite Thranduils eingenommen."

„Solche Unternehmungen wie diese werde ich nicht mehr machen können."

„Als wären sie alles! Und außerdem, Legolas: Unser Volk wird nicht mehr lange hier verweilen. Du wirst nicht lange regieren müssen, jedenfalls nicht in diesen Gestaden, und auf Tol Eressea wird wahrscheinlich ohnehin alles anders."

Legolas seufzte wieder tief. „Viele dieser Dinge und noch mehr sagten mir bereits Lothmiw und Gimli, und doch … Es ist schwer, plötzlich vor diesem Entschluss meines Vaters zu stehen."

„Wann soll die Krönung denn vollzogen werden?"

„Recht bald, doch so genau scheint Vater auch noch keinen Termin zu kennen. Doch es zieht ihn in den Westen und zu meiner Mutter und ich glaube, dass er nicht mehr lange hier verweilen wird, höchstens wenige Wochen. Gerade jetzt, wo ein neuer Feind auf das Spielfeld tritt!"

„Dann sieh das alles als genau das an: als Spiel."

„Ein Spiel der Throne, das nur allzu leicht verloren werden kann. Und dies mit mitunter tödlichem Ausgang."


	54. Ratschläge für den König

Gimli hatte nicht auf den Grenzgang mitgehen wollen, da dies eine Sache der Waldelben war und keine für einen Zwerg, der hier nur zu Gast war. Außerdem hatte er Legolas und Earenis Zeit für sich geben wollen. Wenn Legolas wirklich ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte, dann brauchte er diese Zeit auch. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich ohnehin keinen Schritt in die richtige Richtung wagen würde, so wie Gimli ihn kannte.

Der Zwerg musste schmunzeln. Da war er weitaus jünger als sein Freund und hatte diesem doch noch in den einen oder anderen Belangen die Nase vorn.

Nun hatte er jedenfalls allerhand Freizeit, bis Legolas mit Neuigkeiten wieder käme, noch mehr Zeit also ohnehin schon. Er sollte sich langsam eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung suchen, vielleicht auch wieder einmal an seinen Vater schreiben und Neuigkeiten vom Einsamen Berge einholen.

Es erstaunte ihn jedoch, dass Thranduil kurz nach dem Aufbruch seines Sohnes nach Gimli schicken ließ. Der Bote merkte an, dass der König sich mit Gimli über ihre momentane Krisensituation unterhalten wolle. Gimli deutete es als sehr gutes Zeichen, dass der König des Waldlandreiches solches Vertrauen in ihn, einen Zwergen, setzte, dass er seinen Rat einholen wollte.

„Mein König, Ihr habt nach mir schicken lassen?", begrüßte er Thranduil mit einer höflichen Verbeugung, wie es sich gehörte. Ohne Legolas allein in der Gegenwart des Königs fühlte er sich nicht so wirklich wohl, denn noch immer hatte er leise die Geschichten seines Vaters von diesen Hallen im Kopf. Dennoch gab er sich Mühe, sein bestes Benehmen an den Tag zu legen.

„Setzt Euch, Herr Zwerg." Thranduils Ton war leicht unterkühlt und gesetzt, wie immer, wenn er mit Gimli sprach. Dennoch ließ er mittlerweile die offenen Anfeindungen unterbleiben. Zumindest ein kleiner Fortschritt, wie Gimli befand.

Der König wies auf einen Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen. Ein Weinkrug und zwei Kelche standen darauf, und ein Diener schenkte ihnen beiden ein. Thranduil nahm an der Stirnseite des Tisches Platz, Gimli zu seiner linken.

„Ich möchte auch von Euch noch einmal einen Bericht über das erhalten, was sich in den letzten Wochen westlich des Nebelgebirges zugetragen hat", begann der König.

„Wir Ihr wünscht", sagte Gimli. „Doch hat nicht bereits Euer Sohn Euch gegenüber alles darüber dargelegt?"

„Das hat er", bestätigte Thranduil. „Doch interessiert mich vor allem, wie diese Earenis in all diese Angelegenheiten verwickelt ist. Auch darüber erzählte mir Legolas bereits einiges, doch er scheint mir in dieser Angelegenheit recht befangen zu sein. Ihr habt einen hoffentlich etwas neutraleren Blickwinkel darauf. Ich höre."

„Nun." Gimli überlegte, wie er am besten anfing und was er sagte, ohne sich auf dünnes Eis zu begeben. Earenis war ein gefährliches Thema Thranduil gegenüber. Nun ging ihm auch auf, worum es Thranduil vor allem ging: weniger um Dinge, die er ohnehin bereits wusste, sondern vielmehr um Earenis. Er traute seinem Sohn wahrscheinlich berechtigter Weise keinen allzu objektiven Standpunkt zu.

„Wir wissen selbst nicht, wie genau sie in all diese Angelegenheiten verwickelt ist", begann er. „Das weiß sie ebenso wenig wie der Rest von uns. Der Ork, den wir nach der Schlacht in Fornost verhört hatten, hatte sich lediglich mit Andeutungen begnügt und nichts Genaues verlautbaren lassen. Was wir seinen Worten entnehmen konnten, war lediglich, dass Ghâshburz ebenso wie sie teils von orkischer und teils von elbischer Abstammung sein soll. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, inwiefern diese Information für uns von Bedeutung sein kann."

„Wer ist sie? Woher kommt sie?", fragte der König.

„Ihre Mutter war, wie sie Euch bereits sagte, eine Noldo und stammte aus dem Hausvolk Elronds von Bruchtal", sagte Gimli. „Über die Herkunft ihres Vaters brauche ich, denke ich, nicht viel zu sagen. Earenis selbst ist in der Wildnis groß geworden, da ihre Mutter aus Bruchtal verbannt worden war und auch bald darauf starb, als ihre Tochter alt genug war. Seitdem hat sie sich mit Söldnerdiensten ihr täglich Brot verdient."

„Beinahe noch weniger als eine dümmliche Bauerstochter", sagte Thranduil leise vor sich hin. „Soso. Ich frage mich, welche Rolle sie in dieser Geschichte innehaben wird." Er verfiel für einige Augenblicke in nachdenkliches Schweigen und ließ sich dies durch den Kopf gehen. Dann blickte er wieder auf und zu Gimli. „Aber auch ich habe Neuigkeiten für Euch. Ein Rabe vom Erebor erreichte mich heute Morgen, Euer Vater schrieb an Euch." Er überreichte Gimli einen kleinen Zettel.

Der Zwerg entrollte das Papier und las die knappe Botschaft darauf: „Seltsame Nachrichten treffen bei uns in Thal und dem Einsamen Berg ein. Ziehen Kriegswolken auf? Komm, sobald die Zeit es dir ermöglicht, ich will mit dir persönlich darüber reden.

Glóin"

„Hm", brummte Gimli in seinen Bart. Kam nun auch die erste Kunde ihres neuen Feindes auch in seine Heimat, hieß dies das?

„Er lässt nach mir schicken", sagte er dem König. „Mein Vater hält sich bedeckt betreffen des Grundes für diese Botschaft, aber er scheint selbst nichts Genaueres zu wissen, nur Vorahnungen und Gerüchte, wie ich das hier lese. Es scheint jedoch unseren neuen Feind zu betreffen."

„Ein Krieg im Norden also", sagte Thranduil. „Ist dies das, was uns bevorsteht, kaum da die Feuer der letzten Kämpfe verloschen sind?" Für einen Moment richtete sich sein Blick in die Ferne, gen Westen, wenn Gimli sich nicht verschätzte. „Ihr seid freilich freigestellt zu gehen, wenn Ihr das wünscht", sagte er wieder zu Gimli.

„Ich werde noch warten, bis Euer Sohn wiederkehrt, und hören, was er berichtet, dann werde ich meine Sachen packen und weiterziehen", erklärte der Zwerg.


	55. Grenzgänge

Einige Tage später erreichten sie bereits die Grenzgebiete. Earenis war erstaunt, wie unbewohnt der Wald wirkte, obgleich Legolas beteuerte, dass die Bevölkerungsdichte in diesem Teil des Waldes am höchsten war. Die Waldelben waren eben sehr gut an ihren Lebensraum angepasst und verstanden sich darauf, in ihm unterzutauchen und sich vor ungewollten Blicken zu verbergen.

Hätte Legolas sie nicht darauf hingewiesen, hätte sie die Plattformen in den Bäumen nahe des Waldsaumes nicht gesehen. _Telain_ nannten die Waldelben diese Aussichtsplattformen, erklärte er ihr und rief sogleich etwas nach oben in die Baumkrone, anscheinend das Losungswort. Ein Ruf ähnlich dem Ruf eines Kautz hallte durch den Wald, der womöglich ihre Ankunft ankündigte. Kurz darauf wurde eine Strickleiter herabgelassen und sie kletterten hinauf, Legolas vornweg, Earenis hinterher und dann die anderen vier Elben, die sie begleiteten.

Oben angekommen, begegnete sie einer Handvoll weiterer Waldelben. Sie trugen Waldläuferkleidung und waren mit kurzen, für die Waldelben typischen, Bogen, einfacher und gedrungener als der von Legolas, welchen er von der Herrin Galadriel erhalten hatte. Einer von ihnen war bereits vor Legolas getreten und schien nun seinen Bericht abzugeben.

„Es freut mich, Euch persönlich hier anzutreffen, mein Prinz", sagte er.

Er sprach schnell, was es Earenis recht schwer machte ihn zu verstehen, denn wie alle Waldelben hatte er einen schweren Akzent in seinem Sindarin.

„Wie ist die Lage?", wollte Legolas wissen. „Konnten irgendwelche Unstimmigkeiten ausgemacht werden oder ist gar ein Feind gesichtet worden?"

„Noch nicht, mein Prinz", antwortete der Elb. „Allerdings ist uns eine unbestimmte Unruhe im Wald aufgefallen, die nicht so recht ins Bild passen will. Ich kann noch nicht benennen, worin genau die Ursache zu finden ist."

„Ihr werdet in den nächsten Tagen Verstärkung erhalten, wenn diese nicht gar schon eingetroffen ist", sagte Legolas. „Haltet die Augen offen und seid stets wachsam. Etwas zieht am Horizont auf, das uns Probleme bereiten wird. Ich will, dass Ihr sämtliche Bewegungen an den Grenzen sofort an den König meldet, egal wie unwichtig sie erscheinen. Nichts betritt diesen Wald oder verlässt ihn ohne dass wir davon wissen."

Der andere Elb sah einigermaßen erstaunt über diese Maßnahmen aus. „Wisst Ihr etwas, mein Prinz, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?"

„Ein neuer Feind erhebt sich, ein Diener Saurons, der auch nach dessen Fall weiterhin in dessen Namen kämpft. Er wird seinen Krieg im Norden beginnen, Fornost hat er bereits angegriffen. Wir werden sein nächstes Ziel sein, so wie es aussieht.

Ich werde selbst sobald wie möglich mit Findrilas und seiner Reiterei ausziehen und das Umland erkunden. Weitere Reitertrupps wurden bereits vom König entsandt."

Earenis hatte sich indes umgesehen und die _telain_ genauer in Augenschein genommen. In regelmäßigen Abständen konnte sie weitere der Baumplattformen ausmachen, die geschickt in das Astwerk der höchsten Bäume eingearbeitet worden waren. Selbst wenn sie darauf achtete, konnte sie die filigranen Bauwerke kaum ausmachen. Alle _telain_ , die sie sehen konnte, schienen mehrstöckig zu sein. Die unterste Plattform schien immer die größte zu sein, wahrscheinlich als Aufenthaltsort gedacht. Strickleitern führten zu höheren Ebenen, von welchen man wahrscheinlich über die Baumkronen hinweg und weit in die Anduinebene hinein sehen konnte.

Auf dem _talan_ , auf welchem sie sich befand, konnte sie mehrere Waffenständer und Pfeilköcher mit dutzenden Pfeilen ausmachen: ein Waffenlager für eventuelle Angriffe. Ebenso konnte sie mehrere Packen mit reichlich Proviant erkennen, ebenso wie einfach und platzsparend zu verstauende Lagerstätten und etwas, das sie an Wandschirme erinnerte. Wahrscheinlich war dies genau das: bewegliche Schirme aus leichtem aber festen Material, die je nach Windrichtung beliebig gestellt werden konnten, um Schutz vor der Witterung zu bieten. Denn eine Umzäunung oder ähnliches, welche vor einem Sturz in die Tiefe oder Wind bewahren konnte, konnte sie auf keinem der _telain_ ausmachen.

Alles in allem schienen die Plattformen nur auf den ersten Blick ein ungemütlicher Ort für den Wachdienst zu sein. Bei genauerer Betrachtung waren sie ideal für ein waldbewohnendes Volk wie die Elben des Eryn Lasgalen. Nahtlos fügten sie sich in den Wald und boten zeitgleich eine erstaunlich komfortable Raststätte.

Plötzlich erscholl ein heller Hornruf, der weithin im Wald hallte und lange nachklang. Dreimal wurde das Horn geblasen und aus anderen Richtungen wurde der Ruf aufgenommen und weiter getragen. Legolas fuhr auf.

„Das Zeichen für Orks!", stieß er aus. „Rasch!"


	56. Questlog: Das überfallene Dorf

In Windeseile waren die Waldelben den Baum hinabgestiegen. Earenis folgte, so rasch sie als Ungeübte konnte. Unten angekommen, rannte Legolas zu einer bestimmten Stelle zwischen den Bäumen. Dort fanden sie ein kleines Gatter mit mehreren Pferden vor. Rasch waren sie losgebunden und die Elben sprangen auf die Rücken der Tiere. Earenis, die es nicht gewohnt war, ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug zu reiten, hatte ihre Probleme mit den Anderen mitzuhalten, doch es gelang ihr.

Im halsbrecherischen Tempo ritten sie durch den Wald zu der Stelle, von welcher das Hornsignal erschollen war. Es dauerte nur eine handvoll Minuten, denn Legolas gab ein beinahe zu rasches Tempo vor. Doch niemand wurde von Ästen aus dem Sattel gefegt und auch Earenis kam zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen unbeschadet am Ziel an. Ihr Pferd war trittsicher und schien diese Pfade gut zu kennen. Es war beinahe von allein geritten.

Weitere Grenzwachen erwarteten sie bereits mit gezückten Waffen.

„Ein Dorf nahe der Waldgrenze wurde von Orks überfallen", rief einer der Grenzer ihnen zu, noch bevor die Pferde zum Stillstand gekommen waren. „Irgendeine Zauberei hat sie vor unseren Augen verborgen, sodass wir sie nicht hatten kommen sehen. Unbemerkt haben sie unsere Grenzen überqueren können."

„Wie viele?", verlangte Legolas zu wissen.

„Ungefähr vierzig, eine marodierende Horde aus dem Nebelgebirge, die brandschatzt und plündert", wurde ihm gesagt. „Doch schon lange haben sie sich nicht mehr über den Anduin gewagt, warum jetzt?"

„Krieg steht bevor", sagte Legolas. „Bald schon wird die Kunde in alle Winkel des Reiches verbreitet sein, bis dahin wird es ohne Details gehen müssen. Wir müssen die Orks zurückschlagen. Ruft alle zusammen, die in der Eile kommen können, dann jagen wir Orks. Dies ist unser Wald und sie werden lernen, dass wir hier am gefährlichsten sind."

Der Elb griff zu einem silbernen Horn an seinem Gürtel und stieß mehrmals kräftig und kurz hintereinander hinein. Ein heller Ton hallte durch den Wald, der wiederum vielfach wiederholt wurde. Eine weitere Tonfolge schloss sich an und schon bald darauf konnte Earenis weitere Waldelben ausmachen, die so rasch wie möglich zum Ort des Geschehens eilten.

Legolas wartete einige wenige Minuten, dann gab er das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Nicht ganz zwanzig Elben hatten den Weg zu ihnen gefunden, es musste genügen.

„Wir gehen über die Bäume, das werden sie nicht erwarten", sagte er. „Earenis, du bleibst hier, da du diesen Weg nicht gehen kannst."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber. Ich kann dich nicht am Boden folgen lassen, das ist zu gefährlich."

Sie zog den Kopf ein. Legolas hatte ihr noch nie befohlen. Der Ton, den er angeschlagen hatte, schüchterte sie ein. Dennoch stieg Wiederwille in ihr auf. Nein, so leicht würde sie sich nicht abwimmeln lassen.

Ohne genauer darauf zu achten, ob sie seinem Befehl folgte, rief Legolas all seine Soldaten zusammen und schwang sich mit ihnen in die Baumkronen. Nur wenige Herzschläge später waren sie verschwunden und kaum noch auszumachen, selbst wenn man wusste, worauf man achten musste.

Earenis blieb noch einen Moment unschlüssig stehen. Dann jedoch fasste sie den Beschluss, Legolas' Befehl zu missachten und dennoch den Waldelben zu folgen. Ganz schwach konnte sie im Wald Schreie und Waffenlärm ausmachen. Das musste der Ort des Geschehens sein, dorthin würde sie gehen.

Das Pferd ließ sie zurück und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg. Das war ihr lieber, als noch einmal solch einen mörderischen Schritt durch dichtes Unterholz mitzumachen. Mit ihrem Schwert hieb sie sich einen Weg frei, denn hier am Saum war der Wald anscheinend besonders dicht und abweisend. Schnell, schnell, trieb sie sich selbst an, denn es konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein, dass Orks sich unbemerkt an Thranduils Wachen hatten vorbei schleichen können. Die Unholde mussten aufgehalten werden, und Legolas konnte jedes Schwert gebrauchen, dessen er habhaft werden konnte.

Ihr Atem ging bereits schwer von der Eile, die sie an den Tag gelegt hatte, als sie den beißenden Geruch von Feuern wahrnahm und auch schon bald darauf die Hitze der Flammen spürte. Nur Momente später brach sie aus dem Wald und fand sich in einem Teil des Waldes mit lockerem Baumbestand und nur spärlichem Unterholz wieder. Mehrere Hütten standen hier eng an die mächtigen Stämme der Eichen und Buchen geschmiegt, perfekt angepasst an ihre Umgebung und gut getarnt für unaufmerksame Augen. Aus jeder der Hütten wand sich durch das Dach eine Leiter nach oben in den Baum, wo ein weiterer Teil des Wohnbereiches angesiedelt war. War dies das Dorf? Es schien so. Fast war sie ein wenig erstaunt, hatte sie doch eine klassischere Bauweise des Dorfes erwartet, fast wie bei Menschen. Aber natürlich war dem nicht so, die Elben hier waren immerhin ein waldbewohnendes und sehr naturverbundenes Volk.

Flammen hatten bereits einen Großteil der Ansiedlung verschlungen. Orks rannten wild durcheinander und zerstörten alles, dessen sie habhaft werden konnten. Wehrlose Einwohner des Dorfes flohen schreiend und um Hilfe rufend und wurden nicht selten von den Feinden verfolgt und niedergestreckt.

In all dem Chaos flogen auf einmal aus allen Richtungen aus den Bäumen Pfeile. Anscheinend hatten just in diesem Augenblick auch Legolas' Männer ihre Positionen eingenommen und hatten nun die Orks ins Visier genommen. Verwirrung und Panik machte sich unter den Orks breit, als sie mit einem Male von Angreifern zu Angegriffenen wurden. Im ersten Moment wussten sie nicht, wie ihnen geschah, und schon starb eine nicht unerhebliche Zahl ihrer Soldaten tödlich getroffen durch die Pfeile der Waldelben. Dann erkannten sie die Situation und versuchten einen Gegenangriff. Doch sie konnten ihre neuen Feinde nicht genau ausmachen in den Bäumen und konnten meist nur blind schießen. Keiner ihrer Pfeile fand sein Ziel.

Allzu rasch wurde ihnen deutlich, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnten und sich das Blatt gewendet hatte. Diejenigen, die noch lebten, rafften sich zusammen und flohen in Richtung Westen und Waldrand.

Mit einem Male kehrte bis auf das Prasseln der Flammen Stille ein. Ein Schrei zerriss diese, markerschütternd und schmerzerfüllt.

„Mein Kind!", schrie eine Frau. „Sie haben mein Kind!"


	57. Orkhetze

Legolas hasste die Orks von ganzem Herzen. Nicht nur hatten sie seine Mutter getötet, sondern auch stets seine Heimat bedroht und viel zu oft den Wald gebrandschatzt. Es machte ihn rasend, dass diese Untiere einfach so den Wald hatten betreten können. Wie hatte das geschehen können? Welch dunkle Magie war hier am Werk? Es beunruhigte ihn zutiefst, denn er verstand es nicht.

Die _elleth_ schrie noch immer, man habe ihr Kind entführt. Er trat an ihre Seite und legte ihr möglichst beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Als sie in ihm ihren Prinzen erkannte, schien sie in der Tat wieder Hoffnung zu fassen.

„Mein Herr, bitte helft mir!", flehte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Die Bestien haben meinen Gemahl erschlagen und nun auch meinen kleinen Goldschatz entführt. Was bleibt mir denn noch ohne meine Tochter? Bitte rettet sie!"

Er lächelte aufmunternd. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann, und dein Blut rächen", versprach er. Niemand vergriff sich ungestraft an seinem Volke! Diese Bestien würden hundertfach mit ihrem Blut für diese Schandtat zahlen!

„Findrilas, wie schnell kannst du deine Reiterei zusammenrufen?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie ist so gut wie bereit", bestätigte dieser.

„Sehr gut. Gib das Signal. Die Grenzer bleiben hier und versorgen die Verwundeten, alle anderen kommen mit mir."

Erst da bemerkte er Earenis. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ich bin euch gefolgt, natürlich", erwiderte sie, als sei es das Natürlichste der Welt. „Und da die Orks aus dem Wald und über offenes Gelände geflohen sind, werde ich auch weiterhin mitkommen."

Legolas seufzte. „Du bist ja doch nicht aufzuhalten. Dann komm eben mit, wenn du es nicht lassen kannst."

Sie schien mit sich und der Welt mehr als zufrieden zu sein. Legolas schmeckte es dennoch nicht, sie auf solch eine gefährliche Mission mitzunehmen, so dumm es auch war. Sie konnte sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen! Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie durchaus nützlich werden könnte auf der Jagd, doch die Sorge überwog. Dennoch fehlte ihm nun die Zeit, um mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren, also beließ er es dabei.

Indes hatte Findrilas sein Horn geblasen und die Reiter waren aufgestiegen. Legolas, der Earenis mit bei sich auf das Pferd genommen hatte, befahl, dass noch einige Momente gewartet wurde, bis genügend zusammengekommen waren. Sein Vater hatte seine Reiterei schon vor einigen Tagen zu den Grenzen beordert, nun galt es nur, die umliegenden Einheiten zusammenzurufen. Dies sollte genügen, um die Orks zu verfolgen und zur Stecke zu bringen.

Bald waren sie genügend Mann und konnten aufbrechen. Insgesamt hatten sie wohl um die vierzig Reiter, eine ganz beachtliche Stärke, die in so kurzer Zeit zusammenkommen konnten. Legolas gab das Signal und sie brachen auf.

Die Orks konnten keinen großen Vorsprung haben und hatten außerdem eine deutliche Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassen, die leicht zu verfolgen war. Legolas trieb sie alle zur Eile an, und da ihre Pferde mit dem Gelände vertraut waren, konnten sie ein straffes Tempo anschlagen. Bald schon brachen sie aus dem Unterwerk des Waldes heraus und ritten auf die offene Grasweite.

Legolas hielt für einen Moment inne und sah sich um.

„Mein Herr, dort!", rief einer der Reiter aus und deutete nordwestlich von ihnen. Unter dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel eilten die Orks entlang, vielleicht eine Meile von ihnen entfernt.

„Sie sind schnell, irgendetwas treibt sie unnatürlich an", stellte Legolas fest. „Eilt euch!"

Er trieb sein Pferd an, und es eilte mit einem Satz voraus. Die Reiter folgten ihm. Mittlerweile schienen die Orks mitbekommen zu haben, dass ihre Verfolger ihre Spur aufgenommen hatten, und streckten ihr Tempo noch einmal. Schnell zeichnete es sich ab, dass sie es nicht mit den Elbenpferden aufnehmen konnten, und sie gingen zur Verteidigung über. Sie stellten sich dicht an dicht in einem Kreis, die Waffen nach außen gereckt und die Schilde gehoben.

Legolas hielt geradewegs auf sie zu und ließ seine Leute die Bogen spannen. Kurz bevor sie die Verteidigungsformation der Orks erreichten, teilten sie sich auf und ließen im selben Moment ihre Waffen singen. So manch ein Pfeil traf vom hohen Pferderücken aus sein Ziel.

Wie der Wind waren sie vorbei gezogen. So rasch wie möglich wendeten sie, um den Orks so wenig Zeit wie möglich zu geben, um ihre aufgelockerten Reihen neu zu formieren. Es bedurfte nur noch dieses einen Ansturmes, um die Reihen der Orks aufzulösen. Nach ihrem nächsten Schwenk ritten die Waldelben mitten unter die Orks und schlugen mit ihren Langmessern und kurzen Schwertern auf sie ein. Nach einem kurzen Gemetzel war alles vorüber.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, nachdem noch kurz zuvor die Schreie der Sterbenden über die Ebene gehallt waren. Legolas besah sich rasch die Situation und stellte fest, dass er nur leicht Verletzte zu verzeichnen hatte. Auch das Kind war schnell unter den toten Orks ausgemacht. Es war halb begraben unter einem besonders großen Exemplar, welches das Mädchen anscheinend getragen hatte, und hatte nun Mühe, sich wieder zu befreien. Bereits eilte einer der Elbenkrieger herbei, half dem Kind und stellte rasch fest, ob ihm auch nichts fehlte, um es danach zu beruhigen. Das Mädchen war vor Angst völlig aufgelöst und schien unter Schock zu stehen, doch darüber hinaus fehlte ihm nichts.

Alles schien noch einmal gut gegangen zu sein. Dieses Mal.

Dennoch bereitete es Legolas Kopfschmerzen, dass diese Orks unbemerkt soweit hatten kommen können. Was führte Ghâshburz im Schilde?


	58. Sag es!

„Du wiederholst nun alles genau so, wie du es vor wenigen Stunden zu uns gesagt hast", sagte Estel im gebieterischen Ton zu dem vor ihm am Boden knienden und gefesselten Ork.

Sobald als möglich hatte er das Gericht zusammengerufen und Valandil des Hochverrats angeklagt. Nun saß der Angeklagte mit geballten Fäusten und hochrotem Kopf vor den Richtern. Immer, wenn Elronds oder Estels Blick ihn streifte, fuhr er zusammen, nur um gleich darauf den Ork wieder zornentbrannt anzufunkeln. Die Richter thronten auf ihren Stühlen und beobachteten die Szenerie mit ausdruckslosen Mienen. Zahlreiche Schaulustige hatten sich im Gerichtssaal eingefunden, die das Schauspiel gebannt verfolgten. Immerhin war ihr Bürgermeister vom König höchstselbst des Hochverrats angeklagt worden. Anspannung lag in der Luft, sie war beinahe greifbar. Unsicherheit stand in den Gesichtern der Zuschauer, denn niemand wusste, wie es nun weiter gehen würde.

Elrond war in den Zeugenstand berufen worden, ebenso seine Söhne. Auch wenn die Beweislast schon jetzt augenscheinlich war, hatte Estel angeordnet, dass weitere Nachforschungen angestellt werden würden, um eventuelle weitere Korruptionsfälle in Valandils Gefolgschaft aufzudecken. Er ahnte, dass dies nur ein Teil des Ganzen war, wenn auch ein großer. Doch das Übel musste an der Wurzel ausgebrannt werden, um es vollends zu beseitigen.

Der Ork wurde von Ceomon und Rethtulu bewacht. Estel als oberster Richter stand vor der Kreatur und beobachtete sie scharf. Auch Elrond hatte einen wachen Blick auf das Untier geworfen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht log.

„Mein Meister ist Ghâshburz", zischelte der Ork. „Er war ein Gefolgsmann Saurons des Gebieters, einer seiner mächtigsten, auch wenn er bis zu dessen Fall nie in den Vordergrund getreten war, sondern lieber im Hintergrund blieb und von dort aus handelte. Nun ist es sein Ziel, Saurons Fall zu rächen und bis zu dessen Rückkehr den Platz des Dunklen Herrschers einzunehmen. Es ist alles vorbereitet, bald schon werden seine Armeen marschieren.

Doch niemand steht allein, wenn er eine Aufgabe dieser Größe vor sich hat. Also hat er Verbündete gesucht und die Herzen der Menschen schwach wie eh und je vorgefunden. Valandil war willig, ihm ein offenes Ohr zu schenken."

Valandil fuhr auf und stieß einen wütenden Ruf aus.

„Schweigt!", fuhr Estel ihn an. „Lasst den Gefangenen ausreden. Es ist Euch nicht gestattet zu reden, wenn Ihr nicht gefragt seid, Valandil."

Der einstige Bürgermeister zuckte zusammen und sank wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Valandil erhielt das Versprechen, dass seinen Ländereien im kommenden Krieg kein Schaden zugefügt wird und er, sobald alles gewonnen wäre, seinen Leistungen entsprechend gut entlohnt würde", setzte der Ork fort. „Im Gegenzug sollte er den Meister mit Vorräten aller Art beliefern. Waffen, Rüstungen, Nahrung, Werkzeuge. Alles Mögliche, was benötigt wurde, um einen Krieg zu führen. Notfalls auch Soldaten.

Doch Valandil erwies sich als wankelmütiger Verbündeter. Er konnte nicht liefern, was gefordert wurde, denn seine Verwaltung seiner Ländereien ist die Arbeit eines Pfuschers. Ghâshburz bedurfte seiner nicht mehr, also sollte er beseitigt werden, um alle Spuren des Verrats zu verwischen. Doch auch darin hat er sich als unnütz erwiesen."

Stille.

Einer der Richter richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. Seine schwarze Robe raschelte leise, doch in dem Schweigen, das nun eingetreten war, war das Geräusch laut und deutlich zu vernehmen. Er wandte sich an Elrond.

„Meister Elrond, von Euch wird gesagt, dass Ihr in die Herzen von Mensch und Elb blicken könnt", sagte er. „Sicher werdet Ihr da auch in das schwarze, verkümmerte Ding sehen können, das in der Brust dieses Wesens schlägt. Könnt Ihr die Wahrheit dieser Worte bestätigen?"

„Gleiches sagte dieser Ork uns bereits zuvor und auch jetzt erkenne ich keine Lüge in seinen Worten", bestätigte Elrond.

„Könnt auch Ihr, Valandil, der Ihr vor diesem Gericht angeklagt seid, den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Worte bestätigen?", fragte der Richter. „Bekennt Ihr Euch für schuldig?"

Valandil spuckte aus. „Niemand glaubt den dreckigen Worten eines Orks!", brauste er auf. „Jedes Kind weiß, dass sie nichts als Lügen verbreiten! Welch Schande es für unseren König ist, dass er die Hilfe von ausländischem Volk benötigt, um irgendwelche haltlosen Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen. Nein, ich bekenne mich keines einzigen Verbrechens schuldig!"

Elrond trug die Beleidigung mit Fassung und auch Estel bewahrte seine Würde.

„Die Beweislast spricht gegen Euch", sagte der König mit fester Stimme. „Die Strafe für Hochverrat dieses Ausmaßes, ein Packtieren mit dem Feind, ist üblicherweise der Tod."

„Ihr habt noch nicht genügend Beweise, um ein Urteil fällen zu können", erinnerte Valandil ihn. „Nur das Wort eines lügenden Orks und eines Halbelben aus dem Ausland. Seid Ihr ein König von Ausländern oder seid Ihr der König der Menschen des Westens? Dann vertraut dem Wort Eures eigenen Volkes! Doch gibt es irgendwen unter den Anwesenden, der die Anschuldigungen dieses Orks bestätigen kann?"

Niemand von den Menschen konnte oder wollte.

„Ich verlange eine ordentliche Beweisführung sowie das Recht auf einen Anwalt", forderte Valandil ein.

„Dies sollt Ihr bekommen", gestand Estel ihm zu. „Doch bis dahin seid Ihr unter Arrest gestellt. Ihr dürft Eure Gemächer nicht verlassen und mehrere Wachen werden stets jeden Eurer Schritte beobachten, doch alle soweit möglichen Annehmlichkeiten sollen Euch bereitet werden. Dieses Urteil bleibt so lange bestehen, bis ein anderes gefällt wird oder bis einhundert Tage verstrichen sind. Sollte kein anderes Urteil getroffen werden, so verfällt dieses und Ihr seid wieder ein freier Mann."

Valandil bemühte sich, eine zufriedene Miene aufzusetzen, doch Elrond konnte hinter die Fassade blicken. Er sah, dass der Mann sich sorgte. Anscheinend ahnte er, dass Estel wusste, wo er nach Beweisen suchen musste.

Elrond hatte zwar vorgeschlagen, dass sie den Brief vorlegen sollten, doch Estel hatte geahnt, dass es zu dieser Wendung der Ereignisse kommen würde, und wollte noch nicht alles ausspielen, was er zu bieten hatte. Zumal war auch der Brief kein stichhaltiger Beweis, da der erwähnte Handelspartner nicht direkt genannt wurde. Dummerweise hatte es bereits zuvor immer wieder Angriffe von umherziehenden Räuberbanden auf die Stadt gegeben. Der im Brief erwähnte Angriff war also ebenso nicht zweifelsfrei zuzuordnen, wenn man es genau nahm. Die Vernunft sagte zwar, dass der Vertragspartner nur Ghâshburz sein konnte, doch so funktionierte eine Gerichtsverhandlung nach gondorischem Recht nun einmal nicht. Mehr Beweise mussten her.

Und die würden sie finden.


	59. Relikte alter Zeiten

Nach der Gerichtsverhandlung hatte sich Elrond in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen. Mit einem Male hatte er sich sehr müde gefühlt. Also hatte er es seinen Söhnen überlassen, den Ork in den Kerker zu werfen und dort weiter zu Ghâshburz zu verhören.

Nun saß er in einem bequemen Sessel und starrte in das Kaminfeuer, einen Kelch Wein in der Hand. Neben ihm schrieb Ceomon weiter an seiner Biographie, da er nun endlich seit langer Zeit wieder einige freie Augenblicke hatte.

„Zeig einmal her", sagte Elrond und winkte, damit Ceomon ihm das Manuskript reichte. Er traute dem Frieden nicht.

„Darf ich noch einige wenige Sätze schreiben? Dann kann ich das Kapitel beenden", bat Ceomon.

Elrond nickte und wartete. Nach einigen Minuten besah sich Ceomon sein Werk und reichte dann die Blätter seinem Herrn. Dieser sah mit kritischem Blick darüber.

„ _Schließlich entdeckte Herr Maedhros, dass dadurch, dass Herr Maglor nun einen Großteil seiner Zeit für die Kleinen, wie er sie immer liebevoll nannte, opferte, sehr viel Arbeit liegenblieb_ ", stand da unter anderem. „ _Herr Maedhros nahm sich dieser an und ertränkte sich förmlich in ihr. Manch einer würde in seiner Verzweiflung zum Alkohol greifen, Herr Maedhros wählte allerdings diesen Weg. Das war tatsächlich, so seltsam es klingen mag, der Wendepunkt in seiner Beziehung zu den Kleinen. Als einige Jahre später der kleine Elros mit einem Stück Kuchen zu Herrn Maglor getapst kam und voller Stolz und mit noch vollerem Mund verkündete, Herr Maedhros habe ihm und seinem Bruder den Kuchen geben, da wusste Maglor, dass die Kleinen nun endgültig einen Platz in Herrn Maedhros' Herzen gefunden hatten. Direkt darauf hatte der kleine Elros wütend und bockig mit dem Fuß aufstampfend geschimpft, dass Elrond ja gar nichts von seinem Stück abgegeben habe und er das furchtbar gemein fände._ "

„Also das ist nun wirklich genug!", rief Elrond aus. „Schlimm genug, dass du meine eigene Kindheit breitwalzen musst. Da musst du nicht auch noch Elros ins Spiel bringen!"

Er wollte schon das Manuskript in den Kamin werfen, doch Ceomon konnte ihn noch aufhalten.

„Nicht, mein Herr!", rief er aus. „Aber wie könnt Ihr von mir verlangen, dass ich Euren Bruder außen vor lasse? Ihr seid doch nicht ohne ihn zu denken!" Sein Freund sah ehrlich betrübt aus.

„Er ist mein Bruder!", begehrte Elrond auf. „Du musst nun wirklich nicht jede kleine Peinlichkeit auswalzen."

„Aber das war nun einmal eine Schlüsselszene in Eurer Kindheit, das könnt Ihr nicht abstreiten", argumentiere Ceomon.

Dummerweise hatte er Recht. Elrond seufzte. „Sturkopf. Das hast du von Onkel Maglor! Dann lass es eben so stehen, aber einige Dinge änderst du dennoch." Er nahm sich einen Stift und schrieb einige Anmerkungen in das Kapitel hinein. Dann reichte er es Ceomon zurück. Dieser wirkte einigermaßen beruhigt, auch wenn ihm die Änderungen dennoch nicht zu schmecken schienen.

„Weißt du, Ceomon", wechselte Elrond plötzlich das Thema und wurde sehr ernst. „Ich fühle mich alt. Langsam begreife ich, warum sich Elros damals anders entschied als ich. Vielleicht war er ja weiser und klüger, mehr noch als ich es dieser Tage bin. Er hatte erkannt, welche Last ein unsterbliches Leben sein kann, während ich es lediglich wählte, weil ich nichts anderes kannte. Ich hätte es auch erkennen und seine Wahl treffen müssen.

Nun bin ich seit über zwei Zeitaltern auf dieser Welt, die in dieser Zeit so drastisch ihr Gesicht verändert hat. Meine Zeit war das Zweite Zeitalter, doch diese Welt ist vergangen, an den Hängen von Barad-dûr zusammen mit Galad verbrannt. Imladris ist nur noch ein Ort der Erinnerungen an Dinge, die schon lange nicht mehr auf dieser Mittelerde verweilen."

Er dachte an die Krone des Hohen Königs der Noldor von Mittelerde, jene Krone, die einen Ehrenplatz in seinen Hallen eingenommen hatte, obgleich sie auf seinem Haupt hätte sitzen müssen. Ebenso dachte er an Gil-galads Speer und Brustpanzer, die noch immer die Erinnerungen an seinen Freund lebendig hielten. So vieles fand sich in seinem Haus, das den Ruhm alter Tage in sich trug.

Dies war seine Welt gewesen. Doch die Elben schwanden aus Mittelerde, nicht wenige von ihnen empfanden so wie er. Sie waren Relikte aus alter Zeit, angestaubt und überholt. Sie wurden hier nicht mehr gebraucht.

„Ich glaube, ich werde bald in den Westen segeln", sagte er leise. „Zu Celebrían."


	60. Das Urteil des Königs

Nervös stand Earenis ein wenig seitlich hinter Legolas und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, während Thranduil sie von seinem Thron aus streng musterte. Das Urteil wurde nun über sie gefällt, und sie befürchtete bereits das Schlimmste. Legolas hatte bereits angedeutet, dass er würde ehrlich sein müssen, da sein Vater Lügen nur allzu leicht ausmachte, insbesondere bei seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie nicht das beste Betragen an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Wir fanden die Grenzen gut bewacht vor", berichtete Legolas zunächst von dem, was er gesehen und erlebt hatte in den letzten Tagen. „Mittlerweile sollten die Wachen noch einmal verstärkt worden sein, wie du es angeordnet hast, Vater. Unsere Grenzen sind nun befestigt, kein lebendes Wesen wird deine Wälder ohne dein Wissen betreten oder verlassen können."

„Dennoch ereigneten sich unvorhergesehene Dinge", sagte der König. „Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Sprich!"

Legolas zögerte einen Moment und schien die richtigen Worte zu suchen. „Dennoch, und ich kann es mir nicht erklären, war es Orks gelungen, hinter die Grenze zu gelangen und eine kleine Siedlung zu überfallen. Auf irgendeine Weise, vielleicht durch einen bösen Zauber, waren sie vor unseren Blicken verborgen und wurden erst bemerkt, als sie ihren Überfall bereits begonnen hatten."

Thranduil atmete tief durch. „Das sind wahrlich keine guten Nachrichten", stellte er fest. „Wenn Orks ohne Schwierigkeiten unsere Augen trüben und die Grenzen überqueren können, stellt dies eine ernste Gefahr dar, ganz gleich, wie gut die Grenzen bewacht sind."

„Bei dem Überfall gab es nur wenige Opfer, doch jeder Tote ist einer zu viel", sagte Legolas grimmig.

Earenis sah den Hass in seinen Augen flackern.

„Wir verfolgten die Orks und brachten sie alle zur Strecke", fuhr der Königssohn fort. „Niemand von ihnen entkam unseren Pfeilen. Danach ritt ich mit Findrilas' Reiterei einen Teil der nördlichen Grenzgebiete ab, doch wir fanden keine weiteren Spuren von Orks. Das Land liegt still da. Vielleicht zu still. Ich habe angeordnet, dass weitere Patrouillen in das Land ausgeschickt werden sollen."

„Weitere Späher sollen unser eigenes Land bewachen", befahl Thranduil. „Wenn unsere Grenzen keinen zuverlässigen Schutz mehr bieten, müssen wir auch innerhalb dieser Grenzen Wachen unterhalten. Der Notstand ist ausgerufen. Jeder waffenfähige Elb soll sich bereithalten, um in die Armee eingezogen zu werden."

Der Krieg hatte nun also auch hier begonnen. Ein Schaudern lief Earenis den Rücken hinab. War Sauron denn nicht besiegt worden? Hatte der Ringträger nicht sie alle gerettet und großen Ruhm erlangt? Sollte das alles umsonst gewesen sein? Die dunklen Jahre vor Saurons Fall waren schlimm genug gewesen. Musste denn alles noch einmal beginnen?

„Kommen wir nun zu dieser hier", sagte der König und deutete abfällig auf Earenis.

Diese wurde noch kleiner und wünschte sich möglichst weit weg. Die beiden Wachen, die mit auf sie gerichteten Speeren hinter ihr standen, machten die Sache nicht gerade leichter.

„Erzähle mir von ihr", verlangte der König von seinem Sohn.

Legolas warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu. Sah sie Sorge in seinem Blick? Ihr Herz raste, und gleichzeitig verfluchte sie sich selbst. Sie sah sich immerhin keiner wilden Bestie gegenüber sondern nur dem König des Waldlandreiches! Und doch war sie so nervös wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

„Auch Earenis hat ihren Teil zu meinem Auftrag beigetragen", sagte Legolas. „Sie hat gut gekämpft und viele Orks getötet. So groß war ihre Bereitschaft, an unserer Seite Orks zu töten, dass sie sogar gegen meinen Befehl verstieß, als ich ihr hieß, zurückzubleiben, als wir zu Pferde zu dem überfallenen Dorf eilten."

Gut! Er machte aus der Not eine Tugend. Sie hoffte, dass dies auch der König wohlwollend aufnahm. Legolas hatte die Wahrheit genannt, doch auf eine etwas aufgehübschte Weise.

Thranduils Blick durchbohrte sie regelrecht, als er sie streng musterte. „Du hast also den Befehl eines königlichen Repräsentanten missachtet", sprach er streng. „Eigentlich müsste ich dich dafür zum Tode verurteilen."

„Vater!", fuhr Legolas erschrocken auf.

Eiseskälte durchfuhr Earenis. Schockstarr starrte sie zu dem König auf, die violetten Augen angstgeweitet.

„Eigentlich", betonte der König noch einmal. „Denn es geschah aus einem guten Willen heraus. Wir alle hassen Orks, und du hast damit gezeigt, dass auch du dein eigenes Blut verabscheust. Daher will ich dieses eine Mal über deinen Fehltritt hinwegsehen und dich verschonen. Doch nur dieses eine Mal! Kommt dies noch einmal vor, so lange du in meinem Reiche weilst, wird dich mein Urteil ereilen. So lange bist du frei und darfst dich unbegrenzt in meinem Reich aufhalten."

Earenis glaubte, dass ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiele. Nein, ein ganzes Gebirge! Legolas wandte sich zu ihr um und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Alle Anspannung war aus seiner Haltung gewichen. Beinahe machte er den Eindruck, als wolle er ihr freudestrahlend um den Hals fallen, unterließ es dann aber doch.

Sie war frei! Thranduil hatte Gnade gezeigt.


	61. Machtwechsel

Trotz der Nachrichten, die Legolas gebracht hatte, hielt sein Vater an seinem Beschluss fest, zu Gunsten seines Sohnes abzudanken. Diesem gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Wenn er es recht bedachte, war das Leben als Prinz doch recht komfortabel …

Dies war der Tag der Verkündung, und Legolas hielt es wie immer, wenn große Dinge anstanden, die ihn nervös machten: Er schloss sich in seinen Gemächern ein und verschanzte sich hinter seinen Büchern, in der Hoffnung, die geschriebenen Worte konnten ihn zischen die pergamentenen Seiten ziehen und die Welt um ihn herum vergessen lassen. Eine, wie er fand, annehmbare Alternativlösung zum Alkohol, welchem sich wohl manch ein anderer hingegeben hätte. Wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn der baldige König betrunken neben seinem noch königlichen Vater her torkelte?

In der Stille seiner Räumlichkeiten waren die Schritte besonders laut und deutlich zu vernehmen. Sie waren nicht leise und sanft, fast unhörbar, wie die eines Elben, sondern schwer, polternd und direkt. Gimli. Lothmiw hatte ihm wohl aufgeschlossen.

„Nervös?", fragte der Zwerg, doch es war eine rhetorische Frage. Dann sah er Legolas in die Augen. „Hast du geweint?!"

„Selbst, wenn ich es über mich bringen würde, ernsthaft um sie zu werben ohne Angst zu haben, dass sie mir sogleich einen Korb gibt, würde dieses Werben doch vergebliches Hoffen sein", klagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Ich werde König sein und sie ist nur eine einfache Söldnerin von unedler Abstammung. Niemand würde das gutheißen. Ich kann es ja selbst nicht. Auch wenn ich gern würde ..." Das letzte flüsterte er beinahe unhörbar.

Gimli stockte. Offenbar wusste er nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

„Wie dem auch sei", wechselte Legolas das unangenehme Thema und rang um seine Fassung. Diese Gedanken belasteten ihn schwer. „Bald ist es so weit und mein Vater erwartet mich in gebührender Verfassung. Ich habe schon zu viel Zeit vertrödelt. Erwarte mich in einer Stunde in der großen Versammlungshalle."

Dann würde der Machtwechsel offiziell bekannt gegeben werden. Dann würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Dann würde er bald schon König sein.

„Legolas, mein Vater will, dass ich zu ihm zum Erebor komme", sagte sein Freund. „Ein Rabe erreichte mich vor einigen Tagen mit dieser Nachricht."

Legolas hob den Blick seiner eisblauen Augen. „Kannst du noch bis zu meiner Körnung bleiben?", fragte er leise. „Ich wäre sehr froh, wenn du anwesend bist."

„Ich denke, das lässt sich noch einrichten."

Alles war so unwirklich. Wie in einem Traum. Legolas wandelte durch diese Zeit wie ein Schlafwandler: offenen Auges und doch nicht sehend. Oder nicht sehen wollend. Wurde er König? Trug er die Roben seines Vaters? Würde bald dessen Krone auf seinem Haupt sitzen? Hielte dann er alle Macht in seinen Händen und würde sein Volk in einen neuerlichen Krieg führen? Er war doch nur ein gelehrsamer Elb, der am liebsten in seine Bücher eintauchte und den Kopf in den Wolken trug!

Und doch war er seines Vaters Sohn. Er war Legolas Thranduilion, Sohn von Königen. Er war in Politik, Strategie, Rhetorik und allerlei anderen Disziplinen unterrichtet worden und hatte darin brilliert. Er wusste, wie man ein Volk führte, und konnte Befehle aussprechen und seine Mannen auch im offenen Feld führen. Er hatte von Kindesbeinen an gelernt, ein König zu sein, und er würde alles daran setzen, um sein Volk zu schützen.

Seine Gefühle zu Earenis durften dabei keine Rolle spielen. Er würde sich eine Frau von hohem Stand suchen, sie zur Frau nehmen und mit ihr einen Erben zeugen. Vielleicht würde er sie eines Tages auch lieben lernen.

Doch nur Menschen schlossen politische Ehen …

Mit aller Macht drängte er diese Gedanken zurück und versuchte sich ganz auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Es fiel schwer. Kaum bemerkte er die erwartungsvollen Gesichter des Volkes, die zu ihm und seinem Vater aufsah, während dieser zu den Elben sprach. Anscheinend waren diverse Gerüchte bereits im Umlauf und die Kunde, dass Thranduil abdanken wollte, nicht mehr allzu neu. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich immer rasend, egal wie sehr man versuchte, sie zu unterbinden.

Legolas bemühte sich, all diese Elben als gesichtslose Gestalten zu sehen und selbst möglichst erhaben und königlich zu wirken. Und doch konnte er sich nicht wirklich auf die Worte seines Vaters konzentrieren, als dieser mit feierlichen Worten seinen Titel und all seine Macht an seinen Sohn absprach. Den tosenden Beifall, der darauf folgte, bemerkte er kaum.

Earenis. War sie nun irgendwo und sah ebenso zu ihm auf?

Earenis. Jene Elbin, der er sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Warum sie?

Jene Elbin, die er nicht lieben durfte.


	62. Distanzen

Nur wenige Tage später war die Krönung angesetzt. Schwermut hatte Earenis befallen, denn sie erkannte, was dies für sie bedeutete. Legolas, der für sie gegen all ihre Erwartungen zu einem Freund geworden war, konnte nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet sein. Er hätte es niemals gekonnt, sie hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen. Was war sie schon? Eine Ausgestoßene und ein Bastard. Ein Halbork unter Elben. Und er …

Und er war der Thronerbe des Waldlandreiches, ein Ringgefährte. So klein auch sein Reich und dessen Rolle in der Welt war, es war immer noch ein Königreich und er der König.

Legolas' Schweigen in den letzten Tagen bestätigte ihr dies. Er hatte keine Zeit für sie erübrigt, und wenn sie ihm doch durch Zufall begegnete, lag eine Kühle und Distanziertheit in seinem Blick, welche ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Alles war beinahe wie zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft.

Sie wand sich mehr und mehr Gimli zu, zu dem sie eine tiefe Zuneigung empfand, tiefer als zu irgendeiner Person jemals zuvor. Dies verwirrte und ängstigte sie auch zu einem Teil. Trotz allem oder gerade deswegen, um diese neuen und fremdartigen Gefühle zu erkunden, verbrachte sie so viel Zeit mit Gimli. Was war an dem Zwerg so anders als an Legolas? Auch dieser war der Sohn eines Zwergenfürsten und ein Gefährte des Rings. Der Graben, der sich zwischen ihr und Legolas aufgetan hatte, schien hier jedoch nicht zu bestehen.

Mistaroa, der ihr sonst immer ein treuer Gefährte gewesen war, war ihr hier nun zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben keine Hilfe. Dieser Gedanke behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht sollte sie hinaus. Weg vom Hof der Waldelben und hinaus in die Wildnis, wo sie hingehörte. Dies kam ihr gar nicht so dumm vor. Noch immer sahen viele der Elben hier sie mit scheelen Blicken an und schienen ihr nicht über den Weg zu trauen. Wenn sie weiter Orks jagen würde, könnte sie sich vielleicht weiterhin beweisen.

Denn noch immer war einiges unklar an dem Überfall der Orks. Insbesondere die Frage nach der Entführung des Kindes verwirrte sie und ließ zahlreiche Fragen offen. Warum hatten die Orks das getan? Was hatten sie damit bezwecken wollen? Orks nahmen nur selten Gefangene, doch diese Gefangene hätte ihnen kaum etwas genützt. Oder hatten sie es aus reiner Bosheit getan? Hatten sie vielleicht am Ende die Elben aus ihrem Reich locken wollen? Und wenn ja, zu welchem Zweck?

Der Tatendrang in ihr war groß. Sie wollte nicht in die Dinge hineingezogen werden, die nun ins Rollen kamen, doch anscheinend war sie bereits mittendrin. Also musste sie tätig werden. Sie bedauerte es jedoch stark, dass Gimli sie bald schon verlassen würde. Gerne hätte sie den kleinen, standfesten und wackeren Zwerg an ihrer Seite gewusst. Vielleicht sollte sie mit ihm gehen. Diese Frage jedoch sollte sie allerdings besser erst nach der Krönung klären.

Machtwechsel unter den Elben waren keine solchen großen Akte wie bei den Menschen, da sie nur selten eine Rolle spielten und wenn, von langer Hand geplant worden waren. Schon früh wurde in den elbischen Adelshäusern die Erblinie gesichert und geklärt. Nur selten kam es zu Veränderungen.

Nichtsdestotrotz wurde gefeiert. Earenis hatte keine besondere Einladung erhalten, was ihr zeigte, dass sie trotz ihrer Bekanntschaft zu Legolas noch immer zum gemeinen Volk gezählt wurde. Immerhin hatte Lothmiw ihr ein annehmbares Kleid für den Festakt und den anschließenden Ball geliehen, da sie ja sonst nichts besaß, außer ihrer Waldläuferkleidung und abgetragenen Rüstung.

Alles Volk hatte sich im Wald versammelt, da in den Hallen nicht genügend Platz für so viele Elben an ein und demselben Ort war. Von nah und fern aus dem ganzen Reich waren sie gekommen, um die Krönung ihres neuen Königs mitzuerleben. Earenis hatte sich in der Menge verborgen und stand recht weit hinten. Es fühlte sich angemessen an, sich so abseits zu halten.

Getuschel erhob sich unter den umstehenden Leuten und sie hob den Blick. Thranduil wartet bereits auf der Bühne, die nun von seinem Sohn betreten wurde. Er wirkte wie ein König, angetan in silberne und waldgrüne Roben. Sein goldenes Haar fiel ihm offen über die Schultern, kleine Zöpfe waren verwoben mit Edelsteinen hinein geflochten. Die Steine schienen hell und weit in der Wintersonne.

Legolas trat vor seinen Vater und kniete nieder. Thranduil hob die Hand zu seinem Haupt und nahm seine Krone aus Laub und Ästen ab, die er seit einem Zeitalter getragen und vor vielen Tausend Jahren von seinem Vater Oropher erhalten hatte.

„Nun sollst du König sein", sprach er in feierlichem Ton zu seinem Sohn. „Tritt mein Erbe an, besteige meinen Thron und trage diese Krone. Diesen Rat will ich dir geben. Sei ein guter König, weise und gerecht, und erweise dich der Last auf deinen Schultern als würdig."

Hoch hob er die Krone über seinen Kopf. Die Menge hielt den Atem an. Earenis konnte nicht genau sehen, was Legolas tat, er war zu weit weg. Doch sie konnte deutlich erkennen, wie Thranduil die Krone in einer feierlichen Geste senkte und sie seinem Sohn aufsetzte. Dieser erhob sich nun und wandte sich der Menge zu. Sein Vater trat hinter ihn und legte ihm seinen eigenen, silberdurchwobenen Mantel mit dem königlichen Wappen um die Schultern. Dann ging er einige Schritte zurück und kniete nieder vor dem neuen König.

Ein Rascheln ging durch die Menge, als auch die anwesenden Elben sich auf die Knie sinken ließen und die Häupter vor ihrem neuen König senkten. Earenis tat es ihnen gleich, doch es war ein unheimliches Gefühl, vor Legolas niederzuknien.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann brach tosender Beifall los, als alle ihren neuen König begrüßten und bejubelten. Legolas stand hoch erhobenen Hauptes da und blickte über sein Volk hinweg. Lächelte er? Hatte er eine ernste Miene? Earenis konnte es nicht erkennen.

Nun war er König und sie so weit entfernt, wie noch nie zuvor. Deutlicher denn je trat ihr vor Augen, dass sie der Bodensatz der Gesellschaft war.

Warum sie zum anschließenden Ball blieb, wusste sie nicht. Irgendwann hatte Gimli sie gefunden und sich zusammen mit ihr etwas abseits bei einer Pfeife und einem Kelch Wein hingesetzt. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die Feiernden.

„Kurz und schmerzlos", kommentierte der Zwerg und paffte einen Rauchkringel aus. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass Thranduil eine stundenlange und ermüdende Rede halten wird. Aber so ist es doch viel angenehmer, findest du nicht?"

Earenis' Antwort bestand in einem Nicken. Sie brütete schweigend vor sich hin.

Gimli brummte. „Geh doch zu den anderen Elben und amüsiere dich ein bisschen", riet er ihr freundlich. „Tanze, singe, trink ein wenig Wein. Besser mehr, das lockert die Stimmung hervorragend."

Etwas energischer als gewohnt schob Gimli sie zwischen die tanzenden Elben. Erst wehrte sich Earenis dagegen, ließ es dann aber doch geschehen. Kaum dass sie sich versah, befand sie sich mitten unter den feiernden Elben. Ein wenig verloren blickte sie sich um.

Da bemerkte sie, wie die Elben um sie herum für jemand anderes Platz machten. Es war Legolas, der soeben gekrönte König, der sich unter sein Volk begeben hatte, um mit vielen von ihnen freundliche Worte zu wechseln. Vor Earenis blieb er stehen. Ihr Herz machte einen erschrockenen Satz, und sie beeilte sich, einen unbeholfenen Knicks zu vollführen und den Blick gesenkt zu halten.

„Mein König", nuschelte sie. _Vergiss das, was gewesen war_ , sagte sie sich. _Er war nie dein Freund und hätte es auch nie sein können._

„Earenis", begann Legolas hielt dann aber inne. Sein Lächeln gefror und wurde emotionslos. „Habe einen schönen Abend", sagte er schließlich nur und ging seines Weges.

Trotz der vielen Elben um sie herum fühlte sie sich einsamer denn je.


	63. Kriegsräte

Fornost wurde zur Hochburg von Estels Krieg. Er hatte die Befehlshaber der anderen Städte des Nördlichen Königreiches hierher bestellt und nun hatten sie sich alle versammelt, um Rat zu halten, was zu tun sei und wie ihr weiteres Vorgehen auszusehen hätte.

Zwar hätte es Estel befürwortet, wenn seine Brüder ebenso wie Glorfindel anwesend wären, doch Elrond hatte ihm davon abgeraten. Valandils Worte hatten nicht eines gewissen Wahrheitsgehaltes entbehrt und Elrond mehr denn je gezeigt, dass dies mehr und mehr eine Welt wurde, in der Elben keinen Platz mehr fanden. Die Menschen sollten sich selbst überlassen werden. So war nur er von den Leuten aus Bruchtal anwesend, denn nicht einmal Valandil, insofern er noch zu diesem Rat zugelassen worden wäre, hätte es gewagt, das Wort gegen den Herold des letzten Bundes zu erheben.

Sie waren in Summe sieben Personen, die in der Ratskammer anwesend waren und sich um den großen Kartentisch versammelt hatten. Estel stand an der Stirnseite, zu seiner Rechten sein General Ohtur, zu seiner Linken Elrond.

„Wir müssen vereint stehen", betonte Estel gleich zu Beginn eindrücklich. „Dies hat oberste Priorität. Valandil ist festgesetzt, und ich werde alles daran setzen, auch die letzten Zweifel an seiner Schuld auszumerzen. Damit sind auch in Fornost die politischen Wogen geglättet und alle Hindernisse sollten aus dem Weg geräumt sein."

„Wissen wir denn auch wirklich, dass sämtliche Spuren Valandils und seiner Intrigen beseitigt wurden?", erkundigte sich Ciryon von Annúminas.

„Auch darum wird sich bereits gekümmert", sagte Estel bestimmt. „Unser Anliegen soll es aber nun sein herauszufinden, was unser nächster Schritt ist. Darauf muss unser Hauptaugenmerk liegen, von welchem wir uns nicht abbringen lassen dürfen."

„Liegen uns da bereits genauere Details vor?", wollte Arvedui wissen. „Immerhin zieht diese Gefahr recht plötzlich am Horizont im Osten auf. Ihr, mein König, hattet von uns allen am ehesten die Auswirkungen dessen erlebt mit dem Angriff auf diese Stadt und Valandils unerwartetem Verrat."

„Ghâshburz, soviel wissen wir bereits von gefangenen Orks", sagte Estel, „ist ein Diener Saurons, einer, der bis zum Fall seines Herrn die Fäden lieber im Verborgenen gezogen hatte. Anscheinend hatte er schon vor dem Fall Saurons Vorkehrungen für einen Krieg im Norden getroffen, wenn nicht gar er es höchst selbst es gewesen war, welcher die Truppen hier im Norden dirigierte, während alle Welt nach Mordor blickte, auch wenn er da noch nicht offen auf den Plan getreten war. Dies hat er nun aber getan. Nun hat er sich uns zu erkennen gegeben.

Der Ork, welcher uns Valandils Verrat bekanntmachte, scheint recht redewillig zu sein, wenn man ihn nur dazu zwingt."

Hier sah er zu Elrond, welcher es übernommen hatte, den Gefangenen in Anwesenheit von einigen Schreibern Estels zu verhören. Sein, wie Estel es nannte, „vereinnahmendes Wesen" war ihm dabei durchaus von Nutzen. Der Ork hatte einen schwachen Willen. Es fiel Elrond leicht, ihm die Informationen zu entlocken, welche sie benötigten. Wenn es nur nicht so wenige wären! Der Ork schien nur ein unbedeutender Spitzel zu sein, welchem nicht viele Informationen angetragen worden waren, die ihnen sonderlich von Nutzen waren.

„Also haben wir es mit einem Schatten Saurons zu tun", stellte Mallor fest.

„Nicht direkt", korrigierte Estel. „Weder besitzt Ghâshburz ein Objekt der Macht wie etwa einen Ring oder dergleichen, noch war er jemals so hoch in der Gunst des Dunklen Herrschers gestiegen wie der Hexenmeister. Er ist ein Feldherr von recht hohem Rang und Ansehen, jedoch bei weitem nicht so namhaft wie Gothmog oder einer der Nazgûl. Trotz allem ist er nicht zu unterschätzen, denn nun ist er der Herr über die Orks, und tagtäglich werden es mehr, die seinem Heer zuströmen. Er ist gewillt, das Erbe Saurons anzutreten und fortzusetzen, was sein Meister begonnen hatte. Wer es wagt, die Menschen des Westens herauszufordern, der muss sich seiner Sache sicher sein. Er scheint einen Erfolg seines Vorhabens für möglich zu erachten, und somit müssen auch wir ihn beachten und dürften ihn nicht unterschätzen."

„Kennen wir bereits die Bewegungen des Feindes?", wollte Arvedui wissen.

Estel bejahte dies. „Er hat sich bereits an unseren Grenzen bemerkbar gemacht", sagte er. „Mir liegen Berichte von mehreren überfallenen Bauernhöfen vor, allesamt abgelegen, doch nichtsdestotrotz kein Grund, diesen nicht weniger Beachtung zu schenken. Ich habe weitere Grenzpatrouillen losgeschickt, die sofort mittels Raben jede verdächtige Bewegung melden werden. Ebenso soll das Heer zusammengerufen und darüber hinaus jeder waffenfähige Mann veranlasst werden, sich bereitzuhalten, um im Notfall eingezogen zu werden. Zwar befindet sich das Nördliche Königreich noch im Aufbau, doch es ist nicht schwach. Ebenso habe ich Truppen aus Gondor beordert, jedoch sollten wir sie nicht allzu bald erwarten."

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir das Heer hier in Forlond zusammenziehen", sagte Minardil.

„Nein", widersprach Ohtur, der letzte im Bunde. „Sowohl Forlond als auch Annúminas werden die Hauptangriffsziele sein. Die Überfälle dienten bisher nur dazu, um uns hervorzulocken. Ebenso sollte der Angriff auf diese Stadt unsere Stärke testen. Der wahre Schlag wird erst noch kommen. Bis dahin wird es unsere Aufgabe sein herauszufinden, wie stark unser Feind tatsächlich ist."

„Wird diese Stadt überhaupt einem Angriff größeren Ausmaßes standhalten?", wollte Ciryon wissen. „Wie ich hörte, sind die Mauern recht baufällig."

„Leider stimmt dies", meldete sich nun erstmals Elrond zu Wort. „Und nicht nur die Mauern sind betroffen, auch die Soldaten dieser Stadt. Zumindest die Mauern betreffend hat uns der Zwerg Gimli jedoch detaillierte Pläne überlassen, mit denen dieses Problem schnell behoben ist. Was die mangelnde Ausbildung und Disziplin der örtlich stationierten Truppen anbelangt, so leistet dem mein Kriegsherr Glorfindel gemeinsam mit Ohtur Abhilfe. Ich selbst werde mich weiterhin um die Aufdeckung der Machenschaften Valandils kümmern, jedoch sehe ich dies als eine Angelegenheit an, die recht bald erledigt sein sollte."

Die Männer nickten. Dies waren klare und zielstrebige Ansagen. Es war gut, dass Estel all diese Dinge auf diese Weise vortrug und damit eine starke Hand bewies. Viele sahen in ihm noch immer einen abgerissenen Waldläufer und Landstreicher aus dem Norden und wollten nicht recht glauben, dass dieser Heimatlose tatsächlich von Elrond höchst selbst das Wissen vermittelt bekommen hatte, welches ein König dieses Reiches benötigte.

Die Machtverhältnisse waren klar. Elrond erkannte es in den Augen der Männer. Gut. Denn nur so konnten sie auf einer Ebene miteinander diskutieren und nun die Details ihrer Feldführung ausarbeiten.


	64. Seelische Abgründe

Auch Estel hatte freilich Valandils Anschuldigen vernommen und seine Lehren daraus gezogen. Er hatte Elrond einen der Stadtherren zur Seite gestellt, sodass auch ein Repräsentant Fornosts bei der Aufklärung von Valandils Verbrechen beteiligt war. Estel war einigermaßen wütend über diesen Umstand, doch es ließ sich nicht ändern. Die Menschen waren ein Volk für sich und wollten ihre Angelegenheiten selbst klären. Die Elben wurden mehr und mehr zu mythologischen Geschöpfen einer vergangenen Zeit. Solch ein Wesen hatte nichts mehr mit irdischen Angelegenheiten zu tun.

Der Mann hieß Earendur und war ein Bürokrat durch und durch. Steif im Umgang und erst recht in seiner Kleidung und zugeknöpft, wie es selbst Rethtulu kaum war. Elrond musste es wissen, immerhin kannte er seinen Kammerdiener seit seiner frühesten Kindheit. Er bedauerte es, dass er mit diesem Mann zusammenarbeiten musste, doch es ließ sich nicht ändern.

Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er diesem Mann trauen sollte, da er beschlossen hatte, dass es vielleicht besser war, niemandem über den Weg zu trauen, der engeren Umgang mit Valandil gepflegt hatte. Immerhin war er sich noch nicht darüber im Klaren, wie weit der Verrat des vormaligen Bürgermeisters ging. Dies herauszufinden war Earendurs und seine Aufgabe, eine wunderbare Gelegenheit also, um Earendurs Loyalität zum König auf die Probe zu stellen.

Sie begannen mit dem Ork, Lugdûsh mit Namen, wie Elrond mittlerweile herausgefunden hatte. Die Kreatur saß in einer Zelle im Kerker und hatte sich in die hinterste und dunkelste Ecke gedrückt, als Elrond gefolgt von Earendur vor die Zelle trat. Ein Gefängniswärter mit einem großen Schlüsselbund begleitete sie.

„Schließ auf und bringe die Kreatur in das Verhörzimmer", befahl Elrond dem Wärter.

Dieser leistete Folge, trat ein und packte Lugdûsh mit sichtlichem Abscheu am Arm, um ihn auf die Beine zu zerren und nach draußen zu bringen. Erst wehrte sich der Ork, kuschte aber unter Elronds Blick. Die kleine Ratte wusste genau, dass sie sich damit nur noch größere Qualen ersparte, wenn sie seinem Willen Folge leistete.

Schon allein der Umstand, dass Lugdûsh ein feiger Verräter war, verriet Elrond einiges über Ghâshburz. Ein Ork Saurons hätte diesen niemals so bereitwillig verraten, da er wusste, dass keine Strafe grausamer sein konnte als die des Dunklen Herrschers. Ghâshburz schien diese Macht nicht oder noch nicht über seine Gefolgsleute auszuüben, nicht alle standen ihm bereits vollkommen loyal gegenüber.

Dies war gut für Elrond, denn das würde ihm die Informationsbeschaffung deutlich erleichtern, besonders, da die Macht Vilyas ihm nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand.

Der Wächter band Lugdûsh an einen Stuhl in dem Verhörzimmer, einem kleinen Verschlag, der bis auf einen alten Tisch mit zwei Stühlen daran leer war. Eine einzelne, an der Wand befestigte Funzel brannte und spendete spärliches Licht.

Angst lag in den boshaften, schwefelgelben Augen des Orks, als er sich so klein wie möglich machte. Elrond bemühte sich um eine möglichst eindrucksvolle Erscheinung, und anscheinend machte diese selbst auf Earendur Eindruck, als dieser für einen kleinen Augenblick die Augen beeindruckt weitete. Rasch fand er jedoch zu seiner üblichen unbewegten Miene zurück und zückte einen Bogen Papier sowie eine Schreibfeder. Elrond fragte sich, wo der Mann die Utensilien in seinen engen, fast schon an eine Uniform erinnernden Kleidern aufbewahrt hatten.

„Der König hat befohlen, dass Ihr jedes Wort bekräftigen sollt, welches diese Kreatur von sich gibt", sagte Elrond zu dem Bürokraten, während er mit einer Handbewegung den Wächter aus dem Raum schickte.

Earendur nickte. „Ich werde das Geschehen so genau wie möglich festhalten", sagte er. „Damit sollten die Aussagen, die getroffen werden, über jeden Zweifel erhaben sein."

 _Hoffen wir es_ , fügte Elrond in Gedanken an. Er trat auf Lugdûsh zu. Der Ork quiekte und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Gnade, Herr, Gnade!", wimmerte er.

„Gib uns, was wir wollen, und du wirst die Gnade erfahren, die wir dir zuteilwerden lassen können", erwiderte Elrond kalt. Er packte den Ork am Schädel, auch wenn er sich vor einer Berührung noch so sehr ekelte, und unterwarf sich den Willen der Kreatur.

Der Ork schrie auf und litt eindeutig Schmerzen, als er so sehr auf geistiger Ebene malträtiert wurde, doch dem Herrn Bruchtals kümmerte dies nicht. Diese Wesen hatten zu viel Übles in der Welt angerichtet, jedes einzelne von ihnen. Sie hatten es verdient!

„Dein Herr ist Ghâshburz", sagte er.

Im Hintergrund dokumentierte Earendur fleißig das Geschehnis, um es vor Gericht als beglaubigte Aussage gegen Valandil verwenden zu können.

„Ja!", keuchte Lugdûsh und wand sich unter Elronds Griff, konnte sich dem aber nicht entziehen. Er war dem Fürsten willenlos ausgeliefert.

„Erzähle mir von dieser Person, die du deinen Herrn nennst", befahl Elrond.

„Er war – _ist_ – Gefolgsmann des Großen Auges von Lugbúrz", krächzte Lugdûsh. „Einer seiner Hauptmänner, auch wenn er im Großen Krieg nie offen ins Feld gezogen war. Das haben andere getan. Er hatte die Arbeit im Hintergrund verrichtet. Doch auch er war ein Großer des Auges und hatte ihm gute Dienste geleistet. Er hätte zahlreiche Ländereien bekommen, wäre Lugbúrz nicht gefallen. Jetzt will er sich das holen, was ihm zusteht und das Werk seines Meisters fortsetzen."

„Wie sieht dieses Werk aus?" Elrond kannte diese Informationen bereits, doch er wollte, dass auch Earendur diese beglaubigen konnte.

„Mittelerde unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, jene zu unterwerfen, die ihm nicht bereitwillig folgen, und alle anderen zu seinen Vasallen machen", lautete die Antwort.

„Du meinst, seine Sklaven", korrigierte Elrond ihn.

„Rache! Mein Meister will Rache!" Lugdûsh kreischte auf, als Elronds Griff besonders hart wurde. „Der Fall des Auges soll nicht ungesühnt bleiben, sagt mein Meister. Mehr weiß ich nicht, mehr weiß ich nicht, ich schwöre es! Gnade!"

Er konnte unter dem Einfluss Elronds nicht lügen, die Aussagen entsprachen der Wahrheit. Er konnte es im Geist der Kreatur sehen. Mehr wusste Lugdûsh in der Tat nicht und konnte keine weiteren Details von Ghâshburz' Plan enthüllen.

„Was ist deine Aufgabe in diesem Gefüge?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich bin nur ein einfacher Bote, der nicht viel weiß", wimmerte Lugdûsh. „Ich habe Botschaften zwischen dem Verräter Valandil und meinem Herrn übermittelt."

„Was waren dies für Botschaften?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Sie waren stets in versiegelten Briefen übermittelt worden."

Kurz blitze ein Bild eines solchen Briefes in Lugdûshs Geist auf. Tengwar im Stile Gondors waren auf dem Umschlag notiert worden, doch konnte Elrond kein Verständnis für diese Zeichen im Geist des Orks ausmachen. Die Kreatur kannte lediglich die Handvoll Symbole, die nötig waren, um den eigenen Platz im gesellschaftlichen Gefüge der Sippschaft auszumachen. Schriftzeichen jedweder Art waren ihr hingegen vollkommen fremd.

„Warum bezeichnest du dann Valandil als Verräter?", bohrte er weiter nach.

„Weil er einer ist!", knurrte Lugdûsh. „Er hatte Geschäfte mit meinem Meister abgewickelt und sollte dafür am Gewinn des Meisters Anteil haben. Mehr weiß ich nicht, nur dass Valandil sich des Vertrauens des Meisters nicht als würdig erwiesen hatte. Also sollte er beseitigt werden und alle, die ebenso davon wissen."

„Wer sind diese anderen?" Diese Information war neu, davon hatte der Gefangene noch nicht geredet.

„Ich weiß nicht! Ich weiß nicht!" Lugdûsh klang verzweifelt. Offensichtlich erwartete er eine Strafe ob seines Unwissens. „Fragt den Verräter, er weiß es!"

Wäre dies nur so einfach. Elrond seufzte stumm. Sich den Geist des Orks untertan zu machen, bereitete ihm keine Schwierigkeiten, doch bei Valandil war die Sachlage eine andere. Er war willensstark und weitaus klüger als dieser Ork. Elrond würde ihn nicht auf diese Weise befragen können. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch nicht. Valandil war ein Mensch! Und diese Art der Befragung war eine sehr intime und durchaus auf ihre Weise grausame, wie er sich selbst eingestand. Er zwang den Ork, die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele offen vor ihm darzulegen. Es war, als würde er ihn öffentlich bloßstellen. Valandil war trotz seines Verrates und dessen Schwere noch immer ein Würdenträger des Vereinten Königreiches. Es stand Elrond unter keinen Umständen zu, diese Methoden auch bei ihm anzuwenden.

"Das genügt vorerst", beendete er das Verhör. „Earendur, holt bitte den Wächter herein, damit der den Gefangenen abführt."

Der Mann nickte und leistete dem Folge.

Elrond ließ von dem Ork ab, welcher kraftlos in sich zusammensackte und benommen den Kopf hängen ließ. Er musste aufpassen, um den Geist der Kreatur nicht nachhaltig zu schädigen, denn die Informationen, die Lugdûsh bereithielt, konnten durchaus noch von Nutzen sein. Auch er selbst konnte eine Pause durchaus gebrauchen. So einfach es auch war, sich Lugdûsh untertan zu machen, es beanspruchte ihn dennoch mit der Zeit sehr.

Indes kam der Wächter herein und führte den schlaffen Ork ab, der dieses Mal kaum Wiederstand leistete.

„Was habt ihr mit dem Gefangenen gemacht?", fragte Earendur. „Ich muss es ebenso in das Protokoll mit aufnehmen."

Beinahe hätte der Fürst geschmunzelt, da er erkannte, dass die Erklärung für die Frage nur ein Deckmantel war, um das eigene Erstaunen über das Geschehen zu vertuschen.

„Ich blickte in den Geist der Kreatur und zwang sie so, die Wahrheit zu sprechen", erklärte er. „Meine Abstammung von den Noldorfürsten von einst und von Lúthien Tinúviel bringt manch einen Vorzug mit sich."

Earendur konnte sein Erstaunen und seine Ehrfurcht nicht verbergen. Schweigend verbeugte er sich. Elrond nahm es hin, da er wusste, wie ehrfurchtgebietend er auf viele Menschen und selbst auf manch einen Elben wirken konnte, auch wenn er es selten darauf anlegte.

„Lasst uns jetzt gehen", sagte er. „Ihr solltet Eure Notizen ordnen und ich will derweil anderen Spuren nachgehen. Trefft mich in meinen Räumlichkeiten, sobald Ihr fertig seid, und zeigt mir, was Ihr geschrieben habt."


	65. Der Einsame Berg

Gimli fragte sich, was in ihn gefahren war, als er Earenis riet, ihn nicht zu begleiten, sondern stattdessen bei den Waldelben zu bleiben. Er fragte sich generell, warum er überhaupt gegangen war, jetzt, wo sich so viel um Umkreis seines Freundes ereignet hatte. Legolas war König! Und zu allen Umständen kam ausgerechnet hinzu, dass er unglücklich verliebt war. Der rationale Teil des Denkens des Zwerges wusste, dass es aussichtslos war darauf zu hoffen, dass Legolas Earenis für sich gewinnen konnte, tief in seinem Herzen hoffte er es aber dennoch.

Beinahe hätte er sein Pony gewendet, das Legolas ihm gegeben hatte, und wäre zurückgeritten. Doch nun war er bereits beinahe am Ziel. Vor ihm ragte der Erebor einsam in der Weite auf. Flößer der Waldelben hatten ihn bis zur Seestadt gebracht, wo er einen kurzen Zwischenhalt eingelegt hatte und dann weitergereist war.

Rings um ihn erstreckte sich eine karge Weite. Smaugs Tod war schon so viele Jahre her und seine Gebeine lagen ausgeblichen und nackt im Langen See, doch das Land erinnerte sich noch immer an seine Terrorherrschaft und erholte sich nur langsam vom Drachenfeuer und vom Zorn des Untieres.

Eigentlich hatte er gute Gründe, Abstand zu Earenis zu nehmen, auch wenn er ihr diese Gründe freilich nicht nennen konnte. Wenn sie wirklich ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte, wie Legolas meinte, dann konnte es nur von Vorteil sein, wenn sie ihn nicht ständig sah und in ihren Gefühlen auf diese Weise noch bestärkt wurde. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieser Gedanke äußerst befremdlich für ihn war. Man nannte ihn den Elbenfreund, aber so weit ging seine Freundschaft zu den Spitzohren dann noch nicht. Er hatte doch seine Freya, das genügte ihm.

Er vermisste seine Verlobte, und mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen fiel ihm auf, dass er ihr schon viel zu lange keine Nachricht mehr hatte zukommen lassen. Sobald er den Erebor erreicht hatte, sollte er dies schleunigst nachholen! Freya kochte sicher schon vor Wut. Sie konnte recht impulsiv sein, was den Ausdruck ihrer Emotionen anbelangte. Wenn sie sich wieder sahen, würde sie ihm bestimmt den Bart abschneiden. Ein Schaudern des Grauens überfiel ihn bei diesem Gedanken.

Dennoch: Es tat gut, den Erebor wieder zu sehen. Seine alte Heimat, wo er aufgewachsen war und lange Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Seine Geburtsstätte waren zwar die Blauen Berge im Westen von Mittelerde, doch er besaß kaum noch Erinnerungen an sie. Zwar war seine Heimat jetzt die Glitzernden Grotten von Helms Klamm, eine junge Zwergenkolonie, gegründet von ihm höchstselbst, dennoch war es immer wieder schön, die eigenen Wurzeln wieder zu sehen.

Er lächelte und trieb sein Pony an, während er einen kräftigen Zug aus seiner Pfeife nahm. Vielleicht würde ein großer Humpen guten, starken Zwergenbieres seine Sorgen und Gedanken für eine kleine Weile vertreiben. Außerdem freute er sich, seinen Vater wieder zu sehen, was seit dem Moment, wo er zu den Glitzernden Grotten aufgebrochen war, nicht mehr geschehen war.

Auch wenn das Land selbst noch immer die Spuren des Drachen zeigte, so blühte das Leben hier dennoch wieder auf. Das Königreich von Thal, regiert von Bard II, war mächtig dieser Tage im Norden und der Handel zwischen den Zwergen, den Menschen vom See und sogar auch den Waldelben florierte. Einen nicht geringen Teil, dass die Beziehungen zwischen dem Einsamen Berg und dem Eryn Lasgalen deutlich aufgebessert worden waren, hatte wohl auch Gimlis und Legolas' Freundschaft dazu beigetragen. König Thorin III Steinhelm, Nachfolger König Dáin Eisenfußes, und König Thranduil hatten lediglich ein wenig überzeugt werden müssen, dass der jeweils andere kein allzu garstiger Ork war, sondern nur ein nicht ganz so lästiger Kobold, mit dem man durchaus reden konnte. Nachdem sowohl Gimli als auch Legolas die gegenseitigen Reichtümer ins Spiel gebracht hatten, war der Frieden gesichert.

Es würde recht interessant werden, wie der König vom Einsamen Berge auf den neuen Herrn der Waldelben reagieren würde, überlegte Gimli. Mit Pech würde er seine Überzeugungsarbeiten erneut leisten und König Thorin davon überzeugen müssen, dass auch mit Legolas gut reden war. Er mochte es nicht, seine und Legolas' Rolle als Ringgefährten ins Spiel zu bringen, da sie seiner Meinung nach völlig überschätzt wurde, aber hin und wieder und vielleicht auch hier konnte sie doch von Nutzen sein. Sie brachte ihm einiges Ansehen unter den Völkern Mittelerdes, und auch der König lieh ihm ein Ohr statt nur immer seinem Vater.

Immerhin wurde es ja auch langsam Zeit, dass er aus dem Schatten seines Vaters trat! Immer nur wurde Glóin als Thorins Gefährte gedacht und als einem der Zwerge, die Smaug besiegt und den Einsamen Berg zurückerobert hatten. Und auch hier war Gimli wieder der Meinung, dass der Anteil seines Vaters an diesen Ereignissen überschätzt wurde. Insbesondere die Zwerge vergaßen gern Bilbo, der Smaug überlistet, und Bard, der Smaug schlussendlich getötet hatte. Aber so waren Zwerge nun einmal: stur, uneinsichtig, engstirnig und egoistisch. Meist jedenfalls.

Gegen Abend erreichte er das Tor zum Königreich unter dem Berge. Es stand dieser Tage stets offen und viele Zwerge und Menschen gingen aus und ein. Es erfreute ihn, diesen regen Austausch von Waren und Wissen zu beobachten. Viele Handwerker aus Thal gaben ihre Söhne zu den Zwergen des Erebor in die Lehre, welche sich ihre Dienste reich begütern ließen. Die Menschen und Zwerge waren guter Dinge und eine allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung herrschte besonders jetzt, da der Ringkrieg vorüber war und die letzten Spuren des Krieges im Norden beseitigt wurden.

Plötzliches Bedauern befiel ihn. Ein Krieg war vorüber, doch ein weiterer zog auf. Noch war davon hier zumindest an der Oberfläche nichts zu spüren. Er fragte sich, was sein Vater zu berichten hatte.

Die Wachen am Tor nickten ihm freundlich zu, und er erwiderte den Gruß. In der Nähe der gewaltigen Torflügel befanden sich die Stallungen für die Botenpferde der Menschen und anderer Besucher, welche hin und wieder einritten; die Zwerge selbst besaßen keine Reittiere und nur wenige von ihnen konnten überhaupt ein Pony reiten. Die bärtigen Höhlenbewohner verließen sich lieber auf ihre eigenen, stämmigen Beine und kräftigen Füße.

Hier in den Stallungen gab er das Pony ab mit dem Hinweis, es gut zu pflegen, da es sich merken würde, wer es nicht gut behandelte. Er behielt für sich, dass nur er dem Tier diese Intelligenz zuschrieb. Es stammte immerhin aus elbischer Zucht, das Pony war dementsprechend also viel schlauer, als solch ein Tier sein durfte! So empfand er jedenfalls. Legolas hatte darüber gelacht.

Nachdem er sein Gepäck abgeladen, geschultert und die Pfeife ausgeklopft hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg. Bereits hatte er einen Laufburschen losgeschickt, der seinen Vater suchen und ihm Bescheid geben sollte, dass Gimli nun endlich die Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, dem Aufruf Glóins zur Rückkehr zu folgen.

Kühle, klare Bergluft schlug ihm entgegen, als er das Reich unter dem Berge betrat. Nirgends war auch nur mehr die Andeutung eines Hauchs des Drachen zu finden, alle seine Spuren waren gründlich beseitigt worden. An den Wänden brannten nun Fackeln und ringst um die Säulen, die die Hallen trugen, waren große Feuerschalen aufgestellt worden. Wandteppiche mit den verschiedensten Motiven, zumeist Wappen oder Szenen aus dem Leben der Zwerge hier, sorgten für weitere Behaglichkeit, um die Wärme im Berg zu halten und ihn nicht zu sehr auskühlen zu lassen. Frisch war es dennoch immer auf den Gängen und in den Hallen, aber Gimli empfand dies nicht als unangenehm. Im Gegenteil erinnerte ihn dies nur allzu stark an seine Kindheit.

Er lächelte in seinen Bart hinein, strecke den Rücken, straffte die Schultern und reihte sich in den Strom der Zwerge und Menschen ein, die in den Berg hinein strebten. Wie schön war es doch, wieder daheim zu sein!


	66. Zwergenbier

Gimli hatte seinen Vater in der Ratskammer angetroffen, wo er mit dem König und einigen anderen Ratsherren eine Besprechung abhielt. Nachdem die üblichen etwas ruppigen Wiedersehensfloskeln zwischen Vater und Sohn ausgetauscht worden waren, hatte Glóin seinen Sohn zunächst auf seine alten Gemächer geschickt, um sein Gepäck abzuladen und kurz Luft zu holen, und ihn danach wieder hierher bestellt.

Nun war Gimli auf dem Weg zum Rat des Königs und ließ derweil den Blick über den üppig zur Schau gestellten Reichtum schweifen. Dieser Anblick war ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Wirtschaft des Einsamen Berges florierte wie zu Zeiten Thrórs. Gut, gut.

Das zweiflüglige Portal zur Ratskammer bestand aus massivem Metall, in welches feine Intarsien aus anderen Edelmetallen eingearbeitet wurden. Es war wuchtig und protzig und verfehlte sein Ziel zu imponieren selbst bei Zwergen nicht. Was hinter diesen Türen besprochen wurde, hatte Gewicht, schon beim Betreten des Raumes spürte man dies.

Die Wachen vor dem Portal salutierten mit scheppernden Rüstungen vor Gimli und ließen ihn kommentarlos ein. Als er eintrat, befand er sich in einem großen, rechteckigen Raum, welcher in der Mitte hin abfiel. An den vier Seiten waren steinerne Bankreihen errichtet worden, welche als Zuschauertribünen dienten, sollten einmal in diesem Raum Dinge von großer Tragweite besprochen oder Gericht gehalten werden, sodass auch zahlreiche Leue des einfachen Volkes an der Politik des Königreiches unmittelbar teilhaben konnten.

Gimli hielt dies für ein gutes System, zumal er es noch in keinem anderen Reich Mittelerdes hatte ausmachen können. Ob die Zwerge von Erebor damit eine Art Vorreiterrolle einnahmen? Er würde gern wissen, ob sich dieses politische System auch in anderen Reichen durchsetzen konnte. Er sollte mit Legolas und Aragorn darüber reden.

In der Mitte des Raumes an seinem tiefsten Punkt stand ein großer, steinerner Tisch, um welchen mehrere Stühle gruppiert waren. Auf dem größten davon saß der König, auf den anderen konnten seine Ratsherren Platz nehmen. Momentan waren allerdings nur Thorin und Gimlis eigener Vater anwesend. Auf dem Tisch stand ein großer Humpen Bier und mehrere Krüge. Offenbar hatten die beiden es sich bis zu seiner Rückkehr gut gehen lassen.

Glóin war bereits ein alter Zwerg, es ließ sich nicht leugnen. Sein Bart war weiß und wurde allmählich schütter, und die Kraft in seinen Armen verließ ihn allmählich. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, doch es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, die Axt zu heben, auch wenn er sie noch immer stolz bei sich trug. Dieser Anblick führte Gimli wieder einmal vor Augen, dass auch er nicht mehr der allerjüngste war. Die Zeiten schritten voran. War man so lange unter Elben, konnte man diesen Umstand nur allzu leicht vergessen. Bei ihnen wirkte alles so zeitlos und der Welt entrückt.

Sein Vater prostete ihm zu.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", polterte Glóin. „Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit. Ein wenig Bier ist noch über. Nimm es rasch, bevor wir es weggetrunken haben."

Offenbar hatten sie schon einiges von dem Bier getrunken. Gimli verbeugte sich tief vor König Thorin und trat dann an den Tisch, um den von Glóin gefüllten Krug entgegen zu nehmen. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und wusste sofort, warum es gut war, dass er wieder in der Heimat weilte.

„Hervorragend!", lobte er das Bier. „Stark und aromatisch, wie es sein muss." Er lachte zufrieden in seinen Bart hinein.

„So, und jetzt erzähle uns in allen Einzelheiten, was zur Zeit in der Welt geschieht", verlangte König Thorin. „Das, was wir bereits wissen und nicht als Gerüchte abtun können, ist recht spärlich gesät, beunruhigt aber dennoch."

Also berichtete Gimli von den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen und Monate, angefangen mit seinem Besuch in Imladris und dem Fund der Orks im Nebelgebirge bis hin zu den jüngsten Ereignissen. Er beschloss ebenso zu erwähnen, dass es im Eryn Lasgalen einen Machtwechsel gegeben hatte. Die Überzeugungsarbeit, dass gewiss auch mit Legolas als König der Waldelben auszukommen war, verschob er allerdings auf einen anderen Tag. Dies war in diesem Moment nicht wichtig.

Die Stimmung unter den beiden anderen Zwergen war merklich abgekühlt.

„Und das auf meine alten Tage", brummte Glóin. „Es schmeckt mir nicht, obgleich wir Ähnliches bereits vermutet hatten. Ich sollte wohl nun genauer ausführen, weshalb ich dich herbei zitierte. Und das nicht nur aufgrund der Sentimentalität eines alten Zwergen, der gerne noch einmal seinen Sohn sehen wollte!"

„Ich nehme an, dein Gesuch hat etwas mit unserem neuen Feind zu tun", stellte Gimli fest.

„So ist es", bestätigte König Thorin. „Noch ist es nicht allzu lange her, da erreichte und Kunde von einem fremden Boten. Wir wussten nicht, woher er kam, aber er kam mit einem ebenso verlockenden wie verdächtigen Angebot zu uns. Reichtümer waren uns versprochen wurden, wie wir sie uns nicht ausmalen konnten, sogar von einem Ring der Macht war die Rede. An diese Versprechen waren jedoch einige Bedingungen geknüpft, die uns bedenklich erschienen. Es wurde verlangt, dass wir uns aus den kommenden Ereignissen herauszuhalten hätten und wenn nicht, so doch zumindest wissen sollten, auf wessen Seite wir stünden. Die Worte des Boten waren einschmeichelnd und betörend, doch die versteckte Drohung war nicht zu verhehlen."

„Dies alles klingt verdächtig bekannt", sagte Gimli. Die Erwähnung eines Ringes der Macht ließ ihn jedoch aufhorchen. „Da gibt es noch etwas, das ich bis jetzt nicht erwähnte. Vor einiger Zeit, kurz nach der Entdeckung des Orknestes in den Bergen, wurde Herrn Elrond ein Ring gestohlen. Er war nicht von großer Macht gewesen und jetzt wahrscheinlich so oder so nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, nachdem der Eine vernichtet ist. Es gab einige Aufregung deswegen, dann jedoch, als der Dieb nicht gefunden werden konnte, wurde die Sache allmählich wieder vergessen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ein Zusammenhang besteht, aber vielleicht sollten wir es im Hinterkopf behalten."

„Wir sollten alle Informationen zusammentragen und an die anderen Herren Mittelerdes schicken", schlug Glóin vor.

„So sehe ich das auch", bekräftigte König Thorin den Vorschlag. „Wir müssen ein Gesamtbild der Situation erhalten und sollten dazu alle Raben entsenden, die wir besitzen. Und von diesem neuen Spitzohr auf Thranduils Thron musst du mir auch erzählen, Gimli. War das nicht dein Freund?"

Gäbe es nicht mit einem Male wieder so viele Dinge, die Gimli beschäftigten und Sorgen bereiteten, er hätte geschmunzelt. Was wäre die Welt nicht ohne ihre kleinen Verrücktheiten und komplizierten Verzweigungen?


	67. Erste unsichere Schritte

Alles war beim Alten geblieben und doch auch wieder ganz und gar nicht. Es war eben doch ein Unterschied, ob man der zweite oder erste Mann im Staat war, egal, was Lothmiw ihrem Vater hatte einreden wollen. Noch war zumindest Thranduil da und stand seinem Sohn mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, bis dieser sich in seine neue Rolle als König der Waldelben eingelebt hatte. Doch auch diese Zeiten würden bald vorbei sein, in wenigen Jahren wollte der vormalige König in den Westen segeln.

Die Krone auf seinem Haupt lastete schwer, doch die wahre Last lag unsichtbar auf seinen Schultern. Es bedurfte eines starken Rückens, um diese Last zu tragen. Legolas hoffte, dass er die nötige Kraft dazu besaß.

„Soeben traf ein Rabe aus Fornost bei uns ein", berichtete einer von Legolas' Ratsherren mit dem bezeichnenden Namen Mablung. „Er ist mit dem Siegel König Elessars versehen, mein König." Er überreichte Legolas den kleinen Brief.

Raben konnten im Vergleich zu ihrer Größe erstaunlich schwere Lasten an ihren Füßen durch die Lüfte tragen, womit sie besser geeignet waren als Brietauben. Dazu kam, dass sie schneller waren als berittene Boten. Für Nachrichten von großer Brisanz, die unter keinen Umständen in fremde Hände gerate durften, wurden dennoch in Mittelerde Meldereiter eingesetzt, denn nur allzu häufig war es in der Vergangenheit vorgekommen, dass ein Rabe entweder von einem Raubtier geschlagen oder von anderen Unbilden der Natur getötet oder vom Feind erschossen wurde.

Legolas nahm den Brief entgegen und brach das Siegel. Die Botschaft war noch an seinen Vater als König adressiert worden, was bedeutete, dass Aragorn die Nachricht von seiner Krönung noch nicht erreicht hatte. Er las den Brief dennoch, als sei er an ihn gerichtet.

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Valandil, der Herr von Fornost, hat Hochverrat begangen", berichtete er seinen Ratsherren. „Noch konnte seine Schuld nicht zweifelsfrei bewiesen werden, doch König Elessar betrachtet die Sachlage als eindeutig. Lediglich juristische Kniffe bewahren Valandil noch vor einer Strafe."

„Worin besteht dieser Verrat?", wollte Mablung wissen.

Legolas fragte sich immer wieder, ob dieser Elb mit Absicht nach Mablung von Doriath benannt worden war. Er sollte seinen Vater fragen, immerhin hatte dieser das verlorene Reich König Thingols noch mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

„Er hat mit dem Feind paktiert", sagte Legolas grimmig. „Noch sind keine Details sicher, aber König Elessar schreibt, dass dieser Umstand sobald als möglich geändert werden soll."

„Dies ist ein herber Schlag für uns", kommentierte Morhen, ein weiterer Ratsherr.

„Fürwahr." Legolas seufzte. Seine ersten Tage als König hatte er sich gewiss anders vorgestellt. Vor allem definitiv ruhiger. „Wir können jedoch vorerst lediglich abwarten, wie sich die Lage in Fornost entwickelt. König Elessar hat seine Heere zusammengezogen und bereitet sich auf offenen Krieg vor. Dasselbe müssen auch wir tun. Das Heer soll in Bereitschaft gehalten werden. Notfalls will ich, dass darüber hinaus jeder waffenfähige Mann eingezogen wird, sollten sich unsere regulären Streitkräfte nicht als stark genug erweisen."

Der letzte Krieg war noch nicht allzu lange her. Noch immer trug der Wald die Narben. Musste es denn schon wieder zum Kampf um seine geliebte Heimat kommen? Bedauern erfüllte ihn.

„Wie ihr befiehlt, mein König." Maethor, sein oberster Kriegsherr, verneigte sich.

„Darüber hinaus haben die Anordnungen meines Vaters bezüglich der Wachen an unseren Grenzen und innerhalb weiterhin Bestand", ergänzte Legolas. „Ich will über jede Bewegung in meinem Reich informiert werden."

Da damit vorerst alles besprochen worden war, was nötig war, beendete Legolas den Rat. Während die anderen Elben den Raum verließen, verweilte er jedoch weiterhin, stütze sich auf den Tisch, um welchen sie sich versammelt hatten, und betrachtete die darauf ausgerollte Karte des Eryn Lasgalen und der angrenzenden Länder. Er brütete vor sich hin.

Wohin würde all das nur führen? Er hatte noch immer das Gefühl, nicht genügend informiert zu sein. Das Bedürfnis, selbst dort hinaus zu ziehen und die Grenzgebiete zu erkunden, wurde immer stärker. Doch das konnte er nicht. Nun war er König, nun musste er hier bleiben, im Herzen seines Reiches, und von hier aus die Fäden ziehen. Andere mussten die Dinge erledigen, die er sonst immer für seinen Vater getan hatte.

Er hasste es, nichts tun zu können. Aber nein, es war nicht so, dass er nichts tat, es kam ihm nur so vor, dass er untätig die Hände in den Schoss legte. Wie hatte sein Vater das nur ausgehalten?

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie Lothmiw den Raum betrat.

„Zerbrichst du dir immer noch den Kopf, _ada_?", begrüßte sie ihn.

Seine düstere Miene erhellte sich, als er seine Tochter ausmachte. „Mein Blümchen."

Sie trat an seine Seite und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Du hast kaum noch den Kopf frei für andere Dinge", sagte sie traurig.

Ein Stich der Schuld durchfuhr ihn. „Ich weiß. Das tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

„Aber weißt du was, _ada_?", wechselte sie nun aufgeweckter das Thema. „Ich habe da einen Elben kennen gelernt, Brandir mit Namen, und er scheint mir ganz nett zu sein."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist Mablungs ältester Sohn. Ihn kennst du doch schon länger."

Sie druckste ein wenig herum. „Nun ja, eigentlich schon. Aber das waren immer nur flüchtige Begegnungen und oberflächliche Gespräche, weißt du. Jetzt habe ich mich ein wenig besser mit ihm bekannt gemacht und er scheint mir ein sehr netter Elb zu sein."

Legolas lächelte. „Na, wenn du das meinst." Es wurde ohnehin Zeit, dass sich Lothmiw vermählte. Wenn sie sich also tatsächlich den Sohn eines seiner Ratsherren dazu erwählte, dann war dies eine gute Partie, befand er. Jener Elb, welchem er die Hand seiner Tochter anvertrauen würde, wäre der nächste in der Thronfolge. Brandir war, soweit er das momentan beurteilen konnte, allerdings durchaus ein denkbarer Kandidat. Er sollte das Geschehen weiter verfolgen.

„Aber, mein kleines Blümchen, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", bat er sie nun. Es gab leider noch weitere Angelegenheiten, um die er sich kümmern musste, außer dem zukünftigen Gemahl Lothmiws. „Suche mir bitte Findrilas und schicke ihn zu mir. Ich muss noch einiges mit ihm bereden."

Lothmiw schmunzelte. „Meinem viel beschäftigten _ada_ will ich natürlich gerne behilflich sein!", trällerte sie und huschte davon.

Lächelnd sah er ihr nach. Was für eine wundervolle Tochter er doch hatte!

Doch dann gefror sein Lächeln, als er mit einem Male an Earenis denken musste. Schmerzhaft zog sich sein Herz zusammen und er kniff die Augen zusammen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich von ihr fern gehalten und ihre Gegenwart gemieden. Wenn sie ihm doch durch Zufall auf den Gängen begegnet war, hatte er sich um Distanz bemüht.

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, sie auf diese Weise abweisen zu müssen. Doch es war nur zu ihrem und seinem besten. So hoffte er jedenfalls. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Earenis dies sonderlich stören würde, doch er litt Seelenqualen, wenn er auch nur an sie denken musste. Sie zu sehen, war noch schlimmer.

All die Jahre hatte er sich von der Damenwelt fern gehalten und kein Interesse an einer Bindung gezeigt. Nun, wo er sich einmal verliebt hatte, musste es natürlich die Falsche sein. Er wollte so sehr eine Hoffnung für diese Gefühle sehen, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht.


	68. Sich beweisen

Earenis konnte es nicht vor sich selbst leugnen: In gewisser Weise fühlte sie sich verraten, sowohl von Legolas als auch von Gimli. Besonders von Gimli, der sie ausgerechnet jetzt allein bei den Waldelben ließ. Eine leise Stimme in ihr sprach, dass sie hätte mit ihm gehen können, doch diese brachte sie schnell zum Verstummen. Wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil sie sich selbst nicht wirklich darüber im Klaren war, warum sie nicht mit dem Zwerg gegangen und dafür lieber hier geblieben war.

War es Angst vor einer weiteren, neuen und unbekannten Situation? Angst davor, wieder scheel angeblickt zu werden und sich von neuem beweisen zu müssen? Dabei wollte sie doch liebend gern bei Gimli sein! Seine Freundlichkeit war Balsam für ihre verletzte Seele, die in all den Jahren nur Ablehnung und Groll erfahren hatte. Und das waren noch die freundlicheren Emotionen, die ihr zumeist entgegen gebracht worden waren.

Auch die Waldelben begegneten ihr überwiegend mit Ablehnung, auch jetzt noch, nachdem Thranduil sie freigesprochen und Legolas nichts an diesem Urteil geändert hatte.

Legolas.

Auch er ging ihr nun aus dem Weg, seit er gekrönt worden war. Wenn er sie denn überhaupt wahrnahm, bedachte er sie mit kühlen und distanzierten Blicken und ging schweigend an ihr vorüber. Hatte sie wirklich jemals geglaubt, er sei anders als die anderen Elben und erst recht ihre Fürsten? Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Natürlich war er nicht anders, natürlich war er ebenso arrogant und sich zu fein, um sich mit solchem Abschaum wie ihr abzugeben.

Umso stärker kam in ihr der Drang auf, sich zu beweisen und aller Welt zu zeigen, dass auch sie es wert war, beachtet und als vollwertiges Wesen betrachtet zu werden. Sie war kein Abschaum der Gesellschaft und wollte nicht ständig als Fußabtreter angesehen werden. Daher kam ihr die Gelegenheit gerade Recht, als sie hörte, dass Legolas seinen Freund Findrilas gemeinsam mit weiteren Kundschaftern in den Norden seines Reiches schicken wollte, um die dortigen Grenzgebiete und die rauen Ebenen zwischen dem Eryn Lasgalen und den Ered Mithrin auszukundschaften. Es gelang ihr, sich der Mission anzuschließen.

Einige Tage später befand sie sich mit den fünf Elben in den kaum besiedelten nördlichen Regionen des großen Waldes. Die Natur hier war wild und undurchdringlich. Noch spürte man den Einfluss der Waldelben auf ihre Heimat, doch er wurde zusehends schwächer.

Die Elben warfen ihr immer wieder heimliche Blicke zu, wenn sie glaubten, Earenis würde sie nicht bemerken. Anscheinend versuchten sie immer noch abzuschätzen, wie sie die sonderbare Halbelbin einschätzen sollten. Niemand traute dem orkischen Teil ihres Erbes, doch niemand bedachte auch, dass sie ebenso von den Noldor abstammte.

„So, Männer", begann Findrilas auf einer ihrer Rasten während des beschwerlichen Weges durch die undurchdringliche Wildnis des Waldes. „Legolas, ich meine, der König will, dass wir nach allen verdächtigen Spuren Ausschau halten. Für den Fall, dass wir eine äußerst dringliche Entdeckung machen und eilig Nachricht zum Palast entsenden müssen, haben wir mehrere Raben dabei." Er deutete auf eines der Pferde, welches als Packtier diente. Am Sattel waren mehrere Käfige mit Botenraben angebracht.

Sie alle hatten Pferde dabei, kleine, wendige Tiere mit kurzem Fell. In dieser Gegend des Waldes nützen sie ihnen recht wenig, doch wenn sie später die offene Ebene ausspähten, würden die Tiere ihnen durchaus von Nutzen sein. Bis dahin führten sie die Pferde an den Zügeln und ließen sich ihr Gepäck von ihnen tragen.

„Weshalb will der König, dass wir auch innerhalb der Grenzen wachsam sein sollen, und worauf müssen wir achten, Hauptmann?", fragte einer der anderen Elben.

„Auf alles, was in irgendeiner Weise nicht normal erscheint", erklärte Findrilas. „Ich erwarte sofortige Meldung, sobald euch etwas auffällt, Männer. Anscheinend ist der Feind aus welchem Grund auch immer in der Lage, unsere Augen zu täuschen und ungesehen unsere Grenzen zu überwinden. Wir müssen mit allem rechnen, immerhin haben wir dieses Desaster schon einmal erlebt und konnten die Katastrophe nur mit Mühe und Not abwenden."

Die Elben nickten grimmig. Earenis sah es in ihren Gesichtern: Sie waren fest entschlossen, alles für ihre Heimat zu geben. Jeder von ihnen war ein gestandener Krieger. Beinahe fühlte sie sich schlecht. Ihr einziges Ansinnen war, ihr eigenes Ansehen zu verbessern. Sie kämpfte nur für sich, nicht aber für ein übergeordnetes Ziel, anders als diese Elben hier.

Schlussendlich arbeiteten sie alle dennoch an ein und derselben Sache und das war es, worauf es ankam.


	69. Dunkle Schwingen, dunkle Worte

Elrond hatte sich soeben in Ceomons Aufzeichnungen vertieft, die dieser zu dem aus der Bibliothek entwenden Material angefertigt hatte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er rief denjenigen herein. Es war Estel, welcher einen kleinen Brief in Händen hielt.

„Dunkle Schwingen, dunkle Worte?", fragte Elrond. Dies war ein altes Sprichwort, das besagte, dass oftmals mit den Raben schlechte Neuigkeiten übermittelt wurden.

Estel musste lachen. „Wie man es nimmt", sagte er. „König Thranduil hat sein Amt an seinen Sohn abgetreten."

Nun musste auch Elrond lachen. „Vielleicht tatsächlich dunkle Worte für den Eryn Lasgalen", kommentierte er, meinte es aber freilich nicht so. Es war eine interessante Nachricht, die Estel ihm da übermittelte. Er fragte sich, warum Thranduil nach all den Jahren und dazu noch ausgerechnet jetzt sein Amt niederlegte. Was hatte ihn dazu bewogen?

„Gibt es noch mehr oder ist das alles?", fragte er weiter.

„Legolas oder nun besser _König_ Legolas schreibt, dass es einer Gruppe von Orks anscheinend gelungen ist, die eigentlich gut gesicherten Grenzen seines Reiches ungesehen zu überwinden, und das fast direkt unter den Augen der Grenzer."

„Vielleicht waren sie einfach unachtsam", gab Elrond zu bedenken. „Das ist durchaus denkbar ohne dass ich seinen Wachen etwas unterstellen möchte."

„Er schließt dies aus", berichtete Estel weiter aus dem Schreiben, „da er zufällig unmittelbar anwesend gewesen war, als dies geschah. Die Orks hatten ein grenznahes Dorf überfallen und versucht, ein Mädchen zu entführen, auch wenn dieser Versuch scheiterte und die Orks getötet wurden. Er ist sich noch nicht sicher, was dies zu bedeuten hat, hat jedoch Maßnahmen ergriffen. Der gesamte Eryn Lasgalen ist nun in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden."

„Heißt das, Ghâshburz will einen Krieg an zwei Fronten führen?"

„Es sieht beinahe danach aus. Dies gibt zu denken, nicht wahr? Entweder ist er unerfahren in der Kriegsführung, was ich nach unserem jetzigen Wissensstand nicht unbedingt glaube, oder er ist der Ansicht, dass er diesen Krieg auch auf diese Weise gewinnen kann."

Elrond nickte. Auch ihm gefiel dieser Gedanke nicht.

„Ebenso erhielt ich Botschaft eines Raben vom Erebor", fuhr Estel fort. „Auch dort wurden mir verdächtige Aktivitäten gemeldet, auch wenn der Feind dort noch nicht allzu offen auf den Plan zu treten scheint. König Thorin III berichtet, dass ein unbekannter Bote ihnen hatte eingeben wollen, sich auf die Seite seiner Verbündeten zu schlagen oder besser zu wissen, wo ihr Platz in den kommenden Ereignissen sein wird. Anscheinend war auch die Rede von einem Ring der Macht."

Das gab Elrond nun wirklich zu denken. „Du erinnerst dich an den Diebstahl?"

„Aber ja." Estel hielt inne. „Du meinst, es gibt einen Zusammenhang?"

„Die letzten Wochen habe ich nicht mehr an diese Geschehnisse gedacht, aber nun kommen sie mir doch wieder in den Sinn. Ebenso erinnere ich mich noch zu gut der Botschaft, die Glóin uns damals beim Rat überbrachte. Die Parallelen liegen auf der Hand."

„Die Macht der Ringe war an den Einen gebunden, sie sind allesamt nutzlos geworden", gab Estel zu bedenken. „Du selbst trägst Vilya nur noch aus Gewohnheit. Dies sollte uns nicht zu sehr beunruhigen."

„Vielleicht doch", sagte der Herr von Imladris leise. „Ich bin kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet, dies war Celebrimbor, doch ich habe einiges von ihm gelernt." Er atmete tief durch. „Ebenso war Saruman ein Weiser der Ringkunde. Estel, du besitzt die Schlüssel zum Orthanc. Veranlasse, dass Sarumans Archive durchsucht werden nach Wissen über die Ringe, welche er im Laufe der Jahre gesammelt hat. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich mehr darüber erfahren."

Estel nickte. „Ich werde einen Raben zu meinem Verweser senden."

„Und ich einen nach Imladris. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Arwen. Lieber wäre ich nun bei ihr statt hier, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern."

Estels Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Bitte schreibe ihr, dass sie zurück nach Gondor gehen und dort auf mich warten soll", bat er.

„In ihrem fortgeschrittenen Zustand?", hielt Elrond dagegen. „Das halte ich für keine allzu kluge Entscheidung. Ich werde meine Söhne und Glorfindel mit einem Teil meiner Soldaten zurückschicken, damit sie gemeinsam mit Gildor die Verteidigung Bruchtals organisieren. Mein Haus hat schon viele Belagerungen überstanden, dieses eine Mal wird das Tal auch ohne mich auskommen. Zudem glaube ich nicht, dass Imladris ein primäres Ziel unseres Feindes ist. Das war es auch für Sauron nicht. Die Zeit Bruchtals war in seinen Plänen erst nach dem Fall der Menschen gekommen, und Ghâshburz scheint sich ein Vorbild an seinem Herrn zu nehmen."

Sein Ziehsohn wirkte mit dieser Entscheidung nicht glücklich, doch er fügte sich. „Ich vertraue deinem Urteil", sagte er schicksalsergeben. „Was hast du von dem gefangenen Ork erfahren?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Kaum etwas neues, das der Rede wert sei", sagte Elrond. „Ich werde dir einen Bericht schreiben und ihn von Earendur gegenzeichnen lassen, sobald ich genügend Informationen zusammentragen konnte."

Der Junge nickte. „Gut."

Elrond durchfuhr der Gedanke, dass er aufhören sollte von Estel als „Jungen" zu denken. Er war immerhin nun König des Vereinten Königreiches und Gemahl seiner Tochter sowie Vater seiner Enkel. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine üblichen Denkmuster über den Haufen zu werfen. Er wurde wirklich alt …

„Was hältst du von Earendur?", wollte Estel nun wissen.

„Steif, als hätte er einen Besen verschluckt", kommentierte Elrond. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er die Notizen, die er sich während des Verhöres gemacht hat, ordnen und dann zu mir kommen soll, damit wir sie gemeinsam sichten können. Er sollte bald damit fertig sein. Vielleicht solltest du dabei anwesend sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich ihm trauen sollte, da wir noch nicht wissen, welcher von Valandils Beamten in seinen Verrat mit verwickelt waren. Allerdings verdächtige ich den Bibliothekar, dass er zumindest irgendetwas wusste."

„Du verdächtigst jeden, der dir den Zugriff auf Bücher verwehrt." Estel schmunzelte, wurde dann aber ernst. „Du hast natürlich Recht. Ich denke ebenso, dass es gut ist, wenn du dich der Loyalität Earendurs versicherst. Mach es aber nicht offensichtlich."

„Natürlich nicht!"

In dem Moment klopfte es erneut an der Tür zu Elronds Gemächern. Auf Elronds Ruf hin trat Earendur ein, ein Stapel Papier unter dem Arm. Als er den König sah, verneigte er sich tief.

„Euer Hoheit", begrüßte er Estel.

„Habt Ihr Eure Aufzeichnungen geordnet?", wollte Elrond wissen.

Der Mann bejahte dies mit einem Nicken und legte die Seiten auf den Tisch. „Ich habe versucht, die Ereignisse so genau wie möglich wiederzugeben, soweit es in meinen Möglichkeiten stand."

Elrond nahm die Seiten entgegen und sichtete, was Earendur geschrieben hatte. Estel beugte sich über seine Schulter und warf ebenso einen Blick darauf. Earendur hatte eine kleine, filigrane Schrift und die Neigung, die Zeilen recht eng zu schreiben, sodass es erstaunlich war, dass er mehrere Seiten beschriftet hatte. Elrond erkannte schnell, warum: Der Bericht war äußerst detailliert und legte akkurat und objektiv die Ereignisse dar. Er war höchst erfreut. Earendur vermied Wertungen und eigene Kommentare zum Geschehen. Die Objektivität und Nüchternheit des Textes war bemerkenswert. Selten hatte Elrond solch einen Bericht gelesen. Seine eigenen Ratsherren konnten sich durchaus ein Beispiel daran nehmen.

Er reichte Earendur lächelnd den Text und versuchte möglichst nicht durchblicken zu lassen, dass er um den Bericht gebeten hatte, um Earendurs Treue zu Estel zu testen.

„Ich bin froh, dass mein Handeln halbwegs nachvollziehbar gewesen war", sagte er daher ausweichend. „Manche Sterbliche reagieren mit Verwirrung oder gar Unverständnis auf die Eldar, daher war es mir wichtig zu erfahren, ob Ihr meine Handlungen beim Verhör nachvollziehen könnt. Ich will nicht noch mehr Zweifel schüren."

Earendur nickte. „Dies ist durchaus verständlich, Herr."

„Kommen wir nun zu weiteren Einzelheiten", fuhr der Herr Bruchtals im Thema fort. „Es lässt sich nun mich mehr verhehlen, dass ich bereits mit dem König hinter dem Rücken Valandils erste Nachforschungen angestellt habe, daher schlage ich vor, dass wir mit diesem Fakt offen umgehen." Er wartete Earendurs Reaktion nicht ab, sondern fuhr fort: „Ich habe in der Bibliothek folgendes Werk entdeckt. Es ist verschlüsselt geschrieben worden, doch meinem Diener Ceomon gelang es, diese Hürde zu überwinden. Ebenso fanden wir bei dem von dem Ork ermordeten Mann folgenden Brief." Er schob alles Earendur zur, sodass dieser die Notizen, die sich Elrond dazu angefertigt hatte, durchsehen konnte.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

„Ich werde wohl einige Zeit in Ruhe benötigen, um all das zu prüfen, doch im ersten Moment klingen Eure Ausführungen schlüssig, mein Herr", sagte Earendur langsam, als würde er über jedes Wort einzeln nachdenken.

„Natürlich", bestätigte Elrond.

„Wenn ich es richtig deute, so nehmt Ihr an, dass Valandil einen Handel mit dem Feind abgeschlossen hat?", hakte Earendur nach.

„So ist es", sagte Elrond. „Mir sind noch nicht alle Details völlig klar, doch Fakt ist, dass Valandil ein Abkommen mit Ghâshburz hatte, das neben dem Schutz als Verbündeten auch einen Warenaustausch implizierte. Weiteres würde ich gern mich Euch besprechen, sobald Ihr Euch in die Materie eingearbeitet habt."

Estel räusperte sich und mischte sich nun ebenfalls ein. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass die Zusammenarbeit gut anläuft", sagte er. „Auf diese Weise wird niemand mehr ohnehin unrechtmäßige Anschuldigungen gegen meine Verbündeten anbringen können. Ich wünsche, dass dies weiterhin so gut verläuft und mir bei Zeiten ein Bericht der aktuellen Arbeit vorgelegt wird."

„Wie Ihr befiehlt, mein König", bestätigte der Bürokrat mit einer neuerlichen Verbeugung. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, für Euch in dieser heiklen Angelegenheit ermitteln zu dürfen, und ich kann Euch versichern, dass ich alles dafür tun werde, um zu Eurer Zufriedenheit zu arbeiten."

Die Steifheit in Earendurs Verhalten ließ selbst Elrond beinahe schon erstaunen. Immerhin war er Rethtulu gewohnt. Doch Earendur war noch einmal eine völlig andere Größe.

Zumindest war nun eine erste Grundlage errichtet, auf ebenjener aufbauend sie weiterhin arbeiten konnten.


	70. Flammende Botschaften

Earenis wusste, warum sie sonst nie zu Pferde reiste. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass diese Tiere den Inhalt ihres Geldbeutels bei weitem sprengten, waren sie doch unbequem, unpraktisch und vor allem boshaft. Sie wusste es genau, denn sie sah die Bosheit in den Augen der Bestie, welche sie ritt. Warum ritten die Waldelben auch ohne Zaumzeug? So war das Tier erst recht nicht zu bändigen!

„Du darfst ihm nicht mit Gewalt deinen Willen aufzwingen", riet Findrilas ihr.

Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Das wirst selbst du können!", behauptete er schnaubend.

„Der Hengst erkennt, dass sie mehr als nur eine Elbin ist", sagte einer der anderen Soldaten. „Und der Teil, der elbisch ist, ist nicht einmal sindarischer Abstammung!"

Das tat weh. Findrilas warf ihr einen langen Blick zu und ließ die Aussage daraufhin kommentarlos im Raum stehen.

Sie zogen weiter und Earenis musste zusehen, wie sie mit ihrem störrischen Tier zurechtkam. Schlussendlich gab sie es auf und ließ das Pferd einfach hinter den anderen her trotten und hier und da an einem trockenen Grasbüschel knabbern.

Die Landschaft gab keinen sonderlichen Reiz für die Sinne. Sie war karg und leblos. Kaum etwa regte sich, weit und breit fand das Auge keinen Moment Ruhe oder Abwechslung. Nicht einmal Vögel sangen.

Schon seit einigen Tagen hatten sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen und ritten nun in weitem Bogen auf das Gebirge zu, um eine möglichst große Fläche zwischen Eryn Lasgalen und Ered Mithrin abzudecken.

Earenis sah sich gelangweilt um. Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr voll und ganz mit dem Kampf mit ihrem Reittier beschäftigt war, konnte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Umfeld richten. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre fröhlich miteinander schwatzenden Mitreisenden auskundschaften, wie diese mit ihren Pferden umgingen, sodass sie besser auf ihrem reiten konnte, wenn sie schon keine Hilfe dabei erhielt.

Dabei fiel ihr eines auf: die Stille. Es war viel zu still.

„Hört ihr das?" sagte sie daher.

„Was denn?" Findrilas wandte sich ihr um. „Ich höre nichts."

„Genau!", wies sie ihn darauf hin. „Weit und breit ist nichts zu hören. Normal ist das nicht."

„Das musst du dir einbilden", sagte einer der Elben. „Diese Lande sind schon lange so gut wie ausgestorben, seit Drachen hier wüteten. So schnell treffen wir hier auf kein nennenswertes Leben, es sei denn, es sind Orks, die hier herumstreifen. Danach solltest du die Augen aufhalten und nicht nach Geistern längst vergangener Tage."

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, und sie grollte in sich hinein. Glaubte dieser Elb, er sei so viel schlauer als sie? Dass ihr Orkblut ihre Sinne trübte?

„Wir reiten weiter", sagte Findrilas, als sei nichts geschehen. „Seid weiter wachsam und meldet jede Auffälligkeit."

Hatte sie das nicht soeben getan?! Ärger erfüllte ihre Brust. Mistaroa, der bisher am Boden schnüffelnd neben ihrem Pferd her gelaufen war, hob den massigen Kopf und schubste ihren Fuß mit der Schnauze an. Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, grollte dann aber weiter.

Für den Rest des Tages beteiligte sie sich nicht mehr an ihrer Spurensuche und richtete den Blick stur auf die immer näher rückende, graue Bergkette. Am Abend richteten sie ihr Lager in einer Bodensenke ein, entzündeten ein kleines Feuer und breiteten ihre Lagerstätten aus. Earenis fiel die erste Wacht zu und bald senkte sich Stille über die kleine Gruppe von Elben.

Bald schon begann sie sich zu langweilen und sie vertrieb sich die Zeit, in welcher sie regungslos in die Schwärze der Nacht starrte, damit, dass sie Grashalme ausriss und die längsten zu flechten begann. Mistaroa lag neben ihr und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

Sie grübelte immer noch über die Ereignisse des Tages nach. Es hätte ihr klar sein sollen, dass die Elben sie nicht akzeptieren würden. Um das zu erreichen, würde sie kämpfen müssen. Dennoch war es frustrierend.

In der Ferne glomm der Himmel auf. Beinahe hätte sie es nicht bemerkt, hätte sie nicht zufällig in die Richtung gesehen. Sie blinzelte. Da! Da war es wieder! Das Glühen schien vom Gebirge zu kommen. Wovon wurde es wohl verursacht und was hatte es zu bedeuten? Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Ein leises Brausen war zu hören. Gleichzeitig schien das Glühen näher zu kommen, die Hänge der Berge herab zu kriechen. Allmählich wurde sie unruhig. Was ging hier vor sich? Sie erhob sich und trat zu Findrilas, um ihn zu wecken.

Der Anführer ihrer kleinen Gruppe wirkte nicht allzu begeistert darüber, allzu bald wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden zu sein. „Was gibt es?", murrte er.

„Sieh dort", sagte sie leise und deutete zu den Bergen. „Dort geht irgendetwas vor sich."

Findrilas richtete sich auf und folgte ihrer Weisung. „Dort ist nichts."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Als sie sich umwandte, musste sie feststellen, dass der andere Elb Recht hatte. „Ich habe Lichter gesehen und ein Brausen wie von einem fernen Gewitter."

„Dann war es wahrscheinlich genau das: ein Unwetter in den Bergen und das Wetterleuchten, welches du gesehen hast. Und jetzt halte weiter Wache und lass mich schlafen."

Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Ein unwohles Gefühl blieb dennoch.

Als sie im Laufe des nächsten Tages einen sonderbar verkohlten Stein fanden, meinte Earenis ihre Beobachtung bestätigt. Worauf diese Verkohlung hinwies, wollte ihr allerdings ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

„Das war kein einfaches Feuer", sagte sie. „Alles um uns herum ist schwarz, sämtliche Felsen in mehreren Schritt Umfeld sind verkohlt."

„Deutest du an, dass dies das Werk eines Drachen gewesen ist?", fragte Findrilas.

„Es ist bekannt, dass es hier einst Drachen gegeben hat, Smaug stammt aus dieser Gegend", sagte sie. „Außerdem habe ich die Erscheinungen letzter Nacht in dieser Region ausgemacht."

„Du kannst dir nicht sicher sein", widersprach Findrilas. „Es war dunkel und die Entfernung war groß. Hier gibt es keine Drachen mehr, diese Spur muss alt sein. Lasst uns weiter ziehen."

Der Zweifel blieb.


	71. Lebendes Fossil

Die Landschaft war bedrückend. Mittlerweile waren sie weit in die Regionen des Grauen Gebirges vorgedrungen und waren noch immer auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Hinweis. Earenis spürte es förmlich, ein Kribbeln im Nacken, dass sie schon längst irgendetwas hätten finden müssen. Das nicht Vorhandensein irgendwelcher Hinweise auf feindliche Aktivitäten, nachdem diese in den letzten Wochen so deutlich gewesen waren, machte sie nervös.

Und nicht nur sie, auch die anderen Elben wirkten mittlerweile ruhelos und wandten sich ständig um, als spürten sie die Augen eines feindlichen Bogenschützen mit gespannter Waffe auf ihren Rücken. Findrilas hatte die nächtlichen Wachen an ihrem Lager verstärkt. Keiner von ihnen fand mehr Ruhe, geschweige denn einen guten Schlaf. Nicht einmal das Honigbrot der Beorninger, welches sie als stärkende Wegzehrung mitgenommen hatten, gab ihnen genügend Kraft, um ausgeruht zu sein.

Schließlich sprach Findrilas aus, was sie alle dachten: „Ein Fluch liegt über diesem Land, ich spüre es in mir."

„Normal ist dies gewiss nicht", stimmte einer ihrer Weggefährten ihnen zu. „Einmal war ich nahe Dol Guldur, und dort habe ich ebenso eine ähnliche Schwäche der Glieder in mir verspürt. Dies ist das Werk des Feindes."

„Kein Tier ist zu vernehmen", sagte ein Anderer. „Nirgends auch nur irgendeine Spur zu finden. Das ist nicht normal."

„Hexenwerk!", stieß Findrilas aus.

Earenis schwieg, denn sie wollte nicht noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gießen. Immerhin hatte sie diese Feststellung schon wesentlich eher gemacht. Zudem gingen ihr die sonderbaren Brandspuren nicht aus dem Sinn. Hatte sie nun das Werk eines Drachen gesehen oder nicht? Findrilas hatte dies abgestritten. Doch hatte er ebenso abgestritten, dass etwas Sonderbares in diesen Landen vor sich ging, nur um dies nun doch ebenso festzustellen.

„Wir sollten einen Raben zum König schicken", schlug sie stattdessen vor. „Ich meine, immerhin sollen wir alles Verdächtige melden, und wir sind nun übereingekommen, dass es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht."

„Das stimmt", sagte Findrilas. „Gebt mir einen Raben und etwas zu schreiben."

Beides wurde ihm gereicht. Er stieg vom Pferd und machte sich darauf, auf ein kleines Stück Pergament und mit Hilfe eines flachen Steins als Unterlage eine Botschaft zu notieren. Als die Tinte getrocknet war, rollte er das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in eine kleine, fest verschließbare Lederschatulle, welche er an eines der Beine des Raben befestigte. Das Tier beäugte den Gegenstand erst eingehend, krächzte dann und schlug mit den Flügeln. Dann wurde es losgelassen, und sogleich machte es sich nach Süden auf, in den heimatlichen Verschlag.

„Lasst uns weiter ziehen", sagte Findrilas, und sie stiegen wieder auf ihre Pferde.

Eine Weile ritten sie in der seit Tagen üblichen beklemmenden Stille, die sie umfangen hielt. Earenis sah sich aufmerksam um, doch sie war von nichts weiter als scharfkantigen Felsen und nacktem Gestein umgeben. Hin und wieder fand sie Rußspuren, manche verblasst, manche noch deutlich zu erkennen. Einmal kamen sie sogar an einem großen, wilden Knochenhaufen vorbei. Die einstige Gegenwart von Drachen war unverkennbar.

Plötzlich ließ Findrilas wieder halten. „Riecht ihr das?", fragte er.

Sie hielten inne und hielten die Nasen in den Wind. Und tatsächlich war ein leichter Geruch nach fauligen Eiern auszumachen. Earenis wurde mit einem Male eiskalt. Sie sah zu Mistaroa, welcher sich ungewöhnlich still verhielt und sich dicht an ihr Pferd drängte. Auch ebenjenes Tier zuckte nervös mit den Ohren und zeigte erhöhte Wachsamkeit.

Etwas ging hier vor sich, ganz klar. Unwillkürlich wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrem Schwert.

„Leise!", zischte Findrilas. „Ich glaube, ich habe dort vorne etwas gehört."

Lautlos glitt er vom Pferd, zog sein langes Messer und ging voran. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Auch jetzt drückte sich Mistaroa eng an Earenis, furchtsamer, als sie es jemals von ihm gewohnt war. Nein, dies war ganz und gar kein gutes Zeichen, wenn dieses Tier, welches sich unerschrocken zwei Bergtrollen gezeigt hatte, auf einmal Furcht zeigte.

„Wir sind nicht allein", wisperte sie.

Findrilas sah sie nur schweigend an und nickte dann.

Angstschweiß lief ihr den Nacken hinab. Beinahe konnte sie die reptilienhaften Augen auf sich ruhen spüren. Sie wusste nicht viel über Drachen, und das Wenige würde kaum ausreichen, um einer jener Schlangen gegenüber treten zu können.

Nein, sie waren ganz und gar nicht tot, sondern allzu lebendige Fossilien, Relikte vergangener Mythen und Legenden, die bis in die Gegenwart überdauert hatten.

„Frisssschfleissssch", hörte sie eine gutturale Stimme über sich zischeln. „Wie nett von euch, mir so viel köstliches Fleisch zu bringen, an welchem ich mich laben kann."

Wiehernd gingen die Pferde durch, doch konnten sie auf dem schmalen Gebirgspass kaum Fluchtmöglichkeiten finden. Chaos brach aus, als der Drache über sie kaum. Er war ein urtümliches Geschöpf, der ganze Leib mit graubraunen Schuppen gepanzert und übersäht mit Dornen, sodass er, sobald er regungslos dalag, perfekt mit der felsigen Umgebung verschmolz und wie aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen schien. Nun entfaltete er seine ledrigen Schwingen und baute sich vor ihnen auf.

Er war ein vergleichsweise kleines Exemplar, schenkte man den alten Geschichten von fliegenden und Feuer speienden Bergen Glauben, doch noch immer war er weitaus größer als alles, was Earenis je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Ein kleines Haus würden seine Schultern gewiss mit Leichtigkeit überragen.

Der Drache leckte sich über das Maul und richtete den Blick seiner schwefelgelben Augen auf die kleine Gruppe Elben. Ein fürchterlicher Gestank wehte zu ihnen und betäubte ihre Sinne. Todespanik erfüllte Earenis und sie wusste nicht mehr, wo ihr der Sinn stand, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, den wirbelnden Hufen, der steigenden und auskeilenden Pferde zu entkommen. Schmerzensschreie erschollen, als die Tiere sich in ihrer wilden Panik und auf dem beengten Raum gegenseitig selbst verletzten oder sich Wunden an den Felsen zuzogen. Auch Mistaroa jaulte auf und schien nichts anderes anzustreben, als so schnell, wie er nur konnte, so weit wie möglich von hier fort zu kommen.

„Bleibt zusammen!" rief Findrilas. „Zielt auf Augen und Bauch, da ist er am empfindlichsten!" Er hob seinen kleinen Bogen und schoss, doch es erschien Earenis dumm, gegen solch eine Urgewalt mit einem Stöckchen mit Metallspitze ankommen zu wollen.

Der Pfeil war in der Hast schlecht gezielt und prallte wirkungslos vom Schuppenpanzer des Drachen ab. Die Bestie beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter.

„Kommt hervor, meine Diener!", dröhnte seine Stimme. „Die da sollt ihr nehmen, der Rest gehört mir. Es soll mein Mittagessen werden."

Wie aus dem Nichts kamen Orks über sie, wilde Kreaturen des Gebirges, schwach, doch zahlreich. Earenis wusste nicht mehr, wohin sie zuerst blicken sollte, und anscheinend schien auch Findrilas den Überblick zu verlieren, denn seine Befehle wurden zusehend orientierungsloser und schließlich ließ er es ganz bleiben und hieb wild mit seinen Waffen um sich.

Vollkommen planlos schwang Earenis ihr Schwert nach allen Seiten und erwartete jeden Augenblick, vom Drachenfeuer verbrannt zu werden. Doch so weit kam es nicht.

Natürlich wurden die Elben rasch überwältigt. Sie sahen sich einer Übermacht und einem vollkommenen, durch den Drachen verursachten Chaos gegenüber. Dagegen konnten sie nicht ankommen. Earenis sah noch, wie die ersten ihrer Begleiter niedergestreckt wurden. Dann spürte sie einen blendenden Schmerz am Kopf und Finsternis umhüllte sie.


	72. Erneut in Ketten

Das Erste, was Earenis bemerkte, als sie erwachte, waren die rasenden Kopfschmerzen und das verkrustete Blut an ihrem Kopf. Das Zweite waren die Fesseln an Händen und Füßen. Sie stöhnte und blinzelte in das Licht der blassen Wintersonne hinein. Wo war sie hier nun wieder hinein geraten?

Dann kamen die Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse zurück. Panisch riss sie die Augen trotz der plötzlich aufflammenden Schmerzen in ihrem Schädel auf und wand sich in ihren Fesseln. Was war mit den anderen Elben geschehen? Hatte der Drache sie alle gefressen? Und was würde nun mit ihr geschehen?

„Ruhe da!", bellte eine raue Stimme. Ein Ork.

„Fass sie nicht an!", donnerte eine weitere Stimme. Die des Drachen. „Der Meister will sie unversehrt. Es ist schlimm genug, dass ihr erbärmlichen Würmer sie niederschlagen musstet."

Der Ork quiekte und kuschte.

Nun endlich hatte Earenis ihre Sinne soweit beisammen, dass sie sich umsehen konnte. Die Dämmerung war mittlerweile hereingebrochen, und da der Himmel wie schon seit Tagen von Wolken verhangen war und die Sonne auch am Tage kaum hindurchscheinen konnte, war nun kaum noch Tageslicht vorhanden. Das wenige reichte ihr jedoch aus, um ihre Umgebung zu erkennen.

Sie lag in Fesseln in einem Orklager, das anscheinend hier in den Bergen provisorisch errichtet worden war. Eine Gruppe Orks, jene, die sie überfallen hatten, saß um ein Lagerfeuer herum und briet ein Stück Fleisch, dessen genauere Herkunft sie nicht genauer wissen wollte. Der Drache lag etwas abseits des Lagers und verfolgte alles mit seinem wachsamen, niemals ruhenden Blick.

Man hatte ihr alle Waffen und ihre Rüstung abgenommen, und auch Mistaroa hatten die Orks einen Maulkorb und eine Leine angelegt. Der Wolfshund knurrte und wand sich in seinen Fesseln, doch sie saßen straff und schnitten nur immer tiefer in sein Fleisch. Mistaroa jaulte vor Schmerzen, doch niemand beachtete ihn.

Bis auf die Kopfschmerzen und eine Platzwunde, die wahrscheinlich von dem Schlag herrührte, welcher sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, schien Earenis weitestgehend unverletzt. Sie wand sich und versuchte ebenfalls, aus ihren Fesseln frei zu kommen, doch musste sie ebenso wie Mistaroa feststellen, dass man auch sie gut gefesselt hatte. Alsbald ließ sie es vorerst bleiben.

„Wohin bringt ihr mich?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Was wollt ihr von mir? Und was ist mit meinen Gefährten?"

„Diese haben mir als vorzügliches Mahl gedient", sagte der Drache und leckte sich züngelnd die Lefzen. „Zu lange schon durfte ich keinen Elb mehr kosten. Zartes, saftiges Fleisch! Weit besser als Orks."

Ebenjene sahen furchtsam zu der großen Bestie. Earenis erstarrte, Eiseskälte durchfloss sie. Auch wenn sie Findrilas und seine Elben nie sonderlich gemocht hatte, so hatten sie einen solch grausamen Tod doch nicht verdient. Und wer sollte jetzt auch Legolas warnen, dass ihm große Gefahr aus dem Norden drohte? Seine Wälder würden brennen wie Zunder, wenn hier noch mehr Drachen lauerten und über den Eryn Lasgalen herfielen.

„Du aber bist ein Präsent für den Meister", fuhr der Drache fort. „Ghâshburz. Diesen Namen hast du sicher schon vernommen, und bald wird man ihn in ganz Mittelerde vernehmen und ebenso fürchten wie einst den Dunklen Gebieter in Mordor. Ich weiß nicht, was der Meister von dir will, denn auch ich bin nur einer seiner Diener, wenn auch ein machtvoller. Ich weiß nur, dass er dich sehen will, möglichst unversehrt. Auf seinen Befehl hin werde ich dich zu ihm bringen. Nach Angmar."

Namen des Schreckens und Grauens. Sie hatte sich nie so weit in den Norden gewagt, als dass sie nennenswert in die Nähe des Reiches des Hexenkönigs gekommen wäre. Man sagte, noch immer lauerten dort namenlose Schrecken und würden das Land heimsuchen, obgleich der Hexenkönig im Ringkrieg gefallen war. Die Toten würden des Nachts aus ihren Gräbern auferstehen und tanzen, bis der Morgen graute.

Beinahe hätte es ihr klar sein müssen, dass ein Emporkömmling Saurons dieses Land als sein Reich erwählte, um von dort aus ein zweites Mordor zu errichten. Schon einmal war Angmar Sinnbild für Schrecken und Terror gewesen, und noch immer trug das Nördliche Königreich die Zeichen vergangener Kriege gegen dieses Land.

Und sie war nun im Begriff, ins Herz des Feindes vorzudringen, umgeben von Orks und in den Klauen eines Drachen. Sie sah keine Möglichkeit auf Flucht, denn gegen die Macht eines Drachen, selbst wenn er nur solch ein vergleichsweise kleiner Wurm wie dieser war, kam sie nicht an. Sie war keiner jener legendären Drachentöter der Vergangenheit. Weder konnte sie mit Túrin Turambar noch mit Earendil Gil-Estel höchstselbst mithalten, welcher Ancalagon den Schwarzen erschlug, den mächtigsten der geflügelten Feuerdrachen, welcher jemals die Himmel dieser Welt durchflog. Ja, nicht einmal mit Bard dem Bogenschützen konnte sie sich messen. Sie war einfach nur eine einfache Söldnerin, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war.

Schon einmal war sie gefangen worden, damals, als all dies hier begonnen hatte. Doch dieses Mal konnte sie auf keine Rettung hoffen. Niemand wusste, dass sie hier war, und niemand wusste, wohin sie verschleppt werden würde, denn alle Zeugen der Ereignisse waren tot, verbrannt im Feuer des Drachen und verschlungen von dessen Hunger.

Wahrscheinlich würde nicht mal jemand nach ihr suchen, überlegte sie. Legolas war sie egal geworden. Er würde wohl durchaus Späher aussenden, die Findrilas suchen würden, wenn zu lange keine Nachricht mehr beim König eintreffen würde, doch würden diese Späher sie alle gewiss für tot halten, sollten sie wider Erwarten auf Spuren des Kampfes treffen. Und vielleicht war Earenis dies bereits, ohne es zu wissen: tot und vergessen von der Welt.

Furcht knotete sich schmerzhaft in ihrem Magen zusammen, wenn sie daran dachte, was wohl mit ihr in den Folterkammern Ghâshburz' geschehen würde. Was wollte dieser ominöse und gesichtslose Feind nur von ihr? Was konnte sie ihm geben, was er noch nicht hatte. Sie war ein Nichts, ein Niemand! Und doch hatte es immer wieder den Anschein gehabt, als wisse Ghâshburz, was sie war, und wollte sie aus genau diesem Grund haben.

Ob es stimmte, dass er ebenso wie sie halb orkischen halb elbischen Geblüts war?

Sie hörte Schuppen rasseln und fuhr furchtsam zusammen, als der Drache neben ihr erschien. Er musterte sie eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß. Panisch machte sie sich so klein wie möglich, doch sie konnte nicht umhin, ihm gebannt in die Augen zu starren. Sie waren so tief und unergründlich. Wie bodenlose Brunnen voller Geheimnisse, in welchen sie zu ertrinken im Begriff war …

„Was bist du?", murmelte der Drache nachdenklich. „Was ist an diesem Stück Fleisch so besonders, dass der Meister solche Mühen auf sich nimmt, um es zu bekommen?" Dann richtete er sich auf. „Doch das spielt keine Rolle. Du bist nun vorerst mein und wirst meinem Willen folgen. Diese Orkwürmer sind nicht mehr von Nutzen, du wirst stattdessen mit mir kommen. Komm."

Er schlang eine raue geschuppte Pranke um sie. Die tödlichen Klauen schlossen sich erstaunlich sanft um ihre Brust. Mit der anderen Pranke packte er Mistaroa. Dann setze er sich auf die Hinterhand, breitete die Flügel aus und katapultierte sich in den mittlerweile nächtlichen Himmel hinauf. Mit wenigen mächtigen Flügelschlägen ließ er den Erdboden weit hinter sich und wandte sich nach Westen.


	73. Eisenheim

Zunächst schrie Earenis wie am Spieß, als sich der Boden auf einmal hunderte Fuß unter ihr befand und um sie herum nichts weiter war als Luft. Doch der Drache hielt sie sicher, und seine starken Schwingen trugen sie rasch durch die Lüfte. Irgendwann einmal beruhigte sie sich wieder und konnte sich sogar halbwegs entspannen, als sie erkannte, dass sie so schnell doch nicht gefressen werden würde.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie den Flug genoss, doch zumindest übte er eine gewisse Faszination auf sie aus. In den Klauen des Drachen gefangen zu sein, war nicht gerade das Angenehmste, was sie sich vorstellen konnte, doch immerhin: Sie flog! Und wer konnte das schon von sich behaupten? Sie flog tatsächlich mit einem Drachen und hatte dabei nicht einmal den sofortigen und sicheren Tod in Aussicht!

Die Luft war eisig, und auch wenn der Drache sie dicht an seine breite Brust hielt, sodass sie die Wärme seines inneren Feuers spüren konnte, so fror sie doch alsbald erbärmlich. Der Flugwind pfiff ihr schneidend um die Ohren und fuhr ihr bis in die Kleider. Alsbald spürte sie auch im Dunkeln, wie Schneeflocken ihr aufgrund der hohen Geschwindigkeit des Drachen hart ins Gesicht schlugen. Die Witterungsbedingungen waren alles andere als angenehm.

Sie wünschte, es wäre Tag, denn dann würde sie mehr von ihrem Flug sehen, als nur die Schwärze der Nacht und die schuppige Haut des Drachen direkt vor ihrer Nase. Nachdem die anfängliche Panik in Euphorie umgeschlagen war, ließ nun auch diese nach, und sie wollte einfach nur noch, dass es vorbei war.

Anscheinend spürte der Drache, dass sie bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren war, denn er ging einen leichten Sinkflug und drosselte das Tempo. Nach einiger Zeit neigte er sich zur Seite und sank in weiten Kreisen zu Boden. Flügelschlagend ließ er sich auf die Hinterhand nieder und setzte seine beiden Mitreisenden ab, ehe er sich selbst vollends niederließ.

„Mach dir Feuer, hier gibt es ein paar Sträucher und kleine Bäume", brummte er. „Aber denk nicht einmal im Traum daran zu fliehen. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, meine Wachsamkeit lässt nicht nach."

Beinahe lag ihr schon eine spitze Bemerkung auf der Zunge, doch dann entsann sie sich, wer hier zu ihr sprach, und sie schluckte sie hinunter. Es war nicht klug, einen Drachen zu reizen. Egal, ob er seine Befehle von einer höheren Macht hatte oder nicht, Drachen waren stolze und unabhängige Wesen. Wenn sie Pech hatte, vergaß er sich und überlegte es sich doch anders, indem er sie zu Asche verbrannte. Wahrscheinlich würde nicht einmal Asche von ihr übrig bleiben.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich wieder auf und brachte Leben in ihre steifen, verfrorenen Glieder. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach etwas Feuerholz, sich immer der reptilienhaften Blicke des Drachen auf ihrem Rücken bewusst. Es gab in der Tat kaum einen besseren Gefängniswärter als solch einen Drachen.

Alsbald hatte sie etwas Feuerholz beisammen, welches sie zu einem kleinen Lager aufschichtete und sich daran machte, ein Feuer zu entzünden. Ohne Zunderbüchse stellte sich dies jedoch als erstaunlich schwer heraus, zumal das Holz nicht das Beste für ein Feuer war.

Eine Weile beobachtete sie der Drache schweigend. Nur gelegentlich entfloh sich seiner Brust ein leises Grollen, von welchem sie annahm, dass es ein Lachen war. Dann jedoch schien er ungeahntes Erbarmen zu haben und er kroch näher.

„Du erfrierst, wenn du nicht bald Wärme bekommst", sagte er. „Und das würde dem Meister im höchsten Maße missfallen."

Er holte kurz Luft und blies einen gezielten Feuerstrahl auf das Holz. Sogleich flammte es hell auf. Gierig kroch Earenis näher und wärmte sich die zitternden und vor Kälte schon ganz blau angelaufenen Hände an den tanzenden Flammen.

Dann erst merkte sie, wie sehr ihr der Magen knurrte. Sie sah zu dem Drachen.

„Du wirst einen Tag ohne Essen auskommen", sagte er. „Denn ich werde ganz gewiss nicht für dich jagen. Es ist erniedrigend genug, dass ich die Amme geben muss. Der Weg ist nicht mehr weit, morgen werden wir da sein. So lange wirst du ohne Essen auskommen können."

Sie verzog das Gesicht, gab aber keine Wiederworte.

Earenis hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sie am Feuer eingeschlafen war. Als sie nun jedoch aus einem kaum erholsamen Schlaf erwachte, merkte sie, dass die Dämmerung des nächsten Tages bereits angebrochen war. Die Nacht um sie herum wich allmählich einem leichten Grau und die Landschaft bekam mehr und mehr Farbe.

Der Drache war bereits munter. Oder hatte er überhaupt geschlafen? „Gut, du bist wach", brummte er. „Dann können wir weiter."

Sie hatte sich kaum den Schlaf aus den Augen gewischt, als er sie und Mistaroa erneut packte und sich ein weiteres Mal in die Lüfte erhob.

Dieser Flug war kaum besser als der vorige, da sich das Wetter kein bisschen geändert hatte. Immerhin konnte sie nun sehen, wohin sie flogen. Anscheinend befanden sie sich mittlerweile im Nebelgebirge und überflogen die höchsten Gipfel dieser Region.

Der Drache wandte sich irgendwann gen Norden in eisige Gefilde. Earenis konnte unter ihnen große Gletscher und tiefe, vereiste Schluchten ausmachen. Der Winter war so hoch im Norden besonders erbittert und tödlich. Noch nie hatte sie sich zu dieser Zeit des Jahres so weit in den Norden gewagt, und sie wusste auch warum.

Sie überflogen teils vollkommen vereiste Ebenen, auf denen das Leben zu bizarren Skulpturen aus Eis und Schnee erstarrt war. Der Wind fegte über das Land und trieb Schauer von Eissplittern vor sich her. Alles war weiß und wie tot.

Unbeeindruckt von dieser unwirtlichen und lebensfeindlichen Landschaft flog der Drache immer weiter gen Nordwesten. Das Land zog in beeindruckender Schnelle unter ihnen hinweg. Noch nie zuvor war sie so schnell gereist und in gewisser Weise beängstigte sie dies, nicht nur, weil diese Geschwindigkeit sie viel zu schnell von jeglichen Verbündeten entfernte. Selbst wenn man ihren Tod nicht mit Sicherheit annehmen würde, so hätte man ihre Spur spätestens seit dem Beginn ihres Fluges verloren. Wie sollten Legolas oder König Elessar sie jetzt noch finden.

Irgendwann einmal erkannte sie, dass der Drache auf einen besonders mächtigen, etwas gesondert aufragenden Berg am nördlichsten Ende des Nebelgebirges zuhielt. Sie ahnte, welcher Ort dies war: das Herz von Angmar, Carn Dûm, die alte Festung des Hexenkönigs. Welch passender Ort für Ghâshburz, um seinen Sitz zu wählen.

Von hier würde sie nie wieder entkommen. Niemand hatte jemals Carn Dûm lebend verlassen, war er erst einmal gefangen. Verzweiflung fiel über sie herein, als sie ihr Todesurteil vor sich sah.


	74. Wieder unter den Lebenden

Politische Ränkespiele lagen Legolas definitiv nicht. Doch er musste lernen, mit ihnen umgehen zu können, wenn er sein Reich in der Welt etablieren und dessen Stellung im Norden halten wollte. Sein Vater war mächtig gewesen und hatte über vieles Macht besessen. Dies musste auch er erreichen, was hieß, seine Position zu behaupten.

Denn natürlich wurde er zunächst einmal mit Skepsis behandelt, obgleich Thorin III Steinhelm vom Erebor seine Bedenken in hübsche Worte verpackte und gut in seiner Botschaft versteckte.

Nachdenklich und sorgfältig las er die Botschaft des Zwergenkönigs mehrfach durch, welcher ihn zu seiner Krönung beglückwünschte und betonte, dass er auch mit ihm die guten Beziehungen zwischen ihren Reichen erhalten wollte. Legolas hoffte auf Gimli, dass dieser über seinen Vater einen guten Einfluss auf den König ausübte und so eine bessere Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihren Reichen ermöglichte als jemals zuvor. Es war ein großes Vorhaben, er wusste es, aber wenn sie beide es schafften, die alte Feindschaft ihrer Völker zu überwinden, dann konnten das auch mehr. Denn gerade sie zwei hatten durchaus Grund, ebenjene Feindschaft noch weiter zu hegen; Legolas war nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran gewesen, dass sein Vater Thorin Eichenschild und seine Gefährten in den Kerkern des Düsterwaldes inhaftiert hatte.

Als er meinte, jede versteckte Finte in der Botschaft des Königs vom Einsamen Berge gefunden zu haben, griff er zu Pergament, Tinte und Feder und setzte an, um eine Antwort darauf zu verfassen, in welcher er zumindest unterschwellig seine Gedanken zu ihrer Zusammenarbeit mitschwingen lassen wollte. Weit kam er jedoch nicht.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür (immerhin konnte er weiterhin seine eigenen Gemächer beziehen, die er seit vielen hundert Jahren besaß und über und über vollgestellt waren mit Bücherregalen), und er rief denjenigen herein. Ein Bote betrat den Raum und verneigte sich respektvoll.

„Mein König, General Findrilas kehrte soeben von seinem Auftrag zurück, zu welchem Ihr ihn aussandtet", sagte er.

Etwas im Tonfall des Elben ließ Legolas aufhorchen. „Was hast du noch dazu zu sagen?", wollte er daher wissen.

Kurz zögerte der Elb. Dann sagte er: „Er ist allein wiedergekehrt und ist verwundet."

Legolas erstarrte und hatte ernste Schwierigkeiten, die Fassung und königliche Würde zu bewahren. „Wo erwartet er mich, dass ich ihn sprechen kann?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Im Thronsaal, mein König."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sich Legolas und machte sich auf den Weg. Er musste ernsthaft an sich halten, um nicht zu rennen. Earenis war mit seinem Freund fortgegangen und nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Was war geschehen? Er musste es um jeden Preis wissen!

Die Wachen standen stramm, als er mit wehenden Gewändern an ihnen vorbeirauschte und den Thronsaal betrat, doch er bemerkte es kaum. Findrilas wartete bereits vor dem Thron. Er wirkte, als sei er von den Toten wieder auferstanden, als sich zu ihm umwandte, sobald er sein Kommen bemerkte. Wie es der Anstand gebührte, verneigte er sich, denn obgleich sie sehr enge Freunde waren, so war Legolas noch immer der König.

Beinahe hätte Legolas verlangt, dass Findrilas sofort berichten sollte, was vorgefallen war, dann jedoch besann er sich auf seine Manieren.

„Hat man dich angemessen versorgt, mein Freund?", fragte er. „Wurden deine Wunden gepflegt, gab man dir Essen und Trinken?" Indes führte er ihn zu einer der Bänke, die entlang der Wände standen, und hieß ihn, sich darauf nieder zu lassen, während er gleichzeitig einem Diener bedeutete, seinem Freund alles Nötige zu bringen, um ihn notdürftig zu versorgen.

Findrilas lächelte schwach. „Solche Worte bin ich sonst nur von meiner Mutter gewohnt", meinte er leise.

Er wirkte in der Tat sehr abgekämpft. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, und er war, soweit Legolas dies erkennen konnte, über und über mit Wunden übersäht, keine davon lebensbedrohlich doch auch selten allzu unbedenklich und klein. Was war nur vorgefallen, dass er so zugerichtet worden war?

Der Diener kehrte rasch mit etwas zu essen und einem Weinkelch wieder. Er überreichte beides und berichtete ebenso, dass er nach einem Heiler habe schicken lassen. Legolas entließ ihn mit einem Nicken. Findrilas indes nahm Speis und Trank dankend an und verzehrte beides rasch. Besorgt beobachtete ihn sein Freund.

„Willst du nicht erst einmal wieder zu Kräften kommen, bevor du deinen Bericht abgibst?", schlug er vor, obgleich alles in ihm brannte, sofort davon zu hören.

Doch Findrilas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", widersprach er, „denn das, was ich zu berichten habe, ist von größer Wichtigkeit. „Ghâshburz befehligt Drachen!"

Ein eisiges Schaudern ließ dem König den Rücken hinab. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?", fragte er nach, denn dies wollte er einfach nicht glauben.

„Absolut", bekräftigte Findrilas. „Denn einer dieser Drachen war es, welcher meine Männer niedermachte und einen nach dem anderen fraß und am Ende Earenis entführte."

Legolas taumelte zurück und starrte den anderen Elben an. Er glaubte, sein Herz stünde still. Stets hatte er sich eingeredet, dass sie durchaus auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte und er sich nicht ständig um sie Sorgen machen sollte. Doch wer hätte schon mit solch einer Gefahr gerechnet? Hätte er dies gewusst, hätte er niemals erlaubt, die Grenzen seines Reiches zu verlassen. Es grenzte ja bereits an ein Wunder, dass Findrilas die Begegnung mit dem Drachen in mehr oder weniger einem Stück überlebt hatte.

„Erzähl mir alles", befahl er beinahe schon flüsternd.

Am nächsten Tag, als Findrilas wieder weitestgehend bei Kräften war und seine Wunden versorgt worden waren, berief Legolas den Rat ein und lud auch ebenso seinen Vater dazu ein. Sein Freund war angewiesen, erneut seinen Bericht vorzulegen, damit jeder der Ratsherren im Bilde war.

„Der Drache besaß lediglich den Bruchteil der Größe Smaugs", betonte Findrilas am Ende noch einmal. „Er war klein genug, um, auch begünstigt durch seine Färbung, im felsigen Gelände, welches wir durchquerten, nahezu unsichtbar zu sein. Dennoch: Ein Drache bleibt ein Drache. Ich weiß nicht, ob er der einzige ist, welcher dem Feind folgt oder ob es noch andere, mächtigere Feuerwürmer gibt."

„Einer allein ist bedenklich genug", hielt Thranduil dagegen. „Ebenso gibt mir aber zu denken, dass das Land, wie der Hauptmann beschrieb, wie tot wirkte. Das Graue Gebirge ist groß, ein ganzes Heer könnte sich dort verbergen und niemand würde es wissen. Und anscheinend versteht es unser Feind gut, seine Anwesenheit zu verbergen. Wir müssen wissen, was dort vor sich geht. Entsende weitere Spähtrupps, Legolas."

„Nein, keine Spähtrupps", hielt dieser dagegen. „Ein Heer. Nur dieses ist groß genug, um etwas in diesem Gebiet zu erreichen."

„Mit Verlaub, mein König", hielt Maethor dagegen. „Doch ich halte das für keine allzu kluge Idee. Wir sind ein Waldvolk und kämpfen am besten auf eigenem Boden. Ein Heer in den Norden zu schicken ohne genau zu wissen, wie es dort aussieht, und nur mit der Androhung einer Gefahr, ist ein großes Risiko. Solch eine große Ansammlung von Soldaten kann von jedem wachsamen Auge schon von weitem erblickt werden, ehe es in den südlichen Ausläufern des Gebirges Deckung suchen kann. Ebenso können wir ohne weitere Einzelheiten nicht sagen, welche Stärke solch ein Heer besitzen muss, um nicht übermannt zu werden. Viel zu leicht kann es passieren, dass unsere Truppen besiegt werden, was ein herber Schlag für uns wäre."

„Eure Worte sind klug und berechtigt, Maethor", stimmte Legolas dem zu. „Dennoch bleibe ich bei meiner Ansicht. „Findrilas' Bericht hat gezeigt, was uns erwartet. Ich will nicht sinnlos weitere Kundschafter darauf verschwenden, um jeden Winkel dieses Gebirges nach Orks abzusuchen. Vielmehr muss Stärke gezeigt und der Feind auf diese Weise davon abgehalten werden, weiterhin gegen uns vorzugehen. Wenn wir ihm zeigen, dass wir uns ihm auch auf seinem Boden stellen, kann dies ihn davon überzeugen, dass wir ein zu starker Gegner für ihn sind."

Er spürte die Blicke seines Vaters auf sich ruhen. Thranduil schwieg, doch Legolas konnte ihm ansehen, dass er definitiv anders gehandelt hätte. Legolas begegnete dem Blick seines Vaters mit Unnachgiebigkeit. Nun war er der König, nun besaß er die Befehlsgewalt.

„Wir reden später", bedeutete sein Vater ihm stumm.

Er nickte, nahm seine Anordnungen jedoch nicht zurück. „Genauere Anweisungen werden folgen", sagte er stattdessen. „Trefft vorerst die grundlegenden Vorkehrungen für dieses Unternehmen. Der Rat ist für den Augenblick beendet."


	75. Verurteilt und gerichtet

Große Aufruhr war in der Stadt, als Estel verkündete, an diesem Tage schon Valandil erneut vor Gericht zu ziehen. Normalerweise besagte gondorisches Recht, dass der Ankläger einhundert Tage Zeit habe, um seine Beweise zusammenzutragen. Elrond war in nicht einmal einem Viertel der Zeit damit fertig geworden. Es musste ja niemand wissen, dass er mit seinen Söhnen und Ceomon und Rethtulu ein wenig Vorarbeit geleistet hatte. Trotz allem war dies eine beeindruckende Leistung, obgleich oder gerade weil die Beweislast sehr erdrückend war.

Vor dem Stadthaus war eine Rednertribüne aufgebaut worden. Erhöht stand ein Pult, an welches sich nun Estel begab. Die Menge, die sich bereits davor versammelt hatte, verstummte und harrte gespannt der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Elrond hatte sich bereits mit Earendur neben dem Pult eingefunden und warf immer wieder einen Blick auf Valandil, welcher zusammen mit seinen Verteidigern auf der Verteidigerbank saß und sehr von sich überzeugt wirkte. Wahrscheinlich wäre dies auch Elrond, hätte er drei der besten Verteidiger des Königreiches an seiner Seite und würde sehen, wie rasch die Anklage mit der Beweissammlung fertig geworden war. Wahrscheinlich ging er davon aus, dass seine Verteidiger Estel und ihn mit Leichtigkeit verbal ausmanövrieren konnten.

Estel ließ einen bedeutungsschweren Blick über die Menge schweifen, bis er schließlich bei Valandil hängen blieb. Diesen betrachtete er eine Weile mit ausdrucksloser Miene, wandte sich dann aber wieder der Menge zu.

„Ich stehe heute hier als Ankläger", begann er mit klar vernehmlicher Stimme, während wahrscheinlich die gesamte Stadt zu ihm aufblickte. „Ein Ausnahmefall, ist es doch eigentlich die Pflicht eines Königs, sein Volk zu verteidigen. Doch indem ich anklage, verteidige ich den Schutz meines Volkes. Denn dieser Mann", und hier deutete er effektvoll auf Valandil, „hat sich des Hochverrates schuldig gemacht. Schon einmal stand er deswegen vor Gericht, doch forderte er sein gutes Recht auf eine Verteidigung ein. Möge diese nun sprechen. Was ist zur Verteidigung dieses Mannes zu sagen?"

Beren, einer der Verteidiger, erhob sich. „Jene Punkte, die mein Mandant bereits bei seiner ersten Gerichtsverhandlung vorbrachte, haben noch immer Bestand: Weder sind die Beweise absolut zweifelsfrei, noch sind die Quellen ebenjener Beweise vertrauenswürdig."

„Ihr zweifelt also an der Glaubwürdigkeit des Herrn Elrond, des ältesten unseres Volkes?", hielt Estel dagegen und deutete zeitgleich auf Earendur. „Ich habe ihm diesen Mann zur Seite gestellt. Herr Earendur kann die Richtigkeit der Worte Herrn Elronds beglaubigen."

„Der Sachverhalt bleibt bestehen, dass Ihr fremdem Volk mehr vertraut als dem eigenen, mein König", hielt Beren weiterhin dagegen.

„Nun erhebt Ihr Anklage, obwohl Ihr in der Verteidigung seid", konterte Estel geschickt. „Außerdem seid Ihr im Unrecht. Der Urahn meines Geschlechts und erster dieser Linie war des Herrn Elronds Bruder Elros Tar-Minyatur, welcher das Königsgeschlecht Númenors gründete, von welchem Elendil entstammt, von welchem ich, Elessar Telcontar, entstamme. Somit vertraue ich meinem eigenen Blut diese Sache von so großer Bedeutsamkeit an."

Beren schwieg. Dann nickte er und setzte sich. Valandil knirschte sichtlich mit den Zähnen, als hier längst vergangene Geschichte wieder entstaubt worden war.

Elrond war stolz auf Estel, dass er sich des Erbes seines geliebten Bruders auf diese Weise entsann und sich ihm als würdig erwies. Elros hätte nie geduldet, dass irgendwer an seinen Familienbanden gezweifelt hätte. Auch wenn dies ihnen beiden schon oftmals viel Kritik eingebracht hatte, dass sie auf diese Weise so treu zu den Feanorern standen …

„Hat die Verteidigung weiteres vorzubringen?", fragte Estel.

Nun erhob sich Borondir, ein weiterer Verteidiger. „Dem ist nicht so, mein König", sagte er. „Erst wollen wir die Anklagepunkte und die Beweise dazu hören, ehe wir uns weiter dazu äußern."

Dies war Elronds Stichwort. Estel bedeutete ihm, an das Rednerpult zu treten. Der Fürst legte eine theatralische Kunstpause ein, ehe er anhob zu reden.

„In den vergangenen Wochen war es meine Aufgabe, eindeutige Beweise für das Verbrechen dieses Mannes zu finden", sagte er noch einmal. „Ich vernahm den gefangenen Ork und sichtete verschiedene Dokumente, in welchen die wirtschaftlichen Aktivitäten dieser Stadt verzeichnet worden waren. Schon früh nach unserer Ankunft in Fornost war mir ersichtlich geworden, dass hier nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Die Stadt war in einem desolateren Zustand, als die vom König zum Wiederaufbau zur Verfügung gestellten Gelder es ermöglicht hätten, was schon da auf eine wie auch immer geartete Misswirtschaft hindeutete. Als ich zudem verdächtige Aktivitäten im Stadthaus bemerkte, verhärtete sich der Verdacht, dass dieser Mann Geheimnisse zu verbergen hatte.

Durch Zufall entdeckte ich Geheimgänge im Stadthaus und in jenen den gefangenen Ork, welcher auf frischer Tat ertappt soeben einen Botenjungen dieses Mannes dort erschlagen hatte. Bei der Leiche des Mannes fand ich dieses Dokument." Er hielt es hoch. „Darin ist die Rede von einem Nichtangriffspackt eines lediglich mit ‚G.' bezeichneten Vertragspartners und Valandils, vormals Herr dieser Stadt. Ich räume ein, dass dies noch nicht alle Zweifel aus dem Weg räumt, doch sind die Aussagen des im Folgenden verhörten Orks mehrfach auf ihre Richtigkeit geprüft worden, sowohl durch die Person des Königs, als auch Herrn Earendurs, welcher ausführlich Protokoll über das Verhör führte, als auch durch mich, welcher das Verhör in Anwesenheit Earendurs durchführte.

Zusammen mit den Aussagen des Orks war der Fall eindeutig. Dieser Mann da hat mit Ghâshburz gemeinsame Sache gemacht und sich auf die Seite des Feindes geschlagen. Im Gegenzug zu Warenlieferungen an den Feind hatte dieser darin eingestimmt, diesem Mann Immunität im kommenden Krieg zu gewährleisten. Anscheinend hat sich der Angeklagte jedoch des Vertrauens seines tückischen Verbündeten nicht als würdig erwiesen, weshalb dieser ihn nun als wertlos erachtete und ihn durch einen Angriff auf diese Stadt beseitigen wollte.

Zu den Details der Lieferungen an den Feind konnte der Ork keine Aussagen treffen, da er darüber selbst nicht im Bilde war. Mit der Vollmacht des Königs erhielt ich daher vollen Zugang zur Bibliothek und konnte die sonst als vertraulich vermerken Dokumente der Verwaltung sichten. Es gelang mir, die Verschlüsselung zu überwinden, und alsbald wurde ersichtlich, dass erhebliche Mengen Güter, welche zum Großteil von der Krone zum Wiederaufbau des Nördlichen Königreiches zur Verfügung gestellt worden waren, nicht an den für sie bestimmten Zielort angelangten, sondern auf geheimen Wegen aus der Stadt geschafft und an den Feind geliefert worden waren.

Details darüber sind nicht explizit in den Büchern vermerkt, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung werden Unstimmigkeiten alsbald ersichtlich. Ankunftstag und Art der Lieferungen sind stets fein säuberlich vermerkt, Teile dieser Lieferungen verschwinden dann jedoch spurlos aus den zumindest offiziellen Unterlagen und sind nirgends mehr zu finden.

Mehr durch Zufall als durch bewusstes Suchen danach fand ich jedoch in einem der Bücher eine Randnotiz von Valandils eigener Hand. Eine Reihe von Lieferungen an diese Stadt waren darin als ‚für Ghâshburz bestimmt' gekennzeichnet. Dabei handelte es sich insbesondere um Rüstungen und Waffen, aber auch Baumaterial und Werkzeuge sowie eine durchaus nennenswerte Summe Geld."

Dies war der eindeutige und endgültige Beweis. Stille legte sich über die Stadt, als Elrond mit seiner Rede zum Ende kam. Als er zur Bank der Verteidigung sah, bemerkte er, wie blass Valandil geworden war und nervös sein Gewand knautschte. Auch seine Verteidiger schwiegen. Langsam erhob sich Borondir.

Dann verneigte er sich tief vor Elrond. „Dem habe ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen", gestand er ein.

Valandil sah entgeistert zu seinem Verteidiger, während dieser sich wieder in aller Seelenruhe setzte. Mehrmals öffnete und schloss er seinen Mund ohne jedoch etwas zu sagen. Dann blickte er wieder zu Estel. Flehen lag in seinem Blick. Anscheinend sickerte nun endlich langsam zu ihm durch, was all das für ihn bedeutete. Auf Hochverrat stand der Tod als Strafe. Und an diesem Verrat konnten nun keine Zweifel mehr bestehen.

Gelassen packte Elrond seine Unterlagen zusammen und trat vom Rednerpult zurück. Jenes betrat nun wieder Estel.

„Ich frage die Verteidigung: Habt Ihr irgendetwas zum Schutze Eures Mandanten zu sagen?", wandte er sich an die drei Männer.

Alle drei verneinten sie dies.

Nun wandte sich Estel direkt an die Schaulustigen: „Ich frage das Volk: Hat es etwas zur Verteidigung seines vormaligen Herrn zu sagen?"

Ein einstimmiges Nein scholl ihm entgegen.

„Dann steht mein Urteil", verkündete er. „Der Hochverrat soll mit dem Tode bestraft werden. Enthauptung durch das königliche Schwert. Das Urteil wird heute in einer Woche vollzogen."

Kurz pausierte er. Schwer hingen seine Worte in der Luft, und ein jeder hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Doch eines steht außer Frage", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Dieser Mann stand nicht allein. Weitere müssen in diesen Verrat verwickelt sein, und ich werde sie finden. Stellen sie sich freiwillig und gestehen ihre Mitschuld, so verspreche ich ihnen eine Strafmilderung. Ansonsten trifft sie dieselbe Härte meines Urteiles. Die Verhandlungen sind hiermit beendet."

Stille lag über der Szenerie. Nur langsam zerstreuten sich die Menschen, während Valandil wie versteinert dasaß und zu Estel starrte. Über allem flogen krächzend die Raben.

* * *

An dieser Stelle endet der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil liegt fertig und (fast) komplett betagelesen auf meiner Platte. Ich werde mich jedoch erst einmal Mordors Schatten widmen und das fertig posten, ehe es hier weiter geht.


End file.
